Total Drama Cycle
by Mumei Mu
Summary: After Chris watched the Ridonculous Race, he just did something outrageous to make his upcoming seasons more interesting. What he didn't expect is that it have impact each contestant's life in good or bad way as several seasons went by! What kind of drama will they all bring in each season? If you ask some people about it, they will tell you that it was so dramatic!
1. Prologue

**I present you…Total Drama Cycle! Don't let this title fool you, this story will have more than one season so that mean more challenges, more interaction/relationship, etc! The rest of AN will be at the bottom.**

 **Now it's time for the short prologue of Total Drama Cycle!**

 **The characters may be OOC but I'm trying my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Chris threw his hands up with a scowl as he watched the latest episode of Ridonculous Race on the flatscreen television, "What's up with these challenges?! It's so easy and there is barely any drama! Hell, it's not even a torture!" He crossed his arms with a grumble, "I can't believe they give the gig to this bastard instead of me…I can do it better than him!"

"I can't believe you're in my house." Chef glared at the host as he placed his dinner on the table, "Don't you have something important to do, besides complaining to me about some show?"

"Hold on, wait until it's over." The host waved him off, causing the cooker to release a deadly growl before he starts to eat his dinner until the end of Ridonculous Race show and they just sit there for a while. "…Oh, right!" Chris smacked his forehead, "I forget to tell you something."

"Hmm?" The cooker raised his eyebrow.

"I just had a looooong talk with the producers about a new season and I pitch some new ideas after I saw this show." Chris suddenly pulled a stack of contracts out of nowhere with a chuckle, "We're going to be back with few new seasons!"

"Seriously?" Chef picked the contract up as he start to read it, "How long did you beg until they give up?"

"…Um, a couple hours?" The host tugged his collar with shifty eyes.

"Riiiight." The cooker shook his head with an eyeroll before he resumes his reading and it takes him a while until he finishes it. "C-C-C-Chris…" Chef looked up with paled face, "What the hell are you thinking?!"

"I know!" Chris laughed, "It's genius!"

"…B-B-But…" The cooker turned his eyes to the contract, "…Don't you think it's too much? How the hell can we make it work? I mean, a hundred contestants?! How the hell do we get hundred teenagers at once?! What about the challenges?! You can't come up with any idea!"

"Actually, not all of them are teenagers and we already have hundred contestants." The host grinned at his co-worker, "And about the challenges, we can just rip…Eh, I mean, borrow something from another TV shows and stuff that I read online."

"…Wait, we have contestants already?!" Chef blinked, "Wha…Since when? Who? Why?!"

"Well, you already know most of them." Chris handed the pictures to the cooker and Chef shuffled though them, it was these contestants from first to pervious seasons. "Another half of the contestants are from a current show that we just saw." The host gestured at the TV guide magazine.

"…Are you kidding me?!" The cooker stared at the magazine, the cover picture show the team members from Ridonculous Race.

"I never kid you." The host chuckled before he drops a stack of files on the table, "Plus, we are bringing some new guys in! Ooh! I can see so much drama and a lot of screams!" He nearly squeals to himself as he shakes his hands, creeping the cooker out. Chris glances at his co-worker with a grin, "So are you in?"

"…I'm in, but don't blame me if it goes all wrong." Chef grunted as he read some files and the host just shrug his shoulders before the cooker blink at a certain info within one of the files. "…Um…About this guy…How can we make it work? Why did you pick him?" The cooker tapped his finger on the picture of new contestant.

"Because it's interesting to have someone like him and we need something to rake the ratings in!" Chris rubbed his hands with an evil chuckle, "Can you imagine it? It'll be so awkward for everyone, meaning more drama!"

"Ah." The cooker glanced at the file, "…I still don't see how we can make it work."

"…And it will make our show stand out!" The host smirked, "Then I'll rub in Don's face! That'll teach him to steal my gig!"

"…Figure." Chef rolled his eyes, "…So…What are we going to call this season?"

"Glad you ask…" Chris snapped his fingers before a cameraman quickly run in the living room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" The cooker screamed at the cameraman's sudden appearance.

"We will travel by land, sea and air!" The host spread his right arm up with a cheesy grin, "That's right, my viewers! Once again, we will travel around the world, where we will visit so many locations. Our contestants will face a lot of drama while they fight each other in challenges for…Five…Million…Dollars! Who will join us? Who'll be our villain? Will we see some conflict and who will 'ship' together or break up? Find out on our new season…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Chef shouted, why do people keep enter his house like their home?!

* * *

A lightly tanned, skinny teenager boy, seems to be around eighteen, pack some supplies and clothes inside a red traveling suitcase as he double-check the list mentally. An yawn escape his lips and he stretching his arms out as he stand up with a sigh, it look like he just stay up late again.

He has a medium-length brown hair with brown eyes and he stand at 5'9 tall. He wears a white beanie hat, black t-shirt with words on it, reading 'I don't quit. I restart.', and blue jean with black sneakers.

The boy sits down on his bed as he picks the letter up and he read the first line.

 _Congrats, Dean, we have chose you to join the Total Drama show._

The boy, now known as Dean, fall back on his bed with a nervous expression and he lift his hand up before he count down with his fingers, making several ridiculous face expressions one by one as soon as he bring one of his fingers down. Dean bring his hand back down and he just stare at the white ceiling in deep thought before he glances at two objects on his nightstand. He picks them up, revealing to be a pair of hearing aids, and he stare at them for a while before he put them back on the nightstand. He feels very nervous since the season is going to start in few days.

* * *

 **And that end the prologue of TDC! Love it? Hate it?**

 **It looks like our old host just went a little mad when he saw Don and his show. I mean, hundred contestants from both shows and sixteen new people? Wow…It looks like we have to go through a lot of challenges.**

 **Like what Chef just said…Chris, what are you thinking?!**

 **I just read some SYOC stories in different sections and some of them were pretty interesting so I decide to give it a try and see how it would turn out for me.**

 **I decide to create a deaf OC because there are not a lot of deaf characters in cartoon, comics, manga, and media. Plus, I think it would be more interesting in TD universe and it may add more drama in it.**

 **If you are interesting in this story and you want to submit your characters, check my profile for details.**

 **Anyway, I think that's all I can say for now. Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be sending to Chef so he can serve it to the contestants as a mystery meal.**


	2. Expedition: New Biggest Season Ever!

**Thank for the reviews and applications.**

 **Before we start the story, I want to say few things about it like a few changes and stuffs.**

 **First: I made some changes and here are the changes…Dakota is normal again, meaning that she is not mutated anymore. Courtney don't forgive Gwen in the All-Star season so she is still pissed off at her former friend and ex, even when they are not together. Extra info, Ezekiel is semi-feral now, meaning that he can talk again but in broken English and he speak rarely.**

 **Second: I should let you know that some cannon couples possibly will break up, even if I like these pairings. Some of you may ask me if there are some love web…Yes, there will be some and I already decided on the pairings but that's all I will say on it.**

 **Third: Keep it in mind that there are over hundred characters so some characters possibly will not get any lines, even if they are still in the game. Dean will make a lot of appearances because he is one of few main characters, just to let you know that.**

 **Fourth: It's possible that some challenges will be recycling a few times throughout the story…If you have read WDL, you will notice some familiar challenges and/or running gag.**

 **Fifth (For the creators): Don't get mad if your OC get eliminated early or late because there are more seasons and your OC will make appearances again during some certain seasons. Also, the story is rated M for a reason so don't be surprised if some of your characters ended up in a certain situation. (…Maybe but just in case.)**

 **Now it's time for the first chapter of Total Drama Cycle! Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 _ **Italic = Dean/Communicate**_

 **Friendly reminder: Some characters might be OOC and my grammar is not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes but I'll try my best.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and some of the OCs. The OC's creators' credits will be in the bottom AN.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Expedition: New Biggest Season Ever!**

* * *

 **(Beach)**

Chris stands on top of the stair near the beach and he clears his throat as soon as he spots the first bus. "I'm Chris McLean, the best and handsome host, and welcome to the first episode of the latest and newest season, Total Drama Expedition!" The host grinned at the camera, "Hopefully, this season will make you forget some bad decisions that I made in the past…"

"Like singing and this All-Star crap!" Chef hollered from the distance.

"Shush, you!" Chris grumbled under his breath before he clear his throat again, "Anyway…To remind you guys, we have hundred contestants and over hundred challenges this season! That's right! Hundred!" He gestured at the red bus as it pulled up, "Let me introduce you our returning contestants..."

Heather step out of the bus with an angry grumble, followed by some contestants. "I can't believe you just get us to do another season!" The queen bee growled at the grinning host.

"Here comes Heather!" The host just ignored the grumbling girl as she walked past him before he call out some names as soon as several certain contestants joined the queen bee's side, "Followed by DJ, Tyler, Leshawna, Sadie, Katie, Eva…" An excited shout cut him off.

"All right!" Harold stepped out with a cheer, "I'm back and this time, I'm bringing some of my mad skills to the…"

"Save it, dweeb!" Duncan shoved the screaming nerd out of his way with a grunt before several more contestants follow him out of the bus.

"Here's Harold and Duncan." Chris chuckled, "With Cody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Bridgette, Noah, Courtney, Lindsay, Gwen…"

"Why did you just crammed everyone in the bus?!" Gwen stumbled out with a heavy pant, "It was so cramp!"

"Well, one bus is for Total Drama cast and another bus is for a certain group…" The host waved his hand, "Eh, back to the long introduction. Up next are…" He glanced at the bus again as more contestants walked out, "Blaineley, Lightning, Rodney, Trent, Scott, Sierra, Dakota, Owen, Dave, Sky, Zoey, Amy, Samey…"

"Again, it's Sammy…" Samey corrected the host.

"Samey." Chris just ignored her, why do they always interrupt him during the introduction?! "Staci, Beth, Jasmine, B, Justin, Jo, Dawn, Leonard, Alejandro, Ella, Sugar, Mike, Scarlett, Anne Maria, Shawn, Max, Sam, Brick, Beardo, Cameron, Topher and Geoff!"

"Woo-hoo!" Geoff pumped his fist in air with a huge grin, "I'm gonna win another million! I can't wait to throw a huge party!"

"Lightning doesn't strike twice." Scarlett adjusted her glasses with a sigh.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Lightning shot a glare at the evil scientist, "Lightning can strike as many as he can!" Most of the contestants just stare at him with a deadpan expression before their host clap his hands loudly to catch their attention again and they notice a blue bus pull up to the host's side.

"Some of you may recognize them from another show, known as Ridonculous Race…" The host turned his head away with a whisper, "Worst show ever, thank to this damn host wannabe! They should just pick me to be the host, think of all the rating it'll get if I was in the ch…"

"Um…" Trent raised his index finger up in air, "Chris, you're going off the track."

"Oh right!" Chris coughed into his fist before he gesture at the incoming new contestants as they walk out of the red bus, "Meet Brody, Tammy, Tom, Jen, Gerry, Pete, Emma, Kitty, Rock, Spud…"

"Um…" Spud glanced around confusingly, "Why are we here?"

"For the contest." Rock reminded his friend, "We just joined another contest, remember?"

"…Whoa, no way!" The slow rocker grinned, "When does it start?"

"…Right now." The blonde rocker sighed at his friend's delaying reaction.

The host chuckle at the rockers as more contestants approach him, "Carrie, Devin, Mary, Ellody, Dwayne, Junior, Kelly, Taylor, Ryan, Stephanie, Crimson, Ennui…" He paused to shiver as soon as the hardcore goths walk past him, "…Don's right about one thing, they're pretty creepy in person…" He quickly clears his throat, "Miles, Laurie, Chet, Lorenzo, MacArthur, Sanders, Jay, Mickey, Jacques and Josee…"

"Aka, the bronze team." MacArthur taunted the ice dancers.

"I am so gonna take you out early." Josee whispered to herself with a twitching eyebrow.

"You have met the rest of the contestants and now it's time for me to…" Chris announced before someone cut him off.

"Excuse me, you said there are hundred contestants but I count 84, including myself." Harold raised his hand.

"I was getting to that until you cut me off!" The host glared at the nerd with his fists on hip and he was about to say something but sixteen limousines suddenly appear at his side. "Oh, great!" Chris threw his hands up, "Are you happy now, Harold?! You just ruined the moment!" He calmed himself down after a while as he gestured at the limousines with a cheesy grin, "Now it's time for me to introduce you the sixteen newest contestants!"

"Hey, how come do they get limousines while we take the bus?" Courtney crossed her arms with a scowl.

"Well, I want to make them more comfortable before I throw them into hell." Chris chuckled evilly, "That and I have to keep each other in dark for some good surprises. No one like spoilers." He cleared his throat as he gestured at the first limousine, "Okay, let me introducing you the first of sixteen new guys! He's a guy who always goes with the flow and love to stay out in nature, Andrew!"

"Hey, nice to meet you." Andrew gave them a slightly wave as he stepped out of the limousine. He stands at 5'7 tall with a black spiky hair, the tips of his hair were dyed with blue, and they notice that he have a lean muscular body, several contestants also notice that he was mixed between black and white. He wears a necklace of a wolf, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black sleeveless hoodie with a picture of blue flame surrounding a skull, that covered his short-sleeve mesh shirt, and a pair of military-grade blue-and-gray camo pant, tucked into his black combat boots.

"Dude, sweet hoodie!" Spud said suddenly as soon as Andrew takes his place next to the contestants.

"Next, we have a gal who make me think that she must be shy or something like that…" The host grinned as a Caucasian girl with a shoulder-length brown hair pulled in a ponytail stepped out, "Please welcome Violet!"

"Hello…" Violet waved awkwardly, she wears an unzipped blue hoodie over a black t shirt and dark jeans with blue vans shoes but what make her stand out was her Heterochromia eyes. She has left blue eye and right green eye. Someone was about to greeting her but the host speaks loudly to catch their attention again.

"That guy will have no problem telling you how much he hates you right in your face!" Chris gestured at the white teenager as he stepped out with a glare, "Brent! Say hello!"

"Tch." Brent just walked past his host with a clicking tongue, he have a blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black hoodie with blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Okay then…" The host chuckled, "Next, he hail from USA and he's pretty relaxed guy when you get to know him…James!"

A 6'1 tall American with Hispanic descent step out as he scratch his dark brown messy hair nervously, "Hi, I'm pleased to be here." James smiled, he wears a red hoodie over his black tee shirt with blue jeans and grey sneakers. Several contestants spot his small pendent as soon as he walk up to them.

"Also from USA, he's a party animal who is way into Hip-hop!" Chris gestured at the African-American teenager as soon as he climbs out of the limousine, "Tyrell!"

"'Sup!" Tyrell pumped his right fist up in air with a wide grin, he stand at 5'11 with an athletic body and he has brown eyes with black dreadlocks with blood-red tips. He wears a black bandanna, cargo jacket with a symbol of the Mockingjay, over his black tank top, with military camo cargo pants and boots. "King's in the house!"

"King?" Leshawna rolled her eyes as she whispered to Gwen, "The boy sure has an ego."

"Our sixth contestant comes all way to here from India and she's pretty meeky!" The host announced, "Welcome Nikki!"

"H-H-Hi…" A petite Indian fidgeted with her fingers as she walked out, she have a long black hair tied into a long braid and black eyes. She wears a purple kurti and black legging with white flat shoes. Most contestants notice that she was a couple inches shorter than Dawn.

"Since when did you accept international contestants?" Heather crossed her arms with a grunt.

"Since it make things more interesting and think of all the rating when the world is watching my awesome show!" Chris replied with a chortle before he clear his throat, "Next contestant, all I can say is that she's kinda a huge jerk and her name is Melissa!" He turns his head to see 5'5 tall Caucasian girl, walking toward him and the group. "Hi, Melissa."

"Hmmph!" Melissa ignored him with a flip of her mid-back length brown curly hair, her hair nearly hit the host in face. She wears a green short-sleeved shirt with blue skinny jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

"From England, London, a gal filled with innocence and she's pretty bubbly…" The host called out again, "Sammy!" He releases an evil chuckle as soon as he hear Samey's groan, sometime he love to mess with them.

A 5'10 slim and curvy petite girl with a Lolita body walk out, she have a light blonde pixie haircut with a bit of freckles, all over her cheeks and nose, and she have some makeup, containing of white eyeshade and pink lipstick. She wears diamond Mickey Mouse earrings, two blue snowflakes barrettes in her hair, blue sweater with rainbow braces, white blouse dress over her white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes. "Hiya!" Sammy waved cheerily with an English accent and some contestants can't help it but to wave back.

"From the northern province of Nunavut, he's really crazy for wolves and is very quiet." Chris announced, "I give you Leon!" A 5'8 Inuit teenager just raise his hand up silently as he join the group, he have a natural red hair and forest green eyes. He wears a loose black shirt with green and red wolf emblem with a white camo pants. "Wow, that's a pretty quiet guy." The host jabbed his thumb at Leon before he coughs in his fist, "Anyway…The next dude come from a ghetto and he is quite a charmer…" The host gestured at 6'3 Hispanic teenager, "Chev!"

"Hey, beautiful." Chev blew air kiss at several girls, drawing some eyerolls from the contestants. He have a straight black hair in ponytail that reach his lower back, a chinstrap goatee, emerald eyes and thick straighten eyebrows. He wears an open long-sleeved collar shirt, black high tops and a thick jean.

"So far we have met ten newest guys, only few more to go." The host said after he took a sip from his water bottle, "Next person…He's one of the Mr. Nice-Guy and let's hope that he won't finish last, Ryuma!"

"Yo!" A 6 feet tall half-Asian teenager grinned widely, "Nice to meet you all." He have a spiky brown hair and heterochromia eyes, he has right red eye and left green eye. He wears a white gi-like vest over his red shirt, fingerless gloves, and blue jeans with running shoes.

"I gotta ask but do you two wear colored contacts?" Cody glanced between two certain contestants.

"Nope." Ryuma and Violet replied at same time.

"Let's see who's next…" Chris tapped his chin, "Ah, I know! To me, she's one of these next-door girl since she always does nice things for community, Catarina!"

A fit 6'3 tall pale German teenager steps out with a smile, "Hallo." Catarina spoke with a German accent, she has a blond hair, tied in a ponytail, and angular face with piercing blue eyes. She wears a black skinny jeans and a yellow t-shirt that hugs her body slightly.

"From Vietnam, she never shows any interest in anything, beside video games…" The host gestured at 5'3 petite Vietnamese teenager with long black messy hair as she walked up to the group with a handheld game console in her hands, "Kim!" He coughed into his hand, "Say, Kim, you know that we have to take your game con…"

"Whatever." Kim said dully, she wears a large baggy brown sweater, blue jean short, and grey leggings with white sneakers.

"…I wonder why she signs up for the show." Chris muttered to himself before he gestures at the next limousine, "Anyway…Like Justin, I chose her for her looks…She's a beautiful and exotic model from Egypt! I give you…Cleo!"

Almost all of the males whistle as an attractive 6'3 curvy Egyptian woman step out of the limousine with a grace, she have a long black wavy hair that reach to the bottom of her back with a fringe, olive skin tone and onyx eyes. She wears a white off-the-shoulder blouse, black skinny jean and black high-heel shoes with three golden bracelets on her arms.

"Hey, babe, looking good." Harold puffed his chest out.

"Ugh." Cleo wiggled her nose out of disgust as she held her left hand up, "Don't even try, loser." Her reply causes the nerd to slump down dejectedly and several contestants snicker at him.

"Born in Mexico and raised in USA, she's a tough chick who doesn't give a damn, Rosa!" The host announced suddenly and a 5'7 athletic Latino woman step out as she run her hand across her black pixie hair, some members notice that she have several blue streaks in her hair.

"Hey." Rosa glanced at the contestants, she wears a punk black sleeveless t-shirt and camo pant with black sneakers.

"Yo, hottie, what's…" Duncan was about to say something but Rosa cut him off.

"Before you hit on me, you should know that I have a girlfriend." The Latino woman muttered and the punk just held his hands up, at least he doesn't embarrass himself like the dweeb.

"Finally, it's time to the last contestant before we start the show." Chris rubbed his hands with a wide grin, "I have been waiting for this moment! I won't say anything about him until you all meet him." Most of the contestants raised their eyebrows at him, "Cameraman, make sure that you're recording their reactions when I introduce him…Meet Dean!" He threw his hand at the final limousine with a wide grin and few minutes just went by. "…Dean? Dean?! Dean!" He suddenly pulled his megaphone out of nowhere, "DEAN, THAT'S YOUR CUE TO COME OUT! DEEEEEEEAN!"

"Quiet!" Chef smacked the back of the host's head, "Did you forget about that already?!"

It takes the host few moments to realize something, "Oh, right…Chef, go and get him." The cooker enters the limousine with a grumble and again, few minutes went by. "…Chef? What's taking you…"

"Hold up!" Chef's voice shouted out, "Wait for a few minutes! Avengers: Age of Ultron is almost over!"

"Wait, does the limousines have TV screen?" Trent asked and the newest contestants gave him a nod.

"…Wait, how can he know what they are saying in the movie?!" Chris shouted back.

"Something called Closed Caption or subtitle!" The cooker barked back, "Jeez, you're so ignorant!" Someone opened his mouth to say something but the cooker step out with a teenager boy with a grunt. The contestants raised their eyebrows as Dean handed Chef an opened thick notebook with pencil and the cooker take a glance at it before he write something down and he give it back to Dean. "Yeah, I never like Vision's look. Too weird for me."

"Okay, everyone, meet Dean!" The host gestured at the teenager and the said boy gives them a wave as the contestants notice a pair of red hearing aids in his ears.

"This guy…" Beth pointed her finger at him, "Is he…"

"Deaf?" Chris patted Dean's back with a chuckle as they all turned their heads to the deaf teenager with widened eyes, "Oh, yeah, he is! Didn't see that one coming, do you?" He laughed at the shocked contestants as the deaf boy raised his eyebrow at them before he join the group, "Okay, all of our contestants are here now so…"

"Wait, I have to ask but how can you make it work?" Sanders jabbed her thumb at Dean, "Does he get an int…"

"Don't worry about it, I already have plans for that." The host cut her off with a chuckle as he pulled his clipboard out, "But first, I'm gonna put you guys in five teams…When I call your names, go stand over there." He pointed at his right side as he started to call their names out, "Anne Maria, Jen, Devin, Dwayne, Ellody, Stephanie, Cody, Topher, Max, Owen, Gwen..." She was about to join her new team but the host speak up quickly, "Oh, Gwen, can you please bring Dean over since he's also in your team."

"Fine." Gwen nudged Dean's shoulder and he glance at her as she jerks her head, motioning to the team before he follows her to their team.

"Thank, Gwen." Chris glanced at his clipboard, "Where was I? Oh yeah! Dakota, Sammy, Beardo, Cleo, Duncan, Sugar, Scarlett and Mickey. Your team is known as…" He threw a black rolled-up flag at the group as Owen caught it, "Vomiting Ant!"

"What ant?!" Stephanie muttered in shock and her team just stares at the icon of a vomiting ant.

"Team two…" The host ignored the black jockette as he flipped a page on his clipboard, "Tyrell, Sam, Brick, Kim, Josee, Miles, Gerry, Chet, Shawn, Katie, Staci, Amy, Brent, Crimson, Ryan, Courtney, Lindsay, Cameron, Dawn and Leonard. Your team is…" He threw a blue flag at them, "Crying Worm!"

"Um…" Chet raised his eyebrow at the flag's icon of crying worm, "Is it possible to change the team's name? Because I have a sweet name for the team…"

"Third team…" Chris smirked without giving bulky stepbrother any reply, "Laurie, Jay, Ennui, Samey, Sadie, Jo, Jacques, Mike, Dave, Taylor, Sanders, Tyler, B, Justin, Violet, Chev, Eva, Heather, James, Blaineley." He tossed them a red flag, "You're the Burning Butterfly!"

"…Who the hell come up with these names?" Taylor muttered at the sight of the burning butterfly icon and she swear that it look like the butterfly was screaming in the picture.

"Fourth team…" The host cleared his throat, "Scott, Junior, Geoff, Beth, Leshawna, Kelly, Emma, MacArthur, Spud, Pete, DJ, Zoey, Tammy, Ella, Lightning, Ryuma, Tom, Melissa, Harold and Rosa. Your team's name is…" He gave them a white flag, "Flying Leech!"

"That's ridiculous, leeches don't have wings." Harold spoke up as soon as he saw the picture of leech with wings, "They are segmented worms that belong to the phy…"

"Fifth and final team…" Chris ignored the rambling nerd with a eyeroll, "Catarina, Alejandro, Rock, Nikki, Carrie, Leon, Andrew, Rodney, Izzy, Kitty, Mary, Noah, Brody, Jasmine, Sky, Bridgette, Sierra, Lorenzo, Trent and Ezekiel. You are known as…" He tossed a pink flag, "Singing Fly!"

"…Can I ask something?" Trent raised his hand as his team stared at the logo of a singing housefly with a cane stick, "Did you or the producers come up with the names?"

"If anyone wants to make a confession tape for now, you can go ahead and use this outhouse!" Chris jabbed his thumb at the familiar outhouse as he once again avoided another question before he clasp his hands together with a clap, "So…Are we ready for the first challenge of the Total Drama Expedition?" Owen pointed at Dean as he open his mouth to say something but the host cut him off right away as soon as he spot the oaf, "Before you ask, Dean will always get a mission card from interns beforehand. Speaking of which…Yo, intern, give him the card!"

"One less thing to worry about." Stephanie muttered under her breath, glancing at the intern as he hands Dean a card.

"The first part of challenge is pretty simple…" The host gestured at the beach, "Find twenty buried tokens, it have to be stamped with your team's logo and color…When you have twenty tokens, you will go into the second part, which is…" He shifted his arm to the finish line in the distance, "A simple footrace! First team to across the line will get a benefit and the team that come in last place will have the first elimination ceremony! Any questions?"

"Yes, are there any hidden traps?" Junior raised his hand up in air, he had saw the Total Drama show before.

"Who know?" Chris smirked evilly, "Travelers, get ready…" He suddenly blew his air horn, "GO!" The travelers ran off to the shore and he chuckle to himself until someone suddenly appear at his side, causing him to yelp out.

"Hey, Chris, that was pretty genius!" Topher gushed, "No one would come up with bunch of awesome ideas like bringing hundred contestants in one show, even if another half are from the Ridonculous Race, and I really dig the idea of having some international con…"

"Um, Topher, you have a challenge, remember?" Chris cut him off as he jabbed his thumb at the beach, "You should go and…"

"You know…" Topher tapped his chin as he interrupted the host, "Since it's gonna be a huge, you should have a co-host! How cool will it be?! You and me…"

"Boss say shut up and get your ass out there!" Chef suddenly kicked the screaming host wannabe toward the shore.

"Thank, Chef." The host grinned, "Now go load the travelers' luggages."

"Fuck, I don't get paid for this shit." The cooker walked away with a grumble as soon as he realizes that he has to unload and load over hundred luggages."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"When I heard that Chris was gonna bring a hundred contestants, I thought he was kidding." Courtney huffed with crossed arms, "I hope that some new guys are not weirdo and they better not ruin my chance of winning five million."

 _ ***Static***_

"We only have been there for about thirty minutes and there weren't any traps." Noah muttered, "Kinda surprising since Chris always set some deadly traps up for his amusement."

 _ ***Static***_

"We should have done that but we're running out of time because I wasted some time with the opening." Chris shrugged his shoulders, "Oh well, that mean more traps for the next challenge." He chuckled to himself.

* * *

It has been an hour since they start digging around in the sand for the tokens and the teams only found few tokens. Duncan move some sands around until he find his first token and he pick it up with a smirk before he notice that Topher wasn't doing anything to help his team out as the host wannabe attempt to catch their host's attention from the distance. "Hey, dude, quit standing around and help us find these stupid tokens." Duncan glared at the host wannabe.

"Hey, Chris, there's a lot of benefit to have a co-host!" Topher ignored the punk as he waved his arms and the punk was about to say something but the host wannabe just ran off to bother the host again.

"I think someone have an issue." Stephanie growled and several travelers stare at her with deadpan expressions, recalling her love-hate relationship with Ryan during the Ridonculous Race.

"How many more tokens do we need to find?" Sammy asked.

"Sixteen." Ellody replied.

"Correction, fourteen." Jen pointed at Dean as he held two tokens up, "Dean just found them."

"This fast?!" The punk raised his eyebrow at the deaf traveler.

"Yeah, can you believe that he just found them under a rock over there?" The female fashionist pointed at the nearby rock.

"This team is getting ahead of us!" Courtney barked at her team, "Put your back into it and get these tokens!"

"You heard the lady, we have to win the gold!" Josee agreed.

"Um…" Brick looked up with a blink, "What gold? I don't hear anything about…"

"SHUT UP AND DIG!" The short-tempered figure skater shouted angrly, causing the cadet to shriek out.

"I'm glad that I'm not on their team." Trent muttered under his breath before someone call out to him and he glance at his side to see Rock.

"Can I ask you something?" Rock asked.

"Sure, shoot." The musician nodded.

"As a host, what is Chris like?" The blonde rocker asked curiously.

"Sadistic" Trent replied quickly.

"Narcissist." Bridgette inputted.

"Evil greedy bastard." Noah deadpanned, "I actually wish that they replace him with Don…" A giant meatball hit him in the back, sending him flying across the beach with a scream and everyone look up to see Chef with a meatball cannon.

"Don't you ever dare mentioning this bastard's name in my presence." Chris grumbled next to the cooker.

"Can they do that?" Carrie stared at them with widened eyes.

"Yes." Almost half of the travelers answered at same time.

"I found four tokens." Leon said quietly, showing his team the tokens.

"Good work." Alejandro smirked, "We're lucky to…" A shrill wail cut him off and the flies turn their heads to see Sierra as she wail into her tissues.

"Chris is so cruel!" Sierra sobbed, "Putting my Codykin in another team! Codykin!"

"…Moving on." The bookworm walked away with an eyeroll.

* * *

After a while, most of the teams were close to complete their first part of the challenge and the travelers kept digging until they hear someone calling out for his team. "Guys, I found the last one!" Ryuma cheered with the final leech token in his hand.

"Sha-bam!" Lightning pumped his arms up as he ran off, "Run for the goal!"

"You heard the man!" Leshawna ran after the sport jock, followed by her team members.

"Got one!" Eva picked the final butterfly token up before she run off with the butterflies, followed by worms as soon as Tyrell found their final token.

"Oh, come on!" Stephanie groaned, "Haven't anyone find the last two pieces?!"

"Yes!" Jasmine lifted the last fly token up as soon as the competitive jockette finished her question and the flies run off, causing the jockette to release an angry shout.

"We found them, we found them!" Mickey ran up to them with Devin.

"RUN!" Owen cried out and the ants run toward the finish line.

* * *

Chris and Chef were chatting at the finish line, waiting for the teams to show up. "I think we should bring some challenges back and make them more brutal." Chef rubbed his chin in deep thought.

"The one that center around you as their obstacle?" Chris tapped his chin with a hum and the cooker was about to give him his reply before the host spot two teams in the distance. "Hold up! I think we have our winner of the first challenge and it's…" A certain team run across the line before the second team reaches the finish line, followed by the third team. "Flying Leech! Burning Butterfly come in the second place, Crying Worm get third place!"

"ARGH!" Josee roared, "NOT THE BRONZE AGAIN!"

"This girl sure has some issues." Chef whistled.

"You can say that again." The host muttered before he sees the last two teams racing toward the finish line, "And the team that will avoid the elimination ceremony is…"

The ants and flies race against each other until the ants take a lead on their opposites and most of the ants run past the line, except for one person…"Hey, Chris!" Topher stopped in front of the host with a grin, few inches away from the finish line. "I get a really awesome idea for a challenge! Get that…" He held his hands up in a shooting screen gesture, "Travelers vs. Robo-B…"

"TOPHER, GET OVER HERE!" Most of the ants screamed at the host wannabe but it was too late, the flies run past Topher and the ants release a groan.

"Singing Fly have avoided the ceremony, thank to one stray ant!" Chris chuckled at the grumbling ants, "That mean the Vomiting Ant will have the first elimination ceremony of the season!" He pointed at the empty sea, "Off to the ship!"

"What ship?" Melissa raised her eyebrow before an old poorly-constructed luxury ship float into their sight, "…This ship?"

"Yep, one of few transporters that you travelers will take." The host laughed, "The ship has a few confessional bathrooms, a dining room where you guys will get your supper from Chef, five floors for your sleeping arrangement and a deck...Oh! The winner will take the first floor while the loser will take the bottom floor and the teams that get in between of them will take the middle floors…"

"What's the difference between these floors?" Kelly asked confusingly.

"Glad you asked." Chris smirked, "If some of you have seen World Tour season before, that mean the first floor is first-class, second to fourth floors are economy-class and the fifth floor…" He snickered to himself, "Well, I'll let the loser find out pretty soon after their ceremony."

"Oh man, that can't be good." Gwen smacked her forehead with a groan. If it's like this flying deathtrap, they're going to sleep on a floor that are littered with hazards and she wasn't sure about the economy floor but she bet that there will be few hazards.

"Ants, report to the deck." The host pointed at the ship's deck, "Non-ants, you may go to your floors."

"I hope the first floor get hot tub." Geoff walked into the ship with a smirk.

"I hope so." MacArthur agreed.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

Chris stand in front of the ants, sitting on the benches, with clipboard in his hand and he glance at them with a smirk as the travelers raise their eyebrow at a life jacket in Chef's right hand and a tray of passports in his left hand. "Welcome to the first elimination ceremony." Chris announced, "You almost make it to the fourth place, only if someone…" He coughed into his fist, "Topher…don't stop in front of the line."

"Don't remind us." Stephanie glared at the back of the host wannabe's head.

"You guys already cast your votes in the confessional bathroom." The host glanced at his clipboard with a smirk before he blink at something on the paper and he look at Dean with a weird look. "…Yo, intern, can you write something down for me? Who the hell is Crazy Fanboy?" The brace-wearing intern quickly writes it down on a piece of paper before she hand it to the deaf teenager and Dean points at Topher right away.

"Hey!" Topher muttered with crossed arms, "I'm not crazy fanboy!"

"Okay then…" Chris cleared his throat, "If you receive your passport, you are safe for another day and if one of you gets the loser-vest, you're out of the game. The lucky travelers are…" He calls their names out as Chef tosses the passports at them, "Jen, Gwen, Cody, Dean, Cleo, Sammy, Max, Beardo, Devin, Mickey, Stephanie, Ellody, Scarlett, Anne Maria, Owen, Duncan, Dakota and Dwayne…" He glanced at Sugar and Topher, "And the final traveler that gets the passport is…"

"…" The host wannabe was relaxing with crossed arms.

"…" The chubby farmer crossed her fingers.

"…Sugar!" The host announced and the said traveler cheered loudly, nearly knocks some of her teammates off the benches.

"What?!" Topher leaped up on his feet as he caught the life jacket, "Me?! Chris, say it isn't so!"

"Oh, it is so!" Chris replied.

"…Can I be your co-ho…" The host wannabe asked before the cooker suddenly kicks him over the rail.

"…Did he just…?" Ellody stared at the smirking cooker with the widened-eyed travelers.

"Oh, he just did." Chef chuckled evilly.

"Now, ants, you may go to the Floor of Shame and turn in for a night." The host chuckled with his co-worker and the ants traded a glance with each other.

* * *

 **(Floor of Shame)**

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Cleo wiggled her nose in disgust at the sight. The deck don't have any rooms for the travelers since there were two rows of poorly-constructed bunk beds against the walls and one of the bunk beds was right next to a restroom but what make it worse was that it's a co-ed.

"At least they come with curtains." Scarlett stared at the curtains in front of the beds for privacy.

"Ugh…" The Egyptian model walked away with a groan, "…I'm taking the bed in the back."

Duncan toss his luggage on the top of the bunk bed, noticing that he was bunking with Dean and the punk rub his neck before he tap the deaf teenager's shoulder to catch his attention. The deaf traveler looks at him with a curious expression and the punk point at his own lips. "Can you read lips?" Duncan asked and Dean gives him an 'a bit' gesture before he pulls a thick blue notebook out. The deaf traveler quickly writes something down before he hands it to the punk and Duncan read the note.

" _My lip reading skill is pretty poor. All I know is 'can you read lips' and basic greeting."_ Dean quickly added another comment on the notebook, _"Oh, and a lot of cussing."_

"Oh, I see." The punk chuckled at additional sentence before he takes the pencil from the deaf traveler, _"Good thing that you bring a notebook with you. Anyway, I'm Duncan and I am bunking with you for now."_ He decided to tell him his name, assuming that Dean don't know his names after hearing his nickname for Topher. Dean give him a nod of his head with a smile and Duncan return it with a nod before he hop into his top bed. "Night, dude." The punk grunted, forgetting the fact that Dean won't hear it until someone remind him.

"Duncan, he's deaf, remember?" Owen called out from another side.

"Shut up, I'm trying to sleep." Duncan muttered tiredly.

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

Two days later, the travelers were waiting in the line to receive their breakfast from Chef and some travelers were eating at their teams' tables. Chef flick the gruel onto Tyrell's tray as the black party boy grimace at the food and he look up at the cooker. "Yo, cooker, is there anything else beside this 'food'?" Tyrell asked.

"No." Chef slowly raised his large cleaver up with a deadly glare, "Go eat your damn breakfast."

"Yes, sir…" The black party boy quickly walked away from the cooker, he's not this stupid to go against a person with a large cleaver.

"Um…" Junior poked his gruel with a fork, "Is it me or did it just move a bit?" As soon as he said it, the meal suddenly jump off his tray with a screech and it crawl across the floor before a flying knife pin it against the floor as it release its' last breath with a screech.

"There, it's not moving now." The cooker grunted before he lifts his ladle, "Next!"

"H-H-How…" The youngest traveler stuttered.

"Don't ask, shorty." Leshawna patted the boy's head, "There are few things better left alone and that's one of them."

"If you say so…" Junior muttered, still in shock as he walks toward his team's table and Beth take a glance at the boy and she was about to ask him if he want some of her unlived gruel but someone join them with a bag.

"Um…" Beth stared at the bag before she looks up at Tammy with a raised eyebrow, "What's in the bag?"

"Why, it's fairy dust!" Tammy suddenly tossed the confetti up in air, causing several travelers to cry out as pieces of confetti flew into their faces and some of confetti land on their breakfast.

"Ugh…" Dave buried his head at the other table, "Why do I always end up in a same place with some freaks."

"Attention, travelers!" Chris' voice rang out of the PA, "We will be in Peru, which is where your challenge of the day will take place…so you better get ready! See you in a couple hours!"

"Excuse me, Chef, is the challenge going to be relate to culture or what?" Kelly asked the cooker but he just walk away from her with a evil chuckle and the travelers look at each other worriedly.

* * *

 **(Peru)**

The teams stand in front of their host in the middle of the clearing and he snaps his fingers loudly to catch their attention as one of the interns hand a card to Dean. "We are here in Peru, home to many ancient cultures and rich history…" Chris grinned, "But who care about these?"

"Well, there are some…" Harold raised his hand up.

"Shut up!" The host zipped his mouth with a glare before he plaster a cheesy grin back on his face, "Anyway…Here's the name of your challenge…" He gestured at the tall mountain, "The Three-Legged Relay Race! There are ten checkpoints around the mountain and you will carry a baton until you pass it on to the next couple…" He gave them a cruel smirk, "That's if you make it past some obstacles that we set up."

"Um, what kind of obstacles?" Mickey asked nervously.

"Oh, just some normal stuff." Chris shrugged his shoulder with a chuckle, "Like a pitfall, oil slick, some angry animals and…" He tapped his chin with a hum, "I think we have a lava pit but I don't hear anything from the interns for a while after I send them out. Eh, I guess we'll find out where they are when we start the challenge. The first team to across the finish line win a first-class ride and the team that come in last place will have a elimination ceremony! Any questions?"

"We only have nineteen people here." Devin pointed his thumb at his teammates, "What does that mean for us?"

"Funny thing that you asked." The host smirked before he holler out to his co-worker, "Yo, Chef! Bring him out!" The cooker push a handcart up to them and the group stare at the figure in the straitjacket with a mouth guard.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Scott screamed at the sight, "Not him! Please tell me that's not the same freaky shark from the island!"

"Oh, yes!" Chris chuckled at the screaming scheming farmer, "That is Fang from the island." He turned his head to the Vomiting Ant, "One of you will run with him for a leg." He wiggled his eyebrows at them, "So who want to be his partner?" The ants quickly take one step backward, except for one confusing person. "Ah, Dean! Glad you step up for your team." Dean pointed at himself with widened eyes as the grinning host nod at him before the cooker suddenly drag the gasping deaf traveler over to the mutated shark, "Don't worry, Dean, he won't bite…Until he somehow get the mask off."

"I almost feel bad for him." Mellissa said, "Almost."

"Okay, travelers, pair up and take your place at the checkpoints!" The host clapped his hands together and the travelers walk toward the mountain.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm really glad that they don't stick him with me." Scott shivered in fetus position, "After what happened in All-Star season, my fear of shark has been heightened. At least they restrain the freak with mask and straitjacket."

 _ ***Static***_

"This shark has limbs and breathes without water…" Sanders stared at the camera with widened eyes, "That's…unnatural…How is that possible?!"

* * *

 **(Mountain)**

Chef pass the baton sticks out to the racers and the host glances at each racers to make sure that they are ready to go, chuckling internally at some of the odd starting pairing. Brick seems to be worried about his partner, Gerry, as the elderly man make some joke about a pacemaker and the host shift his eyes to Sanders as she accidentally cut B off several times. Jasmine and Sky were discussing while Gwen glance at her partner, Sammy, and Tom just listen to Lightning's ramble, something about sport and touchdown.

"Get ready, tri-legged racers!" Chris announced as he held the gun up in air, "Set…GO!" He fired his gun and the racers quickly take off, except for one team.

"Slow down!" Gerry jogged with the cadet as he panted heavily, "You're going too fast!"

"...Um…" Brick glanced at his oldest teammate, it turn out that they just took a few steps. The cadet hopes it was good idea for his team to start it off with them first.

* * *

Lightning and Tom have taken the lead, running up the slope of the mountain and the male fashionist peek over his shoulder to check for any racers. "I'm so glad that I pick my best running shoes for this occurrence." Tom smiled, "We're in the lead and…" They hear a odd sound few meters away from them.

"What was that sound?" Lightning asked with a raised eyebrow and the male fashionist was about to say something but a swinging log suddenly knock them back down the slope. They tumble for a while until they stop few yards away from the swinging log and they release a weak groan, never notice that Sanders and B hop over their bodies.

"Wow!" Sanders glanced over her shoulder with a concern, "I wonder what happened to them…" B suddenly braked on his feet, causing the black cadet to stumble slightly and the silent traveler quickly drops down on the ground. "B, why did you…" A swinging boulder cut her off as it knock her down on her back with a painful grunt and the silent traveler winced at the sound, he thought that she saw the boulder but it was too late.

"One, two." Gwen repeated with Sammy, staying in synch and it seems like it was working well until the petite blonde accidentally tangled her legs up with the goth girl's legs as they fall down on the ground and a swinging log just miss them by a hair.

"Sorry about that." Sammy giggled nervously.

"Nah, don't be." The goth girl got up before she help the petite blonde up, "Your clumsy move just save us from getting clubbing by a log."

"That's good, I think?" The blonde picked the baton up with a blink before they start run again, "Are there more traps that we should worry about?"

"Oh yeah." Gwen deadpanned, "Let me give you an advice…Never let your guard down when you're around Chris. He really loves his traps, even if they will kill us." Sammy just stares at her with widened eyes.

* * *

At the fourth flag, Cleo taps her left foot on the ground with crossed arms and she kept taking a glance at the distance. "You're pretty impatient, babe, aren't you?" The Egyptian model shoots a dirty look at her partner, Duncan.

"Don't call me babe, punk." Cleo scoffed.

"Alright then, babe." Duncan smirked as the model groaned annoyingly, "You should relax a bit…I know a good place that will help you relax if you wanna hang ou…"

"Oh, real mature!" A voice cut him off, "Hitting on someone in front of me!" The punk turn his head to see Courtney as she give him a sneer and Tyrell seems to be uncomfortable since he was standing between them.

"Aw, don't be so jealous, princess." The punk taunted his ex, "It's not my fault that I always end up with some babes." He ignored his partner's groan.

"I'm not jealous, bastard." Courtney sneered, "I'm not gonna let her make her mistake by getting together with you!"

"Ew, like hell I will." Cleo muttered under her breath as the punk and CIT start to argue with each other.

"Guys, can we not fight with each other, please?" Tyrell spoke up, "This is seriously killing my vibe…" Sadly, they kept fighting over him and the black party boy gives out a sigh as the other teams pity him.

"I kinda feel sorry for him." Mike shook his head and his partner, Violet, agreed with him.

"I thought she got over him?" Zoey muttered to herself, glancing at Rosa and they never notice that Rodney stammer to himself as Catarina attempt to get know her giant partner.

* * *

"Oh, oh, here they come!" Owen pointed at several racers as they race toward the next group before he looks down with a goofy grin, "Are you ready, little buddy?"

"Don't call me little!" Max jabbed his index finger at him with a shout and the oaf was about to say something but Sammy shove the baton into his hands. Leshawna and Kelly just took off right away after they receive their baton from Tom.

"Go, go, go!" Sammy cried out as soon as she notices that Jasmine has passed the baton to Ezekiel and Rock while Sanders hand the baton over to Dave and Justin.

"Right!" The oaf quickly ran off, never notice that he just dragged the screaming aspiring villain across the ground.

"Where the hell are they?" Brent scowled, ignoring Staci's ramble about invention of relay race and her relative. He have to wait for a few minutes until Brick and Gerry finally show up as the cadet drag the panting oldest traveler on his back. "Finally, about time you show up!" Brent snatched the baton out of the elder's hand and he run with the chatterbox up the path.

* * *

"Whoo, we're first!" Rock jogged with a grin as he looked at his partner, "Isn't that so rad?"

"Argh!" Ezekiel replied, babbling nonsense.

"Um…" The blonde rocker raised his eyebrow, "…I'll take that as yes…WHOA!" He cried out as they suddenly fall into a pit hole and there was a loud crash, following by several snapping noise. It wasn't take long enough until they climb out with some mousetraps on their body parts and he was about to say something but Owen accidentally run into them, knocking them back in the hole with the oaf and the midget.

"Sorry!" Owen's voice giggled nervously before there was a fart sound, following by a cloud of gas and three bloodcurdling screams. "Sorry again, my bad!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Okay, I'll admit it." Owen held his hands up, "I do have a problem…" He chuckled, "But who don't love fart? It's really funny!"

 _ ***Static***_

"OH GOD!" Max vomited into the toilet, "I STILL CAN SMELL IT!"

* * *

Dave and Justin race against Leshawna and Kelly, attempting to block each other until the model's team suddenly vanish without a trace and the sassy girl look around puzzlingly with her partner before they both hear a bloodcurdling scream a few meters away from them. It turn out that the boys just fall into a pit hole, filled with manure, and it cause the Indian boy to freak out.

* * *

Brent clawing on the edge of the pit hole as he tried to keep himself up and Staci was just hanging on his leg. "Pit hole was invited by my great-great-great-great-granduncle and before that…" Staci rambled.

"Shut up!" Brent kept clawing with a growl, "Just shut the fuck up!" Sadly, it fall upon a deaf ear as the chatterbox kept rambling on.

* * *

Alejandro and Mary receive the baton from Rock and they take off, following by Junior and Emma. Eva glare at their back before she turn her head to see Dave and Justin, covered in manure, and they pass it to her partner, Tyler. The bodybuilder and the clumsy jock start to run, only to launch up in air by an explosive after few steps, courtesy of the mine. They land on the ground for a few second before another explosive launch them again.

* * *

Stephanie sprit down the path, ignoring the fact that Cody was trying to keep up with her. "S-S-Slow down, you're going too fast!" The geek panted heavily.

"I'll slow down when we are in first place!" Stephanie grunted and the geek was about to say something but they step on the mine, launching them up before they crash into Chet and Leonard.

"Curse, you broke my haste spell!" Leonard muttered under the pile of the groaning travelers.

* * *

The fourth group of the racers have received their batons at same time and they race against each other until they run into a biggest obstacle, a path that end by a huge cliff. "What the hell?" Courtney looked around, "Did we take the wrong turn?"

"Nope, you all are going to climb up this cliff!" The travelers looked up to see Chris in his helicopter with a grin, "So get on with it!"

"At least it doesn't hurt us." Duncan started to climb up with Cleo as the other racers climbed up the cliffside before a small object hit the top of his head and he pick it off his head to see a small pebble. "Really?" He glanced up at his ex with a glare, "You throw a pebble at me? A pebble?!"

"I did not!" The CIT huffed, "I have better things to do than throwing a rock at you!"

"If you don't, then who…" The punk said before a large rock hit him right in his face and he fall down with the yelping Egyptian model. The racers glance down before they look up to see hail of rocks and they scream out as the rocks hit them. Up on the top of the cliff, Chef pushes a huge boulder off the cliff with an evil laughter.

"I really love my job right now!" Chef chuckled evilly as he picked a bucket up and he pour oil down the cliffside, chortling at the sight of screaming travelers.

* * *

MacArthur and Geoff have a lead after they got their baton from the bruised indie girl and tough woman and they suddenly brake on their feet as soon as they stop right in front of a large lava pit, swallowed nervously as they saw a melting skull in the lava. "Oh, dude!" Geoff scratched his head, "How do we get across the pit?"

"By using these ropes." MacArthur pointed at the ropes, hanging from the wooden beam over the lava pit with a deadpan expression, how the hell did he miss these?!

"Ah, so we have to risk our life by swinging on the ropes over the lava?" The party animal muttered before he grinned widely, "Awesome!" They don't notice that Sam just run around behind them with a high-pitched scream as he tried to put the fire out and his screaming partner, Josee, also attempt to put the fire off her burning ponytail.

* * *

At the sixth flag, Scott was teasing Fang for a while since he found out that the mutated shark can't get out of his straitjacket. "Look at my delicious ass, freaky!" Scott wiggled his ass at the growling shark, "I bet you really want to take a bite out of it…Oh, wait! You can't because of this mask!"

"Um, Scott, I don't think you could tease him." Beth gulped, worried for her partner and she glance at the angry shark. "I mean, Fang seems to be getting more and more angry."

"Who care?" The scheming farmer chuckled with his hands on hip, "He can get all mad if he wants but he can't hurt me right now!" He blew a raspberry at Fang and the mutated shark narrows his eyes at him.

"Oh, I see someone!" Lindsay squirted her eyes to see two teams coming up to them, revealing to be Ennui with Jay and Devin with Beardo.

Dean raise his eyebrow at human soundboard's flaming afro as he grab the baton from Devin and he attempt to run but the unmoving shark hold him back in favor of glaring at the smirking farmer. He look at the other teams to see that Carrie and Trent pass their baton to Leon and Noah while Taylor ran off with James. The deaf traveler nervously tap Fang's back, causing him to turn to the deaf traveler with a glare, and Dean points at the running teams before he point at the creature and himself. Fang look away with a grunt and the deaf traveler rub his neck in deep thought before he notice that Fang aim his glare at the farmer.

"You can't hurt me this time, you can't hurt me this time!" Scott singsong as he wiggled his butt at the mutated creature, much to Beth's chagrin.

The deaf traveler tap Fang's back again and the creature glances at him with a lowly growl. Dean point at Fang before he hold his right palm out with two left fingers over it as he move them, acting like it was running. He hold his baton out to empty air as if he was passing it to a invisible person and the deaf traveler point at the shark's straitjacket before he point at himself and he make a snap motion with his fists as if he was break something. Fang seems to understand the deaf person by giving him an exciting nod and the creature shot a fanged grin at the puzzled farmer before he run off with his deaf partner.

"What was that?" The scheming farmer placed hands on his hip with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I think Dean made a deal with Fang or something like that." Katie said from other side after she saw some of Dean's gestures.

"He did." Ennui replied with a deadpan tone as he walked away and some travelers become curious about one thing, how did he managed to get across the lava without any scratch since Jay were covered in soot.

* * *

James and Taylor were ahead of Noah and Leon and they keep their lead until a swinging log sweep the spoiled girl and the Hispanic-American off their feet, which give the bookworm and quiet Inuit the lead. It only last for a few seconds before the ground beneath them explode, sending them flying up in the sky with a scream. It wasn't long enough until Fang suddenly run past them at high speed, dragging the screaming deaf traveler across the field as he try to avoid the explosives.

* * *

Lindsay and Katie duck under the swinging log and they were about to move again but Scott suddenly push them into another swinging log, knocking them on their back and the scheming farmer laughed at them while his partner glare at him for hurting her best friend.

* * *

The seventh group waits for their turn at the seventh checkpoint and Pete turn his head to Tammy as the Valkyrie wannabe play her ocarina loudly. "Can you please stop making that annoying noise?!" Pete muttered annoyingly.

"Actually, I'm casting a haste spell upon our team." Tammy looked up from her ocarina, "As soon as I finish the song of haste, we will win the race!" The elderly man was about to say something but a scream catch their attention and the teams look up to see Dean clinging on Fang's side as the mutated shark charge toward them, followed by Taylor, James, Lindsay, Katie, Leon and Noah.

"Alright, pass it over here!" Dwayne waved his arms before he scream out as Fang suddenly run into the suburban dad and Sugar, nearly knock them down. Dean shakily hand the baton to Dwayne and the suburban dad took off with the chubby farmer, followed by Ryan with Crimson, Laurie with Sadie and Andrew with Izzy.

"Where the heck are they?" The oldest man asked before he spots Scott and Beth in the distance, "Hurry! Hurry!"

Dean untied the ropes on his ankle and he stand up before Fang nudge him with his back, nodding his head at the straitjacket. The deaf traveler stare at the straitjacket for a while, trying to figure something out before he unbuckle several belts and all of sudden, the straitjacket come off with a snap as the scheming farmer froze in his trail with a widened eyes.

"OH GOD, NO!" Scott screamed as Fang removed his mask, flashing its fangs at the screaming farmer before the mutated shark run toward him. "NOT AGAIN!" The scheming farmer threw the baton up in air as he ran away, unawake that he just broke the rope off Beth's leg in process, and the baton somehow fall into Pete's hand in a perfect arc.

"Let's g…" Pete attempted to run down the path, only to fall down with a thud as Tammy kept playing her ocarina and he quickly get up. "Tammy, we got the baton! We have to run right no…"

"And the spell is…" Tammy threw confetti up in air, "Complete!" Some of the confetti fall into Pete's eyes, causing him to cry out in pain.

"MY EYES!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Dean is so gonna pay for that." Scott glared at the camera as he pulled his shredded shirt's strap up, "After I get my revenge, he'll wish that he didn't freed this freaky shark!"

* * *

Andrew takes a step before he stiffens up as he step on something that just clicked and he look around with Izzy confusingly. "Eh, I guess it might be…" Andrew said before hundreds of darts fly out of the wall, causing them to run past barrage of darts. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He wonders how the hell did Chris set up a dart booby-trap in a wall of a mountain?!

* * *

Crimson just ignored the screaming of her partner as the darts flew into Ryan's body and oddly, no dart have ever come close to the hardcore goth girl.

* * *

Anne Maria and Mickey receive the baton from Dwayne and they took off, never notice that the suburban dad just pass out with dozen of darts in his back.

"Um…" Ryuma looked around as the teams went ahead of them after Lorenzo and Sierra got the baton from Izzy, "Where's Pete and Tammy?"

"They'll come pretty soon." Harold replied and they just stand there for a while. "…Anytime now…"

* * *

Pete drags his partner up the slope of a path with a grunt, swinging his arms around blindly as he tried to find his way. "Tammy, are we going the right way? Tammy? Tammy?" All he got was a response of this annoying noise.

* * *

Lorenzo and Sierra jump across a small ditch, only to fall into a pit hole as soon as they land on the other side. There was a savage roar before the pair crawls out of the hole with a bloodcurdling scream and the roaring bear follow them out with a bump on its head.

* * *

Kim hand the baton over to Miles and Dawn at the ninth checkpoint and the group just stare at the bleeding rugged gamer as Sam just lied there with a weak groan, it turn out that he just fall in a crocodile-infested pit.

* * *

"Chev…" Jacques stared at the said traveler as soon as Jo passes the baton to Samey.

"Yeah?" Chev said muffled.

"Is that a boa?" The male figure skater pointed at a large boa, which have just devoured half of Chev's body from top.

"Yes, it is." The flirter replied, "Yes, it is. CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE FUCKING SNAKE OFF ME NOW?!"

* * *

Bridgette, Brody, Dakota and Jen run around the corner of the path with bloodcurdling screams and there were several flames coming out of the corner before the laughing Bigfoot come out around the corner with two flamethrowers, attempting to burn the screaming travelers.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Since when did we give him a flamethrower?" Chef raised his eyebrow at his boss in the confessional booth.

"Actually, he stole it from the storage." Chris tapped his chin, "Should we just stop the race to confiscate the flamethrowers?" They stare at each other for a while before they laugh together.

* * *

The host takes a sip of his water bottle at the finish line with the rest of the travelers before a loud feedback in his earpiece causes him to wince and he listen to his intern's info. "That just in…" Chris grinned, "Four teams are on their way in the last leg of the race, except for the Flying Leech." He blinked, "Which leg are they on right now? I don't hear anything from them for a while."

* * *

"Oh, god, what the hell just happened to you?!" Harold yelped frighteningly with Ryuma at the sight as the late team finally showed up after a long wait.

"J-J-Just take it!" Pete held the baton out with a sob, his eyes have become red and puffy. "Take it and get this crazy girl away from me!" He pointed at Tammy with a wail, only to get hit by confetti again. "MY EYES! WHY? WHY?!"

* * *

The four teams race against each other toward the finish line and Heather glance at Blaineley as soon as she notices something odd. "We haven't run across any traps for a while." Heather narrowed her eyes, "What the hell is Ch…" A large meatball flew into her face, knocking her down and she wipe the meatball off her face to see several flying meatballs as several racers got knock back.

"Supper is served!" Chef patted his meatball launcher with an evil laughter before he fire the meatballs at the screaming racers and it took a while until one team managed to get across the finish line by crawling on the ground, followed by three tired teams as soon as the cooker ran out of ammos.

"The Vomiting Ants win, thank to Ellody and Scarlett!" Chris announced with a grin as the said team cheered, "Burning Butterfly come in second, Singing Fly in third place and fourth place goes to Crying Worm!"

"It's good thing that you get us to crawl." Ellody glanced at Scarlett and she just adjusted her glasses with a shrug, it's logical to get low under Chef's radar since he was too focused on the screaming travelers.

"Since the race is over, Flying Leech is in last place by default and they will have an elimination ceremony!" The host grinned at the groaning team.

"Off to the ship, we go." Owen chuckled.

"Acutally, we're not going back to the ship because this time…" Chris jabbed his thumb at the familiar transporter.

"OH, SWEET PANCAKE, NO!" The oaf screamed at the Jumbo Jet.

"Wait, I thought that it was destroyed in the World Tour season." Zoey pointed out with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah, don't remind me that." The host shot a glare at Sierra as she gave him a sheepishly giggle, "After what happened, I had Chef rebuilt the whole thing and he made some improvements to it…"

"Speak of which, you still don't paid me for that." Chef glared at the host.

"Um…" Chris looked around with shifty eyes, "It's in the mail." He quickly cleared his throat, "Vomiting Ants, you take the first-class cabin. Leeches, report to the cargo hold!"

"You mean Galley, right?" Leshawna asked but the host just walks away with an evil grin.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

Chris glance at the travelers with a grin as Chef walk up to his side with the passports, "You all have casted your votes and if you receive your passport, you are safe for another day…If you don't, then you will be drop out of the game…" As soon as he said it, the hatch suddenly opens up. "Literally!"

"That is so messed up." Emma muttered under her breath nervously.

"The lucky travelers that keep their passports are…" The host called their names out as the cooker tossed the passports at them, "MacArthur, Junior, Scott, Beth, DJ, Lightning, Ella, Geoff, Spud, Tom, Zoey, Kelly, Harold, Leshawna, Melissa, Ryuma, Rosa and Emma." He glanced at Pete and Tammy, "The final passport goes to…"

"…" The elderly traveler rubbed his sore eyes with a grumble.

"…" The chubby LARPer just sit there with a smile.

"…Pete!" Chris announced as the Valkyrie wannabe gasped, "Tammy, time to drop out!"

"…I cast the Time Reversal spell!" Tammy suddenly threw the confetti up in air, some of the confetti got in her former teammates' eyes and they cried out in pain.

"NOT AGAIN!" Pete ran out of the cargo hold with a wail.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Chef threw the parachute at Tammy before he kick her out of the hatch and he stomp away, grumbling about mess and not gonna clean it up.

"Okay, leeches, enjoy your time in cargo hold." Chris walked away with a chuckle, "Because that is where you will stay and sleep in!"

"Wait, what?!" The leeches cried out before they hear the door locked with a click.

* * *

 **(First-Class Cabin)**

Gwen looks around in the first-class cabin, noticing several differences between the old and new cabin. This time, they have some built-in TV monitors, more legroom, chair's ability to transform into a bed, and the best thing that she would really enjoy for a certain situation, each chairs come with noise-cancelling headphones. "I wish they had those last time I was here." Gwen muttered as she remembered the events during the World Tour season and she look around for an empty seat. There were some empty seats next to some certain travelers and she don't want to sit next to her ex for the entire flight, plus she refuse to sit next to Sugar, Beardo or Anne Maria. After another brief glance, she decides to sit next to Dean and she become curious as soon as she notice a coverless brown book in his hands before she pick a blue notebook off his tray, the deaf traveler put it there early in case if someone need to tell him something. She quickly writes something down before she taps his shoulder to get his attention and he looks up as she hand him the notebook. _"What are you reading?"_ Gwen asked.

" _Tarzan."_ Dean smiled, _"And no, it's not Disney's Tarzan."_

" _You don't look like a guy that read classic literature."_ The goth girl raised her eyebrow at him, _"You look like you're into comic books."_

" _I am into comic books but I really enjoy reading books."_ The deaf traveler replied with a chuckle, _"It's way better than music, lol."_

Gwen rolls her eyes before she become curious about one thing, _"Can I ask you a question?"_ Dean gives her a nod, _"How do your hearing aids help you? I mean, you seem like you don't know what we're saying most of time and I really thought that hearing aids would allow you to understand us."_

" _My hearing aids help me by hearing the noise and it let me know how loud or low the noise is."_ Dean wrote, _"It also let me know the tone of a person when they are talking but I won't know what they will talk about."_

" _That kinda suck."_ The goth girl rubbed her arm.

" _Not really."_ Dean shrugged his shoulders and the goth girl wrote something down as soon as she remember something.

" _I heard about cochlear implants, have you ever thought about getting it?"_ Gwen asked, she don't really know a lot about deafness and she have heard a bit about cochlear implants from news on televisison.

" _Nah, I really don't want it and if I do, it won't work."_ Dean shivered at the idea of someone putting it into his head as the goth girl raised her eyebrow, _"From what I know, it only work if you're hard-of-hearing and have a lot of money. I'm fully deaf…"_ He was about to write something but he pause for a bit before he resume his writing, _"That's all, I guess…Do you have any more questions or are we good for now?"_

" _Yeah, we're good for now."_ The goth girl replied since her question have been answered, _"Sorry if I offend you by asking questions about these."_ She wasn't sure if it was rude to talk about it or not.

" _Nah, I don't mind."_ Dean shook his head with a smile, _"It's only natural for you to ask…I bet I'm the first deaf person you ever meet in your life, lol."_

" _Yeah, you're right."_ Gwen giggled slightly and they chat for a little while.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

The next day, the travelers were relaxing and Trent turns his head to Noah. "You know, I actually thought that the economy class was smaller than it look like on television until now." The musician said.

"Yeah, everything always looks small on television." Noah muttered.

"Mmm…" Trent nodded before he taps his chin with a raised eyebrow, "I'm kinda surprised that nothing bad happened since we got…" Suddenly, a huge piece of the wall rip out into the air and the travelers scream loudly as they cling on the harnesses for their lives.

"I WISH OWEN WAS HERE TO PLUG THE HOLE!" The bookworm shouted over the roaring wind and they all didn't hear the feedback of the loudspeaker.

"Attention, travelers, we are about to land in Mexico in a couple hours so belt up and get ready!" Chris' voice spoke, "McLean out!"

"Hours?!" Violet cried out, "JUST LAND RIGHT NOW!"

* * *

 **(Mexico: Lake)**

Chris and the ants stare at the panting teams as they stand on their shakily legs, it was miracle that they all made it and what they don't know is that they were closer to land soon but the host decide to play a trick on some teams by having Chef flying the jet in circle at low altitude. "I'm glad that you're still with us." Chris chuckled at the glaring teams.

"And I would be glad if you're not with us any longer." Heather grumbled under her breath.

"Today we will have two-part challenge." The host held two fingers up with a smirk, "First part of challenge is something that I stol..Eh, I mean borrow the idea from Ridonculous Race and add a few things to it…" He gesture at the lake and the travelers spot a tall stone pillar in the middle of the lake before they notice a familiar machine. "I give you the Extreme Bull Rodeo!"

"…How is that extreme?" Carrie asked.

"Because we set it to max…" Chris replied as the mechanical bull bucked wildly, "And if you don't hold on, you will fall into the lake, which is infested with sharks, piranhas and some man-eating sea creatures!" The travelers gasped at the smirking host, "You will choose one person in your team and whoever last the longest on the bull will earn an advantage for the next challenge. So who'll do it for the team?"

"Let me do it for the team!" Brick grinned at his team.

"I don't know." Courtney narrowed her eyes at the cadet, "I think Cri…"

"I can do it, trust me!" The cadet clasped his hands together, "Please! I have a good feeling about that!"

"Fine!" The CIT huffed and she glances at the other teams as they pick their players. The flies chose Jasmine, the leeches pick MacArthur, Duncan volunteered to take the challenge and the butterflies went with Eva.

"Okay, we'll start with Singing Fly first." Chris grinned as Jasmine head for the pillar with other four players in a boat, "Remember…Whom stay on the bull longest will get an advantage for his or her team. And…" He glanced up to see that the giant girl was ready before he click his stopwatch, "GO!"

"Whoa!" Jasmine shouted out as the bull suddenly shakes her around roughly but lucky, she manages to hold on for a while until the mechanical bull finally tosses her into the lake.

"Singing Fly's time is exactly two minutes." The host chuckled at the screaming Australian as she swam away from the sea creatures, "Up next is Vomiting Ant's Duncan!"

"Bring it o…" Duncan was about to chortle but the mechanical bull toss him around like a ragdoll and it don't take long enough until it toss him into the lake with a belly flop.

"Oooh, he is so gonna feel this one in the morning." Tyrell winced with some travelers.

"Yeah, he will but he just beat Singing Fly by one second." Chris laughed, "Brick, your turn. Ready and…"

"For the Crying Worm!" Brick was about to cheer for his team, only to be toss off by the bull as soon as it start up and the screaming cadet fly away in the distance.

"Out already?" The host blinked at the stopwatch, having a deja vu feeling as he recalling a similar situation with a certain traveler in the first season. "Wow, it don't feel good to be a worm right now because Brick only last for seven seconds."

"Fuck…" Courtney grumbled under her breath and her teammates just groan at the result.

"Let's see who's next…" Chris rubbed his chin as he glanced between MacArthur and Eva, "…I'll go with MacArthur of the Leech."

"The bull is no match for my glutes!" MacArthur saddled the bull before the host starts the time and the bull attempt to shake the chubby cop off but she hold on a little longer. It take a while until the bull finally shake her off and she fall into the lake, starting to fight the sea creatures off as she head for the shore.

"Very impressive." The host smirked, "Flying Leech's time is two minutes and thirty seconds, thank to MacArthur's glutes!" The said team cheered as he turned his head to Eva on the mechanical bull, "I wonder if Eva can beat the Leech's time or not. Let's find out right now!" The bodybuilder quickly cling onto the bucking bull's side and the travelers just stare at her with gaping expressions as she hold on for a really long time until the bull suddenly break down, courtesy of overheat.

"Too easy." Eva stepped off the bull with a grunt.

"Eva's record is…" Chris glanced at the stopwatch with a whistle, "Seven minutes and fourty-three seconds! The Burning Butterfly gets an advantage for the next challenge!"

"Eva, Eva!" Jacques chanted with some of his teammates as they cheered for the bodybuilder and she just ignore them with a blank expression.

"Teams, follow me to the next location." The host walked away with the travelers, "Oh, whoops! I actually forget to mention one thing…The team that gets lowest record will have a disadvantage, which means Crying Worms get a disadvantage." He instantly laughed at the worms' shocked expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"It's good thing that they pick little solider instead of Crimson." Duncan crossed his arms with a chortle, he already saw some of Ridonculous Race episodes. "I bet the princess is have one of her tantrums right now."

 _ ***Static***_

"RIGGED!" Courtney shook the camera with a snarl, "IT'S RIGGED, I TELL YOU! ARRGH! BRICK, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

 _ ***Static***_

"It's not my fault, no one told me anything about disadvantage." Brick rubbed his neck nervously, he have some bandages on his head with few bruises and a cast on his left hand.

* * *

 **(River)**

The teams stare at five wooden boats with ten paddles each and they immediately notice two boats that stand out among them, the first boat have a motor while the other boat appear to be poorly-constructed and it only have four oars. Their host shows up with a grin, "Our second challenge of the day is…" He jabbed his thumb at the boats, "A boat race. You all will race down the river from here to the finish line at the end of this river while you will try your best to avoid a few obstacles, like mines for example." He paused to chuckle evilly before he gesture at the motorboat, "Leeches, you won the pervious challenge so you get the motorboat with half-full gas, which will last up to the halfway point of the race."

"Sha-sweet." Lightning cheered with several leeches.

"Worms, you will ride in this…Um…" Chris stared at the poorly-constructed boat as it starts to leak a bit and he rubs his chin with a raised eyebrow. "…Is that a boat or a coffin? Eh, who cares?"

"We do, we do!" Most of the worms shouted together but the host just ignored them with a smirk.

"Anyway…" The host cleared his throat, "Teams, get in your boats and get ready!" The teams climbed into their boats as the host held his air horn up, "Everyone, ready? And…" He blew his horn, "ROW! ROW! ROW YOUR BOAT!" The Flying Leech quickly took off and they easily take the lead, thank to the motor.

"Really?!" Noah threw a glare over his shoulder, "Did you seriously say that?!"

"Totally worth it!" Chris shouted back with laughter and he never notices some headshakes from his interns.

* * *

The ants row against the rapid current as it sway the boat roughly and Ellody look behind to see that the butterfly was on their tail, the fly was not far behind. "They're gaining up on us." Ellody warned her team before she glances at the current, "With the speed of the river's current, it won't be long until one of them will overtake us."

"No, not until everyone row faster!" Stephanie barked as she gave a deadly glare at some of her teammates, "Don't just sit there, row with us now!"

"But, Stephanie, we only have ten paddles." Mickey pointed out with a gulp.

"Use your arms, that's what they are there for!" The black jockette snarled, causing the heargear-wearing twin to row his arm in the water with a whine. The competitive jockette was about to bark at her team but the Singing Fly suddenly overtake the butterfly and ants in a flash and Stephanie release an angry shout.

* * *

The leech's boat soars over the water and some members cheering out loud as they get a good distance. "The challenge is so in bag." Leshawna smirked, even if the motorboat have half-full gas, the other teams won't be able to catch up with the leech at all.

"Hey…" Harold looked up with a raised eyebrow, "Don't Chris said that there will be some obstacles?"

"Don't say it, man!" DJ gasped with several leeches but it was too late.

"Chris might have tricked us, nothing bad happened to us since the start." As soon as the nerd finished his sentence, ten explosives pop out of the water and the leeches scream out as the boat steer though the exploding geysers until they barely get away from the scene.

"…AAAH, GEYSERS EVERYWHERE!" Spud screamed after a few minutes and nearly everyone just stare at the screaming dull rocker.

* * *

"Row!" Courtney shouted at her teammates as they rowed down the river with the oars and their arms before she turns her head around, "And you two, kick faster!" It turn out that she forced Ryan and Tyrell to push the boat from behind.

"Can someone switch with us?" Tyrell asked, "We have been pushing the boat for hours and…"

"Shut up and push!" The CIT stomped her foot and the black party animal grumble something under his breath. She open her mouth to say something but she hear something cracking and everyone look down to see that the boat was splitting in half, causing some gasping worms to hold the boat together with their bodies. "Ugh…I wish something bad happened to someone else." Courtney glanced up at the sky with an annoyed groan.

* * *

Trent swing his oar around with a scream, attempting to keep a giant tentacle at bay and he never notice that few tentacles have his teammates as it toss them around like ragdolls.

* * *

The ant's boat float across the river for a while before a geyser suddenly launch the screaming ants up in the air until the boat hit the water again, only to launch off again by a exploding mine.

* * *

"I see them, the leeches!" Heather thrust her index finger at the Flying Leech's boat, the leeches' motorboat had ran out of gas and the teams were slowly catch up to them. The queen bee leans against the rail with a smug smirk, "Finally! We gotta…" Suddenly, a giant shark burst out of the water in front of the butterfly's boat with a savage roar and everyone scream out a bloodcurdling scream as the creature attack them.

Scott gloat at the butterfly's crisis, "Suck to be them right now." He felt a tap on his shoulder and he glance over his shoulder to see Fang with a manically grin as the leeches slowly move away from the mutated creature. "…Oh, come on!" The scheming farmer yelped, "Why do they bring you back he…" The mutated shark pounced on the screaming farmer.

"Should we help him?" Kelly gulped nervously.

"No." Zoey replied, sometime it's better to let Fang have his way and he won't come after them until they try to help Scott.

* * *

The worms stare at a fork in the river's path and they trade a glance with each other before they decide to take the right turn. The boat float for a while until the worms spot a cliff in the distance, realizing that it leads them to the waterfall and they attempt to row away from the waterfall but it was too late as the boat fall down with the wailing worms.

* * *

Chef and Chris wait at the end of the river as they sat on a huge rock with bored expression. "…We don't set a lot of traps this time, huh?" Chef said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it's a slow day." Chris nodded his head and they glance around awkwardly until he speaks up again. "…So…Um…Have you heard about fanfiction website where you can read any stories?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to read anything online." The cooker replied, "There are so many weird stuffs online. Why are you asking?"

"Eh, some of my fans want me to check something out and someone said that I can ste…" The host coughed, "Eh, I mean get inspired by some unique challenges that the 'authors' come up with."

"Ah…" Chef hummed, "…Wait, we have our own fanfiction?"

"Yeah, turn out that Total Drama is way popular than we thought it would be." Chris rubbed his chin with a grin, "Which mean it's good thing for me."

"…I hope they don't make some weird stories where we get pair up with one of the maggots or with each other." The cooker muttered.

"Ew, I don't want to pair up with either Blaineley or you." The host shivered before he rub his chin, "But I hope someone pair me up with Lindsay, hehehe."

Chef slowly turn his head to his boss with a blank expression, "…You know she's minor, right?" The host was about to say something but they notice three incoming boats and they quickly get up on their foot.

"That's it, one of the five teams will win a first-class ride and one of them will lose one member!" Chris grinned at the boats as they race against each other until a certain boat get across the line, followed by the other two boats and it wasn't long enough until the fourth boat reach the finish line. "Flying Leech once again wins the challenge!" The host annouced as the said team cheered, "Burning Butterfly, Vomiting Ant and Singing Fly are safe from elimination ceremony, which mean the Crying Worms will see me in the elimination ceremony…" He glanced around with a confusing blink, "…Um…Where are they?"

* * *

"Where the hell are we?!" Courtney looked around with widened eyes as the boat float into a random village and the locals just stare at the odd sight of a group in a sinking coffin.

* * *

After located the Crying Worm, the teams stand in front of their host in middle of nowhere. "Okay, teams, we will take the buses to the next location." Chris grinned as three buses rolled up to them. The first black bus appear to be a large double-decker Entertainer Coach, the second bus turn out to be a long school bus, and the third white small bus appear to be poorly-constructed with some damaged parts. "Flying Leech will ride in the black bus, known as Supreme Bus. It come with two floors, the first one come with a lot of entertainments and all of yummy foods but the best part is about the second floor, it come with comfy beds that you all can sleep in!"

"Alright!" Geoff gave Lightning a high-five with a wide grin.

"Ants, Butterfly, Fly, you all will share the same bus." The host gestured at the school bus, "AKA, Meh Bus! You only get the chairs that come without belts and many hours of boredom." He chuckled at the grumbling travelers, "I really hope that you guys bring something to do with you. Now…" He turned to the worms with a evil grin, "The worms get the worst bus out of three, I named it…The Bang Bus!"

"…I don't do the porn!" Chet raised his hand up, drawing a lot of looks from the travelers.

"Not this bang bus!" Chris facepalmed, "…Anyway…The bang bus, which is not the same bus from porn, come without chairs but it hold a lot of safety issues and it will be drive by…" The bus' door suddenly opened up and a old short man slowly step out with a walker.

"W-W-Where am I?" The old man glanced around confusingly, his body shake with each steps.

"Meet Old Man Robert!" The host placed his arm around the elderly man, "Your ninety-five years old driver!"

"Ninety-five?!" The worms cried out and the other teams give them a pity look.

"Relax, he's a good driver!" Chris waved his hand around with a chuckle.

"S-S-Sir, I'm here for my refill." Robert lift his small tube up to the host shakily, "I'm all out of heart medicines."

"…Um…" The host looked at the old man, "…I'm not the guy that give you the stuff."

"….T-T-Than are you here for my sponge bath?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Oh no, no, no!" Chris waved his hands with paled face before he holler out loudly, "Intern, please escort Robert back to his bus!" The intern quickly escorted the old man to the Bang Bus.

"A-A-Are you my wife?" Robert squirted his eyes at the male intern, "…Didn't you died ten years ago…Oh wait, my wife is still alive…Who are you again? Wait, where am I again?"

"…It's nice to know you all." Duncan turned his head to the paled worms, glad to be an ant for once.

"Okay, everyone, get in." Chris cleared his throat, "Worms, I'll be with you in a moment for your elimination ceremony…"

"I'm off to the army, we'll win the WWII!" The old man suddenly ran out of the bus.

"…As soon as someone get him back here." The host said flatly.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

Chris held onto the ceiling with a nervous expression as the bus bump over rocks and the travelers held each other with scared expression, courtesy of Robet's driving. "Okay, I got the result and I'm gonna said who's out so I can end it faster and get the hell out of here!" Chris shouted quickly before a bump cause him to hit his head on the window, "Ow! The eliminated traveler will be kick out of the bus so…"

"Will the bus stop if one of us gets out?" Cameron asked nervously.

"Nope!" The host grinned evilly before another bump cause him to hit the ceiling, "Ow! Robert, how the hell do they allow you to keep your license?!"

"What license?" Robert asked puzzlingly.

"…I'm gonna say the name of the traveler that will be eliminated and it's…" Chris said quickly.

"…" The worms glanced at each other.

"…" Robert coughed violently.

"Brick!" The host announced.

"Figure…" Brick sighed and he was about to say something but the host suddenly push the screaming cadet out of the moving bus before he look up with a megaphone.

"Chef, get me out of here now!" Chris wailed before the ladder drops down from the helicopter and he grabs it as it lifts him away from the bus. "Chef, you said that Robert has the driving license!"

"I lied." Chef chuckled evilly, "You better not fire him."

"Are you kidding?" The host grinned at him, "I totally love it!"

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

"Man, thing is starting to look up for me." DJ leaned back in the comfy sofa with a smile, "No mummy curse and I get to ride first-class so early…Twice!" He chuckled, he believe that the curse of mummified dog must have been lifted because he never hurt any cute animals since he left Canada.

"I heard you there." Leshawna agreed, "Even if I don't believe in curses, I'm really glad that we don't drop out like flies this time."

"Fresh-baked chocolate chip cookies, anyone?" Ella carried the plate up to some of her teammates.

"Ooh, me." The sassy girl snatch three cookies from the plate before she toss them in her mouth, "Whoever come up with idea to put a oven in this bus is cool…"

"What if it was Chris' idea?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Then I'll take it back." Leshawna deadpanned, "He would never give us an oven or this sweet bus at all."

"Maybe it was one of the producers?" Beth inputted and several travelers just shrug their shoulders at her.

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

Each bench seats hold up to three travelers and most travelers decide to sit with their teammates while some travelers try to see if they can sit with different travelers since they don't have any challenge right now. "Hello, sexy goddess." Chev walked up to Cleo as she sits by herself, "I hope these seats are not taken…"

"Go find another seat, I'm not interested." Cleo filed her fingernails with an annoyed expression.

"Aw, don't be like that." The flirter wiggled his eyebrows at her, "I don't want to see a lovely lady sitting all by herself. Since the seats are not taken, I'll…" He was about to sit down and the Egyptian model glance around for any excuse to get away from him until someone walk by them, causing her to pull this person right next to the empty seat that was in between them.

"Like I said, go find another seat because Dean is sitting here." The said traveler looked at them confusingly as the Egyptian model shooed Chev with her hand.

"Nah, there's one more seat right here." Chev gestured at the empty middle seat and before he know it, Cleo suddenly pull Dean into the middle seat before she quickly pull someone out of her seat in front of her, force the girl into the aisle seat.

"What's going on?!" Jen blinked confusingly, one minute she was chatting with Dakota and she was sitting with Dean and Cleo the next minute.

"There!" Cleo resumed her filing and the charmer walked away as he held his hands up, it seems like he just receive her messages. She glance at her side to see that Dean just pull his notebook out and she turn her head away with a quiet groan. 'Great, now he gets a wrong idea and he'll gonna hit on me." The Egyptian model filed her nails, waiting for the loser to make a pass at her but nothing happen for a while and she turn her head back with a raised eyebrow.

Dean taps Jen's shoulder to get her attention as he hold his opened notebook up, _"Excuse me, I'm going back to my seat."_

"Oh, sure!" Jen stood up with the deaf traveler, "Me too…" They were about to get out in the aisle until they notice that their seats were immediately taken over by Max and Sierra before they sit down back in their new seats with a sigh and they just sit with the model in silence. After a while, the deaf traveler start to make a small motion with his hands as he flex his fingers slightly and the fashionist notice it before she take his notebook. _"Is there something wrong with your hands?"_

" _Nah, it's just a habit."_ Dean shook his head, _"It always happens when I don't use signs for a while."_

The fashionist tilt her head in deep thought as she glance at him before she write something down, _"Will you teach me some signs?"_

" _Sure."_ The deaf traveler nodded his head with a smile, _"Do you want to start with basic right now or wait a little while?"_

" _Yeah, let's start and while we're at it, I'll teach you about fashion and how to correct your style."_ Jen smiled and the deaf traveler looks over himself with a raised eyebrow.

"Ooh, can I join in with you two?" Owen asked from behind the seat, he peeked over them for a while out of curiosity and he really want to learn sign language so he can make friend with Dean. The fashionist relay it to the deaf traveler and he give the oaf a nod before he start to teach them a bit, they all never notice that Cleo was staring at them with a raised eyebrow for a while until she look away with a scoff.

'Finally, I can get some quiet time and make some plans.' Cleo filed her fingernails with a hidden smirk as some ideas pop in her head.

* * *

A couple days later, the travelers were up and a few of them were having a small talk with each other. "Whoa, you're a drummer and in a band?" Rock grinned at Andrew, "Sweet! I'm also in band with Spud."

"Really?" Andrew glanced at him, "What do you play?"

"Air guitar!" The blonde rocker played an air guitar.

"…Cool." The drummer raised his eyebrow with a small smile.

"Um…" Jacques looked between Leon and B, "So…Um…" He slumped in his seat with a groan, "Ugh, how did we end up sitting together?!" He really can't stand the silence and his seatmates never said a word for a long time. B opens his mouth to say something but the Inuit traveler cut him off.

"Because there was a free seat so I take it." Leon replied before he looks out the window.

"Oh, so you can speak now!" The male figure skater threw his hands up, he have been trying to get him to say something for a long time since they sit together.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"It's really boring in the bus." Heather crossed her arms with a groan, "But at least, we weren't in any danger. Make me wonder what it would be like in Supreme Bus or Bang Bus?"

 _ ***Static***_

"N-N-No more delicious cookies, muffin, pancakes and pizza slices for me…" MacArthur held her stomach with a moan, "…Well, one more bite then no more for a while…Do we still have any milkshake left?"

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

The screaming travelers slide around in the back, grunting each time they hit each other or the sides and Courtney shakily make her way to the front as she held on the side until she reach the driver's seat. "R-R-Robert, can you please get us back on the road!" Courtney screamed as the bus ran over several cactus and boulders but she never get any respond from the old man, causing her to glance at the old man and she notice that Robert's head was on the steering wheel with closed eyes. "…R-R-Robert?!" She shook the old man and his head lean back lifeless. "…OH GOD, HE'S DEAD!"

"GET THE WHEEL, GET THE WHEEL!" The worms screamed in horror and the CIT was about to grab the wheel but there was a large bump, knocking her back into the end of the bus.

"THAT IS NOT HOW I WANT TO GO OUT!" Ryan sobbed as several travelers attempted to get the wheel, "NOT LIKE THAT!" A feedback rang outside, following by their host's voice.

"Travelers, we are now at our next destination." Chris' voice spoke, "So, drivers, please pull over right now."

"SAVE U…" Courtney was about to shout out but Robert suddenly lift his head up, causing everyone to scream out in horror again.

"Keep it down, you whippersnappers, I'm trying to sleep here!" Robert shook his fist before the bus hit something and everyone tumble to the front with a crash as the old man look around confusingly until he notice the groaning travelers. "…Are you here for my sponge bath?"

* * *

 **(USA: Utah)**

Chris stare at the Bang Bus's fender bender with Meh Bus before he glance at his co-worker, "Hey, Chef, do we have insurance for that?"

"No, we don't." Chef replied, "We don't have enough budgets for that, something about reducing for something else."

"Oh, right, I took some out for myself." The host chuckled before he turns around to the teams with a cheesy grin as he claps his hands together, "Welcome to USA, Utah!" Chris placed a cowboy hat on his head with a grin, "One of few states that lived though the Wild West! If some of you can't figure it out, our challenges will be based off the Wild West!"

"Oh, yeah!" Harold pumped his fist with a cheer, "I went to Shooting Steve's Wild West camp for the summer! I have mad skills in these!"

"How many camps have you gone to in a few summers?" Gwen deadpanned and the nerd was about to say something but their host speak up.

"Our first challenge…" Chris gestured to a large circle pen as the horses gallop around, "Wild Rodeo! Five riders from each team will ride the horses and they will try to hold on while the horses will try to throw you off their back."

"Why do they want to throw us off?" Sugar placed her hands on her hips, "They are just a bunch of ponies and everyone knows that they like to be ride by us." She never notice a lot of facepalm and deadpan stares from her fellow travelers.

"Because they are wild and meaner." The host rolled his eyes, "Anyway…If you fall off the horse's back, you are out and the challenge will end when four out of five teams drop out!"

"I'll nominate myse…" Courtney was about to volunteer but her host stop her with his waving hand.

"Who said that you can volunteer?" Chris pulled a clipboard out with a evil chuckle, "We had picked the riders…" He cleared his throat, "Flying Leech, your riders are Tom, Pete, Leshawna, Kelly and Emma. Dawn, Chet, Crimson, Ryan and Cameron will be the Crying Worm's riders. Burning Butterfly, Taylor, Sanders, Jay, Dave and B will be your riders…"

"Quick question, are the horses clean?" Dave asked nervously.

"Nope." The host muttered, "Vomiting Ants, your riders are Max, Stephanie, Ellody, Dwayne and Devin. Nikki, Lorenzo, Izzy, Trent and Sky will ride for Singing Fly! Okay, guys, please go to the pen so we can start our challenge."

"I-I-I hope I won't get trampled to death by horse." Jay gulped nervously.

"Before you die, will you let me know if we're allergic to horses?" Mickey asked his twin with a gulp.

* * *

"Riders, are you ready?" Chris grinned at the riders in the pen as they sat on the snorting horses' back before he glance at the cooker, "Chef, release them!" Chef lift the level up and the pen's doors swing open as the horses galloped out, bucking around wildly. It don't take long enough until Jay get toss out of the pen with a high-pitched scream, followed by Chet, Lorenzo, Cameron, Max and Pete.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised by that." Chef smirked at the sight of screaming riders and he laugh out loudly as soon as one of the horse toss Dwayne down in middle of the field, causing the suburban dad to curl up in ball to avoid the unruly horses' hoofs. A couple minutes went by and B, Devin, Taylor, Tom and Trent have drop out of the rodeo.

"Where the hell did you find those horses?!" Taylor panted heavily, glaring at her smirking host.

"Dunno, something about dark valley and loss of few interns." The host chuckled before he duck under the flying black bodybuilder and he lift his head up, only to get hit by screaming sassy girl.

"Whoa, easy!" Ellody cling onto the bucking horse but the creature just throw her up in air and she almost crash into someone before he hold his hand out to help her up as she look up to see Dean. "Thank." She grab his hand before she stand up with a small smile as the deaf traveler stare at her, still holding her hand. "…I think I need my hand back." She glances at their hands and Dean realizes it before he releases his hold with a nervous chuckle. "Thank again." Ellody smiled at him before she walk off to wash some dirt off her face and the deaf traveler just follow her with his eyes as he slowly gain a light blush on his face. He never notice that Dave fly toward him until it was too late as the germaphobe traveler knock him down on the ground with a grunt.

* * *

After a while, most of the riders got threw out of the pen and two teams have been eliminated, which are the Vomiting Ant and Singing Fly. "Now, it comes all down to Sanders, Dawn, Crimson and Sky and only one team can win it. Who will win the…" Chris announced before Sanders and Sky suddenly flew over his head, "…Never mind that. The Crying Worm wins the first challenge!"

"It's not fair!" Heather glared at cheering worms with crossed arms, "Their horses weren't even trying to get them out!" It turn out that Dawn and Crimson's horses were just pacing around in peace the whole time.

"Life's always unfair." The host chuckled, "Now are you ready for the second challenge? You better because we are having it right now! Second challenge is…" He gestured at Chef as he carried a box of the paintball handguns, "Mexican Standoff! One person from each team will face against each other and the last person standing will win an advantage for the team in the final challenge! Oh, you don't want to be first person to 'die' because it will earn your team a huge disadvantage!" He glanced at his clipboard, "Our shooters are…Violet, Shawn, Ryuma, Mickey and Alejandro! Shooters, take your place and the challenge will start as soon as you get your gun!"

"I have a question, what kind of paint is…" Mickey looked over his gun until he looks down the barrel before he accidentally shot himself and he claw his paint-stained face out with a scream.

"…Wow, and I thought everyone know better not to look down the gun barrel." Chef just stared at the screaming traveler with a blank face.

"Yeah…" Chris muttered, "Mickey is eliminated, thank to his stupidity."

"What?!" Duncan shouted angrily, "You don't even start the challenge!"

"Acutally, I said…" The smirking host used air quote gesture, "'The challenge will start as soon as you get your gun'. The challenge has started as soon as Mickey got his gun and he unexpectedly eliminates himself in process."

"Wait, it start right after we get our g…" Alejandro raised his eyebrow at the host before a paintball splat all over his chest, courtesy of Violet. Before she can turn her gun on her opponent, Ryuma and Shawn shot her in chest and forehead before they quickly fire at each other. The zombie nut barely avoids the paintball and Ryuma almost dodge the other paintball but it hit his neck.

"…That was pretty fast and shorter." Chris muttered under his breath, "Whoever come up with this challenge should be fired." He quickly cleared his throat, "Shawn has earned an advantage for the Crying Worm! Two victories in row, will they win the next and final challenge? Let's find out as soon as we move to the next location!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"It's about time we win something." Josee scoffed with her fists on hip, "But I wish I get any chances to sabotage the other teams. I don't see any opportunities or team's vulnerability. Ugh…"

 _ ***Static***_

Dean hold a large paper up, _"Since it is a Wild-West theme, I wonder what kind of challenge will it be…We had rodeo and Mexican standoff…Does that mean we will have a robbery or carriage race for the final challenge?"_

* * *

The teams stand in front of a longest train and they wonder about the locomotive as their host approaching them with a wide grin. "Here is your final challenge…" Chris jerked his head at the train, "You all will overtake the train! It's all simple, you will start in your assigned carriage and when the train starts to move, you all will race to the locomotive. Five colored flags are in this locomotive and you have to raise the flag in order to win the challenge, first team to raise the flag will get the first class. The other teams will have to raise the flag too so they can avoid the penalty and the team that failed to raise their flag will see me in the elimination ceremony! Any questions?"

"Yeah, how the hell does flag have to do with overtaking a train?!" Melissa asked, "I don't watch a lot of Wild West movies but I know flags have nothing to do with Wild West and train, dumbass!" Several travelers agreed with her.

"I don't hear any questions, which mean you all are ready to go." The host clapped his hands together with a grin as he ignored the mean girl, "Crying Worm, you will start in the tenth carriage from the locomotive. Vomiting Ant, you will be in the last carriage…Flying Leech, Singing Fly, Burning Butterfly, you all will take the twentieth carriage. Good luck!" He grinned at the travelers as the interns lead them to their assigned carriage before he scratch his chin, "…Did I tell them about the obstacles and traps?"

* * *

 **(Train)**

"Oh, that really reeks!" Duncan groaned as his team stand in the animal carriage, "I hope the challenge start now so we can get out of here." As soon as he said it, the loudspeaker gives out a loud squeak.

"The challenge starts…" Chris' voice spoke before there was a loud horning, "NOW! GO!" The travelers quickly ran out of the animal carriage, only to get plummet by giant meatballs and paintball, laced with itchy powder.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!" The punk scratched himself with a scowl, attempting to move forward with his teammates.

* * *

"I can't wait to rub it in Pete's face when we win." Gerry chuckled as the worms race up to the door and he pull it open before the water burst into the carriage, washing the screaming worms through several carriages away from their assigned carriage.

"Dude…" Ryan spit some water out, "Did they just fill a boxcar with water?"

"Yes, they did…" Sam muttered before another tide hit them and a giant shark burst out of the water with a snarl, causing the worms to run away from the creature with bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm starting to think that Chris is trying to kill us this time." Trent winced, his clothes have been singed and oddly, part of his hair was on fire. "I mean, who the hell would set a boxcar on fire?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Not me this time." Chris shrugged his shoulder before he glance at his co-worker, "Chef?"

"Wasn't me." Chef shrugged, "…Wait, if neither of us set it on fire then who did?" His only reply was another shrug.

 _ ***Static***_

The Bigfoot rubs his flamethrower with a dark laughter.

* * *

Jacques open the door and he takes few steps before a lion pounce on him as the butterflies scream at the sight. "No, not my leg!" Jacques cried out as the creature dragged him away by his leg, "Not again! SOMEONE, SAVE ME!"

* * *

Junior run across the boxcar with a scream as he duck under the burst of flame from the fire-breathing flower and he run pass Spud. Before the chubby rocker knows it, the flower set his pant on fire and it takes him a while to register it as he yelps out in pain.

* * *

Kitty and Mary run down the aisle with screams as the rolling boulder follow them before it crash them though the wall, leaving a huge hole in the wall.

* * *

Tyrell and Chet carefully walk into the next boxcar as they look around for any traps and they was about to call for their teammates but the floor under them suddenly collapse in to reveal a snake-infested pit. They attempt to climb out of the pit, screaming and kicking around as the boas grab them before the creatures pull them back in with a hiss.

* * *

Max ran though a couple of boxcars before a swinging rock hit him right in groin and the aspiring villain drop on his knees with a weak groan. He was about to make a recovery but another swinging rock hit his head, knocking him out in process.

* * *

Scott walks into the carriage and a swinging log fly toward him but he catch it with a smirk. "Hehehe, Chris need to come up with something new because that is getting old." The scheming farmer was about to walk off but he hear the sound of a door opening right behind him and he glance over his shoulder to see Dean with some ants right behind him. Scott glance at the log in his hands and a evil smirk slowly form on his face as an idea appear into his head. "It would be shame if something bad happen to deaf bastard…" The scheming farmer threw the swinging log toward the deaf traveler but something just happen in a blur. First, Dean trips on his feet and he fall down, narrowly evade the log. Second, Fang jump down right behind some ants and before the mutated creature know it, the log hit his nose with a loudest smack.

"…" Fang rubbed his nose as he look around with a glare until he spot the scheming farmer and he release a deadly growl.

"…Uh-oh…" Scott muttered with paled face before he quickly run out with a scream, followed by the angry creature.

* * *

Catarina peek into the next carriage to check for anything and before she know it, several darts hit her right in face before she pass out right away. Brody and Trent was about to check up on her, only to get attack by a group of monkeys with blow darts.

* * *

Sammy reach out for the door but all of sudden, Sugar shove her away into the wall and she open it, only to get burning by the Bigfoot with flamethrower as the ants quickly take cover.

* * *

The butterflies stare at the rotating blade poles as they pop out randomly and Ennui just walk though it without any harm. Several butterflies trade glance before they try to get through the obstacle, only to get out with countless cuts and shredded clothes.

* * *

The worms stumble into the locomotive and the CIT glance at the flags near the engine. "Finally, first class, here I co…" Courtney ran up to the flag but the springboard sprout up, tossing the screaming CIT into her teammates and they all fall down in a messy tangled pile. "Ugh…" She groaned out, "Hurry, get off me before someone…"

"Alright, the flag!" Brody suddenly ran past them and he quickly raises the Singing Fly's flag, causing his teammates to cheer as soon as they appear in the locomotive.

"ARGH!" The CIT snarled furiously, never notice that Kim just raises their flag with a bored expression and it doesn't take long enough until Burning Butterfly and Flying Leech race into the locomotive. The teams quickly rise their flags as the Vomiting Ant just show up, three seconds late, and they groan as soon as they saw the raised flags before they hear their host's voice though the loudspeaker.

"The Singing Fly has won the challenge and first-class ride!" Chris' voice announced, "The Vomiting Ant wasn't able to raise their flag in time so they are going to see me in the elimination ceremony! Ants, meet me in the animal carriage, known as Shameful Carriage!"

"Oh, hell no." Duncan groaned.

* * *

 **(Shameful Carriage)**

Chris clear his throat as he give the travelers a cheesy grin, "Okay, I just got the result and remember…If you get your passport, you are safe but one of you won't get her or his passport and this person will jump out of the boxcar like a homeless bum! The people that keep their passport are…" He tossed the passport at the travelers as he called their name out, "Dean, Ellody, Jen, Owen, Devin, Cody, Gwen, Sugar, Scarlett, Beardo, Sammy, Duncan, Stephanie, Cleo, Anne Maria, Max and Dakota…" He glanced at Dwayne and Mickey, "And the person that will get the last passport is…"

"…" The heargear-wearing traveler fidgeted nervously.

"…" The suburban dad bit his lip with a gulp.

"…Dwayne!" The host announced.

"Um, can we please stop the train?" Mickey asked nervously, "I think I'm allergic to dirt, metal and pain…"

"No!" Chef suddenly kicked the screaming heargear-wearing boy out of the moving boxcar before he close the door with a smash.

"Okay, ants, enjoy the animals' company because that is where you will sleep in for the night." Chris walked away with a chuckle.

"Totally saw this one coming." Duncan deadpanned before he yelps out as the goat bit a part of his pant off with a chomp.

* * *

 **(Economy Carriage)**

The next day, the travelers were sitting in the economy boxcar. The economy carriage was filled with benches that seems like it would break down anytime and there were some hazard like a medium hole in the middle of the floor. Right now, the worms were ignoring their complaining CIT since they start to get used to her. "Ugh, we should be in first-class carriage right now!" Courtney crossed her arms with a grumble, "But nooo, some people here get lazy and cost us the chance!"

"Excuse me?" Amy sneered at the CIT, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who just cost us it by running ahead and end up knocking everyone down!"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you, we would have won the gold instead of silver." Josee muttered.

"…Maybe you shouldn't have stand there and just get out of the way!" The CIT growled, "If you did that, we should be…"

"Just shut the fuck up." Brent turned his head to the girls with a glare, "You are giving me a headache!"

"They sure argue a lot." Geoff peeked over his chair as the group argued loudly, "Glad that our team don't kill the party mood." He suddenly hear a sigh at his right before he glance to see Emma as she give out another sigh, "Um…What's the matter?"

"I miss my Noah." Emma sighed into her hands, "We only saw each other during the challenges but I wish I can spend time with him and his perfect ass."

"…Um, don't you two just have dinner together last night?" Geoff raised his eyebrow at her.

"But it's not enough!" The law student threw her hands up before she start talking about what they should do as a couple, never notice that the party animal was slowly move away from her.

'I know that I'm one of a clingy couple but that is ridiculous…' The party animal suddenly released a sigh, "I miss Bridgette and Brody." That earns him a several raised eyebrows from the overhearing travelers.

* * *

 **(First-Class Carriage)**

Sky stretching her arms out as she walk out of her cabin into a large area, it appear to be very similar to the Jumbo Jet's First-Class cabin but the difference is that they get their own bed cabins, and she join Jasmine and Noah at the table. "I seriously missed the feeling of a good bed." Sky moaned with a smile.

"Yeah, made me glad that we won yesterday." Jasmine replied with a smile, "But I wish Shawn was here to hang out with us."

"How you two end up together is still beyond me." Noah muttered under his breath, reading his book.

"Funny, I should ask you the same thing about you and Emma." Bridgette smirked at the bookworm, overheard him.

"…Um…" The bookworm suddenly coughed into his fist with nervous expression, his relationship with Emma was very recently and he always feels a little embarrassed when someone points his new status out. He was about to say something but he was saved by a feedback of the loudspeaker.

"Travelers, report to the dining carriage in a couple hours." Chris' voice spoke, "And Chef said that you better hold on something right now!"

"What does he mean by th…" Kitty asked before the train suddenly jolts up as soon as it hit the brake and almost everyone crash into something with a yelp.

* * *

 **(Dining Carriage)**

"Today, we're going to do something a little different." Chris grinned at the grumbling sore travelers as they stand away from the Vomiting Ant, it turn out they all smell so bad after spend a night in the animal carriage.

"Can we please take a shower first?" Cleo asked annoyingly.

"Nope." The host chuckled at the growling Egyptian model, "Your question should be 'what kind of challenge are we doing today?' and my answer will be…A cook-off contest! Half of the team will make their own foods within the time limit and they will serve it for the judgment…"

"Wait, half?" Harold blinked puzzlingly.

"Yes, half of your team will do the cooking while the other half will taste each team's cooking and cast their votes." Chris replied before several travelers raise their hands up, "And it's a blind vote so the tasters won't know whose is whose." The travelers bring their hands back down, "I'll give you a few moments to discuss among yourself on whom want do what."

* * *

After a long discussion, the host write something down on his clipboard and he look up at the teams. "Okay, just to clear things up…" Chris cleared his throat, "Laurie, B, Jo, Jay, Violet, Eva, Ennui, Chev, Justin, Lightning, Rosa, Geoff, MacArthur, Pete, Junior, Spud, Scott, Owen, Dean, Max, Stephanie, Duncan, Dwayne, Dakota, Sugar, Beardo, Lindsay, Gerry, Cameron, Amy, Staci, Kim, Tyrell, Chet, Miles, Leon, Izzy, Jasmine, Lorenzo, Ezekiel, Noah, Rock, Trent, Alejandro and Trent are the tasters. The rest of you guys are the cooker, correct?" The teams just nodded, "Okay, you have two hours to cooking, starting…NOW!" The cookers suddenly ran off to the kitchen and the host led the tasters to their table.

* * *

 **(Kitchen)**

The teams have their own tables with ovens and the Singing Fly look over the ingredients as they try to figure out what to make for the tasters. "How about we make something simple and easy?" Bridgette asked her teammates.

"I'm for it." Nikki nodded, "I can make a chicken soup…"

"Cool, I'll help you out." Brody grinned at her.

"Me too." Catarina spoke up.

"Oh, I'll make some salads for the vegans." Sky raised her hand up, recalling the fact that there are some vegetarians.

"Great, let's do it." Carrie said before they start working on their cooking.

The Flying Leech decides to make tacos and burrito after a long discussion and the Vomiting Ant agree to make hamburgers and pudding pie since they are easy to make. Burning Butterfly has start making curry and mung bean dosa, suggested by Jacques. The Crying Worm still don't make their decision, due to several reasons…

"I say we make spanakopita and moussaca!" Courtney shouted at some of her teammates.

"And I say we're not gonna make these!" Josee barked back, "We don't know what the fucking are these foods or how to make them!"

"Girls, girls, can we please chill out and talk it over?" Ryan attempted to calm them down.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF THAT!" The CIT and the evil figure skater shouted at the black bodybuilder, causing him to slowly back away with a whimper.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"And here, I thought Stephanie was bad." Ryan crossed his arms with a mutter, "It's like I'm with two or more Stephanies."

 _ ***Static***_

"We're gonna make what Courtney wants…" Sam sighed, "But there is a lot of tension in the kitchen right now…Hopefully, it won't blow up big time like some hype over a certain video game…"

* * *

Cleo was mincing the beef meat until she hear a heavy breath near her, following by a voice that really annoying her so much. "Hi, Cleo." She turned her head to see Harold as he lean against the table, attempting to look cool. "You're really skillful at cooking, sexy. I love that."

'I'm gonna show him how skillful I am with a knife.' Cleo glared at him as she wiggled her nose, "Aren't you suppose to be with your team and your crush, Leshanna, whatever her name is?" She had seen the first two seasons of Total Drama.

"Oh, we're not together…" Harold wiggled his eyebrows at her, "Her words, not mine."

"Ugh, get the fu…" An idea suddenly hit the Egyptian model as an evil smirk slowly forms on her lips, "…Run back to your team, I am trying to get my team out of last place and I don't want to be distracted by you, handsome." She gagged mentally, "It's quite shameful that you're not my type because I love my man who would do anything for me…Like a little sabotage on another team…But again, it's really rare to find this man so go away and let me finish my cooking." She carried her minced meat to her teammates with a hidden smirk and the nerd blink at her for a while until he rub his chin with a smirk as he glance at some teams.

* * *

Leonard tests the taste of moussaka before he spit it out and he taps his cheek. "That is poor taste for knaves and commoners…Ah!" The wizard wannabe snapped his fingers before he pull a bag out of his robe, "With the magic plants, it will give a boost in taste!" He tossed some dead flower petals, berries and mushroom into the bowl before he mix them with moussaka as he hum a song, unawake of the fact that someone just witnessed the whole thing.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Did he just throw some inedible stuff in there?" Heather raised her eyebrow, "Shall I say something?" She suddenly laughs to herself, "Yeah, right! At least we know who won't ride the first-class tonight."

* * *

Beth taste the burrito before her face become green and she suddenly run off, covering her mouth with a gag. The leeches quickly throw the burritos out, grimacing at the sound of someone retching.

* * *

Mary stir the pot for a while before she move over to check on her teammates with their cooking and Harold sneakily pour the sugar into the pot. He quickly retreats to his team without anyone's knowledge and the geeky woman return to her pot, starting to stir it again.

* * *

Mike takes a bite out of the curry before he suddenly scream out with red face and he quickly run toward the restroom, shoving the groaning farmer girl out of his way. "Maybe we should cut back on the spices." Sanders said worriedly.

"Way ahead of you." James snatched the plate up.

* * *

Gwen nervously taste the hamburger before she give the ants a thumb up and Anne Maria tried the slice of pudding pie. Before anyone know it, Tyler accidentally knock into her after he slipped on the rolling pin at his team's table and the slice of pudding pie smash into her face. "Sorry!" The clumsy jock gulped nervously as his opponents give him the stares and he quickly run back to his team with a whine.

* * *

After the time limit had expired, the host glance at the tasters as they sat in front of varies of foods and the cookers were standing right behind the host, some seems to be nervous. "The cookers have served you the foods and it's all up to you to decide whose cook the best meal." Chris gestured at the foods with a grin as Chef labeled each food with letter from A to E, "After you taste each food, you will cast your vote and I will announce the result at the end. The team that get the most votes will get the first-class ride and the team that get less votes will face elimination ceremony." Everyone gasped at him as he chuckled, "No pressure! Go ahead and taste them."

"Dib on the tacos and burrito!" MacArthur gobbled some tacos and burritos up and several tasters take some tacos and burritos without her knowledge.

"The soup looks really good…" Cameron sips some of chicken soup before he cough out, "…Too salty! Water! Water!"

Dean takes a bite out of moussaka and he froze up before he spit them out, gagging and coughing roughly. "What's the matter?" Dwayne took a bite out of the same food before his pupils widened, "…When did we have a purple light…No, wait, is it yellow? Hey, why is there a pink unicorn here?"

"Dad?" Junior raised his eyebrow at his father worriedly.

"Oh, dude…" Rock held his hands up to his face, "So many fingers…"

"…What the fuck are they on?" Chef muttered with widened eyes.

"Whatever they are eating, I'm sticking to hamburger and curry." Noah deadpanned at the sight of ditzy travelers.

"How the hell did that happened?!" Courtney whispered to her teammates angrily.

"Oh, I just added some zing to it." Leonard grinned as he held some mushrooms up, "It can make you believe in the magic and…"

"Let me see that." The cooker snatched it from the wizard wannnabe as soon as he noticed the mushroom and he stare at it for a while until he glance at the group. "These actually cause hallucinations…Did you just slip these mushrooms in the foods?"

"Um, he…" The CIT was about to say something but the cooker cut her off with a loud groan.

"Oh, great, now I have to carry a lot of trippy maggots." Chef stomp away with a grumble, ignoring some tasters tried some foods as they tried to ignore the crazed travelers.

* * *

"Okay, you all have casted your votes for the best meal and I have the result." Chris grinned at the teams as Chef gave the trippy travelers some shots to counter the hallucination effect, "The team that got the most votes is…Burning Butterfly!" The said team cheered, "And the team with fewer votes will see me in the elimination ceremony and it's…Crying Worm!" Several certain worms cried out in anger, "Now, let's get off the train and into the Jumbo Jet!"

"Oh, bloody hell." Trent muttered under his breath, he wasn't sure if they had fixed this hole.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Are you ready to find out who's out?" Chris grinned at the glaring travelers as Chef held the travelers' passports, "The travelers that get their passports are…" He called their names out as the cooker tossed the passports to them, "Kim, Tyrell, Brent, Josee, Miles, Crimson, Ryan, Gerry, Cameron, Shawn, Sam, Staci, Katie, Amy, Dawn and Lindsay." He glanced at Courtney and Leonard, "And the traveler that will drop out is…"

"…" The CIT glared at Leonard.

"…" The wizard wannabe gulped nervously.

"…Leonard!" The grinning host announced.

"I cast the…" Leonard stood up with a wand before the cooker kick him out of the airplane, tossing the parachute down.

"…I wonder what 'spell' he was gonna hit on us." Chris muttered.

"Not me." Chef grunted.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

The next day, Dean read a book and it wasn't long enough until he notice that Dwayne was leading his son toward the deaf traveler. "Hey, have you meet my son, Junior!" Dwayne shouted at the deaf traveler with a grin.

"Dad, he can't hear…" Junior said embarrassingly but his father cut him off.

"I know he can't hear but he's a good guy and he would love to be your friend." The suburban dad chuckled before he turns his head to the deaf traveler with another shout, "Isn't that right, Dean?" The deaf traveler just rolls his eyes with an annoyed groan.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" _Just because I'm deaf don't mean you have to shout at me."_ Dean shuffled the large cards around, _"You really have no idea how many people have been shouting at me, thinking I can hear them. When will they learn that deaf and Hard-of-Hearing are not same?"_

* * *

"Sorry about my dad." Junior whispered to Dean, unsure if he understands him and the deaf traveler just wave it off as if he know what the young traveler just said.

"Attention, travelers, we are about to land in Antarctica soon!" Chris' voice rang out, "I hope you all bring your warmest jacket because it's gonna be so cold and you don't want to make the same mistake like some of you did last time. McLean out!" It ended with a laugh and several certain travelers grumble under their breath, it's good thing that they brought their warmest clothes for this one.

* * *

 **(Antarctica)**

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU PUT OUR WINTER CLOTHES IN?!" Several travelers shouted at the laughing host as the travelers shivered together with chattering teeth.

"Don't look at me, Chef just 'misplace' them somewhere." Chris chuckled cruelly, "Don't worry, he is looking for them as we are speaking."

* * *

 **(Chef)**

The cooker takes a sip of his hot chocolate and he was sitting on the box with label that read, 'Maggot's winter clothes'. "Ah, that's a damn good cocoa." He sighed blissfully.

* * *

"Okay, we have two-part challenges and they are really easy to do." The host clapped his hands together with a grin, "First part…Just build an igloo within one hour! Let's do it!" He grinned at the travelers and they just stare at each other for a while. "…I'm serious, you're gonna build an igloo because it's part of the next challenge."

"…Seriously?!" Heather crossed her arms with a growl.

"Yep, your time start now!" Chris threw his hands up, "Do it or I'll kick you out of the game and you can kiss your five million dollars good-bye!" That causes the teams to run off to build their igloo and the host glance at his watch. "I hope Chef don't drink all of the cocoa."

* * *

"I really don't see any point in this." Taylor muttered as her team build the igloo and she glance around to see that some teams were almost done with their igloo.

"There must be a reason if Chris wants us to do it." Samey replied, "…But I'm surprised that he doesn't throw anything dangerous at us right now."

"Maybe it's gonna be our home base or something like that." Jay said before a shout cause them to jump up in air.

"Hey, quit slacking around!" Jo barked at her scrambling teammates and the bodybuilder glance at her.

"I like your style." Eva grunted.

"Thank." The jockette grunted.

"Oh, god, there's two of them." The queen bee mumbled under her breath.

* * *

The Crying Worm were halfway to complete their igloo and Josee glance at the other igloos to see that half of them haven't make it so far. "Ha, would you look at that?" Josee climbed up on top of the igloo with a gloat, "Everyone is so slow than my rival at the ice rink! At this rate, I am so gonna get the gold."

"Shut up, bronze gal!" MacArthur glared before a snowball hit her, courtesy of the ice skater. "Ooh…" She quickly build a snowball as she smuggle the ice inside before she throw it at her rival and it knock Josee off the igloo. The ice skater brace herself for the landing but all of sudden, she feel something hard against her side and light before she look up into Dean's confusingly eyes. It turn out that Devin was about to pass the ice block to the deaf traveler and Dean held his arms out, accidentally catch the evil figure skater in process.

'…He's pretty cute up close and…' Josee quickly shook her head before she gives him a glare, "Hey, mind put me down?!" The deaf traveler just put her down with a blink and she walk away with a huff as Dean glance at Devin before they just shrug at each other confusingly, resuming their building.

* * *

Almost one hour went by and the teams were so close to finish their igloo. "Okay, we need one more ice block…" Heather looked around as the butterflies checked the igloo for anything.

"I got it…" Sadie carried the ice block toward the group. Cleo glance over her shoulder with a frown before she notice a random ice block lying on the ground and she take a glance around as she sneakily kick the ice block, sending it sliding across the snowfield. Before the chubby girl know it, she slip on the sliding ice block as she toss the block up with a cry and the butterflies watch the flying ice block over their heads before it hit the top of their igloo. Everyone wait for something to happen with a baited breath and there was nothing as they release their breath before countless cracks appear all over the igloo.

"Everyone, don't panic!" Sanders said as several butterflies gasped in shock, "We can fix th…"

"Time's up!" Chris announced, walking with Chef as the cooker carry a large crate and the host pause to glance at the cracked igloo with a raised eyebrow before he shrug to himself. "I'm glad to see that all of you have finished your igloo before the time expired. Are you all ready for the second part of the challenge?"

"Can you please tell us what's up with the igloo?"Gwen jabbed her thumb at the igloos.

"Because you guys will…" The host pulled a large mallet hammer out of the crate with a cheesy grin, "Destroy your opponent's igloo! I call it the Icebreaker! Get it? Because…"

"We got it, we got it." Most of the groaning travelers rolled their eyes and their host glare at them with a pout.

"Whatever, anyway…" Chris cleared his throat, "To win this challenge, your igloo must be the last one standing. Any team's igloo that collapse first will see me in the elimination ceremony!"

"Again?" Leshawna huffed, "When will we get a damn reward challenge?"

"It's too early for a reward challenge." The host rolled his eyes as Chef passed the mallet hammers out to each traveler, "Back to the challenge…The Icebreaker will start…Now!"

Several travelers decide to stay behind to protect their igloos from their opponents while the rest of the travelers attempt to attack their opponent's igloos. Two out of five teams attempt to take the flies' igloo down while the butterflies stay close to their cracked igloo as they try to take either worm's or leech's igloos out as fast as they can before it's too late. "That isn't going anywhere." Duncan muttered, "We need to come up with some plan..." As soon as the punk finished his sentence, Dean suddenly overthrow his mallet hammer away and it spin around in the air, flying toward to a certain igloo.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dave jumped out of the way with Taylor and Justin as the hammer flew past them and it hit the butterfly's igloo harder, causing it to shatter before the broken ices fall down to the ground.

"…Dude, you're crazy…" The shocked punk muttered to the deaf traveler, forgetting the fact that he was deaf for a moment as Dean lifts his arms up in goal gesture. "…Which make you an alright guy in my book." He patted Dean's back with a chortle.

"That gotta be against the rules!" Heather screamed angrily at the unexpectedly move.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Chef looks though the large rulebook for a while before he turn his eyes to his boss, "Nothing about overthrow a hammer in the rulebook."

"Well, we'll let it pass for now." Chris rubbed his chin in deep thought before he chuckle, "Did you saw the butterflies' faces when the deaf kid throw it?"

"Yeah." The cooker laughed together with the host.

* * *

A couple hours went by and the Singing Fly and Vomiting Ant have been eliminated from the challenge, the worms and leeches have been trying to take each other's igloo down for a while. "Hey, Chris, I gotta ask you something." Owen glanced at his host as Courtney smash her hammer on the leech's igloo while MacArthur punch a hole through the worm's igloo, "How come you don't throw anything at us, like a bear or bomb or…"

"You mean, why boring challenge?" Chris grinned at the oaf as Amy wrestled the hammer away from Leshawna, "Because I'm saving the best or funny challenges for later, it'll be such shameful to use them so early in this season." He chuckled to himself as he rubbed his hands together manically, "Oh, so much fun these challenges gonna be…"

"…Should I be worried about that?" Sky muttered. It doesn't take long enough until a certain igloo finally collapse from the assault and the winning team cheer loudly.

"The Crying Worm won the Icebreaker and it's their first victory…" The host announced.

"First-Class, here I come!" Courtney ran past him with a crazed laugh and the host just glances offscreen with a raised eyebrow.

"…Ooookay, butterflies, see you in the cargo hold in an hour." Chris walked away with a grin.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"You all have casted your votes and whoever keep their passport is still in the game." The host grinned at the travelers, "The travelers that stay in are…" He tossed the passport out to the travelers as he called their names out, "Heather, James, Chev, Samey, Jay, Mike, Violet, Taylor, Laurie, Sanders, Eva, Jo, Ennui, Justin, Tyler, B, Blaineley and Jacques…" He glanced at Sadie and Dave, "And the person that gets the final passport is…"

"…" The chubby girl fidgeted nervously.

"…" The germaphobe traveler glanced around nervously.

"…Dave!" Chris grinned.

"Aww, I'm gonna miss Kat…" Sadie said sadly before Chef forces her into the parachute and he toss her out of the hatch, smirking at the sound of bloodcurdling scream.

"…When will you stop do that?" The host asked curiously.

"Never." Chef grunted.

* * *

 **(First-Class Cabin)**

Several hours went by and the butterflies were enjoying their first time in the first-class cabin. "Ah, I am so enjoying this ride for days." Courtney lied back on her comfy chair with a smile.

"Guys, you should get some of these." Tyrell chewed some doughnuts as he carries them on the plate, "It's pretty good."

"Where did you get them?" Sam blinked, he haven't see any doughnuts when he got in the first-class cabin.

"It was in a box, stashing away in a drawer for no reason." The black party animal replied as he pointed at the box with his thumb and some travelers notice a post-it note on the lid before Kim pick it up.

 _"Chef's doughnuts, do not touch or I'll chop you up, motherfucker."_ Kim said flatly with bored expression and everyone look at the party animal.

"…" Tyrell just glanced at the doughnuts in his hand before he toss them in his mouth, "Well, better enjoy them while I'm still alive." Someone was about to say something but the airplane suddenly make a landing, causing everyone to stumble around from a sudden bump and the loudspeaker give out an feedback.

"Travelers, we are now in New Zealand and guess what?" Chris' voice chortled, "It's challenge time! McLean out!"

"WHAT?!" The butterflies cried out in unison, they only have been in the first-class cabin for a few hours!

* * *

 **(New Zealand: Pool)**

The first thing that the travelers just saw were twenty-five chairs attached to springboards and they seems to be aiming for the pool for some reason before they notice their host as he walk up to them with a grin. "Today, we're having three challenges and our first challenge…" Chris said before someone cut him off.

"Why the fuck do we have challenges right now?!" Courtney threw her hands up, "We barely have been in the first-class cabin! I demand that…"

"Don't look at me, it was the producer's idea." The host shrugged his shoulders innocently but his grin doesn't help him, not a bit. "If you want to stay in the first-class, then you better hope that your team wins the final challenge…But right now, we will do our first challenge…" He gestured at Chef as he set the table up with two chairs, "All-Kill Arm Wrestle!"

"Say what?" Several travelers muttered with raised eyebrows.

"It's really simple, you have to pick one person from your team and he or she will go against their opponent from other team." Chris explained, "Whoever win the round will immediately face the next opponent until she or he win the whole thing! For example, an ant beat butterfly and a fly will take the loser's place…"

"Wait, we can pick someone but what about the order?" Jen asked.

"I leave this one to Chef." The host pointed at the cooker.

"I don't know who the fucker that ate my doughnuts…" Chef scowled at the nervous worms, "But I know that the worms will go first and they will face the fly. Whoever wins it will face an ant then a butterfly and finally, leech."

"I think Robbie can do it." Lindsay glanced up at Ryan, "Because he's big and have a lot of muscle."

"Um, I'm Ryan." The black bodybuilder muttered, "But I'll do it!"

"Rodney, you get this one." Alejandro patted the country boy's back.

"Okay, I'll do my best…" Rodney scratched his head nervously as he walked to the table with Ryan, "But I gotta ask, what's with these weird chairs over there?"

"Don't worry about them for now." Chris replied before he glances at the players as Chef checks them to make sure that they're doing it fair, "And…Go!" The two large men grunt out as they attempt to push each other down to their favored side and it only take a few minutes until Ryan smash Rodney's hand to his side. "Ryan advance to the next round, who did the ant pick out?"

"Me." Stephanie cracked her hands together with an evil smirk.

"Uh-oh…" Ryan paled as his on-and-off girlfriend sat down and they hold their arm up. "Um…" He looked up nervously, "Will you please go ea…"

"Start!" The host announced and the competitive jockette smash the black bodybuilder's hand down hardest, drawing a deafening cry out of him.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Ryan wrapping bandage wraps around his broken limping hand with a sob.

* * *

Stephanie had gone against Eva and loses the round, now it's all down to Eva and MacArthur in the final round. "That is it!" Chris grinned, "The final round! Will MacArthur of the leech win or will Eva of the butterfly snatch the victory up? Let's find out right…" He clapped loudly, "Now!" The finalists quickly grip the sides of the table as they try to beat each other with several grunts and before anyone know it, almost half a hour went by until Eva finally bring MacArthur's hand down with a smash. "Eva won the first challenge!" The host announced as the butterfly team cheered, "Now it's time for the next challenge…"

"No advantage for us?" Samey whispered to Violet.

"Look like it." Violet muttered with a shrug.

"Even or Odd: Flying Chair!" The host gestured at the flying chairs near the pool, "Five members from each team will sit on these chairs." He shifted his arm to five chairs with a can on the table in front of the flying chairs, "One person from each team will take turn to pick any number of pebbles from the can and the other will try to guess if it's odd or even. Whoever guesses wrong will lose one member and they will get some…" He snickered to himself, "Airtime!" Several travelers traded a puzzlingly glance, "Okay, we already choose the guessers but it's up to you to decide who will sit on the flying chairs. The guessers are…Chet, Ennui, Mary, Dean and Scott."

"I wonder why he calls them flying chair?" Lindsay tapped her chin puzzlingly, "They are not even flying." That earns several eyerolls from some certain travelers as the teams discussed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Compare to this show and Ridonculous Race, it's pretty almost same." Jacques crossed his arms, "There are some crazy challenges and some easy challenges. I really don't see why everybody said that Chris is a psycho host."

 _ ***Static***_

"…Wait, how many challenges do we have to do?" Spud asked confusingly before he looks around with quizzical expression, "…Wait, why am I here again? I forget…"

* * *

Chris glance at the team's chosen sitters before he clears his throat, "We have Kim, Lindsay, Cameron, Tyrell and Gerry of the Crying Worm. Ellody, Sammy, Cody, Dakota and Max are sitting for the Vomiting Ants. It looks like the Burning Butterfly has picked Blaineley, Laurie, Dave, B and James to be their sitters. The Flying Leech's sitters are Rosa, Tom, Melissa, Ella and Zoey…And finally, Sierra, Ezekiel, Izzy, Leon and Brody have volunteered to be the sitters for Singing Fly."

"Why does he keep introducing us even if we're on camera?" Emma whispered to her boyfriend.

"He just likes to hear himself." Noah muttered.

"Now it's time to start the game!" The host grinned before he point at Dean as he gesture at the can, "Dean will go first and Ennui will take the next turn then Scott before Chet's turn and Mary will go last." Dean scoop some pebbles from the can and he hide them with his hands as he hold them up to his opponents with poker face.

"Odd." Mary said quickly, it's logical that it will be odd at first since the statistics have proven that the odd have higher chance than even.

"Even." Scott answered and Ennui also guesses even while Chet choose odd.

"So who got it right?" Chris glanced at the deaf traveler and he open his hand up to reveal that he have even number of pebbles. Before anyone know it, the flying chair suddenly spring up as it fling Lindsay and Brody up in air and they both land in the pool with a yelp. "Now you know why it's called flying chair." He chuckled at the sight of gasping travelers and there was a bloodcurdling scream from the pool.

"SHARK!" Brody swam toward the poolside with a scream, chasing by a shark's fin and several travelers notice that Lindsay was getting shock by the eels.

"Cool, look like fun!" Izzy giggled.

"You never mention anything about sharks and eels." Cody said nervously.

"I want it to be surprise." The host chuckled evilly and the hardcore goth male take some pebbles out of the can.

"I believe that it will be odd this time." The long-nosed genius muttered.

"Even." Chet rubbed his chin and the scheming farmer was about to answer same until he notice that Dean was holding two fingers up, meaning he have chose even number.

"I'm going with big nose here, odd." Scott jabbed his thumb at Mary, ignoring her frown at his nickname.

"It's even." Ennui opened his hand with a blank face and it reveal to be even number.

"Oh, come on!" Rosa groaned into her hand before she screams out as the flying chair flings her into the pool with Leon.

"Okay, I get it." Scott glanced at odd number of pebbles in his hand before he look up to see that Dean, Chet and Mary have chose odd as Ennui pick even and the scheming farmer sneakily drop a pebble down his shirt without anyone's knowledge. "Sorry, fellas, it's even this time." Scott open his hand with a cruel grin as Sammy, Kim and Izzy fall into the pool.

"Whoo!" Izzy cheered as she lifted her head out of the water, "Again, again, again!"

"Look like someone is really bad at this game." The chuckling host whistled as he glanced at Mary, "I guess you will have to stay away from Las Vegas for the rest of your life."

"Mary, whatever you think…" Jasmine hollered out, "Go with the opposite!" As soon as she said it, Sierra flew into the pool with Dave, Ella, and Cody, due to the fact that everybody pick odd.

"Great…" Alejandro sighed, "Good thing that it's not the final challenge."

"Don't worry, Alejandro, we can turn this one around." Trent said as Ellody got tossed into the pool with B, Gerry and Melissa, "Who know, maybe Mary will get each guess right."

"Let me see…" Mary rubbed her chin with her index finger as Dean held his hand up, "…Even?"

"I'm going with even." Ennui said and Scott decides to go with even.

"If they all pick even then odd for me." Chet crossed his arms and it turn out that he was right as the deaf traveler open his hand to reveal odd number of pebbles. The flies groan out as Ezekiel fling into the pool with Laurie and Zoey.

"One down, three out of four to go and only…" Chris grinned before Tom and Tyrell fall into the water as soon as Ennui takes his turn, eliminating leech in process. "I mean two down, t…" Dakota and Blaineley fall into the pool and it only take few seconds before James fall into the pool, eliminating the butterfly and worms instantly. "Damn it! Why can't you let me finish my sentence?!" The host threw his hands up before he quickly calm himself down as he clear his throat, "…Vomiting Ant just won the second challenge! Follow me to the next location for your third and final challenge!" He walked away with a grin.

"Dean, since you don't get me wet, you won't be first to go when I take over the world." Max smirked at the deaf traveler but he wasn't paying attention, "…Hey, did you hear what I just said?" Dean just walked away innocently, "Come back and pay attention to me! Your future leader of the world command it! Come back here!"

"…Wanna me to remind him that he's deaf?" Duncan jabbed his thumb at the shouting aspiring villain.

"Nah, let him be." Scarlett deadpanned, "It'll take him a while to remember that."

* * *

 **(Forest)**

"Our final challenge of the day is…" Chris grinned at the teams as they stand in the middle of the clearing, "Paintball War!"

"Paintball?" Geoff grinned, "Sweet! Does that mean we get the paintball guns?"

"Yeah, but first…" The host turned his head to two certain teams, "Butterfly and ant, you two have won the earlier challenges so your reward?" He gestured at the other teams, "Out of three teams, you can take only one person out of the game…For example, you want Courtney out then she's out instantly."

"Hey!" The said girl glared at the back of her host.

"Wait, only these three but not this one?" Devin pointed at the butterfly team.

"Nope, because you both won a challenge so you won't lose any members." Chris replied before he jab his thumb at three teams, "Remember, you can only pick one person so choose wisely."

After a short discussion with her team, Gwen turns to the host and she takes a glance at the certain team. "We choose to eliminate Izzy."

"Aww!" Izzy pouted, she really wants to go crazy with the paintball guns.

"We want to eliminate MacArthur." Heather spoke up.

"Ooh, you'll regret it." The said cadet narrowed her eyes at the smug queen bee.

"…By any chance, can I change your mind and eliminate Courtney from this challenge?" The host whispered loudly enough that everybody can hear him, "Say yes and pick her! Pick her! Pick heeer!" The said CIT glared at the back of his head as most of the travelers shook their heads, "Damn…" He cleared his throat, "Okay then…MacArthur and Izzy won't be participating in the paintball war. Everyone will get their paintball gun and their goal? Take everybody out and be the last team standing at the end! If you get hit by paintball, you're out of the game! First team to wipe out will see me in the elimination ceremony. Any question before we start the game?"

Dean raises his right hand up with an opened notebook in his left hand, _"Does friendly fire count?"_

"Good question." Chris nodded, "Yes, you're out if you get hit by friendly fire so I better watch where I aim at if I were you."

"And don't shot yourself like this maggot with heargear." Chef muttered as he passed the paintball guns out to the travelers, "If you did, then you are one fucking idiot."

"Teams, please spread out and wait for my command." The host chuckled and the teams walked away from him as they whisper their battle strategies.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Sometime I swear that Chris is out to get me." Courtney muttered angrily, "If he keeps doing that, I'm gonna slap a lawsuit on him again!"

* * *

" _Challenge start! Challenge start!"_ The loudspeaker squeak out throughout the woods and Trent turn his head to his teammates.

"I'm gonna head over there." Trent pointed at the west direction, "Who wanna cover me?"

"I will." Alejandro said as he glanced at some of his teammates, "I think we should do some divide and conquer." Several people agreed with him before he notices that a few flies don't know what to do with their guns, "I suggest that you would keep your finger on the trigger but be careful because they're…"

"Like that?" Mary brushed the trigger with her index finger and all of sudden, the paintball gun went off as it shoot around wildly. She quickly drop it with a yelp and it hit the ground. She slowly looks up to see several glaring travelers with some paint splats all over their bodies.

"Hairy." The Latino villain finished his sentence with a facepalm, how the hell did that happened?!

" _Jasmine out! Rodney out! Nikki out! Andrew out! Lorenzo out!"_

"Whoops, sorry." The long-nosed genius giggled sheepishly.

* * *

"So which team do we go after first?" Jacques asked, wandered though the woods with Eva and Dave.

"All of them." Eva said flatly.

"Um…" The figure skater raised his eyebrow at the bodybuilder, "Okay, but which team will we mainly focus on?"

"I don't care." The bodybuilder muttered and Jacques was about to say something but a paintball hit his head, splashing paint all over his face. Eva quickly turn around to see Cody and Beardo as they fire their paintball guns at the group and the bodybuilder quickly take over, firing back at the ants. She managed to take Beardo out and it take her a while until she finally hit Cody right in his chest. "Where's Dave?" Eva growled annoying since she did everything on her own before she spot Dave on the ground, clawing his body as he attempt to wipe the paint stains off himself.

"I can't get it out!" Dave screamed, "I can't get them out!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Fun fact about the paint…" Chris whispered to the camera with his hand, "They won't be washing off for a couple days."

* * *

Tyrell fire his paintball gun out behind the tree as it protect him from his attackers, who happen to be Leshawna, Beth and Lightning, and he manage to hit Beth's neck before he glance at Miles next to him. "…Hey…" Tyrell blinked at her, "Where's your gun?"

"I believe that guns are bad and should be illegal to own, even if it's just a toy." Miles replied, ignoring the angry shout from the sassy girl as the sport jock accidently take her out.

"…Wha?!" The black party animal raised his eyebrow at her before her face suddenly get splash by paintball and he quickly return fire, taking the sport jock out in process.

* * *

"I'm hit, I'm hit!" Owen crawled on the ground with multi-colored paint all over his body, "Tell my mommy that I love her! Tell my grandma that I love her!" He was about to pass out before he look up, "Oh, and tell my brother to stay away from my secret stash of pies in the back of the fridge!" He suddenly dropped down on the ground with a weak groan.

"…You done?" Duncan deadpanned.

"Almost…" The oaf stretched his arm out, "Ooh, cruel world, why do you have forsaken me? Before I have any chance to taste each…"

The punk suddenly fires his paintball gun at Owen's face for a while before he turn to Stephanie and Max, "…What?! I have to put him out of his misery." The ants just trade a glance between each other before they just shrug their shoulders.

* * *

Jo and Jay wander around until they hear a twig snapping right behind them and before Jay know it, the jockette lift him up as the paintballs flew toward to them. "Ow, stop it!" Jay cried out as Jo used him as her shield, returning fire at the same direction that the paintballs came from.

* * *

Brody slowly walk toward the clearing before he hear a footstep right behind him and he quickly turn around as he aim his gun to…"Geoff?"

"Brody?" Geoff gasped and they aim at each other for a while until he finally speaks up. "Bro, I can't shoot you…"

"Me either!" The tanned party animal lowered his gun with his best friend, "I can't shot you because I love you, man!"

"Me too, dude!" The hat-wearing party animal spread his arms open, "I love you too, man!"

"Geoff!"

"Brody!" Everything become slow motion as they run to each other with a grin and all of sudden, many paintballs explode all over Geoff's body as he slowly fall down with a scream.

"Geeeeeeoooofffffff!" Brody caught Geoff as they dropped down to the ground, "Nooooo! Speak to me!" The party animal just stick his tongue out with closed eyes as the tanned party animal wailed loudly, "Noooo, I can't live without you, man!" Brody suddenly screamed out as he shot himself with his paintball gun before he slump over Geoff's body and in the distance, Junior just raise his eyebrow at the whole scene.

"…I'm gonna forget about that." Junior muttered, wondering why the party animals were doing everything in slow motion.

* * *

Lindsay walks down the path nervously until she feels something tapping her shoulder, causing her to spin around with a scream as she fires her gun with closed eyes. She slowly opens her eyes to see that she just eliminated her own teammates, Katie, Gerry and Sam. "…Oops." The bombshell smiled guiltily.

* * *

Harold hears something rustling in the near bush and he smirk to himself as he aim his gun at the same bush. "Say hello to everybody in the limbo!" He fired at the bush with a laughter, never notice that a large creature slowly rise out from the bush with a deadly glare and the nerd open his eyes with a smirk before he pale at the sight of an paint-stained bear.

"…"

"…"

"…Sorry?" The nerd chuckled nervously before the bear snatch his paintball gun and the creature shot the screaming nerd down without any mercy.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

The bear hold up a paintball and he pulls a picture out of nowhere. It was a picture of the same bear placing his foot on top of downed nerd proudly like a mounted trophy and Chef was right next to him with a grin as he have his arm around the bear with peace sign.

* * *

Dean, Devin, and Cleo just took Rock and Carrie out as they kept firing at several flies and at same time, they just lose Scarlett and Dwayne. The ants kept firing until they manage to take the fly members out and the deaf traveler was about to get up but he spot something out of the corner of his eyes, Chet was sneaking up to them and he had aimed his gun at a certain person. The chubby stepbrother pull the trigger and it fly toward to the target, who happens to be Cleo. Dean quickly pushes Cleo out of the way, taking the bullet for her. The Egyptian model was about to shout at him until she spot Chet and she quickly fire at him, hitting him right in face.

"My eyes!" Chet covered his eyes with a scream as the deaf traveler helped the Egyptian model up and she turn her nose up with closed eyes.

"If you think what you did just woo me over then you're wrong…" Cleo scoffed before she opens her eyes to see that Dean just give Devin a high-five.

"Way to take one for the team." Devin smiled at the deaf traveler and Dean gives him a thumb-up for good luck as he walk away from them.

'…Did I just got ignored?!' The Egyptian model thought to herself with an twitching eyebrow.

* * *

"Not the face, not the face!" Justin wailed as he protect his face from the barrage of paintballs, courtesy of several leeches.

"Somehow it remind me of some scene from movie but I can't remember the name." Rosa muttered absentmindedly, still firing her gun at the screaming model.

"Robocop?" Ryuma glanced at her puzzledly.

"Nah, he doesn't say 'not the face' in this one." The Mexican traveler shook her head with a frown, "Dammit, what was the name of this movie?"

"Um, guys, I think we should stop shooting him." DJ said worriedly but the screaming of the model just drains him out.

* * *

"So…" Catarina glanced at Ezekiel as they walked together and it was kind awkward for her since the feral boy was very odd person. "…Were you born with green skin or what?"

"Nnnugh!" Ezekiel murmured nonsense.

"Um, I guess that's no?" The German girl muttered, secretly ask herself how did she end up going with Ezekiel instead of someone sane? They both never notice that Dawn and Crimson were behind them and it was too late as the quiet girls took both flies out at same time.

* * *

Three hours went by and a lot of travelers had been eliminated from the game, Trent and Noah were the only survivors of their team as they glance around alertly, keep their guards up. "How many guys are there left?" Trent asked, referring to their opponents.

"About ten, I think." Noah replied and all of sudden, they hear three guns going off before they both end up covering in paint.

" _Trent out! Noah out! Singing Fly out!"_

"Yes!" Jo cheered with her teammates.

" _Rosa out! Flying Leech out!"_

"…Our luck officially sucks." The bookworm deadpanned, only if they hold out for a couple of seconds.

* * *

" _Courtney out! Gwen out! Josee out! Crying Worm out!"_

"Not another bronze!" Josee shouted out with red face.

"Is she always like that?" Gwen whispered to Stephanie, they were pretty lucky that the black jockette spot the worms as they try to sneak up on them before it was too late.

"Oh, yeah." Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Now if you excuse me, I gotta take the butterfly out before they get me…" Suddenly, a paintball splash all over her chest and she look up to see Ennui, giving him a deadly glare.

" _Stephanie out! Vomiting Ant out! Burning Butterfly won the war! Challenge over! Challenge over!"_

"Victory is mine." Ennui said flatly.

"Congrats to Burning Butterfly for their victory." Chris' voice echoed thoughout the woods, "They will get the first-class cabin in the Jumbo Jet. Singing Fly, please come see me in the cargo hold for the ceremony. McLean out!"

"UGH!" The CIT stomped her foot with a shout, that is so unfair! She only has been in the first-class cabin for a few hours!

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"It's about time you show up here." Chris grinned at the flies, "I was starting to think that you were getting lucky like Amazon team in the World Tour."

"Who?" Rock whispered to Rodney and he just shrug his shoulders since they both haven't seen the world tour season.

"Now it's time for the result and the travelers that will keep their passports are…" The host announced their names as Chef handed the passport to certain travelers, "Catarina, Izzy, Kitty, Trent, Rodney, Nikki, Leon, Andrew, Rock, Jasmine, Sky, Sierra, Noah, Alejandro, Bridgette, Carrie, Lorenzo and Ezekiel…" He glanced at Mary and Brody, "And the lucky traveler to stay with us is…"

"…" The tanned party animal shuffled nervously.

"…" The long-nosed genius chewed her lips.

"…Brody!" Chris grinned.

"Of course, it would be me because I make an error and…" Mary sighed before the cooker toss her out of the hatch and he throw the parachute out with a chuckle.

"Chef, make sure that they get their parachute next time." The host sighed, "I don't want anyone to slap a lawsuit on me."

"That's your problem, not mine." Chef walked away with a evil smirk and the host raise his index finger with a opening mouth before he bring it back down with a grumble.

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"What a big episode!" Chris grinned at the camera as Chef drove the airplane in his pilot uniform, "We start with hundred contestants, where we meet the cast of Ridonculous Race and sixteen new unfamiliar contestants! They all went though a few challenges and seven travelers have to drop out so early!" He paused to snickering, "So far, we just saw some hints of drama and some rivalry but that is just a beginning! What kind of challenges will they face? Will they get a reward challenge soon? Where will we go to next? Who'll drop out? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"…I still think you shouldn't have brought hundred maggots on the show." Chef grunted.

"…What if I tell you that there is an interesting challenge where you can infect a lot of pain and they have to take it?" The host smirked.

"…Do tell." The cooker smirked evilly.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"Stupid third place…" Josee stomped toward to the restroom booth, "Next time, I'm gonna st…" She pulled the door open with a slam, it turn out that someone was using it to change his shirt and this person is Dean. The evil figure skater stare at his shirtless chest, he doesn't have a lot of muscle but it was pretty toned and flat. "Um…" Her face slowly turns red and the deaf traveler hand her the notebook as he put his shirt on.

" _The lock is broken, good thing that I was just changing my shirt."_ Dean smiled at her before he return to his seat, never notice that Josee was just standing there with red face.

"…Snap out of it, Josee." The evil figure skater whispered to herself.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jay, Jo, Justin, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor, Tyler, Violet_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Brent, Cameron, Chet, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Gerry, Josee, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Miles, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Staci, Tyrell_

 _Flying Leech: Beth, DJ, Ella, Emma, Geoff, Harold, Junior, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, MacArthur, Melissa, Pete, Rosa, Ryuma, Scott, Spud, Tom, Zoey_

 _Singing Fly: Alejandro, Andrew, Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Catarina, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Kitty, Leon, Lorenzo, Nikki, Noah, Rock, Rodney, Sierra, Sky, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Beardo, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Dwayne, Ellody, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Stephanie, Sugar_

 _Eliminated: Brick, Leonard, Mary, Mickey, Sadie, Tammy, Topher_

* * *

 **And that ends our first chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Credit and details of OC: Their personal history may will be reveal throughout the story.**

 **Violet Anders: Owned by Spidey108. (Age: 16. Swimming Attire: Blue one piece with a black stripe on the stomach. Nightwear: Black shirt with the Flash symbol and white sweatpants.)**

 **Brent Marsh: Owned by Safety Pickle. (Age: 17. Swimming attire: Black trunks. Nightwear: White tank top, sweat pants.)**

 **Melissa Donavan: Owned by Safety Pickle. (Age: 16**. **Swimming attire: Green one-piece. Nightwear: White short-sleeved shirt, pink sweat pants.)**

 **Andrew: Owned by ASH1993. (Age: 18 at time of TDI. Swimming attire: A pair of blue and black swimming trunks. Nightwear: no shirt, just a pair of sweatpants.)**

 **James 'Jordan' Lyon: Owned by JamesLion15. (Age: 19-20. Swimming: Blue trunks, Navy flip flops (till he hits water), Small pendent. Sleeping: Random tee, Boxers. Gym shorts, Socks (if clean).)**

 **Tyrell Carter: Owned by EMoney365. (Age: 17. Swimwear: Black and Blue (or White and Gold to confuse people) cargo shorts. Nightwear: Gray athletic shorts.)  
**

 **Sam 'Sammy' Kirkland: Owned by .SP. (Age: 16. Swimming attire: the same swimsuit the twins wanted Haruhi to wear in Ouran High School Host Club (the pink bikini one). Nightwear: pink fuzzy nightgown pink bunny slippers.)**

 **Leon Z. Cross: Owned by BlizzardWolf77. (Age: 17. Swimming attire: White with red flames on the bottom if his swim shorts. Nightwear: Red shirt with blue waves on the bottom and Orange shorts.)**

 **Chev Merandas: Owned by Dragonfromheaven. (Age: just turned 19. Swimming attire: short Purple waving. Nightwear: pair of skin type tank top, surfer necklace, and sweatpants.)**

 **Ryuma: Owned by Skinnydude911. (Age: 17 going on 18. Swimming attire: Green trunks with a black stripe down both sides of his legs. Nightwear: He would sleep in a black tank top, depending on if it's cold or not he will sleep shirtless if it's hot out and crimson shorts.)**

 **Catarina Schulz: Owned by TheAwoken54321. (Age: 16. Swimsuit Attire: White two piece swimsuit. Nightwear Attire: Anything goes.)**

 **Dean: Owned by Mumei Mu. (Age: ?. Swimming Attire: Red trunks. Nightwear: Black PJ pant with random t-shirts with words or picture on his chest.)**

 **Nikki Singh: Owned by Mumei Mu. (Age: 20. Swimming Attire: Blue one-piece swimsuit. Nightwear: pink PJ shirt and pant.)**

 **Cleo Kira: Owned by Mumei Mu. (Age: 22. Swimming Attire: Red camkini. Nightwear: White sleepshirt with pink hot shorts.)**

 **Rosa Aiza: Owned by Mumei Mu. (Age: 26. Swimming Attire: Black bikini. Nightwear: black t-shirt and pj pant.)**

 **Kim Li: Owned by Mumei Mu. (Age: 18. Swimming Attire: Black one-piece swimsuit. Nightwear: Purple large t-shirt with white sweatpants.)**

 **There was very lack of female application so I decide to create few more so I can start the story.**

 **Before anyone jump on me about the pairing again, I won't say anything about it because I already decide on the pairings and I won't make anything official until the relationship is confirmed in the story. You might see some hint here and there but they can be a red herring.**

 **So far, we just saw some first challenges and several people have been eliminated already, plus some hint of some certain relationship/rivalries! Can you spot who's the main villain of TDE? I know that some of characters don't appear much or say anything but I gotta remind you that there are over hundred characters and that is just the first arc/season so don't worry about it for now.**

 **As some of you may notice that Dean is getting attention, it's because he is one of few main character! That's right, he's a main character. Before you come at me, I want you to name six main deaf characters! I don't think I have seen any deaf main characters at all and if there was any, they really don't get a lot of attention. (Echo from Marvel, for example.)**

 **What kind of challenges will we see in the next chapter? Who will drop out and the biggest question is…Who'll win the TDE? Wait, that's not your question? Oh well, let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to the travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	3. Expedition: Tough Challenges, No?

**Thank for the reviews and feedback.**

 **Check my profile out, I just set up a poll.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers or not. If I miss any, sorry!**

 **Dean: Some people asked me if Dean was based off me. It's a little yes and big no, Dean's appearance is based off some of my friends' appearance and personalities, mixed together with a few traits of mine (Love of wearing a shirt with words on it and books) and experience. (I always carry notebook and pencil with me all the time because 90 percent of my friends are hearing and they don't know signs so that's how I 'talk' with them.)**

 **Coldblue: 1) It's possible or not but we'll see. He's not really a lady killer at all. 2) Maybe but it won't be caught on live or camera… 3) Maybe, maybe not. Who know? 5) Not yet, it'll take a while.**

 **Now it's time for the second chapter of Total Drama Cycle! Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **I just notice something weird in the bottom AN in the last chapter. For some reason, the person's name was edited by the fanfic for some reason…I'll add it again with a space. (Sam 'Sammy' Kirkland is owned by GE . PIP . SP.)**

 **Friendly reminder: Some characters might be OOC and my grammar is not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes but I'll try my best. There are still a lot of characters so some characters may not get any screentime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most of the OCs (See the bottom AN in the first chapter of Expedition).**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Expedition: Tough Challenges, Not?**

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, we start the season off with so many contestants, that I actually need a clipboard to remind myself, and we met our newest sixteen contestants before we took off in different transports across the world." Chris grinned at the camera, "After few first challenges, the teams were able to get some little extra room when they kick seven travelers out…"

"More like I kicked them out." Chef snickered to himself.

"During these challenges, we just saw some cruel actions from our sexy model, Cleo…" The host played some footage on the monitor, "Some funny moments, mostly about Robert the old driver and Dean's crazy move in Icebreaker…Oh, we can't forget about that some travelers accidently got trippy from some kind of mushrooms! There was a bit of drama…Let's see if I can fan them out." He smirked evilly before he clear his throat, "Here's our questions…What countries will we visit today? What kind of challenges will the teams face? Which team will suck? Are we going to see some drama or some plotting? Who will drop out and who will ride the first-class? Find out tonight on Total Drama Expedition!"

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Gerry snore away until a can of tomato sauce hit the wall right next to his head, splashing all over the elderly traveler as his eyes snap open with a girly scream and he glance around to see Courtney. The CIT was throwing the cans around with a shout and the older traveler turn his head to Ryuma with a quizzical expression. "Um…" Gerry ducked under another tossed can, "What's going on?"

"Someone had mentioned 'First-Class' in front of her and…" Ryuma explained as they dodge another can, "Well, you know what happened next."

"But how did she get her hands on these cans?" The older traveler asked.

"That I don't know…" The Japanese-Canadian traveler shrugged his shoulder and on the other side, the oaf dig around in his backpack.

"Funny, I swear I had some smuggled cans…" Owen scratched his hair confusingly.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

Trent rubs his sore back with a groan, "How in the world did the other teams sleep through in this place?"

"I have a good feeling that they didn't." Andrew stretched his back out, wincing at the popping sounds.

"Ugh, how long have we been in here for?" Lorenzo asked with a grumble.

"About three days or so." Catarina rubbed her neck and she was about to say something but the loudspeaker squeak out.

"Attention, travelers, we will be in Romania soon." Chris' voice rang out, "Turbulence is to be expected so hold on…And Chef said to watch out for the crates, something about neglect and ropes."

"Huh…" The German traveler raised her eyebrow at the loudspeaker before the airplane shake roughly and the crates slide across the cargo hold, squashing the screaming German among with the other screaming travelers.

* * *

 **(Romania)**

The teams stand together in front of their host and several travelers roll their eyes as soon as they notice that he was dressing up like a vampire. "Bah, welcome to Romania, the home of all horror and nightmare!" Chris grinned as some travelers groaned at the sight of fake fangs in his mouth, "We will have two-part challenges! For the first challenge, six members from each team will…" He chuckled evilly, "Face thy fears!" There was a thunder and lightning, causing some of travelers to look up into the clear sky with puzzlingly expressions.

"Ugh, this again?!" Heather groaned with crossed arms.

"The rules are pretty simple, if an individual complete their task by facing their fear, this person won't take a part in the second part of the challenge." The host explained, "If he or she failed, this person have no choice but to join their team in the second challenge. Less people, more advantage for the final challenge…" He pulled the clipboard out with a clearing throat, "Ants, the person that will face their fear are…Gwen, Dean, Stephanie, Devin, Max and Anne Maria!"

"What?!" Gwen cried out with widened eyes, "Oh, hell no, you're not gonna bury me again!"

"Worms, get ready to shed some tears because Tyrell, Shawn, Courtney, Josee, Brent and Gerry will go against their nightmare!" Chris grinned at the worms before he turn to the butterflies, "The poor butterflies are Chev, James, Jacques, Tyler, Jo and Laurie." His eyes shifted to the leeches, "Leeches, you will send Scott, Ryuma, Melissa, Tom, Ella and Pete out. And finally, flies…"

"Please don't let it be me…" Brody prayed to himself.

"Brody!" The host chuckled at the gulping partier, "Catarina, Kitty, Alejandro, Noah and Leon!"

"You said that they have to face their fears and I haven't heard a peep out of them about what they're scared of." Leshawna raised her hand up with suspecting eyes.

"True, but some of you, the new guys and non-first-generation, may recall that you filled the application out before." Chris smirked at some certain travelers, "There was a question that asked you about your fear…"

"…There was a question?" The sister turned her head to everybody with hands on her hip, "And you guys answered this question?! That's a dumb move! You should have leaved them blank!"

"Everybody follow me!" The host walked away with a snicker, "Oh, that's gonna be so fun…For me and Chef!"

* * *

"Josee, Melissa, Gwen, you three share same phobia so your task are same." Chris grinned at the flinging girls as Chef force them into their coffins before he kick each coffin into the graves and the cooker quickly shove the dirt into the grave with a large shovel. "Last five minutes in there! You fail if you push the panic button…Which is hidden somewhere within the coffin!"

"Isn't that too extreme?" Kelly asked worriedly.

"Nope." Chef patted the dirt with his shovel, chuckling evilly.

"James, Ryuma…" The host turned to the said travelers as they stand in a large glass box, "You two also share a common phobia so your task is…" Suddenly, Chef pour a bucket into the box and the boys scream out as soon as they saw the contents.

"SNAKE!" Ryuma backpeddled into the wall as different kinds of snakes slither on the floor.

"SPIDERS!" James attempted to swat the living creatures off his body but they keep crawling all over him.

"Stay in there for ten minutes, you fail if you break the glass…" Chris smirked at the screaming boys as they bang their fists on the wall, "Oh, by the way, they're poisonous!"

"GET US OUT OF THE FUCKING HERE!" The Japanese-Canadian wailed but the smirking host walks away from them.

* * *

"Dean, Dean…" Chris smirked at the deaf traveler as the paled boy stared at the cue card in his hand, "You are going to be in this dark room, all by your lonely self…" The host gestured at the large room-like steel crate.

"You're scared of dark at your age?" Scott teased the traveler.

"Oh, no, no, it's not the dark that he's scared of…" The chuckling host waved his hands, "It's this clown!" He pointed at the midget clown as several travelers raised their eyebrow at the two-tined carving fork in the clown's hand, "But not just any clown…No, it's a real psycho midget clown, armed with a prong fork!" Dean take a few steps back before the cooker suddenly toss him into the room and the clown run in with a psychotic laughter as Chef close the door with a slam. "All he has to do is stay in there for fifteen minutes." Chris turned to the travelers with a chuckle, "Let's hope he know how to fight."

"…Dude…" Duncan muttered with widened eyes.

* * *

Gerry and Pete stand in middle of the room and they trade a confusing glance before a hooded figure appear in their sight, taking the hood down to reveal a skull. "…I'M TOO YOUNG, TAKE HIM!" Gerry shove Pete in front of him with a bloodcurdling scream.

"NO, TAKE HIM!" Pete quickly pushed his rival in front before they both drop down, holding their hearts with a weak groan.

"Whoa, whoa!" Death removed the mask, revealing to be an intern. "I KNOW CPR!"

* * *

"No, no, no!" Brent attempted to pry the seat bar off himself as the roller coaster slowly climb up to the top before it go down at high speed and the angry traveler release a bloodcurdling scream. The roller coaster ride have dozen of loops with several turns that can flip the rolling coaster upside down for hours and it was moving at hundred mph, all set up by Chef.

* * *

"Laurie, Alejandro, Chef had cooked up something special for your task." Chris grinned at the said travelers in front of the covered table, "All you have to do is eat them all up!" As soon as he said it, he pulls the sheet off and the travelers nearly throw up at the sight. There were a lot of meats and on the villainous Latino's side was a bunch of sheep's heads. "You fail if you either refuse to eat them or throw up. Your task starts now!"

"Can I take some from her side?" Alejandro asked.

"Nope!" Chris smirked as the Latino swallowed his Adam's apple nervously and he attempts to take a bite out of the sheep's head, only to throw up immediately. Neither of them have notice that Laurie just ate some meats and she seems to enjoy them slightly.

* * *

Brody and Scott swim across the lake with bloodcurdling screams, chasing down by Fang and the sharks.

* * *

Leon slowly take a step forward with a gulp, he was blindfolded with a clothe peg on his nose and he have to navigate through a small maze, filled with stinky objects. If he remove the peg, he would fail and receive a powerful whiff of these stinky objects.

* * *

Tyrell look around the room as he sit on the chair in front of the table and he rub his neck. "Huh, thought it was gonna be bad…" As soon as he finished his sentence, Chef kick the door in and a pack of snarling pitbulls run in.

"SIC HIM!" Chef laughed evilly and the black party animal jump on top of the table with a yelp, kicking some snarling dogs away from the edge of the table.

* * *

Chev rattle the doorknob with paled face, it turn out that he was in a dim-lit room with a real mafia and they all were staring at him with bats and brass knuckles as one elderly man smoke his cigar. "I was told that you have our money." The leader puffed.

"WHAT MONEY?!" Chev screamed.

* * *

"UGH!" Stephanie gagged at the sight of beans in the pot, "Out of all fears I has, you give me beans?!"

"We have a little budget cut." Chris shrugged his shoulder with a smirk, "It was either getting your worst nightmare here or my hair gels."

* * *

Josee finally found the panic button and she keeps hitting the button with a wail. "GET ME OUT! GET ME OUT!"

On the surface, Chef just ignore the sirens as he read his newspaper and he glare at the graves. "Hey, keep it down!" The cooker barked, "Some folks are trying to read here!"

* * *

"Oh, fick mich." Catarina stared at the bunnies in the animal pen, "Bunnies, I hate bunnies…Their speed and the way they nibble at these carrots…" She shivered to herself.

"That is one weird fear you have…" Trent raised his eyebrow before he glance at the cowering sport jock as he rocking in front of the chicken pen, "Well, beside Tyler's fear of chickens."

* * *

"Oh, no, no, there is no way that I'm gonna jump in there!" Courtney hugged the pole as she staring at the large pool, filled of green jell-o.

"Again, please remind me why you're scared of this gelatin?" Ryan asked curiously.

"SHUT UP!" The CIT just shouted.

* * *

Max and Devin hugged each other nervously as they stand over the edge of the highest cliff and they look down to see a buoy ring. "…At least, it's not this…" Devin gulped before dozens of piranhas jump around with a snarl, "…Bad…"

"I want my mommy…" Max muttered.

* * *

"Hmm, time's up." Chef checked his watch as he walk up to the steel crate and he open it before he duck under the screaming midget clown. The clown roll across the ground before he get up on his feet with a screech and the cooker was about to say something but Dean charge out with a battle yell as he punt the midget clown into the forest. "Damn…" The cooker whistled before he blink as Dean run into the forest with another battle cry, "Hey, deaf maggot, come back here!" He hollered out.

* * *

"Ella, you will listen to the fairy tales…" The cloaked intern held a book.

"Ooh, I love these stories." Ella smiled cheerily.

"With dark endings!" The intern finished his sentence and the princess wannabe widened her eyes.

* * *

Noah raise his eyebrow as a group of interns carry the stack of books into the room behind the window, "Hey, aren't these my books?" He asked before the interns suddenly dose the books with gasoline and one of them lights it up with the matches, causing the bookworm to bang the window with a shrill cry. "YOU BASTARD! I DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO READ THEM!"

* * *

Anne Maria climbs out of the pithole with several scratches and she look around with frightened eyes before Jacques attempt to climb out with a sob. "Anne, help me!" Jacques wailed, only to get kick back into the pithole.

"Help yourself!" Anne Maria ran away with a scream and the male figure skater cry out, followed by a roar of lions.

* * *

"Get away from me, you damn dolls!" Jo backed away from the creepy doll-like girls as they walk toward with a cheesy smile and doe eyes.

"We are going to have a bunch of fun." The first girl said creepy.

"Please have a tea with us." The second girl lifted a teacup up.

"Be one of us, be one of us." The third girl giggled and the jockette scream out.

"The horror…" Tom rocked in the corner as he stared at the girls, "These fashions are not in! It's all wrong!" It turned out that the girls was wearing a plaid dresses with frills, "They are out for years!"

* * *

"Where is my phone?!" Kitty looked through the furniture, "I need it! My selfies!"

* * *

"Now Shawn have completed his task with a flying color." Chris grinned at the shivering zombie nut as he crawls out of the zombie-infested building with a heavy pant, "And he's not the only that passed their tasks." The host turned to the teams with a grin, "Leon, Kitty, Brody, Tom, Ryuma, Jo, Laurie, Jacques, James, Brent, Tyrell, Stephanie, Gwen and Dean all has passed while the rest of guys don't, meaning that the failures will join you in the second and final challenge. Follow me…" The host grinned at the travelers before he glance around puzzlingly, "But first, have anyone seen Dean?"

* * *

The deaf traveler tackle the psycho clown down the hill, trading punches as they roll down until they crash at the bottom and the clown quickly bite Dean's hand, drawing an cry out of the deaf traveler. Dean smash his head down on the top of the clown's head, causing him to release the hand and the deaf traveler quickly get up on his feet as he pick the screeching clown up before he dropkick the psycho midget clown few meters away. Dean chases after the clown and before he knows it, the midget clown tackles him down with a screech.

* * *

"Your final challenge of the day is…" Chris gestured at the spooky mansion, "Escape the haunted mansion! Filled with so many monsters and spookiest stuffs!"

"No!" DJ yelped.

"The teams, except for some of their teammates that passed the pervious challenge, will all be split up and scattered all over the mansion!" The host grinned.

"NO!" The Jamaican giant cried out.

"All you have to do is just brave on and get the hell out of this place." Chris jabbed his thumb at the mansion, "The full team that get out first will get the first-class ride and the team that come in last place will see me in the elimination ceremony." He clapped his hands, "Ghosts, you may take them now." The interns in ghost costumes lead each traveler into the mansion.

"Aren't these dirty blankets?" Beth can't even help but asked the question.

"Please don't remind me that." The intern grumbled under her breath.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Oh, man…" DJ shivered in his seat, "I seriously hate scary things and I think these horror-themed challenges are getting worst than before."

 _ ***Static***_

"This team better win…" Brent scowled with a slightly-green face, "Or I'll gonna make them and Chris pay for it…Ugh…" He turned around to throw up into the toilet, "Fuck roller coaster, I hope the creator is in hell…"

* * *

Dwayne wanders down the hallway, glance around nervously as he adjusting his collar with a gulp. "Keep it together, Dwayne, it might be just some Halloween props." The suburban dad chuckled nervously as he reach the end of the hallway and he open the door as a monster show up in his view, causing him to run away with a shriek.

"Argh?" Ezekiel scratched his head confusingly.

* * *

"Man, I'm glad that we found each other early." DJ glanced around nervously as he walked with Spud, they ran into each other about thirty minutes ago and the cowering Jamaican giant was holding on the edge of the chubby rocker's jacket. "I'm sorry, man, but I'm not good at that thing…"

"…What are we doing again?" Spud asked and his teammate just stares at him with a blink.

"We're supposed to escape the haunted mansion, remember?" DJ replied.

"What haunted mansion?" The rocker asked again.

"This haunted man…" The Jamaican giant pointed his index finger down at the floor before a muscular zombie suddenly burst through the wall with a roar, causing DJ to scream out a high-pitched scream as he ran down the hallway, flinging his arms around. Spud just stares at the zombie with a blank expression for about ten minutes before he finally run away with a scream.

* * *

Cameron races up the stair with a heavy pant, glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was following him. He swear that he just saw a giant spider in one of these rooms a while ago and he don't want to double-check to see if his eyes was tricking him or not. After a few minutes of running, he skid on his feet as soon as he reach a dead-end and he look around to see a bunch of doors. "Oh, boy…" Cameron gulped nervously as he wander up to the door and he pull it open before someone suddenly pop in front of him with a scream, drawing an high-pitched scream from the bubble boy.

"Cameron?" Andrew clutched his chest with a pant, "Oh, jeez, you fucking scared me!"

"S-S-S-Sorry…" Cameron panted on his knees, "I thought you were one of these monsters…"

"Same here…" The drummer attempted to calm his beating heart down, "…Um…Did you come from that way?" He pointed at the hallway.

"Yeah, dead-end…" The bubble boy rubbed his neck as he looked up nervously, "Hey…Would that be okay with you if I come with you? I know we're on different team but I'm really scared…"

"Yeah, that'll be fine with me." Andrew shrugged his shoulders before they hear a voice and they look over to see Sierra as she check each room.

"Codykin?" Sierra opened to see a vampire before she just open another door to see a zombie, "Codykin, where are you?"

"…Um…" The drummer was about to say something but the monsters charge toward them with a roar and he immediately run away with the screaming bubble boy and fangirl.

* * *

Sanders take a deep breath and she exhale out as she slowly walk down the stair, she haven't run into any travelers, beside some monsters, and she also haven't find the exit yet. "Where is the exit?" She muttered to herself and before she know it, a hand grab her shoulder. With a shout, she immediately flip the person over her shoulder with a smash and she twist the arm around with force, enough to make the person cry out in pain.

"LET ME GO!" The person cried out, revealing to be Dave.

"Dave?" Sanders quickly released the Indian traveler, "Sorry, my bad! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" The germaphobe rubbed his shoulder with a glare.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"How can they allow her to be a cop when she retorts to violence?!" Dave crossed his arms with a scowl, "She is so gonna lose her badge after this episode aired…"

 _ ***Static***_

"The 'monsters' need to gets a better makeup." Duncan scoffed, "I mean, some of them are so fake and cheesy that you can find in any Halloween stores…" He tapped his chin, "But I gotta know where they got this clown, he looks pretty real."

 _ ***Static***_

"It wasn't easy to get a professional actor on budget." Chris grinned at the cooker, "But Chef was kind enough to find us an actor. I gotta hand this one to you, this actor made me believe that he's a real psycho midget clown."

"…Wait, we were supposed to get an actor?" Chef blinked at his boss and they stare at each other for a while.

"…You mean, Dean is out there all alone with a real evil clown?!" The host stared at his co-worker with widened eyes, "…Seriously, where did you find these guys?"

"I know a guy." The cooker muttered before he quickly run out of the confessional.

"…" Chris turned his head to the camera, "…I have a feeling that I'm gonna have some lawsuit on my hands again."

* * *

Dean hold the kicking clown up at arm length and the bloodied clown clawing at the air in front of the bloodied traveler until he put his hand inside his clown suit before he pull an rubber chicken out with a maniacal laughter. Dean just stares bewildered at him before the clown slap him silly with the rubber chicken, causing the traveler to drop the clown and the evil clown was about to charge at him but the traveler suddenly kick him away as the psycho stumble backward to the edge of the cliff. With a shout, the traveler dropkick the clown off the cliff and Dean Look over the edge as the clown fall down with a scream before the midget suddenly hold both of his middle fingers up with a screech, just right before he fall into the rocky water. Dean notice the two-tined carving fork and he toss it over the cliff as he limp away. The fork float on the surface of the water for a while before a hand burst out to grab the fork, following by bubbles.

* * *

Zoey turn around the corner, only to run into something and she look up to see a psycho killer with a revving chainsaw. The killer swing his chainsaw over his head with a evil laughter and the indie girl run away with a bloodcurdling scream, followed by the psycho killer.

* * *

Ryan and Miles peek into the kitchen area before they enter and the bodybuilder check the refrigerator to see if there were any clues that can lead them out of this crazy place. The first thing he saw was an floating head in the jar and the bodybuilder swallow his saliva nervously before the head suddenly open its' eyes, causing Ryan to drag the shocked hippie out of the kitchen with a wail.

* * *

Catarina pull one of the doors open and she blink at the sight, the werewolf was reading a newspaper with a bored expression before he notice the traveler. The werewolf quickly tosses the newspaper away and he swipe the air with his claw. "Grr?" The werewolf growled lamely before the German girl just close the door with a slam and she walk away with an eyeroll.

* * *

The zombie was applying his makeup as soon as he hears someone coming up to the door and he gets ready to give his best roar. The door jerk open and before he know it, someone punch his light out. The attacker turns out to be Eva as she step over the groaning zombie with a huff.

* * *

Max and Owen walk down the stair and they turn around the corner before they see a figure. The aspiring villain immediately run away with a girly scream as soon as he saw the figure and the oaf turn his head to his running teammate with a blink. "Max, come back here!" Owen hollered, "It's just Sugar!" The said girl just walks up to him, munching on something. "Ooh, did you find something to eat?"

"Yeah…" Sugar swallowed the food, "I just caught a huge spider…" As soon as she said it, Owen immediately catches up with Max with a yelp.

* * *

"Finally!" Courtney run out of the mansion as she laughed gleefully, "I'm out first! I win! First-Class, here I…"

"Actually, you have to win the first-class ride if your FULL team gets out of the building first." Chris sipped his coffee.

"…WHAT?!" The CIT roared with a stomp, "Why I gotta…" The host notices someone walk out of the forest.

"Oh, hey, Dean, we were looking for you." Chris grinned at the said traveler, "What happened to the clown?" The deaf traveler didn't give him any response as he walk past the host with a limp and the host just shrug his shoulders, at least he won't get any lawsuit out of this incident.

* * *

Ennui walk down the stair and several monsters pop out under the staircase with roars. The hardcore goth just stare at them blankly for a while as the monsters lower their roars until they stop completely and the monsters just slowly back away from the creepy person with frightened expression.

* * *

Alejandro, Carrie and Rock drag Rodney out of the mansion with several grunts, it turn out that the country boy just faint a few hours ago and his teammates were forced to drag him all way out of the mansion.

* * *

Beth and Kelly turn around the corner into another long hallway and they keep walking on with nervous expression. They hear a scream and the leeches look around puzzlingly before DJ run past them with a scream, accidently shove them into the walls as he still run down the hallway.

* * *

Cody end up in a empty room and he peek out the window to see that he was on second floor. He was about to turn around but he hear a revving chainsaw and the geek paled at the sound of a footsteps at the door. The door suddenly swing open, following by a loudest revving chainsaw and the geek suddenly dive through the window out of reflex. The person walk up to the broken window and he peek out to see the groaning geek, the person turn out to be Beardo. "W-W-Why…" Cody sobbed and the host walks up to him with the cooker.

"Think we should let it slide?" Chris asked his co-worker.

"Yeah, no rule about getting out through the front door." Chef grunted.

* * *

After three hours, most of the travelers have got out and each team has one or two more members left in the building. "That was the lamest challenge we ever had." Duncan crossed his arms with a huff.

"I'll like to see you coming up with over hundred challenges." Chris muttered, "Plus, it wasn't my idea, it was the producers'."

"Yo, someone is coming out." Geoff hollered out as soon as he sees a figure at the doorway.

"Oh, finally…" Trent exited the mansion with an exhaling breath.

"Trent has escaped the building and guess what?" The host grinned, "He was the last one, that mean Singing Fly has won the challenge and first-class ride!" The said team cheered before they hear a sob and the travelers turn their heads to see Tyler with Gerry.

"W-W-We're alive!" Tyler sobbed.

"D-D-Death has to wait for another day!" Gerry sobbed with the clumsy jock.

"Look like the worm and butterfly are safe for now." Chris chuckled at the sobbing travelers, "The leeches better hope that their last two members make it out before the ant's last member!" They hear rapid footsteps at the doorway, meaning that one of the team will be in last place.

"Come on…" Leshawna crossed her fingers.

"Outta my way!" Anne Maria ran out, followed by Emma.

"The ants are safe this time!" The host announced, "That mean the leeches will see me in the elimination ceremony…" He tapped his chin as he count the leeches mentally, "…Is DJ still in there?"

* * *

DJ run down and up the hallway with a scream, the reason why he run back and forth is because he was trapped between by a vampire and a ghost. "…Shall we let him pass?" The vampire asked the ghost from the distant.

"We tried that, remember?" The ghost called back as the traveler ran around in circle, "But he won't even come near us at all!"

* * *

"Now DJ is here with us." Chris grinned at the panting giant with the teams, "We're going to the next country by taking the bus again!" The buses pull up and Robert step out of the Bang Bus with a wheeze.

"I'm here for my refill!" Robert slowly walked up to the host with a pill container, "And I would like to purchase…"

"I told you before, I'm not the guy!" The host placed his fists on hip.

"…Then you might be here for the sponge bath." Robert unexpectedly drop his pant, drawing a lot of disgusted cries out of everybody in the area. "Make sure you scrub my back harder…It's because…"

"GET BACK IN THERE!" Chris pointed at the Bang Bus without looking at the nude old man.

"Alright…" Robert headed over to the bus at snail pace before he looks around confusingly, "…Hey, where am I? Where are my clothes? Are we at the nude beach again?"

"Flies, please get in the Supreme Bus." The host called out to get everybody's attention, "Ants, worms, butterfly, get in the Meh Bus…Leeches, please cast your vote and meet me in front of Bang Bus…" He walked away with a mutter, "There is no way I'm getting on this bus after last time."

* * *

"Leeches, you weren't brave enough to tackle the challenges today." Chris grinned at the leeches, "You all have cast your votes and if you receive your passport, you are safe for another day. The lucky travelers that get their passport are…" The host called their names out as Chef handed the passport to each member, "Ryuma, Tom, Kelly, MacArthur, Junior, Geoff, Spud, Pete, Harold, Zoey, Ella, Leshawna, Beth, Scott, Lightning, Rosa and Melissa…" He glanced at DJ and Emma, "The last passport goes to…"

"…" The aspiring lawyer gulped nervously.

"…" The Jamaican giant fidgeted worriedly.

"…Emma!" The host announced.

"I know it…" DJ sighed, "Well, at least I don't get shove off from the moving…" Before anyone know it, Chef suddenly toss DJ into the catapult and the cooker launch the screaming giant up in air.

"…How the hell did you bring it out here without us noticing?" Chris raised his eyebrow and the cooker just walk away with laughter. "…Well, leeches, you may enter the Bang Bus now." He walk away from them and the travelers turn to the bus with a grumble before the doors open up to allow them in.

"…Robert, where's your clothes?!" Kelly looked away from the still-nude old man, shielding her eyes with her hand.

"FREE THE WILLY!" Robert waved his arms up in air with laughter, ignoring the leeches' green faces.

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

Gwen dries her hands with a paper towel as she walk out of the restroom and she look around for an empty seat until she find one right next to Cleo. "Hey, Cleo." The goth girl sat down, "It's good thing that we are…"

"Shut up, girl." Cleo scoffed as she checked her reflection with the compact mirror, "Don't talk to me ever."

"Fine…" Gwen sighed annoyingly before she notices Dean, the bandaged deaf traveler was sitting in the window seat right next to the Egyptian model. "Cleo, can you get his attention for…" The model just throw her a glare as the goth girl sighed again before she reach across the seats and she wave her hand around to catch Dean's attention. Dean look up to her and she use writing gestures before the deaf traveler hand her his notepad and pencil. _"Heard what happened with the clown, you okay?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine."_ Dean wrote with a nod, _"But I can't say the same for this psycho clown."_

" _I didn't know that you have coulrophobia."_ Gwen wrote back and the deaf traveler shakes his head.

" _I'm not scared of clowns…Just a psycho midget clown with a fork."_ The deaf traveler shivered, _"This psycho is soooo evil."_

The goth girl raise her eyebrow at him, _"That's so detailed, how did it all start?"_

" _I had a nightmare about this clown long time ago when I was little and it was so scary and crazy."_ Dean chuckled lightly, _"Stupid, I know, but it's one of these things that can haunt you for the rest of your life."_

" _Nah, I think I can understand that."_ Gwen shrugged her shoulders, _"Good thing it's one-time only."_ The deaf traveler nodded at her with a small smile, _"Oh, hey, can I borrow Tarzan after you fi…"_

"Gimme that!" Cleo snatched the notepad away from the goth girl with an annoying expression, she was getting irritated by the continuous passing of the notepad since she was sitting between them. The Egyptian model lean back in her seat with a huff and she feel someone tapping her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to the deaf traveler with a glare. "What?" Dean just point at her, "Ugh, are you trying to hit on…" The deaf traveler bends and straighten his finger several times as he keep pointing at her, "No, I'm…"

"He wants his notepad back." Gwen said and the Egyptian model realized that she was still holding on his notepad as Dean kept pointing at it. Cleo just silently hand it back to the deaf traveler, immediately turn her nose up in air as she tried to hide her embarrassing blush from them.

* * *

Two hours later, Courtney rest her head on her palm as she watch the fleeting landscape out of the widow out of boredom until someone sit down right next to her with a coyly smirk. "Hi, cutie." Chev said, "A beautiful lady like you shouldn't be sitting by yourself without any company."

"Go away." Courtney muttered lowly into her palm.

"Hey, don't be like that." The flirter smirked, "I just want to know you more. Would a beautiful woman minding tell me a bit about herself?" The CIT just scoffed to herself as the flirter reach out to her shoulders, "Come on, babe, I just want to be your friend…" His arm was about to place itself around her shoulders, "Until you want us to become something mo…" Suddenly, someone pull Chev's arm away from the CIT's shoulders with a rough jerk and Chev turn around to the person with a narrowed glare. "What the hell!" Chev scowled at Duncan.

"Princess told you to go away." Duncan glared back with a scowl as almost everyone in the bus looked up at the scene, "So back off, pal."

"Yeah, right." Chev stood up as he bumped his chest against the punk, "I saw this show before, cheater, so you better fuck off! You're cramping my style and…"

"No, you fuck off and leave her alone!" The punk shove Chev's chest roughly with his hand, "Better, you leave the girls alone! I know you're trying to be a pla…" Chev throw a punch out of reflex as soon as the punk shoves him, hitting his nose. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Duncan punched back as they start fighting each other while several travelers ran in to stop the fight.

"I'M GONNA FUCK YOU UP, BASTARD!" The flirter snarled with flaring nostrils, attempting to hit the punk but it was out of range as some travelers tried to keep them apart.

"JUST TRY IT, FUCKER!" Duncan snarled back as he tried to break out of the travelers' hold, "BRING IT ON!" They kept cussing each other out as they tried to fight each other until a booming voice bellowing out to them.

"ENOUGH!" Eva shoved them away from each other with a powerful force as she glared at them with a frown before she point at the flirter, "You, go sit in front!" She shifted her finger to the punk, "You, in the back!"

"Make me!" Chev snarled before the bodybuilder square up to him with a glare until the flirter back off with a clicking tongue, "Tch. That isn't over!"

"Ditto." The punk stomped toward the back of the bus and the travelers slowly return to their seats after they made sure it won't happen again as Eva sit down next to the CIT.

"Um, thank." Courtney glanced at the bodybuilder.

"Whatever." Eva crossed her arms with a grunt, "I'm used to all crazies that always happen around you, even if I'm not around."

"Riiight…" The CIT drawled and the atmosphere in the bus was very tense until it break up by a bump that cause the restroom's door to open by the force. Nearly everyone's faces turn green as soon as Owen fall out half-nude and he look up around to see some tensed expressions.

"Um…" Owen pulled his pant up with a blink, "What did I missed?"

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

Three days went by, Kitty hold her smartphone up in air and she take some selfies before she hear a deafening wail right behind her, causing her to turn her head slightly to see Sierra as she cry into her tissues. "Um…" Kitty looked around worriedly, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"M-M-My Codykin is on other team…" Sierra sobbed, "I miss him so much! I can't even watch him sleeping in his bed or steal his stuff so I can use it…W-W-What if one of the hussies steals him away from me! Codykin!" She wailed into her hands, never notice that Kitty just scoot away from her.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Oookay…" Kitty whistled with widened eyes, "I'll understand that if it was a long-distance relationship but it's not…She's kinda overreact, just because they are on different teams…" She tapped her chin with a raised eyebrow, "…Wait…Are they in relationship or not? She kept saying that they are dating for a while but I haven't seen any signs."

* * *

"Travelers, if you look out of the windows, you will see the Eiffel Tower." Chris' voice suddenly spoke from the loudspeaker as the flies looked out to see the said building, "If some of you 'geniuses' can't figure it out, we're in France! We will have a challenge at the next stop! McLean out!"

"Do you think the challenge will be in this tower?" Rock asked.

"Nah, maybe it's different place." Noah shrugged and it wasn't long enough until the bus stop in front of a place. The travelers was about to get out but they all hear a crash and they turn around to see that the Bang Bus just ram into the back of the Meh Bus.

"…I want to know who the hell give this guy a license." Alejandro deadpanned before Robert run out nude with a laugh as he wave his walker up in air and several interns tried to catch the surprisingly-fast old man.

* * *

 **(France: Louvre)**

"Oh no, please don't tell me you just recycled an old challenge?" Heather crossed her arms with a groan as soon as she saw the familiar building.

"Nah, it's a different challenge." Chris coughed into his fist, "Teams, today we will have a…" He spread his arms widely with a grin, "Fashion show!"

"Really?" Cleo cocked her eyebrow, "You're giving us an easy challenge…I can guarantee you that after my modeling, I'll be in the fi…"

"Ah, ah, who said anything about human model." The host wiggled his index finger with a grin as he lift a tin can with five wooden cards inside, "Each team will have a model and they all are different species. One of you will come up and pick the card out, whatever you get is your model and some of you guys will have to catch the model while some of your team will do the design…" He jiggled the can, "So who want to go first?" The travelers just look at each other until Leshawna step up and she fish a card out of the can, following by four more travelers.

"Bigfoot?" The sassy girl glanced at the Bigfoot print with a raised eyebrow.

"Sloth." Crimson said flatly.

"Gorilla?" Devin scratched his head confusingly.

"I get a shark." Ennui held the card up with a blank face and no one notice Scott releases his breath with a relief.

"A bear?!" Bridgette blinked at the card before she look up to her host, "Chris, how can we find these creatures in middle of the city?!"

"Actually, they're all in the Louvre." Chris jabbed his thumb over his shoulder at the building, "Teams, discuss whose will be in the fashion team and catching team…And make it quick because you have a deadline! Have everything ready in about…" He rubbed his chin in deep thought, "Four hours should be enough…Yeah, four hours! Your challenge starts…NOW!" The teams quickly split up, five small teams race into the building while the other five teams run up to the stage to snatch some materials before it's too late.

* * *

"Do sequins go with shark?" Jacques hold the sequin sheet up with a hum before he toss it away, "Nah, sequins does not match shark's scale…Oooh!" He picks a pink silk sheet roll up as he feel the material with a squeal, "It's so beautiful!"

"I never have seen anyone go crazy for a bunch of materials." Justin raised his eyebrow at the figure skater.

"Only gay people do." Dave scoffed loudly enough for everybody to hear him.

"Gay?" The figure skater turned to him with a sigh, "Why do everybody assume that I'm gay…Just because I design every skater outfits, groom myself often to look sexy and love to skate don't mean I'm gay…I'm metosexual!"

"Isn't that same thing?" The Indian traveler shrugged uncaringly and almost everyone roll their eyes at his ignorant nature.

"No, and beside, it's pretty stereotype to assume that all gay people go crazy for outfit design." Tom said as he collected some certain materials for his team, "My boyfriend never cares about fashion and sometime he has no idea what I was talking about."

"You're gay?" Dave blinked at the fashionist, "Huh? Good thing you're on different team…"

"Excuse me?" The fashionist's head turned to him with a jerk, "What's this supposed to mean?" He never get any rely as the Indian traveler just walk away without look back and Tom walk back to his team with a murmur, "Asshole."

* * *

The worms wander around in the Louvre, searching for the sloth and the chubby stepbrother put his fists on the hip. "How can it be this hard to find a sloth?" Chet grumbled.

"Oh, they are actually hard to find because they tend to blend in with the trees to avoid the predators and they can't attract our attention when they move around." Cameron explained, "There is good reason why they are called sloth, it's because they really move very slowly and sleep for about fifteen to eighteen hours a day…"

"Damn, I wish I was born as a sloth." The bulky stepbrother whistled.

"You are a sloth." Amy rolled her eyes with a grumble and the worms never notice that they just walk past the sloth as the creature chew slowly on the leaves.

* * *

B, Violet and Jay stare at the large fountain for a while before Jay look up to his teammates, "Do you think the shark is in there?" B opens his mouth to say something but his teammate cut him off.

"Maybe, it's the only place that have water source." Violet shrugged her shoulders, "So…Who's going in?"

"Not me, I'm not sure if I'm allergic to shark." The nervous traveler gulped and B was about to say something but he feel a tap on his shoulder, causing him to look back with his teammates to see Fang. The mutated shark bare his fangs and the butterflies slowly back away with a nervous gulp before the shark charge toward them with an savage roar as the travelers run away with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Cleo carry a pile of clothes and before she know it, she nearly trip over something and she look down with a raised eyebrow, discovering that she just almost trip over Sierra as she curl up in a ball with a sob. "Not gonna ask." Cleo wiggled her nose as she stepped over the sobbing fangirl and Sierra quickly stands up in front of her, invading her personal space.

"You think you're lucky that my Codykin is on your team…" Sierra muttered, "But you gotta know that he's my boyfriend!"

"Who?" The Egyptian model quirked her eyebrow, she barely know anyone on her team.

"Him!" The fangirl suddenly shove a picture into her face. It was an picture of the screaming geek as he tried to cover himself with the shower curtain and it look like he was telling someone to get out. "I took this picture when he was taking a shower without his knowledge." She boasted.

'What the fuck…' Cleo stared at the fangirl with disgusted expression.

"It feel like forever since we have been together and I'm afraid that my Codykin will fall for some foozies on his team…" Sierra whined before she glares at the model, "Like you…You're after my Codykin…"

"Yeah, right." The Egyptian model scoffed.

"Good." The fangirl crossed her arms with a huff before she slump down with a whimper, "I really miss my Codykin, I really don't know how to show him how much I miss him…"

"Well…" An idea hit Cleo as she smirked to herself, "What if I tell you there is a way…" That got Sierra's attention and the Egyptian model whisper into her ear before the fangirl gasp to herself happily.

"That's brilliant!" Sierra squealed, "With this, Codykin will love me more!"

"Keep it down." Cleo shushed her, "You don't want to spoil the surprise." The fangirl nodded at her, "Oh, and don't forget to keep it secret from your teammates because they might try to ruin your relationship."

"You're right, thank!" The fangirl ran off with another squeal and the model just walk back to her team with a hidden evil smirk.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"If that don't get her team in last place, I'm fine with it as long as this team will get a dispute at the end of this challenge." Cleo filed her nails uncaringly.

* * *

Melissa, Rosa, Junior and Leshawna run through the large room with screams and the Bigfoot chase them down with the flamethrower as the creature laugh evilly. "WHY THE HELL DO THEY KEEP GIVE THIS PYRO-PSYCHO THE FLAMETHROWER?!" Leshawna cried out, yelping as soon as the fire gets too close to her.

* * *

Max decide to peek into the closet and the first thing he see is a giant scowling gorilla before he quickly close the door with a slam as he run away with a scream. The aspiring villain only take five steps before the gorilla burst through the door and the creature snatch the screaming midget up, swinging through several sections with him in the creature's arms.

* * *

Andrew climb up the pillar with a yelp as he tried to avoid the snarling bear, the said creature was also climbing up the same pillar and Alejandro attempt to help the drummer. Before the Latino villain know it, the bear pounce on him from above and the drummer wince at the deafening cry of his teammate.

* * *

Fang chase the screaming butterflies down the hallway and it wasn't long enough until Eva suddenly tackle him down, holding him down in a headlock. "Got him." The bodybuilder said right before the screaming leeches and a Bigfoot run over them, forcing her to release the mutated shark and she barely have any time to catch Fang as he run away from her. "DAMMIT!" Eva chased the shark down with an angrily shout.

* * *

"Okay, that is getting ridiculous!" Ryan searched several statues in the art exhibit as his teammates looked around, "We haven't found this sloth since we got here!" No one have notices that the said creature was hanging off Ryan's back with a soft snore.

* * *

Tyler somehow get himself tangled up with several sheets and he hop around on his left leg as he tried to unwrap himself before he fall off the stage, following by a few yelps. It turn out that the clumsy jock just fall on Nikki, Beardo and Zoey.

* * *

Scott wander around, taking a brief look at the artwork and he open the door as he look down the hallway before he notice a small racing figure in the distance. "What the…?" The scheming farmer squinted his eyes and before he know it, Fang tackle him from the distance with an roar as the farmer cry out for help.

* * *

Carrie cut out the outline of an material and someone walk up to her, causing her to look up before she yelp out. The bear was staring at her, chewing on someone while the person's legs kick around before the blonde traveler pull the person out of the bear's mouth, revealing to be Trent. The musician was about to thank his teammate but the bear put him back in the creature's mouth.

* * *

After they found the sloth, Lindsay was taking the creature's measurement and she turn around to write the numbers down before she turn back to the creature, only to blink at the empty spot. She scratches her head with a raised eyebrow, never notice that the snoring creature was on top of her head.

* * *

"OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Dwayne cried out as the gorilla slapped him silly and the bruised aspiring villain attempt to crawl away from the gorilla but the creature grab him with its foot, dragging him back.

"NO! NO! NOOO!" Max clawed the floor with a sob.

* * *

"Thirty minutes until the showtime!" Chris called out, "I repeat, thirty minutes left!"

"It's a miracle that we caught the animal and finish everything before the deadline." Sammy blew her hair up.

"Yeah, and we're not the only one that finished everything." Gwen jerked her head at the other teams before she glance at the Lolita girl, "But we better make sure that the gorilla won't get any wardrobe malfunction during the walk."

"Oh, yes…" The Lolita girl nods her head before they check on the gorilla.

Sierra walk up to the bear after twenty minutes went by, "Oh, there you are, bear." Sierra drags the white tuxedo-wearing bear away from her team without their knowledge, "I need to add few finishing touches to your wardrobe." The bear just glance around with a confusing growl.

* * *

"And time's up!" Chris clapped his hands with a grin as the teams leave the stage, "Everybody, please take your seat. Each team had designed an fashion outfit and their model will show it off…Each outfit will be judged by moi…" He gestured at Chef behind the table, "Chef, one of the top critics and…" He shifted his arm to a bear with a bling necklace, "The Bling Bear!"

"Isn't that the…" Sky pointed at the bear as soon as she realize it was the same bear from the island but she get cut off by the host's loud clap.

"Just to let you know, the team with worst fashion will see me in the elimination ceremony at the train." The host chuckled, "Let the show start now with…" He glanced at the cue card, "Burning Butterfly's winter clothing, modeling by Fang!" The mutated shark walks out on the catwalk, he was wearing an tan coat with an white long scarf and the creature seems to be happy with it. "Pretty simple but I like the look. Chef?"

"I think it's weird that a shark is wearing winter clothing." Chef grunted, "I might take some points off…What do you think, Bling bear?" The bear just give them double thumb-ups, "He like it…Next is…?"

"Flying Leech's Disco time, modeling by Bigfoot!" Chris announced before the Bigfoot dance his way out on the stage as soon as the disco music start, he wear a navy-blue suit with bell bottom pants and an purple afro. "Wow, I'm digging it. What about you two?"

"You can't bring the disco back…" The cooker crossed his arms, "But he might make it work if it's a retro." The Bling Bear gave them double thumb-ups again.

"We have…" The host glanced at his cue card, "Vomiting Ant's Black is new black, modeling by the gorilla." The gorilla walk out with a strut, the creature was wearing a black dress with open back and a black bow on its head. "Very lovely!"

"…Wait, I don't know this gorilla is a chick." Chef raised his eyebrow at the host and his boss just give him an shrug before they look at the bear as Bling Bear hold up an sign that read, 'Call me, babe!'. "…Who's next?"

"Let's see…" Chris rubbed his chin, "Singing Fly's…SxC 4ever, modeling by the bear…"

"Wait, SxC 4ever?" Jasmine widened her eyes with her fellow members and the bear walk out with an scowl. He was wearing an white t-shirt with an large heart, containing of Cody and Sierra's faces, and there were a lot of pictures of screaming geek in the shower. He also wear an headband with the boggling words, 'SxC', and a sign on back that read, 'Codykin's mine!'.

"Codykin, do you love it?!" Sierra waved at the geek from the distance, "I made it for you to show how much I love my boyfriend!"

"…Judges?" The host turned his head to the judges with a cringed face.

"I fucking hate it." Chef said bluntly and Bling Bear blows a raspberry with a thumb-down.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Whoa, whoa, I'm not seeing Sierra at all!" Cody waved his hands panicky, "I told her that I like her as a friend but she doesn't listen to me like always!" He buried his head in his hands with an groan, "Ugh…I can't believe that I have to deal with it all over again."

* * *

The leather-wearing sloth roll off the stage on the cart and the odd thing is that the creature has a large pompadour. "And that was the sloth with the Crying Worm's Greaser look." Chris clapped with a grin, "Now it's time for us to announce the best and the worst fashion…" Chef hand him the result, "Thank you…Our best fashion is…Flying Leech's Disco time!" The Bigfoot celebrated the victory with a disco dance, "And our worst one is…Of course, Singing Fly's SxC 4ever!" The bear tore his shirt apart with an angry roar as the host turned around to the teams, "Well, Leeches, you get the first-class and the flies will join me in the shameful carriage…" He looked back at the stage with a blink as soon as he noticed something missing, "…And where did the gorilla go?" He looked around, "Hey, where's Bling Bear?"

* * *

Bling Bear pours the wine into a glass and he wiggles his eyebrows at the giggling gorilla as they sit at the table in the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

 **(Train: Shameful Carriage)**

"Remember, if you have your passports, you are safe for now." Chris cleared his throat as the flies waited for the voting result, "The people that keep their passports are…" The cooker passed the passports out as the host called their names out, "Trent, Nikki, Carrie, Kitty, Izzy, Bridgette, Rock, Ezekiel, Noah, Andrew, Leon, Catarina, Jasmine, Sky, Lorenzo, Brody and Alejandro…" He glanced at Sierra and Rodney, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The country boy gulped nervously.

"…" The fangirl stared at the host worriedly.

"…Rodney!" The host announced.

"No!" Sierra cried out, "What about my Co…"

"Out!" Chef punted her out of the moving train, "And don't you dare write these disgusting fanfiction stories again!"

"She wrote fanfiction stories?" Chris blinked at the cooker, "And you still read these fanfiction stories?"

"Eh, I happen to like some stories." The cooker grunted as he walked out of the carriage, "If you excuse me, I'm gonna finish reading the What A Dramatic Life story."

"Oh, I hate this story." Chris muttered, "It's a worst story ever…I mean, I'm a father to a fictitious character from some manga? Who the hell come up with this idea?!"

* * *

 **(Economy Carriage)**

The next day, Owen chew his snack as he sit next to Dean and he wince as soon as he heard Duncan butting his head with Chev over something until Eva break them up again. "You know, I never have seen Duncan get so mad at someone else like that, ever." Owen whispered to the deaf traveler before he smack his forehead for forget the fact that his new friend can't hear him and the oaf was about to reach out for the notebook until Ellody walk up to them.

"Owen, have you seen Scarlett?" Ellody asked, "I want to ask her option on the second operational run of Large Hadron Collider."

"Um…" The oaf scratched his head, "I think I saw her in the back."

"Thank." The genius moved to the back and Owen quickly notice Dean's lit eyes as the deaf traveler glanced at the retreating genius before the smiling oaf gasp to himself, quickly write something down on the notebook.

" _You have a crush on Ellody!"_ Owen grinned and Dean waves his hands slightly with a small smile. _"You should go hang out with her and tell her."_

" _Nah, don't be silly."_ Dean waved it off, _"It's just a fleeting crush…Plus, it won't work out anyway."_

" _Why not?"_ The oaf blinked at him.

" _For few reasons."_ The deaf traveler shrugged his shoulders with a forced smile, which lead the oaf to change the topic.

" _Hey, since I know about your crush, do you want to know who do I have a crush on?"_ Owen nudged his deaf friend's side as Dean gave him a raised eyebrow and the oaf point at a certain traveler with his eyes.

Dean follow Owen's line of sight to see Sammy before he raise his eyebrow at his large friend, _"Really? I don't know that you have a crush on Bubble."_

" _You mean Sammy, yeah, I do."_ The oaf nodded, knowing about Dean's habit to give people nicknames if he doesn't know their names.

" _Have you talked to her?"_ Dean asked since he never has seen them interact with each other at all.

" _Not yet…"_ Owen rubbed his neck nervously, _"Each time I tried to, something always happen like we get a challenge or…"_

" _Rey would tell you to move your fat ass and sweep her off her feet now."_ The deaf traveler wrote quickly as soon as he snatched the notebook away from the oaf.

"I don't know who's Rey but he's right!" The oaf stood up with a grin as Dean once again had no clue what he was saying and Owen was about to walk over to Sammy before the train suddenly brake, causing Owen to roll down the aisle with a scream. He crash into the seat right next to Sammy as she jump at his sudden appearance, "H-H-Hi, Sammy…" Owen said dizzyingly.

"Hi?" Sammy waved her fingers confusingly, "You okay?" The oaf was about to say something but the booming voice cut him off.

"ATTENTION, MAGGOTS!" Chef's voice roared from the loudspeaker, "WE ARE IN GERMANY NOW SO GET YOUR FLITHY ASSES OUT RIGHT NOW! MOVE! MOVE!"

"Was that Chef?" Devin asked with a raised eyebrow and someone was about to reply but the cooker's voice shout again.

"I SAID RIGHT NOW!" The cooker's voice roared again, "DON'T MAKE ME COME IN HERE WITH THE CLEAVERS!" The travelers quickly ran to the outside.

* * *

 **(Germany)**

"Where's Chris?" Sanders asked as the teams stood in front of Chef and they all have notice that the cooker was wearing a drill sergeant costume.

"It's his day off, that mean I'm in charge for your challenge." Chef smirked.

"Oh, is it gonna be another cook-off?" Taylor scoffed before the cooker suddenly gets his face in closer to her face.

"WRONG!" The cooker shouted as the spoiled girl yelped before he march among the travelers, "Our challenge is gonna be different from the pervious challenges because it's gonna be a long one and it won't end until one full team drop out! The team with most remaining men will get the first class in the train!"

"Drop out from what?" Junior gulped nervously.

"Maggots, welcome to the hellish boot camp!" Chef smirked darkly.

"Oh, here we go again." Duncan rolled his eyes, recalling his experience of the boot camp challenge.

"Oh, no, it won't." The cooker turned his eyes to the punk sharply, "If anyone drop out, fail to complete their task in time or does not obey me, they will go straight to the Box and they will be forced to watch the horrific video until the end of the challenge!"

"How horrific is it?" Harold swallowed his saliva.

"Maggots, your challenge start now!" Chef barked as he pointed at five canoes near the large rapid river, "Pick the canoes up and carry it across the river five times! If I see you taking your hands off for fifteen seconds, you're out!"

"Pfft, easy." Courtney scoffed as the teams picked the canoes and they step into the water before the large meatball suddenly fly out of nowhere, sending Jay down the river with a bloodcurdling scream. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" She turned her head around to see the cooker with a meatball shooter.

"You're too slow!" The cooker fired another meatball at the teams as they completed their first lap, "Move faster! MOVE! MOVE!" It wasn't long enough until the teams completed their task and the drill sergeant stare at the panting travelers. "Tired already? Pathetic! But one of you are more pathetic for keeping your hands off longer than fifteen seconds." He suddenly fired the meatball at the clumsy jock, "Clumsy maggot is out with this wimpy maggot!" The travelers looked around before they remember Jay, who never comes back for a while.

"Hey, you can't do that." Miles narrowed her eyes at the cooker as Tyler floated away after the meatball knocked him out, "What you are doing is bordering on abuse and so military-like, it's against our…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Chef shouted with a stomp, "DROP AND GIVE ME HUNDRED NOW!" The travelers drop down on the ground immediately, except for one person.

"I refuse to follow your command!" The red-haired hippie crossed her arms with a glare, "I was told that I won't be doing some military activity and…"

"Quitting flaps your lips and gives me hundred or I will send you to the Box personally!" The cooker snarled.

"Do what he say!" Courtney hissed.

"No, I have a principle so I have a right to refuse…" Miles replied.

"I fucking hate hippies." Chef dragged the protesting hippie with a deadly glare.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm strongly against anything that are relate to army and war." Miles crossed her arms, "I don't regret making my decision."

* * *

 **(The Box)**

The red-haired hippie cry in horror with her eyes taped open as she watch the film and the said film was a looping footage of Chris twerking in front of a large mirror, wearing nothing but speedo.

* * *

"I would say that I'm proud that most of you don't drop out within first few hours, unlike some weakest maggots." Chef marched up to the stumbling teams, "But I'm not proud of you whining bitches because I don't care about you at all!" He spun around on his heels with his back facing the teams, "Next, we will march to your first course race! If you fall behind and don't reach the location within ten minutes, I'll kick your dirty ass out! Fall in line! March! One-two! One-two!"

"At this rate, I'm gonna puke." Rosa mumbled to herself and almost everybody agreed with her mentally.

"Sprint!" The cooker suddenly sprinted, causing everyone to sprint to keep up with the leader before he suddenly slow down to jog. "One-two. One-two. Sprint!" He dashed off again.

"W-W-Wait up for…" Owen just passed out from the continuous switch, following by Cameron, Gerry, Pete and Max.

At this time, Duncan dash faster until he slows down to jog as soon as Chef jog again and his elbow unintentionally hit someone's stomach. He turn his head to the person to apologize before he shut his mouth with a frown as soon as he saw that he just hit Chev and the punk look away with a grunt. "You fucker…" Chev glared at the punk's back, believing that he did it on purpose and the charmer wait until the next sprint, he immediately ram his shoulder into the punk as he ran past Duncan.

"Hey!" Duncan narrowed his eyes at Chev, speeding up until he reach his enemy and before the flirter know it, the punk trip him down. Chev quickly recover from his fall and he tackles the punk, jabbing his knees into the back of the punk's legs. Duncan swing his right fist wildly, trying to hit Chev but he dodge it and they attempt to take each other out of the game.

"Chef, shouldn't you stop them?" Emma panted, glancing at the fighters as the travelers move away from them to avoid the wild shots.

"Sprint!" Chef just barked, he doesn't give a fuck about the maggots and he'll enjoy it if they take each other out so he doesn't have to deal with them.

* * *

The teams stumble up to the cooker in front of a race course and Chef smirks at their exhausted faces. "O-O-Oh, my stomach…" Nikki moaned before she run over to a bush, immediately vomiting into the said plant and several travelers were in same boat.

"Maggots, take five!" Chef placed his arms behind his back, "Let me explain what you will face in this course…First, you will run to this wall and climb over it…" He gestured at the two-story wall with five ropes before he shift his hand to barbed wire obstacle, "Crawl under the barbed wire then…" He pointed at the dozens of tires, "Hop through the tires and…" He moves his finger to the finish line, "Run to the finish line, all within fifteen minutes. The time won't start until I tell you to run."

"Fifteen minutes?" Amy scoffed as she kicked the pebble away, "Easy, anyone can do…" The pebble hit the ground briefly before it explodes in colorful smokes, "…It…"

"Did I neglect to mention that the course happen to be a minefield?" The cooker smirked cruelly before he pulls a stopwatch out, "And you should know that your break is over now, which mean…" He bellowed out with popped veins, "RUN, YOU SOGGY MAGGOTS!" The travelers quickly scramble into the course.

Dave almost reach the wall obstacle but he step on the hidden mine with a click before it explode on him, showering him with multicolor paints and he start to scratch himself crazily. "W-W-Why do I feel so itchy! Why?!" Dave cried out.

"Oh yeah, one more thing!" Chef hollered, "The mines are latched with itching powders!"

"Oh, really?" Scott glanced at the deaf racer with a evil smirk before the scheming farmer jostle Dean roughly. He kept moving, waiting for an explosive to go off but there was nothing and Scott look back with a raised eyebrow. "What? No exp…" The mine exploded under the scheming farmer, hurling the said traveler into the wall with a hardest crack and he slowly slide down with a weak groan.

"I thought…That the…president's physical…fitness test…was hard…" Ellody reached the wall with a heavy pant and she grabs one of the ropes as she climb up. She never notices that Josee just seize the genius' rope and the evil figure skater shake it hard, causing the genius to fall down with a surprising yelp. Ellody can feel that she just fall on someone as her glasses slide off and she rub her aching head with a groan.

"Um, you okay?" Someone asked nervously as Ellody looked up to see his outstretching hand, it turn out that she just crashed into James.

"Yeah, I am." The genius grabbed his hand as the Hispanic American helped her up, "Thank you for asking."

"Y-Y-You're welcome." James scratched the back of his head as he picked her glasses up and he hand it back to her. "Here…Um…Y-Y-You just drop pretty glasses…" He froze up at his slip, "Um…"

"Thank again." Ellody returned to the rope and the Hispanic American just smack his forehead with a mumble.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I can't believe that I just said that…" James scratched his head furiously, "Each time I meet someone new, the damn social anxiety just kicked in…Ugh!"

 _ ***Static***_

"That is first time someone has made a compliment about my glasses." Ellody fixed her glasses with a raised eyebrow, "Kinda odd, but good in a way."

* * *

Lorenzo crawl under the wires and before he know it, the mine explode right under him and somehow he end up getting tangled in the wire with a bloodcurdling scream. "Hold on, best bro!" Chet attempted to help his stepbrother, only to end up in same situation.

* * *

Junior hop through the tires until he make it to the end of the tires obstacle and he glance over his shoulder to see his father as he hop across the tires. All of sudden, Dwayne fly into the sky with blue smoke coming out of his ass and Junior follow his father's trail until the suburban dad land on the wall with his groin as everyone winced at his agonizing pain.

* * *

Spud stand at the starting line with a dazedly expression before he look around with a slow blink, "Um, what am I supposed to do again?" He asked.

"And my great-great-great-great-granduncle, Tommy, was the one who invented the barbed wires." Staci babbled, "Before him, the people kept climbing over the fence…"

"How the hell did you two managed to keep up until now?" Chef muttered in disbelief.

* * *

B run toward the finishing line with a smile, he can't wait to cross the line so he doesn't have to worry about these mines. Suddenly, the mine launches him up in air and it take a while until he land back on the ground. He look around with a widened eyes, it turn out that he just flew all way back to the starting line and he drop his head down depressingly.

* * *

Cody slowly crawl across the field, he have multicolored paints all over his body and he ignore the urge to scratch the itches. He almost reaches the finishing line, only to get run over by MacArthur, Ezekiel, Courtney, Stephanie, Eva and Jo. "Think he's still alive?" Duncan stared at the geek's unmoving body.

"Let's hope so." Sammy replied.

* * *

Harold barely gets past the barbed wire obstacle before he accidently duck his head into the mud and he pulls his head out, vomiting some mud out. "Too…Much…Mud…Deja…Vu…" The nerd vomited out each time he said a word.

* * *

"Time's up!" Chef stopped the stopwatch with a click as he glanced at the travelers, "Anyone that does not cross the finishing line is eliminated!" He feel so proud of himself after he did some headcount and discovered that he just almost cut the whole teams in half, except for Burning Butterfly. The said team only lost Dave, Justin, B and Blaineley. Two teams were tied with nine members and they were the leeches and ants. The Flying Leech team has MacArthur, Emma, Zoey, Scott, Lightning, Rosa, Ryuma, Geoff and Leshawna. The Vomiting Ant has Stephanie, Duncan, Cleo, Dean, Sammy, Devin, Scarlett, Jen and Gwen. The Singing Fly team was behind them with only eight members, who happen to be Alejandro, Izzy, Sky, Jasmine, Ezekiel, Trent, Catarina and Andrew. The Crying Worm team comes in last place and they only have Josee, Crimson, Shawn, Brent, Tyrell, Courtney and Dawn.

"Now what?" Jo crossed her arms with a tired grunt.

"See that cabin over there?" The cooker jabbed his thumb at the large old cabin, "Since it's dark already, you maggots will bunk together for a night."

"Wait, together?" Leshawna muttered.

"Yes." Chef grunted, "You have four hours of sleep before I wake everybody up for the next task." He moved away from the travelers, "If I were you, I won't change into my PJ."

"Oh, we're not gonna change our clothes." Courtney stomped into the cabin with a scowl.

* * *

 **(Cabin)**

"Ugh, that suck…" Gwen stared at the worn out cots, "I think no one can sleep on these…"

"Actually, I think Dean don't mind." Devin pointed his thumb at the snoring deaf traveler, who just passed out on the cot. The goth girl was about to say something but a shout drained her out as it wake almost everyone up.

"Hey!" Chev scowled at Duncan as the punk lied on the cot, "That was my cot!"

"Don't see your name on it." Duncan grunted.

"You know that I was using this cot before I get up to use the toilet!" The flirter sneered.

"Wah-wah, too bad." The punk mocked, "I'm not getting my ass off this cot, it's your fault for not let anyone know it's your cot."

"Why you…" Chev waved his hand dismissively, "Ugh, I'm too tired to fuck your face up."

"Yeah, right." Duncan scoffed.

"I'm kinda jealous of this guy now." Geoff glanced at the snoring deaf traveler, he was the only one that don't wake up at the shouting.

* * *

Four hours later, most of the travelers were sleeping and very few people have hard time falling asleep before Chef suddenly kick the door in with a blaring air horn in his right hand and a bucket in his left hand, causing the travelers to wake up with a startling scream. "Maggots, up!" Chef barked at the grumbling travelers as he walked up to Dean's cot with an evil smirk, "I hope you're all ready for the next task." He poured the icy water all over the deaf traveler, "Rise and…" The cooker blinked at the snoring wet traveler before he flips the cot roughly and yet, Dean was still sleeping. Chef shake the deaf traveler roughly, "WAKE UP! COME ON!" He attempted to wake Dean up with few light slaps until he give up as he start to shake Dean's shoulder lightly, "You know what, I'm throwing Dean in the…" Suddenly, Dean sit up with a sleepy blink as soon as Chef shake him and the deaf traveler look around sleepy until he look up to the cooker confusingly. "…Maggots, wash your faces and meet me outside." Chef leaved the cabin with a grumble, something about damn deaf maggot and how ridiculous it was.

"I call dib." Tyrell headed over to the restroom with a yawn. Sky sit down on the cot, rubbing her eyes before she spot a small sliver pendant and she pick it up. It has a Celtic knot and a small latch. She open it up to see a picture of an androgynous Latino teenager with a pixie cut, the person was wearing a black cap, white baggy t-shirt with a torn denim jacket and black jean. The Cree girl closed the pendant and she get up then she walk over to Rosa since she find it near the Mexican woman's cot.

"Excuse me, is that yours?" Sky asked, gesturing at the pendant.

"Nah, never seen it in my life." Rosa waved with a shaking head, "Why do you think it's mine?"

"I found it next to your cot and there was a picture of a person, I think it's a boy." The Cree girl rubbed her neck, "Does it belong to anyone in your team?"

"Nope." The Mexican traveler tapped her chin as she took a closer look at the pendant, "That thing look pretty old, I bet it belong to someone with Irish descent or something like that."

"Maybe…" Sky nodded, "Guess I'll hold on it until I find the owner. Sorry to bother you."

"It's alright." Rosa waved it off before they hear the cooker's shout.

"GET OUT, MAGGOTS, YOU HAVE BEEN IN THERE TOO LONG!" Chef roared, causing the travelers to quickly wash their faces before they race out.

* * *

Chef paces past the remaining travelers as they hang on the longest high-bar, "For two hours, you will hold on the bar and you will have no choice but to push your body past its limit. If you drop, you're out!"

"S-S-So it's all about endurance now?" Alejandro grunted strainingly.

"Yes, it is." The cooker nodded and Courtney fall down with a thud, courtesy of the sweats, then Emma was next to drop out with Leshawna and Taylor. Jacques accidentally bring Geoff down with him as soon as the male figure skater fall and Crimson land on her feet with Ennui before they walk away with blank expression. Dean slip off the bar, accidentally bump into Tyrell and the black party animal land on the deaf traveler's back.

"H-H-How much time do we have left?" Samey asked before she falls down.

"Fifty-nine minutes left." Chef checked his watch and Cleo quickly glance at her side to see that she was between Shawn and Brent. She release her hands, quickly tug both Shawn and Brent down as she make it look like it was an accident and they drop out in process. Dawn later drops out with Andrew, Trent and Violet.

"Hold on, Josee, you can do it." Courtney called out, the evil figure skater was the only worm member left.

"S-S-Shut up!" Josee snarled and before she know it, Lightning bump into her as he fall down and her hands slip off the bar. She hit the ground with a thud and she sends a dirty glare at the groaning sport jock.

"Challenge's over!" The cooker blew the whistle, "Crying Worm, you just lost all of your men so report to the shameful carriage." He pointed at Burning Butterfly, "Butterflies, for having most remaining members, the first-class carriage is yours."

"I would lift my arms up to cheer but I can't…" Mike looked down at his limping arms, he wonder if it's a bad sign that he can't even feel his arms?

* * *

 **(Train: Shameful Carriage)**

"Instead of giving you maggots your passports and drag it out like Chris, I'm gonna say the name of an unlucky bastard that will be eliminated." Chef glanced at the worms.

"Where's Chris?" Sam asked but the cooker just ignored him.

"The fucker that will go home today is…" The cooker licked his lips, "…"

"…" The worms glanced at each other.

"…Miles!" Chef announced.

"Me, really?" Miles gasped, "But I th…"

"Yes, really!" The cooker suddenly tossed the redhead hippie out of the moving train before he walk away with a grumble, "I fucking hate hippies. Always looking for trouble."

* * *

 **(Economy Carriage)**

Sky apply the ice pack on her shoulders with a soft moan, she's really glad that it was all over and she really hope she won't go through a similar challenge like this one. The aspiring Olympian was about to close her eyes but something catch her eyes and she turn her head to see Dean, the said traveler look so worried as he look around with a small chain in his hand. As soon as he get closer to Sky, the curious Cree girl wave her arm to get his attention and Dean glance at her with a raised eyebrow. Sky attempt to use some body signs, she point at him then she point at her eyes before she raise her open palms up with a shrug as if she was asking him what he was looking for and Dean pull the notebook out of his hoodie's pocket.

" _I'm looking for a small locket, the chain just broke off and I can't find it anywhere."_ Dean wrote hastily, _"It's really important to me."_

"A locket?" Sky muttered as she quickly dug into her pocket before she pulls the sliver pendant, "You mean that?" She hears a gasp and before she knows it, Dean gives her a bear hug before he releases her with a smile as he takes the locket from her.

" _Thank you so much!"_ Dean sat down with a relived sigh, _"I have been looking for it for hours, where did you find it?"_

" _In a cabin that we stay at in Germany."_ The aspiring Olympian answered.

" _Really?"_ The deaf traveler paled, _"Oh, I'm so glad that you found it before we left! I would be very upset if it was never found…Again, thank you very much."_

" _No problem, can I ask you something?"_ Sky asked as Dean gave her a nod, _"I saw the picture, who is he? Your best friend or…?"_ The deaf traveler blink at the notebook with a raised eyebrow before he suddenly laugh heartily, which confuse her.

" _That's Rey and 'he' is a chick."_ Dean chuckled as Sky's hand flew to her mouth out of embarrassment, _"Don't feel bad, everyone thought that Rey was a boy at first until they found out."_

" _Sorry about that."_ The Cree girl blushed embarrassingly, _"…Hey, is she your girlfriend? I mean, you carry a picture of her around."_

" _Yeah, she was…"_ The deaf traveler looked down with a bittersweet smile and Sky feel worried as soon as she saw a sadden look in his eyes before he suddenly lift his head up with a smile. _"Gotta go. Thank for return it back to me."_

"Oh, ok…" Sky said and Dean walks toward the back of the carriage. She barely knows Dean but she can tell that it's too personal for him and she doesn't want to pry it for now.

* * *

Three days later, Junior sits with his teammates and he kicks his legs boringly before he glance at Geoff. "Hey, I'm curious." Junior spoke up, "When does Chris usually give out a reward challenge?"

"I don't know, little dude." Geoff shrugged his shoulders with a tilted head, "Sometime he gives us a few reward challenges in one season and many reward challenges in other season." He scratched his chin, "But lately, he only gives one or two reward challenges in the last two seasons." The party animal had watched the All-Star and Pahkitew Island seasons.

"Oh, I see." The youngest traveler hummed before he tumbles out of his seat as soon as the train brake with a loudest screech and the loudspeaker give out a squeak.

"Travelers, we are now in Poland!" Chris' voice rang, "Let's hope that some of you improve your luck for today's challenges. McLean out!" Most of the travelers grumble to themselves as soon as they hear the last part, why does he keep saying the same thing over and over?

* * *

 **(Poland)**

Chris give the teams a cheesy grin as soon as they show up, "Hello, travelers." He cleared his throat, "Today we will have four challenges and the theme is…Luck!"

"Luck?" Gwen raised her eyebrow suspiciously with crossed arms.

"That's right, it's all about luck." The host chuckled, "The teams will go through four challenges and we will find out which team is lucky or not. The team that wins the first challenge will get the first-class in the airplane…" He paused as Owen cried out, "And the team that doesn't win any challenge will see me in the elimination ceremony."

"Wait, I don't understand…" Lindsay raised her hand up, "What if two teams don't win any challenges, do they share…" She was cut off by her host.

"If your team wins a challenge, this team is excused from the next challenges." Chris replied before he gesture at the table as the travelers raised their eyebrow at the tray of fifty eggs, "Anyway, our first challenge of the day is…Egg Roulette!"

"What now?" Leshawna placed her hands on hip with a corked eyebrow.

"It's like a Russian Roulette but more safe." The host pouted with crossed arms as he grumbled under his breath, "Stupid producers and lawyers won't let me have anything good…" He quickly cleared his throat loudly, "The rule is very easy, all you have to do is take an egg and break it on your forehead. If you get a hard-boiled egg, you are safe. You're out if you get a raw egg…I need five volunteers from each team."

"I'll do it for the Butterfly team!" Tyler pumped his fists as he stepped up, followed by B, Violet, Mike and Eva. The worm team chose Sam, Kim, Brent, Chet and Ryan as their representations and the ant's members that volunteered are Dwayne, Dakota, Dean, Sammy and Jen.

"I have some mad skill in luck, I'm so getting it!" Harold grinned as several travelers rolled their eyes at him, Melissa, Leshawna, Lightning and Zoey also step in for their team. Andrew, Leon, Izzy, Carrie and Trent volunteered for the fly team.

"Wonderful." Chris clapped his hands as the volunteers walked over to the table, "Pick one of the eggs and don't break them until I say so…"

"What's the odd?" Trent asked as the volunteers chose their eggs.

"Five out of fifty." The host smirked, "So you have about one out of ten." He glanced around to make sure that they were ready before he nod his head, "Go ahead!" There were sounds of crack and two splats. It turns out that Tyler and Harold had the raw eggs. "Hmm, I actually thought that everybody would pass it on first try." Chris rubbed his chin with a light chuckle as Chef removed the tray with new tray and the travelers make their guesses again before they break the eggs on Chris' order.

"Ew!" Dakota grimaced as the yolk ran down her face, B and Leon also chose raw eggs.

"Hey, Chef, double up on the raw!" Chris hollered before the cooker replaces the tray and the remaining players pounce on their decision until they finally pick their eggs. There were several splats and it turn out that the eliminated players are Dean, Violet, Eva and Lightning.

"Oh, man…" Mike gulped nervously as he chose a new egg before he breaks it with other players, release a relieved breath as soon as he found out that he just got a hard-boiled egg. Chet, Kim, Melissa and Izzy weren't lucky this time.

"Cut the eggs down to twenty but keep the raw at ten." The host called out and Chef carries the tray up to the table before the player chose their own egg. "Go!" All of sudden, there were a lot of splat and the host chuckle at the grimace expressions of the unlucky players. "Wow, seven raw eggs? That's bad luck there...Burning Butterfly and Crying Worm are eliminated!" It turned out that Mike, Sam, Brent, Ryan, Zoey, Sammy and Andrew all got the raw eggs. "Chef, ten eggs, five raw!" He waited until the remaining players chose their eggs before he give them the green light and the players break their eggs. There were four splat and one crack noise.

"YES!" Dwayne cheered, he was the only one that draw the hard-boiled eggs. "I won! I won! See, Junior, I told you that daddy is not cursed!" He pointed at his son and Junior try to make himself small as his father keep gloating about his first lucky victory.

"Flying Leech and Singing Fly are eliminated, which mean…" Chris gestured at the ants, "Vomiting Ant is excused from the next three challenges and they get the first-class ride in the airplane!" The said team cheered together as the host turned to the other four teams, "Teams, follow me to the next location for your second challenge." The teams follow their host with mixed feelings, some were happy that their team wins and some quietly curse the winning team.

* * *

"Why is there a toy here?" Blaineley stared at a toy pirate in a small barrel with several plastic colored swords on the table.

"Because we're going to play with it for the challenge." The host chuckled, "It's called Pop-up Pirate, a game from Japan and I don't know the original name…"

"It's Kurohige Kiki Ippatsu." Harold raised his index finger up proudly, "It's a popular luck game and the reason why it was called is because…"

"Don't care." Chris muttered before he clear his throat loudly to catch their attention, "Each player will take one sword and insert it into one of these slots…" He pointed at the slots within the barrel, "You lose if your sword triggered the spring and the pirate pop out. The trigger is randomization. We will have three rounds and I need one player from each team. The last survivor wins this challenge for her or his team."

"Leave it to me, I'll make up for my mistake!" Tyler ran up to the table with determination.

"Eh, I'll take a shot at it." Rosa cracked her knuckles and Ezekiel surprisingly volunteered for his team, Cameron also volunteered since it seems to be interesting and safer than other challenges.

"We'll start it off with Tyler then Rosa will go next before Cameron and Ezekiel will go last." The host grinned, "You may start now."

"Here we go…" The clumsy jock glanced at the slots and he decides to insert the sword into the bottom-left slot. Before anyone know it, the pirate pop out and it hit Tyler's right eye.

"Whoa, right off the bat!" Chris laughed at the crying jock with several travelers.

"Dammit…" Eva pinched the bridge of her nose annoyingly.

"I go first?" The Mexican traveler asked as they reset the game for the second round and the host just nod. She carefully scans the barrel as she licks her lips and she chose the top-right slot, which turn out to be safe. Cameron chose the bottom-middle slot and Ezekiel stab the top-left slot, both didn't trigger the spring. Rosa slowly inserts her sword into the top-middle slot and the bubble boy pick the bottom-right before the pirate fly up in air, eliminating him from the game.

"Third and final round, who will win the..." The host said before Rosa pop the pirate out with a groan, "…Never mind, Ezekiel just win the challenge for the Singing Fly!" The flies cheered as the semi-feral boy unexpectedly chew on the pirate toy before the cooker spray water at the screeching feral boy, attempting to get the toy out of his mouth. "Two more challenges to go." Chris lifted two fingers up with a grin before he walk away, "Off to the next location."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I am so fucking pissed off!" Brent punched the wall with a scowl, "I barely win any challenges since I get in this damn team of mine! Fuck! Fuck! If my team lose again, someone is gonna get hurt, I swear!" He threw his hands up, "Ugh!"

* * *

The teams stare at six glass booths and large boxes on top of the booths with hundred strings, hanging under the boxes. They turn to their host as soon as he snap his finger several times, "Here's your third challenge…Lottery Drawing! Two players from each team will take their place in the booth and they will draw a string, per turn. If you draw an unattached string, you're safe until your next turn…But if you draw a string that connected to the box, brace yourself for a surprise!" The host smirked.

"What kind of surprise?" Beth asked nervously, unsure if she would volunteer for this challenge.

"That's a secret." Chris snickered evilly as several nervous travelers traded a glance, "So who want to take a crack at this one?"

"Ah, I will." Dawn raised her hand with a blank expression, joined by Courtney. Ryuma and Beth step into the booths after the leech's short discussion.

Tyler was about to volunteering again but Jo swats his hand down with a glare. "Oh no, you don't!" Jo growled as the clumsy jock gulped nervously before she stomps toward the booth, "Taylor and I will do it."

"Wait, what?" Taylor looked up from her filing with a blink and she was about to protesting but the jockette's deadly glare force her to surrender as the spoiled girl walk to the booth with a mumble.

"We'll start off with worms and butterfly will go last." The host pointed at the petite girl, "Dawn, you may start now." Dawn tug a string and nothing happen, Courtney also draws a safety string. Ryuma glance at the strings before he tugs a string and he release his breath as it detached from the ceiling.

"I really don't think anyone would get out at first try…" Beth slowly reach out for a random string and she pull it down, only to blink at a clicking sound, before the manure fall down on the screaming farmer girl as it fill up the booth.

"…Are you saying that we'll gonna be douse in manure?!" The spoiled girl stared at her host with widened eyes.

"Nope, each booth has different surprise." Chris grinned widely.

"Relax, lazy bum." Jo scoffed at the worried spoiled girl as she roughly takes the string down, "We don't get out at first…" Suddenly, the maple syrup fill up the jockette's booth and she attempt to get out at snail pace, holding back by the syrup.

"Please don't drop something on me, please, please." Taylor pleaded to herself as she run her hand through the strings until she grab a random string and she pull it down hard with a closed eyes. After a few moments, she slowly open her eyes as she look up at the ceiling and she exhaled out deeply before the white paint fill the booth up swiftly.

"Ooh, that doesn't look good for the Burning Butterfly." The host chuckled at the sight, "Who will win this challenge, will it be the worms with two players or will Ryuma turn it around for the leeches?" Dawn tug a random string and it fall down without triggering anything.

"Chris, can I ask you something?" Trent glanced at the host, "Is there only one string that drops something down or…? I'm just asking because it's kinda odd that three people are out already."

"Oh, half of the strings set it off." Chris replied as he smacked his forehead playfully with a cheesy grin, "I totally forget to mention that."

"You left this info out on pu…" Courtney yank a string with a snarl, only to cut off as soon as the green jell-o fall down on her and she release a bloodcurdling scream.

"Um, let's see…" Ryuma scratched his cheek in deep thought, 'Pick that one…No, not this one! Yes, that one!' He pulls the string in the corner and before he know it, a sea of tiny baby spiders hail down on him as he scream loudly.

"Congrats to Dawn and the worms, they win this challenge!" The chuckling host clapped, "Now the Flying Leech and the Burning Butterfly will face each other in the final challenge! Let's go!"

"Can we at least take a quick shower?" Beth asked with a shiver.

"Nope, challenge first, shower later." Chris hollered back and the farmer girl groan.

* * *

 **(Cafe)**

The travelers raise their eyebrows at a large jack-in-the-box on the table and they notice there were a large dice under the table. "Our final challenge of the day is…" The host cleared his throat loudly, "Jack Roulette! Here's the rule…One person from your team will toss the dice up in air and the representation of the team will turn the crack from one to six time, depending on the number that come out on the top face."

"I'll turn the crack." Eva spoke up.

"No, you won't." Chris pulled the clipboard out with a grin, "Because this time, we'll chose the person who will turn the crack…The leech's representation is Kelly and the butterfly's representation is Tyler. Justin and Ella will toss the dice for their team. Who want to go first?"

"Me!" Tyler grabs the crack with a grin.

"You better not mess it up." Eva hissed angrily, shooting daggers toward Justin and Tyler.

"If you're gonna hurt us, please leave my face out of that." Justin whispered nervously as he tossed the dice up and it land on two.

"One…" The clumsy jock turned the crack slowly, "Two…" The jack-in-the-box didn't pop out and the butterflies sighed gladly. Ella toss the dice up and she gasp in horror as soon as it land on five.

"Oh, one…" Kelly turned the crack as she yelped out each time she swing the crack around, "Oh, two…Oh, three…Oh, four…Oh, five!" She tried to calm herself down as soon as she sees that it doesn't pop. Justin quickly tosses the dice up and it land on one.

"Yes!" Tyler turned the crack confidently and a boxing glove pop out, punching the clumsy jock right in face as it send him flying backward. Before anyone knows it, he crash through the closed window and there was a scream that last for about five minutes, following by a loud thud. Chef walk up to the window and he peek out with a raised eyebrow.

"Funny, I didn't know that there was cliff outside." Chef muttered.

"Now that's one bad day." Chris whistled before he turn to the butterflies with a grin, "Butterfly, you don't win any challenge today…I'll see you at the ceremony…Right after we patch Tyler up…"

"Chris, he just falls down from a waterfall." The cooker stared out of the window, "And into this geyser …We better get him before it bl…" There was an explosive, "Never mind."

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"The result is in." Chris grinned at the butterflies as they glanced at the clumsy jock in full-body cast and wheelchair. "If you get the passport, you're safe. The person that doesn't get one will be eliminated tonight…The travelers that get their passports are…" He called their names out as the cooker passed the passports out, "Chev, Dave, Laurie, Taylor, Sanders, B, Violet, James, Mike, Eva, Jo, Blaineley, Samey, Ennui, Jay, Jacques and Heather…" He glanced at Justin and Tyler, "The final passport goes to…"

"…" The model gulped nervously.

"…" The clumsy jock winced in agony.

"…Justin!" The host announced, "Sorry, Tyler, but you're going home tonight."

"That's a really bad day for you." Chef attached the parachute to the back of Tyler's wheelchair before the cooker wheel the jock out of the airplane, "…Uh-oh, there's a tear in his parachute…I take back what I said…He have a worst day ever."

"Eh, he'll be fine." Chris shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Two days went by and Leshawna sit next to Kim and Sam with crossed arms as she roll her eyes at Chev, who was trying to hit on Courtney again but it ended poorly. "When is that boy gonna learn?" Leshawna shook her head.

"I think he won't give up at all." Sam mashed his DS, "Maybe he'll stop when he get a girlfriend?"

"Maybe, at least he doesn't hit on any taken girls." The sassy girl muttered before she glances at Kim, "Hey, have he hit on you yet?"

"Yes, told him I wasn't interesting in him." Kim muttered dully as she played the game on her DS, "Also told him that I'm not into anyone…Except for this person, but it won't happen anytime at all."

"Is it a boy from your hometown in Vietnam?" Leshawna asked with a smirk.

"No and I don't know if it's a boy." The Vietnamese traveler replied as the sassy girl blinked, "I met this person in a mmorpg and the player catch my eyes after this person beat me, which no one have ever done, before this person disappeared few years ago."

"What game was it?" Sam looked up from his DS.

"BDZ, aka The Black Deadzone." Kim said, "It was a survival game…"

"Oh, I know this one." The chubby gamer scratched his chin, "It's the one where you play as a futuristic solider that end up on a barren world and you have to form an colony while battling another players with weapons, from craftable to superior weapons that you can only get from winning PVP tournaments. I remember this one before it was taken down because of the graphic gore and some contents."

"Yes, you played that before?" The gamer girl glanced at him boringly as Sam nodded, "What was your username?"

"S4M_59X." Sam rubbed his neck with a weak chuckle, "I know it suck…I was pretty young and I thought it was good. You?"

"Kuro_Hime005." Kim replied.

"Wait, you're Kuro_Hime005, the undefeatable champion?!" The chubby gamer turned his head sharply to her with widened eyes, "Dude, I can't believe it's you! You kicked my ass many times."

"I kicked a lot of asses." The gamer girl shrugged boringly, "And I'm not undefeatable chamption…This title goes to this guy, xxxTHEREAPERxxx."

"Never heard of this player." Sam blinked.

"…Suddenly, I'm all lost here." Leshawna deadpanned.

* * *

 **(First-Class Cabin)**

"Remember, Owen, just be yourself." Owen talked to himself, "Don't be so weird and stiff…Here we go…" The oaf slowly walk over to the empty seat right next to Sammy and he sit down with a grin. "Hey, Sammy."

"Hey, you." Sammy greeted, "What's up?"

"Um…" The oaf scratched his head as he attempted to say something before the loudspeaker rang out.

"Attention, travelers, we are about to land in Turkey in about fifteen minutes." Chris' voice spoke, "See you there. McLean out!"

"Look like I know what's up in a little while." The peppy girl joked with a smile.

"Hehe, yeah." Owen giggled before he turns around to hide his dejected sigh, fouled by his host's time once again.

* * *

 **(Turkey)**

Chris walks up to the teams, wearing a referee uniform, and he blows a whistle as soon as he stops in front of them. "Today we will have a sport tournament." The host announced, "Four rounds, four different games, one winner!"

"But there are five teams." Harold pointed out.

"Please welcome our lovely model, Chef." Chris gestured at the cooker in a purple dress as Chef posed next to a lottery ball machine with five balls inside, "Our model will draw us the team's ball and we will assign it to the board behind Chef." He shifted his arm to a board and the travelers notice a lone line between two matches. "You may notice a line between two rounds, that's because the fifth ball will put you in the third round against the winner of the first round." The host turned his head to the cooker with a grin, "Now, Chef, would you please tell us who will face who in what?"

"Certainly, our first two teams are…" Chef draw two balls from the machine after it rolled around several times, "Burning Butterfly vs. Singing Fly in first match!" He draw another two balls, "In second match, the Crying worm will battle it out against Vomiting Ant. Flying Leech will take the third match."

"Awesome." The host grinned, "Let the tournament start!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Lightning is gonna win the tournament, sha-bam!" Lightning puffed his chest out with a smug smirk, "Lightning is the only real athlete and he will bring the gold home!" He flexed his muscles, "Everybody better watch out or they're gonna be hit by the Lightning!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Sport?!" Jay exclaimed, "I don't do sport well. Last time I play a sport, I spend almost two years in ICU with my brother." He fidgeted with his fingers, "Mickey, if you're watching that…Don't let them put my body in pinewood coffin."

* * *

"In the first round, the butterflies and the flies will battle each other in…" Chris gestured at a long rope over a deep pit as several growls echoed out within the pit, "Tug-of-War! Teams, take your place!"

"What's in the pit?" Kitty peeked over the edge of the pit but it was too dark to see.

"Just some harmless animals." The host smirked cruelly before he glances at the teams to make sure that they were ready to go, "And…" He blasted his air horn, "GO!" The teams quickly pull the rope, attempting to drag each other into the pit.

"Put your back into it!" Eva barked, the rope slowly drag toward their side but the flies pull back strugglingly to their side and it look like they are even for now.

"Pull now!" Jasmine grunted out and her team tried to tug the rope away from the butterflies as the said team slowly slid toward the pit.

"Oh no, you don't!" Jo wrapped the rope around her hand and the butterflies suddenly pull back at a quick pace, dragging the flies across the ground before the Singing Fly members fall into the pit as they scream out.

"Burning Butterfly wins the first round!" Chris blew his whistle as the screaming flies attempted to climb out of the pit before several furry arms grab them, pulling them back in the pit with a roar. "Teams, meet me at the court in a couple minutes." He walked away with a chuckle.

"Court?" Gerry crossed his fingers, "Oh, please let it be tennis…"

* * *

 **(Court)**

"DODGEBALL!" The host tossed a rubber ball at the elderly traveler and it hit Gerry's groin, causing him to bend over with a shriek. "You should have dodged this one."

"Good thing that you don't need it anymore." Pete teased his long-time rival and Gerry shakily gives him a middle finger.

"Okay, I'm gonna call out the name of the players." Chris glanced at his clipboard with a clearing throat, "Stephanie, Max, Beardo, Cody and Gwen will play for the Vomiting Ant and the Crying Worm's players are Chet, Staci, Ryan, Amy and Gerry! The rest of you, go sit on the benches." He jabbed his thumb at the benches with other three teams, "Players, take your place!" He waited for a while as Chef placed two balls on the middle line and he glance at both sides to see that they were ready before he blow his whistle loudly. The players run to the center and Stephanie was first to grab both of the balls, causing the worms to retreat as they bring their guard up.

"Do you know that my great-great-great-great-great-granduncle was…" Staci was about to tell Chet a lie before the ball strike her right in mouth, courtesy of the female trainer. Ryan quickly catches the ball as he duck under another ball and he throw it at Beardo, hitting his right arm. Gerry was about to throw the ball but a ball flew into his groin, causing him to drop the ball down as he falls down on his knees.

"W-W-Why?!" Gerry sobbed.

"Sorry!" Cody hollered as Gwen quickly snatched the bouncing ball up, it turned out that he was the one that got Gerry out.

Max throws the ball at Chet but the bulky stepbrother jump over the ball, "Blast! I shall…" The aspiring villain opened his mouth, only to bite into the ball as it flew into his mouth and it knock him out in process. Chet was about to mock Max, only to get hit in stomach by Gwen's ball.

"Three down, two to g…" The geek grinned before a ball fly into his groin and he curl up into a ball with a whimper, courtesy of Amy. Before the evil twin knows it, Stephanie grabs the same ball and she throws it at Amy, hitting her in stomach. Ryan quickly throws the ball at his on-off girlfriend but it gets caught by the goth girl and she quickly pass it to her teammate. The female trainer hurl the ball at the male trainer with all of her strength and it send him flying backward with a high-pitched scream.

"Vomiting Ant wins this round!" The grinning host announced as the said team cheered for their teammates, "They will go to the final round but the question is who will go against them? Burning Butterfly or Flying Leech? Let's find out in the next round! Follow me, guys." He walked away with a chuckle and some travelers wonder what kind of sport will be next.

* * *

"Since when is it a sport?" Lightning scratched his head with a puzzled expression as the teams stared at the bowling lane, "Lightning knows that it's not a sport."

"Actually, it is." Chris rolled his eyes, "But I tweaked the rules around a bit. Each player will bowl once and try to knock most pins down. We will total it up by combining the players' score, the team that knock most pins down will advance to the final." He pulled a clipboard out, "The five players of Flying Leech are Lightning, Emma, MacArthur, Melissa and Spud. Burning Butterfly's players are Ennui, Laurie, Violet, Jay and Samey. You guys will alternating between butterflies and leeches, let's start with a butterfly player."

"I'll go first." Violet bowled the bowling ball and it knocks four pins down.

"I still say it's not a sport." The sport jock threw the ball, clearing seven pins away and he pumped his arm right away. "Sha-bam!" The sport jock cheered as Ennui walks up to the balls and he chose a black bowling ball. The hardcore goth toss it down the lane and it look like it was about to fall into the gutter but the ball suddenly curve away from the gutter before it take all pins down.

"Alright, I get a strike." Ennui walked away with a deadpan expression.

"You're too exciting." Crimson deadpanned. Spud slowly walks up to the lane and he toss the ball down the lane but it was rolling at snail pace. The chubby rocker stare into space with dazed expression as several travelers watch the slow-rolling ball for a few minutes and Chris glance at his watch, tapping his foot on the floor out of boredom. Five minutes went by and the ball was getting closer to the pins as most of the travelers pace around, waiting for it to end. The bowling ball tap the front pin and it tip over, knocking all of the pins down.

"…How is that possible?" Heather muttered in shock.

"…Whoa, I got the strike!" Spud cheered after few moments, "Yes!" Laurie immediately bowled the ball, taking six pins out at once. Melissa pitch the bowling ball and it went down the middle as the eight pins went down, leaving a split.

"Damn, so close." Melissa groaned to herself and Samey step up for her turn. The good cheerleader throw her ball and it almost roll into the gutter but it manage to take four pins out. Emma immediately toss the bowling ball, knocking five pins down as soon as it curve inward.

"Come on, Jay, you can turn it around!" Mike encouraged his teammate as Jay carried the bowling ball strugglingly and he flops down, hurling the bowling ball down the lane. It seems like it was going to hit a strike but the ball fall into the gutter at last minute, Jay didn't knock any pins at all.

"Ooh, look like we have a winner." Chris chuckled as MacArthur earned a strike for her team, "Twenty-four to forty, the Flying Leech win by a large margin!" He rubbed his hands together with a smirk, "Now, our final round will take place in…The batting cage! Let's go!"

"Wait, did he just said batting cage?" Geoff scratched his head with a confusing blink, "I don't know that Turkey have baseball."

"They do, it's kinda new." Noah shrugged his shoulders, he really doesn't know most about some countries.

* * *

 **(Batting Cage)**

"In the final showdown, it's a match between Vomiting Ant and Flying Leech and only one team will be the champion!" The host gestured at the batting cage as most travelers noticed a Dalek-like ball launcher, "The rule is very simple…Just hit the balls and try not to get killed." He smirked at some worried faces, "The player that hit more than other player will win the final and the tournament. We will not count 'nick' hit, only full-on hit. Ant, Leech, chose your best batter."

"I'll be the batter!" Lightning raced into the batting cage with a bat.

"I'll do it." Duncan entered the cage after the team's discussion, "I bet it's almost same like mailbox baseball."

"Just to let you know, our baseball menace will launch twenty balls each at you guys." Chris grinned, "And…Play ball!"

"Participate!" The machine chanted as it pitched the balls at the batters.

"Wait a second, isn't that the same machine from Ridonculous Race?" Junior raised his eyebrow as Lightning missed the ball while Duncan hit another ball.

"Nope." The host said with shifty eyes, "Just coincidence."

"Participate!" The baseball menace fired four balls at once and the punk managed to hit one of the two balls as Lightning quickly hit two balls. Six balls fly toward the players and the sport jock hit two balls as the punk hit all three balls before Lightning hit the third ball as hard as he can.

"Sha-bam!" The sport jock hollered as the ball flew back to the machine and it smash into the head of the machine, causing it to go haywire.

"P-P-P-Par…Exterminate!" The machine suddenly fired dozens of ball at the screaming batters with a menace tone.

"H-H-Hey, hey, hey!" Duncan cried out as he swung the bat wildly, attempting to hit some balls while he dodge some straying balls. So far, he just hit seven balls out of nine.

"W-Watch it!" Lightning wailed as one of the balls hit him in head after he returned some pitches and he was about to hit some balls but all of sudden, the balls pummel into his body, sending him back against the fence. "S-S-S-STOP!" Lightning turned around to face his teammates with a wail as the balls kept hitting his back, "SOMEONE HELP LIGHTNING!"

"E-E-Exterminate!" The machine slowed down as soon as it run out of balls and it shut down right away after it fired its last two balls. Duncan shakily hit the ball away and the another ball fly toward Lightning's back before everyone wince at the sport jock's bloodcurdling scream as it hit right into his groin at high speed.

"I didn't see that one coming." Chris held his stomach with a cruel laughter, "D-D-Duncan just got fourteen out of twenty balls and Lightning hit ten out of twenty…The winner and the champion of the tournament is Vomiting Ant!" The said team cheered for their batter and Duncan just stumble up to them before he fall down with a weak groan, grateful that it was over. The host glance at the flies with a smirk, "Singing Fly, I have good and bad news. The bad news is that you're going to stay in the cargo hold but good news, no one go home tonight because it's a reward challenge!"

"Wait, what?" Several travelers said at same time.

"Reward?" Gwen looked up to her host, "What do we get?"

"Glad you asked." The host snapped his fingers before Chef hand out a gold ticket to each ant members, "Each of you get a free pass ticket! It's only good up to the merge."

"Free pass?" Devin raised his eyebrow at the image of Chris on the ticket, "What do you mean by that?"

"Let me explain…" Chris handed a cue card about the ticket to Dean, "This ticket will allow you to get out of any challenge of the day and it also give you an immunity from elimination if your team happen to lose the challenge…But you have to give me the ticket before the start of the challenge, not during or after…You also can't bring it out during the elimination ceremony."

"UGH!" Courtney stomped her feet, "That's unfair, you don't tell us anything about that!"

"I like to keep things a surprise." The host chuckled.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Owen grinned before he rub his chin, "Say…What if the whole team use tickets at same time, the team won't do any challenge of the day at all?"

"That's up to you." Chris shrugged his shoulders, "But if I were you, I would save it for some challenges if it's not in your favor…Anyway, let's get back to the airplane right away before someone find out that Chef's here…" Several travelers just raised their eyebrow at him, "Let's say he's not welcome here after an incident, something involved with punch a famous guy…Or was it the leader? Meh." He walked away with a shrug and the travelers just trade odd looks.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: First-Class Cabin)**

It has been four days since they left Turkey and most of the ants were sleeping in their seats. Duncan was enjoying his dream until something fall on his cheek, causing him to wake up and he remove the object from his cheek with a raised eyebrow. It was an small dirty shard of something and the punk feel something hit him again before he turn his head around to see Sugar as she clip her toenails out in open. Duncan immediately drops the piece as soon as he realizes what it was and he leap up with a shout. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" His cries just wake everyone up.

"Trimming my toenails, duh." Sugar clipped her toenails as most travelers noticed her actions with a disgusting look, "I gotta look sexy and beautiful on television."

"Bah…" Max stuck his finger into his mouth with a gag.

"Why can't you just use the restroom?" Devin leaned up with a mutter before he notice the clipped toenails on his shirt and he quickly head for the bathroom with paled face. "But first, I need to take a shower…A long one…"

"Attention, travelers, we will be back on a familiar island." Chris' voice suddenly spoke out from the loudspeaker, "We'll be there in about one hour. McLean out!"

"…What island?" Dwayne asked before a stray clipped nail hit his forehead.

* * *

 **(Canada: Camp Wawanakwa)**

"Wait, wait, I thought the island sunk during the All-Star season?!" Zoey gestured at the camp Wawanakwa and the Total Drama cast agreed with her as they stared at their host.

"Funny thing about that…" Chris chuckled, "It was actually Pahkitew Island, disguising as Total Drama Island."

"…Really?" Gwen threw her hands up as she blew her hair up, "Really?!"

"Come on, guys, you know that an island can't be sink by pulling a sword out?" The host replied with a shaking head, "Boy, you all might be huge idiots than I think you are." Some of the travelers just stare at him with deadpan expressions before he clear his throat, "Anyway…We're going to stay here for tonight and tomorrow, meaning we'll have two different challenges! Our first challenge of the day is…Finder Keeper! There are five statues hidden all over the island and all you have to do is find your team mascot's statue then bring it back here."

"That's it?" Leshawna placed her hand on hips with a suspecting stare.

"Well, there are some traps, guardians, mutated animals, etc." Chris scratched his chin with an evil smirk, "Oh, and madness, can't forget about the madness. The team that fails to return here before the other four teams with their statues will see me tonight at the campfire for the elimination ceremony. Your challenge will start…" He blew his air horn, "Now! Go find it!" The travelers scatter around, looking for their team's statute.

* * *

 **(Woods)**

Several leeches wander through the forest, keeping their eyes out for any traps. "…What are we doing again?" Spud asked dazedly.

"We're supposed to find a leech statue, remember?" Ella replied.

"Oh…" The chubby rocker walked for a while, "…Which place is it in again?"

"We don't know…" Emma muttered with a twitching eyebrow, "For the fiftieth time!"

"Oh…" Spud was about to ask something, only to scream out as he fall into a deep pit and there were several roars.

* * *

A group of butterflies just found a cave and Jacques peek inside with a nervous gulp. "Do you think our statue is in there?" Jacques muttered.

"Maybe, we can't rule it out." Sanders entered the cave, "Come on, let's check it out…"

"But what if there's a scary animal in there?" Jay muttered.

"Yeah, what he said." The male figure skater agreed nervously.

"Alright, you two can wait outside and I'll…" The black cadet walked into something hard and she look up to see the Bigfoot with the flamethrower. They stare at each other for a while before the creature swing his weapon around with a maniac laughter and she race out with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Hey, why are you running?" Jacques blinked before the fire shot past his hair and the butterfly members look behind to see the pyro Bigfoot. "…WAIT UP!" The figure skater ran away with his teammates, followed by the creature.

* * *

 **(Lake)**

The flies decide to check the lake out after a few hours of search and so far, they have no luck until one of the flies, Nikki, notice something under the dock. The Indian traveler just found a large wooden chest and she look around to make sure that there wasn't any traps. "Guys, I think I find something…" Nikki called out softly as she lifted the lid of the chest and before she know it, a largest swarm of bees fly out with angry buzzing.

"RUN!" Rock screamed as the flies ran around, "GET IN THE WATER!"

"NO, JUST RUN!" Noah screamed out, running away with his teammates as the swarm chase them down.

* * *

 **(Beach)**

Somewhere on the other side of the island, the ants look around from the shoreline to the nearby boathouse and they barely find anything, except for some traps and one mutated squirrel. "Ugh, why can't he just give us a freakin' clue!" Dakota grumbled under her breath.

"At this rate, I think it won't end until midnight." Cody sighed, how can they cover the whole island?!

"Guys, guys, I think I found something!" Sammy dug something out of the sand, revealing to be an ant statue and it was made out of…

"Is that diamond?!" Sugar suddenly snatched the statue away from the peppy girl.

"Nah, I don't think so." Gwen shrugged her shoulders as she walked over to the chubby farmer, "But it's a good thing that we found it already…" She held her hands out to the statue, "We should get it back…"

"It's mine!" The chubby farmer smacked the goth girl's hands away as she tucked the statue into her armpit, "I found it first!"

"Actually, she found it first…" Dwayne pointed at Sammy with his thumb before Sugar suddenly swing the statue at him, knocking him out in process, and she run away from the group.

"FINDER KEEPER!" Sugar laughed madly.

"Seriously?" The goth girl deadpanned before several ants chase the chubby farmer.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"This girl is getting me so mad." Stephanie glared, "I want to slap the shit out of this bitch."

 _ ***Static***_

"It took us about four hours to find our statue and it was in the lake." Courtney held a worm statute and she was wet. "We should make it back to Chris but the problem is…" There was an growling sound as she glanced around, "The damn walking shark is trying to kill us!" As soon as she finished her sentence, Fang's head break through the side of the outhouse with a savage roar and the CIT run out with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

Dave walk up to the edge of the cliff and he peek over to see if the statue was there, only to see nothing. He was about to turn around, only to get hit by a swinging log and he fall off the cliff into the lake with a loud scream.

* * *

"OH GOD!" Gerry paced backward with a statue in his hands as Fang slowly walked up to him with an revving chainsaw, why did the CIT have to give him the statue?! The elderly traveler quickly toss the statue to Katie and she catch it before she run away with a yelp as the mutated shark turn his target on her. "I regret nothing!" The tennis player ran away in the opposite direction.

* * *

Max and Dean search around for their crazed teammate in the forest and before they know it, Sugar suddenly bonk the aspiring villain's head before she deliver a kick to the deaf traveler's groin. The chubby farmer runs off with an evil laughter as soon as her two teammates drop down to the ground with painful groans. No one will get their mangy hands on her precious!

* * *

Leshawna enter the main lodge and she look around as she head for the kitchen. Before she knows it, the honey pour all over her from the ceiling and she start to scratch her furiously. Her eyes widened as the swarm of bees appear out of nowhere and they chase the screaming sassy girl out of the building.

* * *

Kitty stand in the middle of clearing and she look around before she pull her cell phone out to take a selfies. She check the picture right away before she raise her eyebrow at the picture of the Bigfoot as the creature pose right behind her and the schoolgirl look behind to see the same bigfoot. The creature immediately pulls out the flamethrower with a maniacal grin, causing the schoolgirl to run away with a cry.

* * *

Melissa carries the leech statute with her as she run down the hill with Kelly, Junior and Pete, following by dozen rolling boulders. Pete trip over his feet and he accidently push everyone down before the boulders roll over them, leaving them behind in body-shaped holes. "Sorry…" Pete's voice was muffled by the dirt.

* * *

Beardo wander around in the woods until he step on something and he look down with a blink before the snare trap hoist him up, flinging him around like a ragdoll as it smash him against the ground several times.

* * *

B dig around the shoreline and he smile as soon as he find the butterfly statue in the sand. He pull it out with a tug and he was about to walk away before the ground start to rumble as if the earthquake just hit the island. The sands shift around as something slowly rise out, casting a large shadow over the silent traveler and he slowly turn around to see a giant hermit crab with dozen eyes and tentacles, hanging out from its mouth. It releases a deep bellow and B immediately run toward the woods, following by the scurrying crab.

* * *

Andrew and Rodney finally find the fly's statue in the cave and the drummer grabs the statue before they hear several clicks. At first, nothing happened and they shrug at each other puzzlingly before countless of darts shot out from the wall. Most of the darts hit the country boy and he immediately pass out on Andrew, pinning the drummer down under his weight. The drummer kicking his legs around with muffled scream.

* * *

Katie keep her eyes out for the psycho shark as she walk into the clearing of the forest and all of sudden, the swinging log hit her right in stomach. The tanned girl stumble backward, only to get hit in the back by another swinging log and she was about to fall down but the snare trap fling her up in air.

* * *

 **(Dock)**

Chris sip his coconut drink, waiting for any teams to show up and he don't have to wait long enough as the first two teams race against each other. The teams turn out to be the Crying Worm and Burning Butterfly. It appears to be neck-to-neck race until one of the teams reach the host first. "The winner of today's challenge is the Burning Butterfly, by a hair!" Chris grinned at the cheering team as some of the worms complained about the close-call race and the host was about to say something but he notice the other teams, the Singing Fly and Flying Leech.

"Who won?" Trent asked as soon as the two teams reached their host.

"The Burning Butterfly." The host answered, "And it look like the Vomiting Ant is the loser of the day…"

"IT'S MINE, LET IT GO!" The host and the travelers turned around to see the ants as they dragged the screaming chubby farmer and the host raises his eyebrow at their unruly appearances before Max spike the statue at the host's feet, shattering it in process. "NO! YOU BROKE MY DIAMOND STATUE! MY PRE…"

"You know it was a glass statue, right?" Chris asked with a blink.

"…YOU LIE!" Sugar kicked around, "IT WAS A…"

"Anyway, ants, you come here in last place." The host cut the crying farmer off, "Cast your votes and meet me at the campfire for the elimination ceremony."

"So do we stay at the luxury place over there?" Justin pointed at the mansion on top of the hill.

"Nope, you all will stay in these cabins for tonight." Chris gestured at the five wooden cabins, "The luxury cabin is mine." He walked away with a chuckle.

"I'm gonna say it again…" Blaineley crossed her arms, "I so hate this guy."

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

"Wow, that is first time I ever seen a landslide." The host whistled at the result as the ants glared at Sugar from behind since she was sitting in front, acting like she didn't do anything wrong. "I guess I'll skip the whole bit for this one since it's seventeen to one."

"About time we get rid of the dumbass." Sugar jabbed her thumb at Dean with a huff and most of the ants frowned at her insult.

"The person that will go home tonight is…" Chris spoke up.

"…" Some of the ants just rolled at the host.

"…" The chubby farmer crossed her arms smugly.

"…Sugar!" The host announced.

"WHAT?!" Sugar shouted, "How dare you…"

"Heard this shit before." Chef suddenly tossed her into a large cannon and it fire her out into the sky.

"I thought we were going to use catapult." Chris glanced at the cooker.

"Eh, I like cannon better." The cooker grunted, "More painful for maggots."

* * *

 **(Main Lodge)**

The next day, the travelers were eating their lunch and Crimson sit with her team before she notice Ennui as he walk up to her with a lunch tray. "Hey." Crimson greeted.

"Hey." Ennui greeted back, "…I think we should break up." Almost every traveler froze up at the sudden confession and they feel so awkward.

"May I ask why?" The hardcore goth girl asked, unfazed by Ennui's suggestion.

"I'm getting too emotional and I believe the cause of this is our relationship." The hardcore goth boy said flatly, "If we break up, our hearts will be broken and blacken enough to make us more…"

"Dark enough." Crimson finished his sentence before she nod slightly, "Very well. We are no longer together."

"Friend?" Ennui asked flatly.

"Friend." The hardcore goth girl repeated before the hardcore goth boy join his team's table and she turn back to her lunch.

"Um…" Lindsay glanced at her unsurely, "Are you okay? I mean…"

"Yes, it's mutual and we part on good term." Crimson replied flatly and the travelers just don't know what to do until the loudspeaker give out a squeak.

"Everyone, meet me at the campfire for your challenge." Chris' voice announced, "McLean out."

"I never thought that I would be happy to hear this." Ryan whispered and some travelers agreed with him after the breakup.

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

The teams sit in a large circle and the host stands between the worm and the fly teams as the cooker wheel the monitor board up to his boss' side. The teams sit in a clockwise order from worm, fly, butterfly, leech and ant. "The winner of the challenge will get the first class in the ship and the loser will take the shameful floor." Chris grinned, "Our challenge of the day is…" He snapped his fingers before the interns suddenly place a metallic collar around each traveler, "Truth or Dare!" He gestured at the monitor, "When it come to a certain team's turn, the monitor will pick a team's member randomly and the person will have to chose a truth or dare…If you chose a dare, you have to do a task…If you decide to pick a truth, I will ask you some questions that can be very embarrassing or something that can spill your secret to the open."

"Oh, god, please don't tell me that it's one of these shocking collar!" Jasmine tugged the collar nervously.

"Oh, yes, it is." The host chuckled, "Plus, it's equipped with lie detector…If you lie or refuse to do a dare…Your team will get a strike and…" He pushed a button as the travelers screamed out in pain from the zapping shock, "Zap! The team that gets three strikes will be eliminated from the game. First team out will see me at the elimination ceremony and the last team to stay in will win the game…Let's start with…" He tapped his chin as he looked around, "The Singing Fly! The turn order will go in clockwise." The monitor come to live as it shuffle through the pictures of flies until it stop on Leon, "Leon, truth or dare?"

"Um…" Leon thinks for a while, "Dare."

"I dare you to eat Chef's latest creation…" Chris gestured at Chef as the cooker gave Inuit traveler a plate of brown-reddish slop, "What was the name again?"

"The mystery of death." Chef smirked evilly and the Inuit traveler stares at the slop for a while before he eats it up in one go. Nothing happened at the first until Leon roll on the ground with rough coughing and dry heaves. "I guess I won't serve that for dinner tonight."

"Leon just took one for his team and now it's the butterfly's turn." The host chuckled and the image shuffle around until it land on Eva.

"Dare." Eva said flatly.

"Hmm, I dare you to…" Chris tapped his chin, "Give the person at your left a French kiss!"

"Say what?" Jay blinked since he was sitting next to Eva and before he know it, the bodybuilder force him to make out with her for a few seconds before she release him.

"There…" Eva wiped her mouth with a grunt.

"I-I-I have been violated…" Jay sobbed to himself.

"Be glad because it's only one you will get in your life." The host chuckled, "Now it's the leech's turn!" The monitor stop on Harold's picture.

"I'll take the truth." Harold said.

"Here's your question…" Chris glanced at the cue card, "Is it true sometime you practice make-out with an body pillow that have Usagi from Sailor Moon on it?"

"H-H-H-H…" The paled nerd stuttered at the grinning host before he slump down with a resigned sigh, "Yes, it's true…" Some travelers attempted to hold their snickers back as most travelers laughed at his embarrassing moment and Harold lean in closer with a whisper, "How did you find out about that one? I never told a soul."

"I have people everywhere." The host smirked darkly as the travelers traded a odd look and the ants' picture shuffle throughout on the monitor before it stop on Sammy.

"Dare." Sammy said without missing a beat.

"I dare you to drink the pitcher of bear's drool." Chris said sadistically and the teams wince, feeling sorry for the peppy girl.

"Drink up, maggot." Chef handed the pitcher to the peppy girl.

"H-H-Here I go…" Sammy shakily brings the pitcher closer to her lips before she throws it away, "I can't! I don't wanna drink that!"

"It's alright, we understa…" Duncan muttered before the ants cry out in pain as the collars shock them for three seconds.

"And the Vomiting Ant has the first strike of the challenge." The host chuckled and the monitor land on worm's Shawn.

"Um…" Shawn gulped nervously, "I…Um…I'll go with truth."

"Your question…" Chris cleared his throat, "What was the cause of your kinemortophobia, aka fear of zombie?"

"Well, when I was little, I walk on my babysitter and she was playing a video game, Resident Evil…" The zombie nut shivered, "Then someone come at the door and she answered it…Right before the zombie ate her face and I ran to my bedroom then I never saw her again! They're out there, infecting people!"

"Little did he know, the 'zombie' was the babysitter's boyfriend and it was on Halloween." The host whispered to the camera with a chuckle, he just got this info from one of his people. "Next is…" The monitor stopped on the fly's Rodney.

"Dare." Rodney gulped.

"I dare you to kiss one of the girls here." Chris smirked.

"I-I-I-I-I…" The country boy stuttered before he suddenly run away with a scream, only to pass out as soon as the collar shocked his team for ten seconds.

"Just to let you know, if someone here try to run for the hill, Chef will shock you as long as he like." The host jabbed his thumb at the smirking cooker with a button in his hand, "That and he can shock someone whenever he like."

"What, you can't do…" Courtney was about to protesting, only to cut off with a shock.

"Thank, Chef." Chris hollered.

* * *

"Staci, that is your chance to come clear…" The host grinned, "Were anyone in your family a inventors?"

"Yes, in fact, my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandaunt, Mary, was the one who invented the Truth-or-dare game…" Staci rambled as the electric collars keep zapping the screaming worms, "Oh, I forget that it was my great-great-great-grandpa, Billy, who created the electric collar…Oh, and my great…"

"Stop it! Stop it!" Several worms cried out in agony.

* * *

"Dave, I dare you to lick the sugar off Bigfoot's back." Chris jabbed his thumb at Bigfoot as the creature pour some sugar on his back.

"NO, NO, NO!" Dave screamed before the creature grab his neck, forcing him to lick his back as the team get a shock.

"Hey, he did it!" Heather protested.

"No, he refused." The host shrugged uncaringly, "And Bigfoot's force doesn't count at all."

"H-H-Help!" The Indian boy wailed.

* * *

Geoff swallows his Adam's apple nervously as Chef slid the hockey mask on his face and the cooker swinging his hockey stick, launching several armadillos at the party animal. Geoff attempt to dodge the curled-up armadillos but one of the creature hit his stomach and he bend over with a groan before the second armadillo smack his face then another armadillo flew into his groin. Chef keep swing the creatures at the passed-out party animal with an insane laughter.

* * *

Dean nervously enters the cave with a clipper and there was a roar after few minutes before the screaming deaf traveler run out with a clipped claw, following by an angry bear.

* * *

Carrie chose the truth as Chris shuffle through the cue cards for any interesting question, "What's the darkest fantasy you had when you found out about Devin's cruel ex?" The blonde girl glanced at her boyfriend nervously and Devin gives her a nod with an understanding smile.

"Well…" Carrie took a deep breath, "Sometime I thought about trapping her in a room, just me and her…I'll…

 _ ***Static***_

The host and the cooker stare at the blonde traveler with gaping expressions as almost everyone pale at her answer and Carrie giggled nervously. "Was that too much?" The blonde traveler muttered.

"…Damn…" Chef uttered.

"…You can say that again." Chris muttered.

"Damn, your girlfriend must be a yandere…" Ryuma whispered to Devin.

"I know, isn't she great?" Devin said dazedly, it turned out that he didn't hear the whole thing.

* * *

Melissa cringe at the sight of twenty fried chicken heads, "W-W-What did you just said?!"

"I said…" Chris smirked evilly, "I dare you to eat twenty fried chicken heads. It's like chicken wings but with some filling, if you know what I mean."

"…HELL NO!" The mean girl flip the plate up and the chicken heads rain down on the screaming host as the becks stab his face.

* * *

"Ooh, Lorenzo, you shouldn't have picked the truth." Chris smirked at a certain question listed on the cue card, "Please tell us about the biggest dirty secret that you keep to yourself…What's your fetish?"

"Um…" Lorenzo tugged his collar nervously with a cold sweat.

"…Who the hell approved these questions?" Alejandro asked.

"The producers, some of them have a dirty mind." The host winked before he turn to the skinny stepbrother, "Well, we're waiting for the truth."

"…No comment." The skinny stepbrother looked down before his team scream out in pain as soon as they feel the volt

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Before anyone gets wrong idea, it's not one of these gross fetishes." Lorenzo waved his hands around, "I'm not gonna say what it is…"

 _ ***Static***_

"Feet." Chef deadpanned, "It's feet." He crossed his arms with a shiver, "Ew!"

* * *

Anne Maria cower in her seat as Chef start up his chainsaw and he was about to come closer to the jersey girl. "Oh hell no, I'm not gonna get my hair cut by this psycho bastard!" Anne Maria quickly ran away.

"GET OVER HERE!" Chef chased her down, "I DON'T CARE IF I'M GETTING IN TROUBLE, THIS 60S HAIR HAVE TO GO!"

"Chef, don't!" Chris chased the cooker down, "That'll get us a lawsuit and Chris no like lawsuit!"

"Did you hear the last part?" Gwen raised her eyebrow and several travelers just nodded.

* * *

Justin stares up at the two-head muscular humanoid rabbit and he glance down at his boxing gloves, they were in the middle of a boxing ring. "…The face is off-limit, right?" The model asked nervously, only to get beat down by the mutated rabbit.

* * *

"Chet, it's kinda odd that you get a same question that I just gave to your brother." The host rubbed his chin before he shrug to himself, "Oh well…What's your secret fetish that you don't want anyone to know?"

"…I refuse to say anything about that." Chet muttered with cold sweat before his team gets a shock.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"My fetish is not something disgusting…" Chet rubbed his neck nervously, "It's kinda embarrassing to say it…"

 _ ***Static***_

"Again, feet." Chef deadpanned with crossed arms, "What's with people and feet?!"

* * *

After many dares and truths, the host glances at the panting travelers as they watch the monitor nervously and he clears his throat loudly. "After a series of dare and truth, the leech only gets one strike while the rest have two strikes." Chris grinned, "And now it's Singing Fly's turn!"

"Please don't let it be me, please don't let it be me…" Almost all of the flies chanted together quietly as the pictures shuffle for a while and it finally stop on…

"Bridgette!" The host announced, "Truth or dare?"

"Um…" Bridgette gulped nervously, "Dare?"

"I dare you to eat a rotting food then chug it down with sour milk." Chris laughed at the paled surfer's face and the cooker set up the table with a plate of rotting streak and a cup of expired milk. "Remember, your team has two strikes and if you refuse…Well, bye-bye to a fly."

"I'll do it…" The surfer muttered with confidence and she walk up to the table at slow pace as she stare at the expired foods with a green face. She slowly reaches out for them and some travelers look on as the rest just cover their eyes to shield themselves from the upcoming horror show. "…I'm sorry!" Bridgette raced to the restroom with a gag, holding her mouth as she tries to keep the biles down.

"And the Singing Fly is eliminated!" The host chuckled as he turned to the four remaining teams, "One down, three to go." The monitor lands on Jay.

"I'll take truth." Jay gulped.

"Do you still wet your bed?" Chris asked with a snicker.

"NO!" The clumsy traveler cried out before the collars shock the butterflies, eliminating the team after the third strike.

"The butterflies burned out." The host chuckled at his joke and the monitor stop on leech's Lightning.

"Dare, bring it on!" The sport jock pumped his muscles.

"I dare you to eat the wasabi dumplings." Chris gestured at the plate of fifteen dumplings and Lightning wolf them down in one go before the screaming jock race to the restroom for the water. "Wow, and here I thought that someone will fail at this one…He passed it for his team." The monitor slowed down until it stops on ant's Beardo, "Beardo, truth or dare?" The human soundboard holds two fingers up, "Dare?" A nod, "Okay…I dare you to say something else than the sound effects."

"…" Beardo take a deep breath before he suddenly makes a buzzer sound and the ants cried out from the shock, earning their third strike.

"…Yep, not surprised by that." The host deadpanned as the monitor landed on worm's Sam, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sam grinned.

"Don't worry, we can turn it around and…" Courtney whispered to her teammates.

"I dare you to break your DS with a hammer." Chris tossed the hammer at the gamer.

"…YOU MONSTER, I WON'T HARM MY BABY!" The gamer threw the hammer away, he didn't notice that the hammer hit Chef's right temple and the cooker growl at the gamer's back with a deadly glare.

"Crying Worm's out!" The host chuckled as the worms screamed out from twenty second shock, "The Flying Leech is our winner and they get the first-class floor when we get on the ship." The said team cheered as the host turned around to flies, "Singing Fly, I'll see you at the shameful deck for your elimination ceremony."

"Oh man, that'll gonna be hard one…" Rock rubbed his head, he really don't know who to vote for.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming from a mile away." Chris whistled at the result before he look up to the travelers, "You know the rules…If you get passport, you're safe and if you don't get one, you're out of the game." He cleared his throat, "The travelers that will keep their passports are…" He called their names out as the cooker gave the passports to the said travelers, "Carrie, Trent, Alejandro, Nikki, Andrew, Leon, Ezekiel, Catarina, Kitty, Izzy, Noah, Brody, Rock, Sky, Jasmine and Bridgette…" The host glanced at Rodney and Lorenzo, "And the person that will get the final passport is…"

"…" The country boy fidgeted.

"…" The skinny stepbrother wetted his dry lips.

"…Lorenzo!" The host announced.

"Oh, man…" Rodney groaned, "And here I thought I would…"

"Get the hell out of here!" Chef tossed the screaming country boy over the rail as the flies and host walked away. The cooker wipe his hands cleanly before he notice something and he raise his eyebrow at the sight, it was this evil midget clown. The psycho clown slowly raises his fork up with a evil laughter before the cooker lift his right feet up, "…No…" Chef said flatly before he shove the clown off the rail with his boot and he look over the rail to see that the clown just flip him off with two birds as the psycho clown fall into the sea. Chef just walks away with a blank expression, he wonder who the hell just found this crazy clown.

* * *

 **(Bridge)**

"Whew, we're now down to about eighty travelers but it's really a long time until we reach to the final three." Chris wiped his forehead with a cheesy grin, "So far, we just saw a tiny hint of romance and some friendship from some of our travelers but at same time, we just saw some small problem between some travelers. How will it turn out in the future? What kind of challenges will they face in which countries? Who will be the next traveler to drop out from the game? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jay, Jo, Justin, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor, Violet_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Brent, Cameron, Chet, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Gerry, Josee, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Staci, Tyrell_

 _Flying Leech: Beth, Ella, Emma, Geoff, Harold, Junior, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, MacArthur, Melissa, Pete, Rosa, Ryuma, Scott, Spud, Tom, Zoey_

 _Singing Fly: Alejandro, Andrew, Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Catarina, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Kitty, Leon, Lorenzo, Nikki, Noah, Rock, Sky, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Beardo, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Dwayne, Ellody, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Brick, DJ, Leonard, Mary, Mickey, Miles, Rodney, Sadie, Sierra, Sugar, Tammy, Topher, Tyler_

* * *

 **And that ends our second chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **So far, we just saw more hints of some certain relationship/rivalries! Plus, we just learned a bit about some travelers and we also just saw some shocking moment…Like Ennui and Crimson's sudden breakup! There were some mystery involving in this chapter…Is that a hint to the future storyline or is it just a red herring? Who know?**

 **Did you love the psycho midget evil clown? I know I do, it's kinda fun. The clown is based off the very same clown that I have a dream about a few years ago, it stick to my head because of how funny it was in my dream so I decide to bring it into this chapter. Will he appear again or is it just one-time thing? Who know?**

 **What kind of challenges will we see in the next chapter? Who will drop out and the biggest question is…Um…Let's find out next time!**

 **Now here's the bad news…My laptop somehow lose its ability to connect with wifi and I think I may have to send it out for a repair. Good thing that I have a flash driver and a desktop computer but my laptop is the only one that has Microsoft word. More bad news is that if it's fixed faster, I'm taking a two or three weeks break for some down time. Don't worry, it doesn't mean that I will stop writing.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to the travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	4. Expedition: Sucky Challenges Ever!

**Thank for the reviews and feedback.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers or not. If I miss any, sorry!**

 **To everyone: I already planned everything with the challenges, sorry! Thank for asking me.**

 **Coldblue: 1) Who know? We don't know anything about this psycho midget clown at all. 2) Nope, not much at all.**

 **Now it's time for the third chapter of Total Drama Cycle! Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Friendly reminder: Some characters might be OOC and my grammar is not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes but I'll try my best. There are still a lot of characters so some characters may not get any screentime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most of the OCs (See the bottom AN in the first chapter of Expedition).**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Expedition: Sucky Challenges Ever!**

* * *

 **(Bridge)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, some travelers brew up some dramatic moments and some shocking moments." Chris grinned, "Like Ennui and Crimson's sudden breakup and Duncan ram horns with Chev…"

"Really, did you just say that?" Chef gave him a cringed face.

"Hey, I don't write this stuff." The host held his hands up before he clear his throat, "We threw some tough challenges at the travelers and some of them can't take it anymore, 'quitting' the show." He used air quotes gesture as he said quitting, "Now we are down to eighty-seven travelers but we will trim some out in this episode! What kind of challenges will we bring out this time? Where will we visit? Are we going to see some goods or not? Who will mess it up and drop out? Find out tonight on Total Drama Expedition!"

"Seriously, who's the writer?" The cooker asked and his boss shrugs his shoulders at him.

* * *

 **(First-Class Deck)**

"Ah, that is life…" Leshawna relaxed on the lounge chair as she stretched her arms out, "No psycho on power trip, no problem with my team, no…"

"CANNONBALL!" Geoff jumped into the pool and the water splash all over the sassy traveler.

"…Ooh, why I gotta!" The sassy traveler stood up with a shaking fist.

"Take it easy." Ryuma attempted to calm her down from the poolside, "I'm pretty sure that he doesn't do it on purpose." Leshawna turn to him with a look and the Japanese-Canadian traveler just rubs his neck with a nervous chuckle.

* * *

 **(Shameful Floor)**

Andrew lying on his bed to take a short nap before Ezekiel walk out of the restroom and the drummer suddenly dry-heave as he cover his nose, it turn out that his bed was right next to the restroom. "Dude, flush the toilet twice next time!" Andrew gagged, wishing that he don't draw the short straw the other day.

"Bro-ken." Ezekiel growled with a shrug.

"Want my nose plug?" Noah offered to the drummer.

"…Wait, how come do you have it?" Catarina raised her eyebrow.

"Owen." The bookworm deadpanned.

"Afternoon, travelers!" Chris' voice suddenly breaks out from the loudspeaker, "We are now in Visayas, one of the islands of Philippines! See you all in five minutes, McLean out!"

"I never heard of Visayas." Lorenzo muttered with a blink, never notice some eyerolls from his fellow travelers.

* * *

 **(Visayas, Philippines)**

Chris stand in front of the teams as they stand behind their own large podium with confusing expressions, "Travelers, it's time for our first part of the challenge…Quiz Time!"

"Seriously?" Duncan deadpanned but his host ignores him, like always.

"We will throw some questions at you and one of you has to hit the buzzers in front of you…" He gestured at buttons in front of each travelers, "If you get it right, your team will get a point…" A black screen flashed up with zero on the side of the podium, "But if you get it wrong…Chef, would you kindly…" Suddenly, the teams cried out as the podium electrocuted them, "The team that get six questions right wins an advantage reward for the next part of the challenge and the team that come in last place will receives an disadvantage. Any questions?" Dean slowly raised his hand before Chris jab his thumb at the standing monitor, "Don't worry, we get you one of these thingy that work like the one in Jeopardy show. Any more questions? No? Good, let's start the quiz time!" The deaf traveler just brings his hand back down, "Ok, here's your first question…"

"Wait, what's the difficulty of the questions?" Harold asked.

"Who know…" Chris shrugged his shoulders with a smirk before he narrow his eyes at the nerd, "And you should have ask this question before we start the show!" He grumbled to himself for a while before he clear his throat, "Anyway…Your first question and it's really easy one…This movie was the first film to reach the billion-dollar mark, what was the name of this movie?" Most of the travelers hit the buzzers as fast as they can but only one buzzer light up with a siren, "Alejandro of Singing Fly."

"Titanic, directed by James Cameron." Alejandro answered.

"Correct." The host grinned as the Singing Fly earns the first point of the game, "Next question…A video game was believed to be one of the large reasons behind the Video Game Industry Crash of 1983, what was the name of this game?" A traveler quickly hit the buzzer, "Kim of Crying Worm."

"E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial." Kim said flatly and the host nods his head, giving her team a point.

"We do not remember days, we remember moments." Chris read the cue card, "Who said this quote?" The travelers stare at him blankly before the teams suddenly get electrocute for a while, "The answer is Cesare Pavese."

"H-H-Hey, we didn't answer this question!" Heather protested.

"Actually, if no one give me any answer within ten seconds, all the teams will get a zap." The host chuckled, "Did I forget to mention that? My bad." Everyone glared at the smirking host, "Here's the question…Spider-Man was created by Stan Lee and who else?" A buzzer rang out, "Cody?"

"Steve Ditko." Cody answered.

"Yes, that's right." Chris nodded before he clear his throat"What's the most common allergy? It's general, by the way."

"Latex!" Jay hit the buzzer before his team cried out in pain as the podium shock them.

"It's food." Courtney smashed the buzzer repeating.

"The Crying Worm gets it!" Chris grinned as the Crying Worm earned another point, "What was considered to be the first city in the world by the Sumerians?"

"The City of Eridu." Harold hit the buzzer, "It was initially excavated by…"

"Shut up, we don't want to hear a history and you're correct." The host cut him off with a glare, "Flying Leech finally receives their first point and Burning Butterfly still doesn't get a point yet." He glanced at the teams, "Now here's the toughest question, I don't think anyone will get that one…The deaf player was credited to be the creator of the baseball signals, what was his name?" Someone hit the buzzer right away, "Dean?"

" _Williams 'Dummy' Hoy."_ Dean wrote.

"…That's…Right…" Chris blinked at the deaf traveler with widened eyes, he thought that no one would get it right.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" _Used to be a baseball fan and someone told me about this guy one time."_ Dean held the paper up with a shrug.

* * *

After several questions, B reach out for the button after he receive a question from the host and he was about to hit it but Ennui hit his buzzer right away. "The author is H. P. Lovecraft." Ennui said blankly and Gwen groan to herself, she almost hit the buzzer.

"That's correct." The host nodded as he looked at the podium to check the scores, "That's two points for Burning Butterfly...Crying Worm have four points, Vomiting Ant is behind by one point and Singing Fly is tied with Flying Leech by three points. Now here's our next question…" He glanced at his clipboard, "What was the name of the film that considered to be the first zombie fi…"

"White Zombie." Shawn cut him off as he smashed the buzzer.

"…Yes." Chris glared at the zombie nut for cutting him off, "Crying Worm has won the first part of the challenge!" The said team cheered together, "Their advantage?" Chef suddenly tossed a large bag at the worms, "A luxury camping gears to help them sleeping at night better!"

"Wait, camping?" Lindsay looked at her host confusingly.

"Flies, leeches and ants will get modest camping gears while the butterflies get nothing." The host grinned as the butterflies trade looks with each other, "Now here's our second part of the challenge…Camp! That's right, you will camp in the wildness of the Philippines for a night. We have provided you with the map, directing you to your destination where you will spend for a night. The first team that comes back here at the dawn will win the challenge and the team that comes in last place will see me at the elimination ceremony tomorrow."

"Um…" Melissa lifted her index finger up, "Is it safe? I mean, a girl like me have to stay in a luxury hotel, not in a crappy place with a bunch of has-been losers."

"Hey!" Lightning crossed his arms with a dirty look.

"Who care?" Chris shrugged his shoulders, "See you all tomorrow…That's if you make it back in one piece." He walked away with a evil laughter.

"There better not be any surprise…" Gwen mumbled to herself and almost everybody agreed with her.

* * *

 **(Forest)**

"Man, I can't believe we're going to camp out again." Heather grumbled as her team follow the direction on the map, "Please don't tell me that Chris is gonna recycle the old challenges!"

"Who know, he might." Blaineley cut B off with a shrug, "He's really lame that he can't even come up with original challenges."

"…True, you're right." The queen bee muttered with crossed arms.

"Hey, what's up with the rope?" Justin spoke up as he pointed at the rope, tied around his wrist and several travelers stared at him for a while.

"So you can't wander off and cost us the challenge like last time." Eva said flatly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"You make one small mistake and they won't let you live it down." Justin rolled his eyes, "Everybody knows it was an accident, I have to check my perfect face for any damage. One tiny mosquito bite can ruin the look and it will ruin my model career."

* * *

"This must be the place." Ryan checked the map before he look up to see the clearing and he can hear a creek near them.

"Finally, now we can start setting…" Courtney opened the bag before the large luxury tent pop up as it set itself up and the worms stare at the camp with widened eyes. "Up…"

"Sweet, I'm digging this challenge." Tyrell chuckled with a thumb-up, "Now we need to find some grubs to eat for tonight."

"Dibs on fishing." Gerry called out.

"Leave it to the old men and their fishing." Josee crossed her arms with a scoff.

* * *

"Ah, good old fashioned camp, nothing can beat that." Dwayne pitched the first tent up with a massive grin, "That would be perfect if Junior was here, I…" He abruptly cut off as his foot somehow get tangled with a rope and he stumble into the tent before it close down on him, causing him to fumble around with a cry and he become more tangle up with the tent.

"Dean, pass me one of these pole thingy." Max pointed at one of the expandable poles near Dean's foot but the deaf traveler didn't hear him as he insert the different pole through the tent's loops, "…Dean, give me the pole! DEAN! DEEEEEAAAAN!"

"He's deaf, remember?" Gwen glanced at the shouting aspiring villain but he doesn't hear her over his loud voice, "Ugh, idiot…" She rubbed the bridge of her nose with a groan.

"Guys, guess what?" Most of the ants looked up to see Owen as he held a string of fishes up, "We're gonna have a big feast tonight!"

"Way to go, Owen." Duncan smirked, "Sometime I forget that you can be useful in wildness."

"Thank." Owen grinned before he blinks, "…I think?"

"I'm gonna start the fire." Stephanie walked over to the campfire for two reasons, they need fire to cook the fishes and it's almost time for nighttime.

"Owen, need help with the cleaning?" Devin asked.

"Sure!" The oaf nodded, "Want to gut them or…?"

"Um, I'll scaling them." The Asian-Canadian held his hands up with a nervous chuckle.

"You sure?" Owen tilted his head, "Gut is the easy part…"

"I'm very sure." Devin replied without missing a beat.

* * *

The leeches sat around the campfire and they were eating fruits that they found early. "…Are you sure they're not poisonous or anything like that?" Melissa glanced at the berries in her hands.

"They're not." Scott grunted annoyingly, "I saw some critters eating these, they're fine." He tossed some berries in his mouth, "And beside, I'm not this evil enough to poison anyone here."

"I won't put that passed you." Zoey glared at him and the scheming farmer just grunt at her with a glare.

"Anyone get a story?" Pete suddenly spoke up to change the topic since he was sitting between them.

"Ooh, I want to hear a scary story." Geoff pushed his hat back with a grin.

"No scary story, I don't want anyone to stay up late." Leshawna huffed as the party animal pouted childishly, "Or we'll have to haul their tired asses all the way back to Chris."

"Aw, come on…" MacArthur waved her hand at the sassy traveler, "We can take it, it's a perfect night for a scary story. Look at how clear the night sky is…" As soon as she said it, there was a sound of a boom before the heavy rainfall pour down on them and the leeches quickly rush to take the shelter in their tents. "Whoa, that's crazy…"

"I feel bad for butterflies right now." Ella said as soon as she realized that the butterfly didn't receive any camping gear, "I wonder what they are doing right now."

"…Hey, it's raining." Spud muttered, still sitting out in the rain.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Heather cried out as most of her teammates tried to sleep under the massive tree to get away from the heavy rainfall but the cold raindrops keep them up. "TWICE?! REALLY, REALLY?! THAT IS NOT EVEN FUNNY!"

"Is she gonna be like that all night?" Jacques whispered to B and the silent traveler just shrug his hands. No one notice that the water level have rise from the near creek, neither did they know that Jay was floating away in deep sleep as the water carry him away from his team.

* * *

'I'm glad we got it up in time.' Noah read the book, ignoring the sound of pattering raindrops, before a foot suddenly hit him in stomach as his right eyebrow twitch. 'But why one tent?!' It turn out that the flies only set up a tent before they ate their dinner, thinking that they will have enough time to set up another tent but the rain happen so suddenly and they all have to share one small tent.

"Too…" Carrie covered her ears in her sleep as Ezekiel snored loudly near her, "Loud…"

* * *

The next morning, the worms was first to be up, courtesy of Courtney, and they quickly pack everything up. "Did we get everything?" The CIT checked everything.

"Why can't we just leave stuff here?" Chet muttered with crossed arms, "I don't think Chris said anything about bring them back to…"

"Shut up and haul them back!" Courtney chucked the large bag at the bulky stepbrother, sending him down to the ground with a crash. "I'm not gonna risk everything and lose out on the first-class ride!"

"He should have kept his mouth shut." Amy mumbled under her breath annoyingly, she's very cracker because of Courtney and now she'll have a headache from working-up CIT who won't leave everybody alone.

* * *

"Quick, let's count heads…" Sanders checked the numbers of the butterfly members, "I think that's everybody…Wait, where…"

"Run, run!" Dave suddenly ran down the trail as most of the teammates started to follow him, "Everybody's all here, let's get out of here!" He doesn't want to be out in wildness because it's always infested with germs and filthy stuffs.

"I think we're missing someone." The cadet chased them before she look back as she rub her chin with a raised eyebrow, "But who?"

* * *

Jay opens his eyes with a yawn and the first thing he see is the moving trees in the sky as they pass him at slow pace, how peaceful…"Huh?" The wimpy traveler widened his eyes as he feel the wet surrounding and he cried out as soon as he realize that he somehow end up in the river. "H-H-HELP!" Jay flailed his arms around before he hear something loud and he look at the source, his eyes widened bigger as he slowly float toward the edge of the waterfall. "No, no, no, no!" He attempted to swim away, only to fall off the waterfall and he hit each rock all the way down. "MOOOOOOOOOOM!" He wailed out painfully until he hit the bottom of the waterfall.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Chris glanced at the cooker with a puzzlingly expression.

"…Maybe it's a mosquito or something." Chef shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you might be right about that." The host nodded his head before he notice the incoming worm team, "Here already? We could have set up some traps."

"Are we first?" Courtney asked right off the bat.

"Yes, you are." Chris replied as the worm team cheered together, "You just win the first-class ride and we're gonna share this news with them." He pointed at three rushing teams, "Ants, leeches and butterflies are all here, meaning…"

"I think butterflies are missing one maggot." The cooker pointed it out.

"Say what?" Heather jabbed her thumb at Justin, "We didn't lose Justin this time!"

"Yeah, wrong J." The host chuckled, "You're actually missing Jay."

"Wha…" The queen bee looked around to see that they were telling the truth, "Oh, come on!"

"Let's hope Jay make it back here before the singing fly get here." As soon as Chris finished his sentence, the said team shows up with heavy bags under their eyes. "And here goes the hope. Signing Fly just squeak by and they are safe, meaning the Burning Butterfly are going to see me at the elimination ceremony in the jumbo jet!"

"Hooray…" Trent lifted his hand up tiring, "Can we get in the airplane now?"

"Yeah, go ahead." The host tapped his chin, "Hmm, I wonder where's Jay right now?"

* * *

"Ugh…" Jay rubs his sore head but he hears the familiar sound and he quickly looks over with widened eyes to see another waterfall…A huge waterfall this time. "NO, NO, NOT AGAIN!" His scream drains out as soon as he falls down the roaring waterfall.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"You all have cast your votes and you know what happen next." Chris grinned at the travelers as some travelers glanced at the mummified wimpy traveler in the wheelchair, "If you get passport, you're safe for another day and if you don't get one…" He jabbed his thumb at the exit, "Bye-bye! The travelers that get to keep their passports are…" He start to call their names out as the cooker toss the passports at the said travelers, "B, Chev, Taylor, Heather, Justin, Violet, James, Mike, Ennui, Blaineley, Jacques, Jo, Samey, Sanders, Laurie and Eva…" The host glanced between Jay and Dave, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The wimpy traveler moaned out in pain.

"…" The Indian traveler sweated coldly.

"…Dave!" The host announced and Jay groans weakly before Chef suddenly attach the parachute to the wimpy traveler's wheelchair. Without saying a word, the cooker push the screaming eliminated traveler out of the airplane. "…No word for him?" Chris raised his eyebrow at the cooker.

"Hmm, nah." Chef shrugged his shoulders, "The wimpy maggot suck so bad that I almost feel sorry for him…Almost…How the hell did he last this long?"

"Beat me." The host shrugged before he turns to the butterflies, "Okay, see you guys in few hours."

"…Wait, what?" Mike blinked confusingly, "Why?"

"Because we're gonna land sooner for another challenge." Chris walked away with a chuckle, "So don't get too comfort here." The confusing butterflies looked at each other, not expecting that to happen.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"Ugh, I can't believe that we're gonna have another challenge right away." Anne Maria huffed with crossed arms, "And I barely even get to wash up and replace my hairspray."

"Yeah, but I bet it might be good thing." Sammy spoke up after she glanced at the snoring flies, "We could possibly win the first-class ride and it must be a reward challenge."

"…You're right." The Jersey traveler agreed before she turns her head to the direction of the first-class, "I wonder how they take it in there?"

* * *

 **(First Class Cabin)**

Most of the worms take cover behind their seats, some duck behind the bar, as Courtney throws random things around with a roar and Josee take her anger out on the poor intern-slash-bartender. "Should we do something?" Katie asked nervously.

"Nah, let them ride it out." Ryan muttered as he duck under the flying luggage, "When you date someone like Stephanie, the better thing you can do is just step back and let it happen so you won't end up getting hurt."

"Pfft, you're just scared to go near them." Amy rolled her eyes.

"That too." The bodybuilder admitted.

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

Chris pick the radio device up with a grin, "Attention, travelers, we will be in Taiwan within twenty to thirty minutes so drop whatever you are doing and get ready. McLean out!" He put the device back in its place before he glance at the cooker with a evil smirk as a idea pop in his head, "Hey, Chef…"

"Yes, Chris?" Chef glanced at his boss with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna do a barrel roll?" The host smirked and the cooker catches on right away.

"…HELL YEAH!" The cooker turned the steering handles around with an evil laughter and they can hear the screaming of their vic…Travelers as the airplane spin around wildly.

* * *

 **(Taiwan: Lake)**

"Woo, we should have done that often!" Chris fixed his hair up with a chuckle as most of the travelers vomited into the trash cans and he wait for about ten minutes until they finally stop throwing up. "Are everything out of system now? Good. It's time for the first part of the challenge. See the pillars over there?" He gestured at eighty-six pillars, erected up from the lake. "Travelers, I want you to climb up the pillar and balance yourself. We will start the challenge when everybody get on the top."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"A balancing challenge?" Josee scoffed with crossed arms, "Oh please, I'm a figure skater, just hand me the gold and get it done with."

* * *

"Everyone in their place?" The host hollered up to the travelers but they didn't give him any reply as they try to balancing themselves on the shaking pillars, "Okay…Here's your first challenge. All you have to do is outlasting each other by stay on your pillar…"

"Easy." Scott scoffed.

"While dodging Chef's meatballs!" Chris grinned widely.

"Wait, what?" The scheming farmer blinked before he yelps out as a giant meatball fly past his head.

"Sorry, hairy trigger." Chef laughed evilly and several travelers send Scott a dirty look for opening his mouth.

"The team with survivors wins if the other four teams fall off their pillars." The host pulled the air horn out, "The challenge start…Now!" He blew the horn and the cooker aims his meatball cannon at the travelers with an evil smirk.

"What's up with the meatballs?!" Taylor asked, "Do you love meatballs this mu…" A meatball to her face cut the spoiled girl off as it knocks her off the pillar and the travelers can hear her scream out as soon as the eels shock her violently.

"By the way, the lake is infested with eels!" Chris hollered with a chortle and it grows louder as Staci, Lorenzo and Dwayne fall into the lake with screams.

Rosa duck under the meatball, "Ha, missed me." As soon as she said it, another meatball hit her stomach as it knocks her off the pillar and dozen of eels shock her at once. Chef fire his cannon at Duncan and several males wince as the meatball hit the punk's groin.

"O-Oh, come on…" Duncan whimpered out with some strain, manage to stay on the pillar but it was short-lived as the second meatball nail him right in his forehead and he slip off into the lake with a splash. The punk's head pop out of the surface as he shake the water off before he raise his eyebrow at the shrinking shadow and he look up to see incoming oaf's back. "You gotta be kidding m…" Duncan muttered with widened eyes before Owen land on him and there was a huge splash.

"Ooh, that is so going into the replaying collection." Chef laughed evilly as he took Katie, Cody, Spud and Ryan out of the game. At this time, Pete lose his balance and he bump into Carrie and Dave by accident as they fall down into the lake, followed by Gerry, B, Max, and Emma. Chef randomly fire at the pillars and one of the meatballs smash into Dean's pillar, causing him to stumble around before he leap off, accidently grab someone from behind. The person turn out to be Josee and she was about to snap at the person before she notice it was Dean.

"O-O-Oh, hi…" Josee said right before the meatball hit her face, forcing them to fall off the pillar into the lake and Dean spit the water out as soon as they land in the water and he notice Josee's stare.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" _Hope she's not mad at me."_ Dean held the paper up, _"It was an accident…She seems to be mean enough to take her anger out on someone else."_

 _ ***Static***_

Josee stare off into the space with a dreamy smile, "…His arms was so warm…"

* * *

It has been about thirty minutes since the challenge started and so many travelers have dropped out, due to Chef's meatballs and loss of their balance. The Singing Fly team has Jasmine, Sky, Izzy and Ezekiel, the Flying Leech only have MacArthur, Burning Butterfly team have Eva and Jo, Crying Worm's remaining players are Crimson and Shawn and Stephanie is the only Vomiting Ant member to stay in the game.

"You're losing your touch, Chef." Chris grinned at the cooker, "Usually, you would wipe them all out ten minutes ago."

"Then it won't be fun to watch them sweating it out." Chef suddenly shot Jasmine off the pillar and she accidently pulls Ezekiel and Stephanie down in process.

"Oh, look like Vomiting Ant is out." The host chuckled before MacArthur slip into the lake with Izzy and Crimson, courtesy of Chef's meatball. "Flying Leech is also out…" He was about to add something but Jo got hit by a giant meatball and she crash into Eva's pillar, knock her down in process. "Burning Butter…" Another meatball took Sky out, "Damn it, Chef, let me finish my sentence! Why do I always get cut off all the time?!"

"Zombie maggot survive the game, Crying Worm won the challenge." Chef announced as the said team cheered but it was short-lived as the cooker shot Shawn off his pillar.

"Hey, that was supposed to be my line!" Chris threw his hands up as the cooker just shrugged uncaringly and he grumbles something under his breath.

"What kind of advantage do we get for the next part?" Courtney held her hand out, "Gimme, gimme!"

"What advantage?" The host shrugged with his arms, "I never said anything about getting one."

"What?!" The CIT cried out with her teammates, "Then what was the point of this challenge?!"

"Chef needs some target practice because he is retaking a test later." Chris jabbed his thumb at the smirking cooker.

"That and I want to test the new baby out." Chef patted his cannon and they laughed at the glaring travelers.

"Okay, everybody, follow me." The host walked away with laughter, "It's time for our second-part challenge."

* * *

The travelers stare the tall walls with some suspicion before they hear their host speaking up with a grin, "Our second and final challenge is…The Maze of Doom!"

"Maze of what?" Samey blinked at her host with widened eyes.

"The rules are very simple that a lab rat can get it." Chris ignored the good twin as he jabbed his thumb at the entrance of the maze, "Navigate your way out, avoid some death trap…Eh, I mean obstacles and don't be the last team to leave the maze because it's the elimination challenge! First team to clear the maze will get a first-class ride in the airplane. Any question?"

"Yeah, do we get a map?" Cameron raised his hand up in air.

"No questions?" The host grinned as if he didn't hear the bubble boy's question before he push the air horn, "Then the challenge start now!" The teams quickly race into the maze, instantly choose their own paths.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Lame-o maze?" Heather crossed her arms with a scoff, "Who the hell use a maze for challenge nowadays?!"

* * *

 **(Maze)**

The leeches stand at the crossroad, glancing at the right and left path and they can see that both paths have different turns. "I think we should take the right." Harold raised his index finger up, "Statistically speaking, right turn always…"

"I say we go left." Rosa jabbed her thumb at the left path, "I'm not gonna follow this dork's decision because he always get us in bad situation."

"Hey, I don't get you guys in bad situation." The nerd glared at the Mexican traveler.

"She's right, you do." MacArthur pointed out as several leeches agreed with her, "We're gonna listen to her and hit the left." The team walked to the left side.

"You're going to regret that you don't listen to me, gosh." Harold followed them with crossed arms.

* * *

The ants wander though the twisting paths and they haven't encountered any obstacles so far. "Man, that is taking forever." Anne Maria muttered, "He should have give us a map!"

"Yeah, at this rate, we will be in here for the entire day." Jen replied before she notice something with a raised eyebrow, "Duncan, what are you doing and where did you get this marker?" It turn out that the said traveler was drawing a skull symbol on the wall with a black marker as soon as they turn around the corner.

"I'm marking it down so we know if we took a wrong turn." Duncan grunted before he jab his thumb at Dean, "And I got this marker from him."

"He carries a marker?" Sammy blinked.

"He carries all kind from pen to marker." The punk replied, "He always said 'just in case if he lost a pencil'."

"Oh…" The peppy traveler scratched her cheek, "I see…It's pretty good idea since it might help us in a long run." Duncan just grunt at her as his respond.

* * *

"How long have we been in here for?" Dave asked tiredly.

"Almost one hour." Jo glanced at the Indian traveler, "Suck it up and move faster, freak."

"Hey, I'm not a freak!" The germophobic traveler glared at jockette.

"What's the matter, can't handle the truth?" The jockette mocked before they argue with each other and B open his mouth to calm them down but he hear a growl behind his back, which was heard by the butterflies. They look behind to see Fang with an ax in his hands, slowly walking toward them with a savage grin.

"…RUN!" Sanders screamed out and her team quickly runs through the maze as they try to lose the psycho mutated shark.

* * *

"Hmm?" Catarina looked up as soon as she heard some screaming, "Sound like someone got in a trap."

"Already?" Bridgette blinked, "But we barely get any farther into this place. Do you think we're falling behind?"

"Maybe, only if we have a way to know where the exit is." Noah muttered.

"Ooh, I know!" Izzy suddenly jumped on Jasmine's shoulders as she ignored her giant teammate's yelp and she peek over the wall. "Oh, I think I can…" Before she can finish her sentence, a meatball hit her face and she fall down with a thud.

"NO CHEATING, MAGGOTS!" The flies can hear Chef's voice, "OR YOU WILL GET FIVE-DAYS OLD MEATBALL TO YOUR DAMN UGLY FACE!"

"…Well, it looks like we need to find another way." The bookworm deadpanned.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I don't care if I'm in a maze with a group of pathetic people." Brent crossed his arms with a sneer, "But I can't stand that I'm trapped in there with two bitches that won't shut up! Staci with her big mouth and Courtney complaining about everything that 'wronged' her…UGH, I'm so close to losing it!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Do you know that the first maze was invented by my great-great-great-great…" Staci said before the tape fast-forward for a while, "…In fact, the story about the minotaur in the labyrinth was created by my great…" Another fast-forward, "Before her, the people have to…"

 _ ***Static***_

"Chris may think that he will get away with it but this time, I have an upper hand on him." Courtney smirked arrogantly, "Each time Chris cheat me out of my first-class ride, I get a new evidence that he is doing it unfair and my lawyers will add it to the case that I'm building against him. The first evidence is…" There was a long fast-forward until it stops right there, "…I won a lawsuit last time and I will win another one. Ha, let's see how Chris will get himself out of this one!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Are we going to put these long-ass tapes in there?" Chef asked.

"Nah, we're gonna edit a lot of things out." Chris replied before he cross his arms with a grumble, "I really wish that they make a short confessional tape. Do they have any idea how much does it cost to edit everything out? This money should have gone to our personal budget."

"…I don't have a personal budget yet." The cooker glared at his boss, "You said I was going to get one this time."

"Um, it's in the mail." The host grinned with a shrug and the cooker deepened his glare.

* * *

Samey decide to turn around the right corner and her team was about to follow her but the good twin suddenly run past them with a bloodcurdling scream before the robot-Chef come out around the corner with a skid, firing the meatballs at the screaming butterflies.

* * *

Sam walk in front of his team as they take the second left and the gamer suddenly cry out as soon as dozen sleeping darts shot into his body before he passes out in a deep slumber. Ryan nervously check his surrounding to make sure that there wasn't any darts left and he pick the gamer up, only to have his ass hit by a dart as he pass out on the gamer.

* * *

Max run down the longest hallway with a wail and his team was right behind him, the reason why they all were running is because of a giant rolling boulder behind the ants. "WHERE THE HELL DID THIS THING COME FROM?!" Max wailed before he stop in his trail, "And do you think Chris will give me a contact as a fellow villain to another…" He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as the boulder roll over him, still chasing the rest of the screaming ants.

* * *

Rock peek around the corner to check for any traps and before anyone know it, the fire blow up right in his face. The skinny rocker slowly look back to his team with singled face as his bandana get on fire and one of the flies speak up. "Bigfoot with flamethrower?" Noah muttered flatly.

"Bigfoot with flamethrower." Rock nodded before they all run back with screams as the psycho Bigfoot appear right behind the corner with a insane laughter.

* * *

The leeches walk down the straight path after they reach another fork path and all of sudden, the ground spring them up in air as they cry out in shock. It wasn't long enough until they land back on the ground and they look around to see that they end up at the starting point. "Oh come on!" Leshawna smacked her face along with her fellow leeches.

* * *

Duncan evade the flying dart with an impressive roll and he look back with a smirk. "Ha, is that your best?" As soon as he finished his sentence, a swinging log come out of nowhere and it hit him right in his stomach as it send him flying backward to his team, knocking several ants down in process.

* * *

Larry the mutated plant chase the screaming worms around the corners with a roar as it crash though the walls like a paper and it nearby step on some of the worms but they manage to avoid its roots. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THIS FUCKING PATH!" Brent shouted out angrily.

"Sorry, my bad!" Tyrell hollered, it turn out that he talk them into taking a certain path.

* * *

Jasmine was leading her team and they turn around the corner before the team blink at the empty air until they look down to see a pitfall, it turn out that the giant traveler just fall into a piranha-infested pit.

* * *

The butterflies race through the maze until they encounter the Bigfoot with flamethrower. "Turn back, turn back!" Heather cried out and they turn around, only to face Fang with the ax.

"…Do you think Bigfoot is the lesser evil?" Chev muttered and they scream out as two psycho creatures leap at them with a roar.

* * *

"Should we do something to help him?" Junior asked his teammates as they watch Spud get beating up by a mutated two-head rabbit but it seems like that he wasn't react to any punches.

"…I'm not sure." Geoff said nervously.

"…HELP!" Spud finally cried out after three minutes, reacting slowly to each punch he receives from the mutated bunny.

* * *

Chris stand at the exit and he take a sip out of his tea before he hear a firework as it went off in the distance. "Funny, I don't recall having a firework." He muttered with a raised eyebrow before he shrugs to himself, "Meh, not my problem." He was about to drink his tea again but a certain team crawl out of the maze in agony, "Oh, would you look at that? The Burning Butterfly clears the maze and earns a first-class ride! What do you have to say about your victory?"

"Is my face still perfect?" Justin asked from the ground.

"Not perfect as mine." The host chuckled before he notice two more teams coming out of the maze with some stumble, "The Vomiting Ant and Singing Fly have made it out without ending up in the last place. I wonder who will be in the last place, is it the Crying Worm or the Flying Leech?" The host and the travelers wait for several more hours until one of the last teams hobble out with several winces, "The Crying Worm clear the challenge before the leeches, meaning the Flying Leech will see me in the elimination ceremony!" He turned his head to the cooker, "Chef, can you please find the leeches and get them out?"

"Alright…Let me get the bulldozer." Chef walked away.

"…Wait, we have a bulldozer?" Chris blinked confusingly before he suddenly dives out of the bulldozer's path with an unmanly shriek.

"YEEEEES!" The cooker laughed out loudly, mowing the walls down.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Harold looks around confusingly before he cry out with his team as soon as the bulldozer nearly run them down as it drive though the walls.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Whoa, that is so unexpected." Chris whistled at the result on his clipboard before he look up to the leeches, "I did not see that one coming and I'm not kidding. I have received the result of the voting, if you get a passport…"

"We know, just get on with it." Several leeches grumbled together in unison, they don't want to hear the same things over and over.

"Fine, the travelers that get their passport are..." The glaring host muttered before he start to call their names out as the cooker hand the passports over to the said travelers, "Lightning, Ryuma, Melissa, MacArthur, Junior, Tom, Geoff, Spud, Leshawna, Kelly, Emma, Beth, Pete, Scott, Ella and Zoey." He glanced at Harold and Rosa, "And the traveler that will get the final passport is…"

"…" The nerd sweated nervously.

"…" The Mexican traveler shuffled in her seat worriedly.

"…Harold!" The leeches gasp at the shocking result, "Told you, that was unexpected."

"Seriously?" Rosa groaned, "Are you…"

"Yes, seriously!" Chef tossed the screaming Mexican out of the airplane with a parachute, "I really thought that she would make it a little farther."

"You and me." Chris nodded his head and no one notice Harold's shifty eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Harold pry the ballot box open before he stuffs the ballots inside and he look around to make sure that he was getting away with it. "Cleo is so gonna love me for that! I can't wait for a date with her!"

 _ ***Static***_

Cleo file her nails uncaringly before she look at the camera with a raised eyebrow, "Harold? Who's that again?"

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

The Egyptian traveler walks out of the restroom and she sat down in her seat before she hears a pair of laughter, courtesy of Jen and Dean as they sit together next to Cleo. "What's so funny?" Cleo raised her eyebrow at them with annoying scowl.

"O-Oh, Dean just told me a funny joke." Jen wiped the tear out of her eyes with a giggle, "He does really make it so funny with his expressions and you have to understand sign language to get it." She turns her head to the deaf traveler and she signs something to him before he give her a nod as she turn back to Cleo. "Here's the joke…Deaf Kong, a cousin of King Kong, appear in the city and the screaming people hustle off the street. In the middle of the chaos, Kong spots a beautiful blonde woman and he scoop her up in his hand. He sign that the woman is so beautiful and he want to marry her but the woman just scream out, not understanding any signs. Kong tried to slush her and he repeats what he just told her early but in the process of signing 'marry'…" Jen smashed her right hand onto her left opening hand, "He end up smashing her into pieces." She giggled, "S-Sorry, it's way funny in signs and Dean told it better than me."

"…Sound stupid." Cleo turned her face away from them and the fashionist shrugs her shoulders at Dean, the Egyptian traveler don't know why she feel a little jealous of Jen for some reason.

On the other side of the economy class, Josee narrow her eyes at Jen with crossed arms and she start to grumble to herself. "Who does she think she is?" The evil figure skater muttered, "Just because they are on same team, don't mean that she can make a move on Dean. Now I gotta step it up and get him before anyone else does."

"Oh, I actually think you should not." A voice spoke up out of nowhere as Josee jumped up in air before she turns her head to see Dawn, "He will never reciprocate your feelings, no matter what you do. I want you to know that so you can be spared from the pain of heartbroken in the near future…"

"Ugh, are you fucking kidding me?!" Josee threw her hands up as she stomped away from the petite girl toward the restroom, "Another one after him?! That's it, I'm gonna get him!"

"Oh dear…" Dawn shook her head, glancing at the deaf traveler briefly as he chats with Jen.

* * *

Two days just flew by since they left Taiwan and the travelers were minding their business or make a small talk with each other as Carrie walk around to stretch her legs out before she notice something. "Hey, where's Ezekiel?" Carrie glanced around with a puzzled expression and there was a sound of a thump, following by a bloodcurdling scream.

"He's attacking Shawn again." Noah jabbed his thumb at the semi-feral traveler with a deadpan expression as Ezekiel attempt to bite Shawn but the zombie nut was saved by Ryan, who just pull the feral traveler off his teammate.

"Whoa!" Ryan held Ezekiel at arm length, "I thought he's not crazy!"

"Sorry, I guess he just got another episode again." Trent replied and the bodybuilder was about to say something but a squeak of the loudspeaker catch their attention.

"Attention, travelers, we will be in Mongolia within an hour." Chris' voice spoke, "McLean out…Chef, I don't know that Mongolia was a country. I always thought that it was a name of Attila the Hun's gang."

"You idiot!" Chef's voice grunted, "…And you just left the PA on again."

"…Crap." The host's voice muttered and several travelers just rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **(Mongolia)**

"Today we will have a theme for our two challenges." Chris grinned at the travelers as they exited the airplane, "Wanna guess? Hint, it's a popular genre and it have been overused so much that some people are getting tried of it…That's right, zombies!"

"WHERE?!" Shawn screamed out frantically.

"Our first challenge is…" The host ignored the screaming zombie nut as he gestured at a long course, "Dead Run!" He paused to snickered for a bit as the interns appeared on the field in their zombie costume, "Get it? Because…"

"I want to use my golden ticket!" Max cut his host off as he held gold ticket up in the air, "I don't want to do these challenges!"

"Alright then…" Chris shrugged his shoulders before he look at the ants, "Any ants want to use their ticket?" He waited for a while and no one say anything before he clear his throat. "Okay, now let me explain about the first challenge…Everyone will race to the finish line within the time limit while evading these zombies in order to advance to the next and final challenge. The time limit is fifteen minutes and yes, it's possible because we did a simulation. If you fail to reach the finish line after the time expired or get bit by a zombie, you are eliminated from the game and won't be participating in the final challenge."

"Wait, they're gonna bite us for real?" Junior pointed at the interns with widened eyes.

"Yes, they will." The host chuckled, "Now everyone, please line up and wait for my command!"

"Hey, is it advantage to have large number of players for the next challenge or not?" Jasmine asked, taking her place with other travelers.

"Who know?" Chris shrugged his shoulders with a smirk before he blow the air horn, "RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" The travelers just took off right away and some of them cry out as the zombies charge toward them with a savage roar.

"H-H-Hey, zombies are supposed to be slow, not faster!" Chet cried out, barely avoid the zombie's grabbing hands.

"They're Runners, not Walkers!" The smirking host hollered out and he releases an evil laughter as soon as four zombies dog-piled on the bulky stepbrother. Owen was next to be eliminate as dozen zombies easily catch him before the host notice that Spud got bit by a zombie and Chris raise his eyebrow at the chubby rocker's lack of reaction.

"That challenge is a cake walk…" MacArthur shove two zombies away and she take a step forward before a mine launch her up in air, sending her back a few meters away. The travelers barely react to the surprise traps since they have got used to it and they need to focus on the race.

"Three minutes are up already." Chris hollered out before Shawn dive across the finish line, "Wow, I actually expect that no one would pass it within a short time."

Dwayne duck under the zombie's swipe and he run away from the masked intern before he notice his son in a short distance as several zombies sneak up on the young traveler. "JUNIOR!" The suburban dad suddenly changes his direction toward his son, "WATCH O…" He suddenly trip over his feet, hitting the ground with a thud before a mine fling him backward and he accidently crash into Dakota, Sammy, Cody and Dean. "S-Sorry…" Dwayne tried to get up, only to get pounce on by many zombies as they took his downed teammates out at same time.

"Seriously?!" Duncan threw his hands up after he witnessed the scene at the finish line, "Out of all guys, he have to knock our team down!"

"Yeah, that's a bad luck there." Courtney gloated at the punk and she didn't notice that several zombies just took Cameron, Gerry and Lindsay out with Harold, Pete and Lorenzo.

"Made it!" Jacques barely get himself across the finish line and he turns around to see that the zombies just catch B, Dave, and Blaineley before he glances at his host. "How many minutes do we have left?"

"Let me see…" The host checked his watch as he ignored the screams of the travelers, "About seven minutes left…Time sure fly by when you have fun."

"How is that fun?!" Heather panted heavily after she run past the finish line with the other travelers but the chuckling host just ignore her, preferring to watch the travelers getting attacked by zombies in a painful way.

After a while, several travelers manage to reach the finish line after some struggles and Chris blow his air horn, signaling the end of the first challenge. "Time's up!" Chris grinned, "If you guys don't pass the finish line, you're out." He glanced at the remaining players of each team as he rubbed his chin, "Hmm, not a lot as much as I expected." Izzy, Ezekiel, Alejandro, Rock, Leon, Jasmine and Sky survived the first challenge for the Singing Fly and the Flying Leech have Ryuma, Lightning, Junior, Leshawna, Zoey, Emma and MacArthur. Vomiting Ant has Duncan, Gwen, Stephanie, Devin, Scarlett, Anne Maria and Cody, Burning Butterfly's survivors are Ennui, Jacques, Eva, Heather, Sanders, Jo, Mike and Chev. Josee, Crimson, Dawn, Brent, Tyrell, Kim, Courtney and Shawn are the survivors of the Crying Worm team. "Survivors, follow me to the next location for the final challenge." He turned his head to the eliminated travelers, "For the rest of you infected, you're all going to spend some quality time with Chef."

"…Uh-oh…" Harold gulped loudly before the cooker suddenly appear out of nowhere, shoving the large tray of dirty dishes into the nerd's hands.

"I'm putting you all on the chow duty." Chef grunted with narrowed eyes, "You all are going to scrub everything down…Even the toilets!" He pulled the toothbrush out of his pocket, "Any volunteers?"

"…Hey, is that my toothbrush?" The host asked with a blink.

"…No." The cooker quickly pushed the eliminated travelers away from his boss.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"How the hell did that puffyhead passed the course?!" Jo crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow, referring to Anne Maria.

 _ ***Static***_

A wailing zombie rub his red eyes, it turn out that the Jersey girl just spray him in the eyes with the hairspray and he was not the only zombie that got sprayed.

* * *

The teams stare at ten-stories building and their host wheel a table up to them with a grin as the survivors glance at the paintball guns. "Here's your second and final challenge…" The host gestured at the building, "Survive the zombie onslaught until one team is wiped out! Each of you will receive a paintball gun to defend yourself from the zombies until the end of the challenge when one team is wiped out…That's right, we won't end the challenge until one whole team is eliminated and there is only one method to be eliminate, which is getting a bite from the zombie. The team with most survivors wins the challenge and first-class ride in the jumbo jet and the eliminated team will see me in the elimination ceremony."

"If I shoot any survivors that are not on my team with the paintball gun, will they get eliminated?" Courtney raised her hand up.

"No, they won't." Chris smirked at the grumbling CIT, "Anything else?"

"What if I run out of ammo?" Jacques can't help but to ask.

"Pray." The host replied without missing a beat before the interns lead the teams to their starting points, "The challenge start when you hear the bell! Good luck, survivors!"

* * *

 **(Building)**

"I can't believe we are playing a lamest game ever." Duncan muttered as he waits for the signal with his teammates, "At that rate, I would quit the show again if I was allowed to."

"You quit before?" Devin raised his eyebrow at the punk with a puzzled expression.

"Yeah." The punk grunted and he was about to say more but the bell rang loudly throughout the building, following by countless roars and snarls.

"Sounds like they're close." Cody said nervously and the wall behind him suddenly breaks down as the zombies pounce on the screaming geek, biting his arm. Anne Maria was next to be bitten by the zombies.

"Follow me, follow me!" Stephanie barked at her teammates as she race toward the door, shooting several zombies down and her remaining teammates immediately follow her.

* * *

"Help!" Jacques cried out to his teammates as the zombies drag him away and a paintball hit his forehead, splatting pink paint all over his face.

"Sorry!" Mike hollered out, only to get ambushed by another zombie that come out of nowhere.

* * *

Alejandro stare at the sight baffled, "…I'm not sure whatever to think about that."

"OH, GOD, KEEP THIS THING AWAY FROM US!" A random zombie cried out, evading Ezekiel's lunge and the semi-feral traveler lunge again before he manages to tackle a random zombie down with a snarl.

"Shall we do something to help them?" Sky asked worriedly.

"Nah, we already lost Rock and Jasmine a while ago so it's better to let him keep them at bay." The Latino traveler replied before he winces at the sound of bloodcurdling scream from another zombie as soon as Ezekiel mauls the intern.

"NO, KENNY!" Another random zombie wailed.

* * *

The zombie charge toward the worms with a snarl, only to receive a paintball to face and it drop down to play dead. "Quick, find the safe area!" Shawn cried out as he noticed that the zombies just took Tyrell out by surprise, "We need to find a place to bottleneck them!"

"SHUT UP, WE HEARD YOU FOR THE FIFTH TIME!" Courtney snarled with a deadly glare, the worms just lost three worms already. She still can't believe that Josee just open a door, which allow the zombies to swarm in and took the figure skater out with Kim before they claim Tyrell a few moments ago. "The other teams better not get lead on us!"

* * *

"Whoo, yeah baby!" MacArthur shot the zombies down with two paintball guns.

"Can I have my gun back?" Emma asked, it turn out that the chubby cadet just snatch her gun early and she don't mind it since the cadet somehow manage to keep her teammates surviving the whole time without losing one man.

"I don't think she hear you." Leshawna deadpanned as the cadet kept shooting the zombies down with a manic laughter, "She better not being patrol in my neighborhood."

"Ditto." Junior nodded, just took a zombie out with a lucky shot.

* * *

"Shit, shit, how the hell did that happen?!" Stephanie swore as she race into the empty room with Gwen, they were the two remaining survivors.

"How did it happened?!" Gwen narrowed her eyes at the black jockette, "You pushed the elevator button when we told you not to take it! Don't you ever watch any zombie flicks?" It turned out that Stephanie just hit the elevator's button and it bring a horde of zombies up before they lost Duncan, Scarlett and Devin within just few minutes.

"Not my fault!" The black jockette shouted, "My elbow happens to hit the…" The horde of zombies suddenly burst through the walls, immediately surrounding the last two ants and they pounce on the screaming survivors with a snarl.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Chris take a sip of his coffee before he did a spit-take, "What?! Challenge's over already?!" He looked at the camera with a baffled blink, "Who's out? Vomiting Ants? Who won?" There was an inaudible reply from behind the camera, "The Flying Leech with seven survivors?" He released a groan, "Oh great…That is suckest challenge I ever have…We need to fire this guy…You know who I'm talking about!"

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"I can't believe that you just lost the challenge right away, that gotta be a record…" Chris rubbed his temples annoyingly as the ants just sat there, "Ugh, anyway, I got the result and before we start…" He held a piece of paper up, "Dean, who's Clark Griswold look-alike?" The deaf traveler just pointed at Dwayne, "Ah…Okay, if you get your passport, you will stay in the game for now and you're eliminated if you don't get your passport. The travelers that will keep their passports are…" The host called their names out as Chef passed out the passports to the lucky travelers, "Sammy, Cody, Duncan, Cleo, Jen, Anne Maria, Dean, Dakota, Gwen, Scarlett, Devin, Owen, Ellody, Max and Beardo…" He glanced at Dwayne and Stephanie, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The suburban dad sweated nervously.

"…" The black jockette narrowed her eyes angrily with crossed arms.

"…Stephanie!" The host announced.

"No!" Dwayne screamed out, "What about my son?! Who will look after my son?! He's too young! What if…"

"Deal with it!" Chef suddenly kicked the screaming suburban dad out with the parachute and the cooker just closed the hatch right away, heading for the cockpit.

"Hmm, you know, Dean's right." Chris followed the cooker with a hum, "Dwayne does look like Clark Griswold."

* * *

 **(First-Class)**

Two days later, Junior bobs his head to the music within his headphone with a huge smile and it was notice by Geoff. "Lil' dude, did something good happen?" Geoff asked.

"Well yeah, my dad is gone." Junior grinned, "Which mean I'm free to do whatever I want and I won't be very embarrassed by dad for good."

"Ah, but won't you be a little nervous or worried?" The party animal said as the younger traveler blinked puzzlingly, "After all, you're in the same place with some scary or bad guys and what if you end up alone with them in the contest in the future?"

"Ha, that won't happen…" The young traveler just laughed it off, "…Right?"

"Actually, that happened to Cody." Geoff rubbed the back of his neck, "He ended up in final three with Heather and Alejandro…It was pretty brutal in a way. He has to fight Alejandro on a raft, in the middle of ocean, surrounding by man-eating sharks." He shrugged, "But, hey, it might not happen to you anyway."

"Right…" Junior muttered, at least he don't have to worry about this possibility since it's like one out of thousands or something like that.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Jacques glance at several certain travelers before his eyes shift over to his teammates, "How long do you think it will be until we get a reward challenge? I really hope that Chris will give us one of these 'free-pass' tickets." B was about to give him a reply but someone cut him off.

"Maybe this one or the next one." Justin said with a shrug, "I really don't know because Chris tends to do it at random time…I remember one time that we went through a lot of challenges before a reward one."

"Oh…" The male figure skater groaned, "I think it would take us a year to finish the contest. I mean, there are like…Um…More than eighty people or so!"

"True…" The supermodel nodded and he was about to say something but the loudspeaker cut him off before he turn to B. "Now I know how you feel…" The silent traveler just shrugged his shoulders as if he was getting used to it.

"Hello, travelers!" Chris' voice spoke, "Or shall I say merhaba? That's hello in Turkish and we will be in Turkey for your challenge!"

"Again?" Noah blinked with a raised eyebrow, he knows that the host said they would visit some country more than one but he doesn't expect it to be this soon.

"Oh, and if anyone wonder about the challenge, it's an elimination challenge." The host spoke as if he can hear them in the distance, "See you then, McLean out!"

"Well, I guess that's your answer there." Justin muttered to Jacques, receiving a nod as his response.

* * *

 **(Turkey: Warehouse)**

"Are you ready to rumble, folks?" Chris grinned at the travelers as soon as they walk into the warehouse.

"Rumble, oh, are we going to have a fight club or something like that?" Duncan cracked his knuckle as he sends a smirk toward Chev and the flirter corked his arm at the punk with a deadly glare.

"I wish." The host replied with a sigh, "But the producers said 'Noooo, Chris, you can't have this challenge. It's too much. What if we get sued. Wah, wah, wah!' Ugh, they can't let me have good stuff." He quickly cleared his throat, "Ahem, there will be a kind of battle and it's gonna be battle royale between you five team. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you…" He gestured at the large square arena with glass walls as the travelers spot some familiar objects from rotating saws to smashing giant hammer, "RumbleBots! You will fight each other with your own killing machine until last one stand! Each team will have one hour to draw up a robot and our engineers will make them so you don't have to worry about it. We will start the battle an hour after the engineers finished your bots, that's your time to practice with the control…Oh, the max of weapons are two…"

"Hey, isn't that like Battlebot?" Cameron raised his hand up.

"No, it's not." The host shushed the bubble boy, "Anyway…If your team's bot defeated first, you will see me in the elimination ceremony. The team with rumble-bot standing will take the first-class floor in the boat." He pulled his whistler out, "Teams, you better start designing your robot because the time starts…" He blew his whistler, "Now!"

"Sweet, I wanna be the controller." Chet pumped his fists with a grin as he looked at his team, "Let me be one. It's so easy like a video game."

"No." Courtney said right away, "That is not a video game!"

"Oh come on, please let me take control!" The bulky stepbrother begged, "Please, please!" It went on for a few minutes until the CIT gave up with an annoying groan, she have a deja vu feeling but she bet it won't happen again like Brick back then.

"We could have a bot that spin around with some hooks weapon, you know like a spinner top." Ryuma said to his teammates, "Plus, we can have second body part that goes in opposite way so it can double the damage up."

"Nice, I like what you thinking." MacArthur grinned and several leeches agreed with her.

The ants discuss with each other over the battlebot's weapons as Scarlett push her glasses up, "So we already decide on the main weapon but the problem is that we need to come up with the secondary weapon and how it can fit into our battlebot."

"Hmm, we should…" Duncan was about to say something but Dean suddenly hand him a piece of paper and the punk read it before he turn his head to the deaf traveler with a owlish blink, quietly pass it to the evil scientist. "Can it work like that?"

"…It's possible, I like that idea." The evil scientist nodded her head with a wicked smirk after she read it. The teams won't see that one coming from a mile away.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I really don't know that it's hard to come up with a battlebot." Samey rubbed her arm, "We have to figure everything out, like what kind of size or shape it will take, what's the best weapon, etc…I only saw one episode of Battlebot show and I don't know how they make it look so easy to make one."

 _ ***Static***_

"Dude, I never have missed a single episode of Robots War and Battlebots." Lorenzo crossed his arms with a grin, "I'm a controller, it's like a dream come true! I'm gonna pummel the other bots into pieces!"

* * *

"Welcome to the first-ever RumbleBots!" Chris grinned, dressing up like a commentator, as the spotlights darted all over the arena and five teams stand in their own section booths. "I'm your host, Chris McLean, and with me is our color commentator, Chef Hatchet."

"Hello." Chef grasped his hands together, "I'm looking forward to the oil-bath."

"Same here…Oh, here come the rumblebots!" The host nodded before he gesture at the arena as five bots make their entrances, "First up, we have Burning Butterfly's Death-Spider, controlled by Ennui!" The butterfly's bot appear to be a mech-spider with eight hook-like legs and there was a saw attach to its' bottom.

"Look pretty deadly." The cooker spoke, "I would hate to see what will happen to any bots that go under it."

"Yeah." Chris replied, "Next, we have Crying Worm's Maiming Crusher, controlled by Chet!" The said team's bot appear to be similar to Battlebot Crusher but the differences are that it has a saw on front side and a giant sledgehammer on top, smashing the floor behind it.

"Hmm, I'm not sure what to think about this one." Chef rubbed his chin.

"Here come our third rumblebot, known as Flying Leech's Shedder and Harold is controlling it." The host spoke up as he gestured at the third bot, it has two circular body sections and they have a dozen hook weapons on the sides.

"Ooh, I can't wait to see it in action." The cooker whistled before he point at the fourth one, "What about this one, it look pretty interesting."

"That's Singing Fly's Rammer and Lorenzo is the controller." Chris said, the fourth bot appear to be a box-like robot but it has a large drill in front and an exhauster in the back. "And there is Vomiting Ant's Pincer Snake, controlling by Scarlett." The ant's bot resemble a long snake and it have a two large pincer-like jaws.

"Hmm, look like this Snake from Battlebot but I'm more curious about this section at the tail." Chef pointed at the large box section, where the snake's tail stick out.

"Who know?" The host shrugged his shoulders, "Before we start, Chef, I would like to know who do you think will win the fight?"

"That's tough to say." The cooker replied, "There are some bots that look like they can win the whole thing and some look like they won't make it but who know, they can surprise us at the end."

"You're right…" Chris cleared his throat, "Okay, it's time to start the battle right…" There was a loud buzzer, "NOW! Rumble on!"

"Go for the worm's crusher!" Alejandro called out to Lorenzo and the skinny stepbrother quickly push a button before the Rammer suddenly charge forward, ramming into the Maiming Crusher's side with a drilling 'nose'.

"Hey!" Chet narrowed his eyes at the sight and he turns his bot around to drive the saw into the fly's bot, creating some scratches on the front side of the Rammer. He was about to push the Rammer away but Shedder suddenly ambush them with a spin, fling them away from each other.

"Whoa, leech's Shedder might pack some power." The host whistled at the scene.

"Yeah, and look at that." Chef gestured at the Death-Spider as it tried to attack Pincer Snake but the mech-snake slither out of its' range at a high speed, "The Death-Spider tried to get Snake but it move too fast for the spider to catch up. I'm kinda amazing that a bot of this massive size can move that faster." The snake suddenly snaking toward Rammer before it clamps the pincer-jaws down on it, "Whoa! It got Rammer in the deadly grip! That doesn't look good for Rammer! How can it get out of that?!"

"Fire! Fire!" Jasmine barked at Lorenzo with widened eyes and Rammer's exhauster suddenly throws a fire, causing Scarlett to release the Rammer right away as it speed away from the mech-snake.

"Was that a flamethrower?" The cooker asked.

"Yes, it was." Chris nodded before a red siren go off, "Oh, oh, this siren mean one thing! The traps are coming out!"

"The traps?" Chef glanced at the host as several sections open up to reveal more saws and pitfall with some spikes, "Ah, that mean the controllers must be more careful with their bots now…" The Death-Spider slowly creeps toward the other bots, barely avoid the pummeling hammer that just comes to live. The Death-Spider suddenly hover over Shedder and it pick the spinner bot up with its four legs as they lift it up toward the rotating saw, creating some heavy damage to the Shedder. Harold quickly use Shedder's spin attack to get himself out of the tight spot, which was successful as Shedder drop down and it quickly maneuver itself out of the mech-spider's range.

On the other side of the arena, Chet notice that Snake was battling Rammer and he decide to attack the mech-snake from behind since its' guard was down. The Maiming Crusher attempt to sawing the mech-snake but Scarlett saw it coming and she command the snake to lift its tail up before the box section suddenly fire the tail part, with a rope, at the worm's bot, piercing into the bot's body. With a yank, the mech-snake thrash the Maiming Crusher around like the predator toying with its prey until it toss the worm's bot across the arena and it land on the red square before the giant steel hammer smash down on it, shattering Maiming Crusher into broken pieces.

"The Maiming Crusher just got crushed by the hammer!" Chris laughed at the sight, "What a crazy sight! That mean the Crying Worm will be the one that will meet me in the elimination ceremony."

"Yeah, and it look like the other rumblebots are staying out of Pincer Snake's rear after what happened with Maiming Crusher." The cooker said as the rumblebots move away from the snake's tail and before anyone know it, Death-Spider suddenly jump onto Rammer as it thrust the saw into the fly's bot, slowly spilt it in half. "Look at that! While everyone was districted, Ennui took advantage and use Death-Spider to cut Rammer in half! That's smart move on his part!" The mech-spider was about to make its move but Shedder suddenly knock it down by ramming into its legs and Pincer Snake clamp its' jaws down on the spider's body, crushing it in half before it push the mech-spider into the rotating saws trap, destroying Death-Spider.

"And we're down to two rumblebots, thank to the teamwork between Shedder and Pincer Snake!" The host announced, "Who will be our winner of the Rumblebot?!" Shedder spin toward the middle section of the mech-snake's body since Harold figure it would be safe to stay away from Pincer Snake's head and tail. He was wrong when the mech-snake coil its body around the spinner bot, tighten its body.

"Spin, spin!" Emma shouted at the nerd and he push the spin button, holding down to allow Shedder to spin around for longer. The spinner bot shedding though the outer body of the mech-snake as the smoke slowly erupt out from the spinning bot's body for a while before it suddenly get on fire and the mech-snake quickly release the spinner bot.

"It looks like it was too much for Shedder that it can't even move right." Chef said as Shedder wobbles around wildly with fire breaking out between the opening parts of the bot's body.

"Yeah, and it seems that Pincer Snake have receive some serious damage." Chris pointed out as the mech-snake slowly move toward Shedder and it turn around to fire its' tail, hitting Shedder before it yank the spinner bot into the hammer's range as it destroy the spinner bot with a mighty smash. "We have our champion! Pincer Snake won the rumblebot and the Vomiting Ant will stay at the first-class floor in the ship! Crying Worm, report to the dock for the ceremony." He turned his head to the cooker with a grin, "Thank you for joining us, Chef."

"My pleasure, I'm glad that I get some enjoyment out of that." The cooker nodded at the arena, "Will we do that again?"

"Who know?" The host shrugged his shoulders before they leave the warehouse with the travelers and a grumbling certain team.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Remember, if you don't get your passport, that mean you're eliminated from the contest." Chris grinned at the worms as he held the clipboard in his hand, "That is the result of the voting, the travelers that keep their passport are…" He called their names out as the cooker passed the passports out, "Courtney, Ryan, Cameron, Tyrell, Kim, Dawn, Lindsay, Gerry, Crimson, Josee, Shawn, Sam, Amy, Katie and Staci…" He glanced at Brent and Chet, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The bulky stepbrother gulped nervously.

"…" The angry traveler just crossed his arms with a deep glare.

"…Brent!" The host announced.

"Aw…" Chet groaned, "Now Lorenzo is gonna brag to me that he ma…" He never gets a chance to finish his sentence as the cooker throw him over the rail into the ocean.

"One less idiot with creepy fetish." Chef stomped away with a grumble.

"…Fetish?" Katie can't help but to say it with a creepied-out expression and she wasn't the only traveler to react to the news.

* * *

 **(Sundeck)**

Owen sit with Dean at the table near the pool and the oaf was staring at Sammy across the poolside as she sips her smoothie at her table. "She look so lovely under the sunlight and look at how graceful she is when she take a sip out of her drink." Owen released a dreamy sigh, forget about the fact that Dean won't understand what he just said and the deaf traveler just look between Owen and Sammy before he roll his eyes at the oaf as he write something down in his notebook.

" _Why don't you go and sit with her?"_ Dean wrote, _"She's alone, that is a good chance to hang out with her and you can use it to getting know her more, instead of sitting here and staring at her."_

"No, no, I can't do that." The oaf waved his hands with a headshake, "What if she doesn't want to be bothered by anyone? Plus, each time I tried to chat with her, something always come up…"

" _If Rey was here, she will tell you to shut the fuck up and go for it, man!"_ Dean suddenly grabbed Owen's arm before he drag the large traveler toward the peppy traveler with another eyeroll.

"W-W-Wait!" Owen cried out but his deaf friend doesn't listen to him as they reach to Sammy's table and Dean hands the notebook to Sammy.

" _Are you cool with it if Owen and I can sit with you?"_ Dean asked in the notebook.

"Oh, sure, you two can sit with me." Sammy smiled happily and the deaf traveler forced Owen to sit right next to the peppy girl before he sits down. "So…Um…Owen, how are you doing with signs that Dean teach you?" She asked, she has seen Owen learning some signs from Dean when they have free time.

"O-O-O-Oh, I'm doing good, just so-so." Owen giggled nervously, "I'm still having hard with some signs because they are so similar." They suddenly sit in silence since they don't know what else to say and the deaf traveler look between them before he write something down.

" _Owen was telling me some funny stories early, I bet you'll like to hear them."_ Dean jabbed his thumb at the oaf.

"N-N-No, I'm sure that she doesn't want to…" The oaf whispered to Dean, once again forget that Dean won't able to hear him.

"Sure, I'll love to." The peppy traveler clapped her hands together with a smile.

" _I'm gonna get something to drink, tell her the story that you just told me this morning."_ Dean gave Owen a thumb-up before he quickly run away from the table with a smirk.

"C-C-Come back, Dean!" Owen hollered out to the deaf traveler before he turn back to Sammy with a nervous giggle, "Um…Well, have I ever tell you this story about me and my brothers' first time at roller coaster?"

"No, I don't think so." Sammy giggled and the oaf starts to tell her the story while she asks him some questions about himself.

* * *

 **(Second Floor)**

The next day, the travelers were in deep sleep until a blaring alert went off within the ship, waking most travelers up. "Surprise challenge!" Chris' voice laughed though the PA, "That is the reward challenge and it will take place in this ship. If any team wins this challenge, there won't be any changes, meaning ants will keep their first-class floor and worms stay in the shameful floor."

"I guess that's a good thing…" James muttered to himself.

"Your challenge is to find the Golden Chris bust!" The host announced, "Chef had hide it somewhere within the ship and he also set up some traps. The team that find the Golden Chris will win the 'free-pass' tickets and a bonus that might affect everything! Teams, you may start searching right…NOW!"

"I'll check the cargo hold out." Eva walked away from her team, followed by Ennui and B.

"…So if I was Chef, where will I hide the golden Chris in?" Justin scratched his neck.

"…The kitchen?" Mike replied unsurely and the butterflies decide to head for the kitchen since it's nearby.

* * *

 **(Boiler Area)**

"Stupid fucking host, it's not fair that we can't switch the floors if we win the damn challenge!" Courtney tossed the wench over her shoulder, she don't care that it hit one of her teammates' head.

"Ouch, watch where you're throwing this thing!" Tyrell rubbed the sore bump on his head with a whine, only to duck under another wench and the object just hit Gerry right in forehead and it knock the elderly traveler out.

"I think Chloe is really mad." Lindsay whispered nervously.

"Which is nothing news." Ryan whispered back before he dodges a sledgehammer, courtesy of the complaining CIT. "But I'm just curious about something, how come we don't run into any traps yet?"

"I guess…" Cameron was about to say something but they hear a rapid footsteps, causing them to turn around to see the bear with an axe in its claws as he charge toward them with a savage roar.

"RUN!" The bodybuilder cried out, running away with his screaming teammates.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

A small group of ants walk down the hallway, searching every nook for the golden bust before someone realize something as she open the fire extinguisher cabinet. "Wait a minute…" Cleo closed the cabinet after she checked, "I haven't seen Dean all morning…"

"He's sleeping in his room." Duncan grunted as he looked into the closet, "I decided it's not necessity to wake him up because it's a reward challenge and Chris said that we don't need to change the floors if we happen to lose this challenge…Lucky bastard, he can sleep through the damn alarm."

"…Hey, then why are we doing this challenge?" Max muttered.

"Simple, for the tickets." The punk replied, "The more tickets we have, the less challenges we get to do…" He turned his head to the Egyptian traveler, "By the way, why do you care where he is…"

"Just because I don't want any slackers on my team." The Egyptian traveler cut the punk off with a scoff, "But I'm gonna let that slide because, like you just said, it's just a reward challenge and there's no point in waking him up." She quickly walked away from her confusing teammates.

"Ooookay…" Duncan drawled with a sigh, he can't figure women out at all.

* * *

 **(Dean's Room)**

The deaf traveler snore away in his bed and the door slowly open as a large figure tiptoe into his room with a maniacal grin, reveal to be Fang with a chainsaw. The mutated shark approach the deaf traveler's bed and he tap Dean's shoulder several times before Fang hold the revving chainsaw up in air to give Dean a good scare. Fang wait for a while before he realizes that the deaf traveler doesn't wake up and the mutated shark shook Dean roughly, attempting to wake him up but it failed. Fang quickly receive the water from the bathroom and he pours it all over Dean, which didn't wake him up as the mutated shark tried many ways to wake the snoring traveler up.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Fang crossed his arms with a grumble. The creature can't believe that he just wasted two hours, trying to wake this traveler up.

* * *

Lorenzo reach out to a random door in the hallway and Leon walk past him with a quiet voice. "It's a trap." Leon warned.

"Yeah, right." The skinny stepbrother scoffed, not heeding the Inuit traveler's warning as he opened the door before a fire blast outward though the doorway and Lorenzo run down the hallway wildly on fire with a bloodcurdling scream.

* * *

"Think it's in there?" Justin entered the bridge and B was about to say something, only to get run down by the screaming model. The confusing silent traveler gets up back on his feet and he opens his mouth with a raised eyebrow, only to get plowed down by the charging bear.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DO THEY RELEASE THEM?!" Gwen shouted out as she braced her back against the door, trying to holding the mutated tentacles out while Cody and Max combed the room as fast as they can.

"Maybe it's because…" Cody was about to say something but a tentacle suddenly grab him though the window before it pull the screaming geek out and his teammates can hear him getting beating up by the tentacle creatures.

* * *

Harold, Melissa and Tom stare at the sight with a slight wince before the nerd turn his head to his fellow leeches, "I'm starting to think that he must have some disorder. Should we do something to stop that?" It turn out that they were watching a horrible sight of the Bigfoot kicking Spud in groin repeating while the slowpoke traveler just stare off into space as if he don't feel anything.

"You want us to stop a fucking bigfoot?!" Melissa slowly backed away, "Hell no, I'm not gonna help him! I'm out of here!"

"But we can't leave hi…" Tom was about to say something but a deafening scream cut him off.

"…MY BALLS!" Spud dropped down on the floor, holding his groin.

* * *

The Bigfoot quietly sneak up on a random worm with a flamethrower in his hands as the creature hold his evil laughter back and he shoot the flame over the worm's head. The person calmly turn around, revealing to be Crimson and she stare into his eyes with a deadpan expression as the creature blink at her before he slowly back away from the creepy girl with a nervous gulp.

* * *

Lindsay and Kim walk into the engine room after they escaped the psycho bear and they start to searching around for a while. "Say, Koko, have you ever got a weird feeling that we are in some kinda weird show where we always get attacked or have something bad happening to us like a cartoon?" Lindsay looked over her shoulder, "Oh, or do you get a feeling, like, that you are in some kinda story where someone is writing about us right now?"

"…The fuck are you on?" Kim said flatly.

* * *

James just finished checking the medic bay and he was about to exit the room but he accidentally bump into someone, causing them to fall down on the floor together. "S-S-Sorry!" James quickly stood up as he helped the person up before he notices it was Ellody. "O-O-Oh, Ellody! A-A-Are you alright? I-I-I don't mean to…"

"Y-Yeah…" Ellody checked her glasses for any scratches, "It's okay, I'm fine." She glanced behind him, "So there's nothing in the medic bay?" The nervous traveler just shook his head, "Ah, thank. I gotta go…" She walked away with a small wave.

"B-B-Bye, pretty…Ugh!" James quickly covered his mouth as the genius turned her head to him with a odd look and he suddenly run away, cursing himself for opening his mouth. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Oookay…" The genius walked away confusingly.

* * *

Kelly open a random door and she stare into a giant eyeball that block the doorway as it stare back before it spilt in half to reveal a vertical mouth with dozen of fangs, roaring into her face. The trophy wife quickly closes the door with a slam and she backpedaling away from the door with a frightened expression.

* * *

Andrew, Nikki and Trent look around in the dock before the drummer notice an odd colorful medium crate and he lift the lid up as he look inside. The first thing he see is a bowler hat before it move up to reveal the psycho midget clown as he look into his eyes with a psycho laughter and the drummer calmly close the crate, his teammates just saw the whole thing. "…W-W-What are we going to do?" Nikki said meekly.

"Just that…" Trent suddenly hammered the nails into the lid of the crate before the musician and the drummer dump the crate into the ocean. They are not going to risk their life by allowing the psycho clown to stay aboard and they walk away from the railway, if they look back, they could have seen that the nails was slowly pushing out of the crate before a hand remove the lid with a evil laughter.

* * *

"What's up with the line?" Dakota said as soon as she turned around the corner to see a long line of mutated animal and normal animal and she raise her eyebrow at the weapons in their hands. She stay on her guard but they didn't make any moves toward her since they were moving up in the line and she notice that they were going inside a room as the other animals walk out with a grumble. She was about to walk away before she notice something, "Scott? What are you doing in the line?"

The said traveler turns his head to the rich traveler, "Um…No reason, I just happened to end up here…" He can't tell her that the line was for waking Dean up and it was the deaf traveler's room, he really can't wait to hurt this deaf bastard since he's going to be next. His excitement got cut short when Dean walk out with a yawn, never recognize that there was a line in front of his room as he head for the dining room. "Dammit."

* * *

"Not this one…" Eva tossed the opened crate over her shoulder with a grunt, she and her teammates have been in the cargo hold for hours and they have went though almost every crates.

"Maybe it's not here." Ennui said emotionlessly, "Shall we leave?"

"UGH!" The bodybuilder smashed the crate on the floor with a huff, it feel like they have been send out on a wild goose chase. She was about to step over the broken crate until a shining glare from her feet catch her eyes and she look down to see a golden Chris bust with a blink.

"That's just in, someone found the Golden Chris and this person is Eva of Burning Butterfly!" Chris' voice announced though the PA, "The Burning Butterfly won the challenge! All teams please report to the dining room immediately! McLean out!"

"That challenge suck." Chef's voice spoke, "It's so short and too boring!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that comes up with these challenges!" The host's voice whined, "It's the producers, they keep giving us some crappy challenges! That is why we're doing the crappy challenges first so we can get them out of the way. In fact, do you know that we're gonna have some awesome challenges involving haunting…"

"Hey, dumbass, you just leave the PA on again!" The cooker's voice barked.

"Crap!" Chris' voice muttered, "Not again."

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

Some travelers keep staring at the lottery ball machine from the first moment they enter the room, trying to figure out the purpose behind this thing and the host wait until Chef finish give the butterflies their tickets. "If you remember, I have mentioned a bonus..." Chris grinned, "Some teams will switch their players with each other!"

"Say what?!" Several travelers cried out in unison.

"Burning Butterfly was the one who won the reward challenge so they can choose which teams to switch or hold to keep their original members." The host explained, "But they won't choose the person because this machine will be the one that determined the result. So, Burning Butterfly, you may start your discussion and give me your answer within ten minutes." The said team whispered to each other for a while until one butterfly speaks up.

"We want to put Flying Leech and our team on hold." Sanders said, "Singing Fly will switch one player with Vomiting Ant's and one with Crying Worm."

"Okay then…" Chris shrugged as if he was fine with the decision before he turn to Chef as he start the machine up with lottery balls with pictures of worms and flies' members, "Chef, who will switch with who?"

"The first fly to switch with a worm is…" Chef draw the balls before he confirm them for the result, "Lorenzo with Josee!"

"Look like the Crying Worm just lost their best member and gain a weak teammate." The host laughed as two said travelers traded their places while he ignored the protesting CIT before he glance at the cooker, who just replaced the worm's balls with ant's balls. "Who will be our second fly to trade place with ant?"

"Let's see, we have Sky and she will be replaced by…" The cooker picked the said ball up before he draw another ball out, "Ellody!"

"Hmm, why am I not surprised with the results?" Chris rubbed his chin before he shrug to himself, "Anyway…There are no changes in Burning Butterfly and Flying Leech teams and I wonder how will other three teams work out with their new members and we will find it out tomorrow afternoon!"

"Wait, wait, tomorrow afternoon?" Samey blinked at her host.

"That's right, we will be in Ukraine for your elimination challenge!" The host chuckled, "But I can't say what kind of challenge it is, except I can say that it is a very easy and simple challenge…"

"Translated, it's gonna be shitty challenge." Chef grunted.

"Shh." The host glared at his co-worker for cut him off before he clear his throat, "Anyway, enjoy your day and I'll see you tomorrow at twelve-ish." With that, he just leaves the room with the cooker and some travelers just exchange looks with each other.

* * *

 **(Ukraine: Museum)**

The time just flew by so fast and before anyone knows it, they were in Ukraine for their latest challenge. "Alright, gang, time for your simple challenge." Chris walked up to the teams with a grin, "The name of this challenge is…Artful Puzzle! Each team will have their famous painting and you guys will look around for six pieces and then when you find a piece, you must bring it back to your empty frame over there…" He gestured at five team-colored frames with a blank canvas, "And completes your puzzle. First team to complete the puzzle will get the first-class ride in the jumbo jet and the team that finishes last will see me in the elimination ceremony." He took five cards out of his pocket before he pass them out, "Vomiting Ant, you get The Persistence of Memory. Singing Fly, American Gothic. Flying Leech, The Night Watch. Burning Butterfly, The Birth of Venus. Crying Worm, The Starry Night."

"Please tell me they are replicas." Gwen muttered with a glare.

"Oh, relax…" The host waved it off as his co-worker appeared at his side, "Chef painted them himself before he rip them in pieces and hide them around."

"…Wait, painting them myself?" Chef blinked at his boss and he slowly look around with widened eyes before he run off.

"…Um…" Chris glanced over his shoulder, "…The challenge start now…" He tugged his collar with an innocent whistle as the teams ran off to find their pieces, "Guess I have to bail Chef out again…"

* * *

"First they destroyed some famous statues and now they just destroyed five famous paintings." Leshawna huffed to herself as she wanders into the lobby with several leeches, "What's next? Rebuilding a freakin' historical building from rubbles?!"

"Easy, don't give them any idea." Junior glanced at the sassy traveler, "Um…How did you know about the statues? Weren't you eliminated before that happened?"

"I saw the episode." The sassy traveler replied, "Everybody who have been eliminated always gather up together in one place and watch the show so we can still catch up on events, like who's out and who's in. It's better than sitting around and not knowing what's going on."

"Ah, I see…" The young traveler muttered, "Almost same like Ridonculous Race."

"Yeah, except for a sadistic host and a bunch of insane challenges that might kill us someday." Leshawna rolled her eyes.

"Plus some death traps." Beth said before she glances around, "Hey, where's Lightning? Wasn't he here with…"

"Lightning found the piece!" Lightning suddenly ran into their sight with a piece of painting in his hand as he ran past them, "Lightning say hut! We run now!" The farmer girl was about to ask something but Chef-robot burst though the wall with a revving chainsaw, causing the leeches to run away with bloodcurdling screams as the robot chase them down.

* * *

"What was that sound?" Rock asked as soon as he heard a crashing sound in the distance.

"My money's on trap." Andrew replied as he shuffled though the stacks of painting before he notice something sticking out behind a random painting's back and he carefully pull it out to see that it was one of their pieces. "Sweet, I found one!"

"Whoa, and no booby-trap this time." The blonde rocker smirked as the drummer tried to pass the piece to him before he hold his hands up with a wave, "Nah, you should hold on it. I'm kinda guy that lose things."

"Oh, alright then…" The drummer pocketed the piece, "So where to?"

"Um…" Rock hummed in deep thought, "Want to head for the history exhibit?"

"Sure." Andrew walked off with the rocker and if they have look back, they would see the Bigfoot peeking out behind the corner with an evil snicker as he stroke his flamethrower fondly.

* * *

"It's awesome that you're on our team now." Owen grinned at Sky as they scanned the hallway with Cleo, "Together, we never will get our team in last place because we're both a winner! Me, the first winner and you, the winner of…Um…" He scratched his chin confusingly, "What was the name of the island again?"

"Pahkitew." Sky replied, "And I didn't know that you were the winner of the first season."

"Oh, you don't watch Total Drama Island?" The oaf blinked, "Then how did you join the show when you don't know about it?"

"Nah, I don't know about this show until someone I know told me about World Tour." The Cree traveler said, "I watched some episodes then I decide to give it a shot so I sign up for the Revenge of Island but the spots were already taken by then and I was told that I will be in Pahkitew Island season a few months later."

"Oh, I see…" Owen muttered, "Hmm, I wonder how it would turn out if you were in Revenge of Island."

"Ah, I would win it either way." Sky shrugged to herself, she have confident and it always work out well for her.

Cleo ignore the small chat between her teammates as she check under the bench to see a piece of painting and she remove it, taking a glance at it to see that it was a piece of American Gothic. 'Is that Fly's?' She frowned, what can she do about it? Shall she hide it in a tough place or…A wicked smirk slowly form on her lip as a plot appear in her head and she quickly glance over her shoulders to make sure that her teammates are not watching her before she secretly shred the piece into small pieces, quietly dump them in a nearby trash can. "I'm gonna check the gift shop." Cleo announced, walking away from her teammates.

"Wait up." The oaf followed her with Sky, unawake of the model's early actions.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Last time I checked, there weren't any rules about that." Cleo crossed her arms, "The flies are lucky that I don't burn their piece up."

 _ ***Static***_

Chris and Chef trades a glance before the host shrug his shoulders, "…She's right, there aren't any rules about hindering other team's victory."

"Yeah…" Chef nodded at his boss, "So did you smooth things out with the authorities yet?"

"…No." The host replied without a hesitance, "Guess you're going to stay away from this country for a while like what happened in France." The cooker just sighed at the information, look like he wouldn't visit another country for the rest of his life but he don't mind it.

* * *

Dave pace around in the statues exhibit, looking around for the pieces and something catch his eyes before a grin appear on his lips as soon as he see the Birth of Venus piece on the top of an giant statue of man's head. He slowly climb up on the statue and the germaphobe was about to reach out for the piece but the statue suddenly tip over, due to Dave's weight, and it crash into the floor with a heavy thud. "Ugh…" Dave sat up with a groan as he held onto the piece and he glance at the rubbles around him before a large shadow cast over him, following by an angry growl. He slowly looks up to see a giant Frankenstein's monster-alike guard with a large stitch-like scar over his right eye and the guard was tapping his baton against his opening hand.

"Turyst, ty mertvyy m'yaso." The guard growled deadly and it sounds like a threat to Dave by the tone of the guard's voice.

"Um…" Dave tried to say something with a stammer before he quickly run out of the area with a bloodcurdling scream, chasing down by the giant guard.

* * *

Gerry wander around aimlessly as he try to find his team and some pieces until he hear a voice behind him. "Oh, excuse me, sir." The elderly traveler turned around to see a woman in a tour guide uniform, "You shouldn't have wander off all by yourself. The group is waiting for you over there." She pointed at the group of visitors as they looked at some arts, "Come on."

"Oh, no, no, I'm not here for the tour, I'm here for the challenge." Gerry waved his hands, "I'm on a show called Total Drama Expedition…"

"Sure, sure." The woman just dragged the protesting traveler toward the group and the elderly traveler was about to say something before he notice a familiar face among the crowd.

"Pete?" The elderly traveler called out to his rival-slash-best friend.

"Oh, Gerry, did you know that Ukraine used to be called Kievan Rus' before it was destroyed in early thousand and there was a war called The Ruin in 1650s…" Pete glanced up from the info bracket in his hands with a grin.

"…Interesting, were you born during this time?" Gerry asked.

"Ha, you were basically a teenager at this time!" The short elderly traveler laughed, they both forget about the challenge for hours until their fellow travelers found them.

* * *

Dean lift the bench up as Max check under the bench and before they know it, a rabbit leap out from under the bench onto the aspiring villain's face with a snarl. The aspiring villain cried out as the creature attack his head and the deaf traveler attempt to help his midget teammate, only to receive an accidental headbutt to stomach from Max.

* * *

Harold peek inside a narrow-necked vase to see a rolled-up paper and he fish it out with his index finger until he accidentally drop the vase on the floor, shattering it in process. The nerd look around nervously as he pick the paper up before he check it to see that it was one of his team's painting piece, "Sweet! I totally have a mad skill…" A clearing throat catch his attention and he glance over his shoulder to see a angry buxom blonde guard. "…Hello, sexy…" A baton meets his face with a fury.

* * *

Several screaming flies rush past the Son of Man painting as they flee from the snarling bear and Kitty suddenly stop in her track as soon as she saw the painting before she take her smartphone out to take a selfie, causing the bear to halt so he can take a pose behind her. After the schoolgirl took the picture and they both check the picture together before they resume the chase.

* * *

Stephanie search every inch in the large exhibit until she spot her team's painting piece on the wall and she yank it down with a smirk. "Alright, three down, three to…"

Outside, Beardo approach the entrance of the large exhibit and he was about to walk in but a huge explosive burst out violently as it throw the screaming trainer over the human soundboard. He winces at the crashing noise behind him, it turn out that Stephanie just triggered the hidden bomb that Chef set up a while ago.

* * *

The Bigfoot watch on as Izzy walks around the corner after she found the fourth piece and the creature tiptoe toward her location, only to blink at the deadend. The confusing creature looks around before the crazy girl suddenly jumps on his head from the ceiling and she uses his head as a springboard, flying toward the other direction as the creature tumble over. The Bigfoot gives out a roar, chasing the giggling crazy girl.

* * *

A small group of worms barely stop their twitching eyebrows as they kept listening to Staci's endless ramble and Amy finally have enough of it by shoving the chatterbox ahead of her group before Staci suddenly get hit by a swinging log out of nowhere. "…How did you know about this trap?" Katie asked.

"I don't." Amy muttered, she doesn't care about her downed teammate.

* * *

"STOP!" The giant guard barked out as he chased MacArthur in the long hallway, "STOP!"

"I DON'T TAKE ORDER FROM A RENT-A-COP!" MacArthur shouted back, carrying a small bust of Homer. "The piece gotta be inside this thing!" She suddenly smash it on the floor as it break apart and the cadet kept run on after she notice the lack of the pieces.

"HOOOOOMER!" The guard kneeled over the broken bust as he bellowed to the sky with a wail.

* * *

"Uh-oh…" Violet paled at the sight of Larry, out of all eight doors and she has to open this one!

"Oh, don't be afraid." Laurie smiled at her teammate, "Our plant friend won't harm us because it knows that I love…" The tentacles grab them before the mutated living plant smash them around like a ragdoll.

* * *

Tyrell stare at a space between two paintings with suspicion, a piece stick to the wall innocently, and he checks the surrounding for any traps, he can't trust anything in these challenges since he had been hit by several traps throughout the show. After checked everything, he snatch the piece and he quickly look around for any traps but nothing happen. "Whew, might be one of these mindfu…" A boxing glove shot out from the floor, striking the African-American's groin. "N-N-Never mind…" He kneels over with a painful groan.

* * *

Jen checked under the statue before she stand up and she walk away, if she stay behind a bit longer, she should have help Sammy out when she run away from the giant Chef-robot with flamethrower.

* * *

Catarina wander though the hallway until she hear some screams from one of the exhibits and she follow it before she blink at the sight as soon as she found the source. "OH, THANK GOD! HELP US!" Justin wailed, he was tangled up with several male travelers and a female tentacles creature was holding them hostage.

"…Bye." Catarina suddenly turned around and she walk away from the crying travelers, they never notice a small nosebleed from the German traveler. 'At least the monster won't do anything to them…I think?'

* * *

"Finally, the last one." Samey discovered the final piece of the painting inside the office and she was about to walk away, only to duck under the swinging boulder. "Wow, that was lucky…I wonder why they keep using these traps often…" Another swinging boulder just hit her right in her stomach, sending her fly through the closed window with a yelp before a thud can be heard.

* * *

Scott peek behind the corner to see Dean as the deaf traveler head toward his location and the scheming farmer hold the baton club up over his head with a wicked smirk. "Hehe, I'm gonna rob him of his pieces then the ants will have no choice but to kick him out." Scott chortled to himself as the shadow slowly appear on the floor and the scheming farmer quickly swing his club down as soon as the figure turn around the corner, knock the victim down in process. Scott laughed evilly before it slow down as soon as he saw that he just hit the wrong person and the person that he just clubbed was someone that make him paled right away, Fang. "…S-Sorry?" He giggled nervously and the mutated shark releases a deadly growl, causing the scheming farmer to run away with a bloodcurdling scream. After a few minutes, Dean peek out behind the closet door with a blink, it turn out that he was hiding from the mutated shark after he saw the creature coming out from the nearby exhibit.

* * *

Chris looks over the teams' painting frames and he can see that they were almost done with the puzzles but there are one to two empty sections. "Look like it's another neck-to-neck." The host commented absentmindedly until someone call out to him.

"Chris, someone just ripped one of our pieces up." Carrie pointed out to the pile of torn pieces in her hands, "Isn't that against the rule?"

"Oh, Carrie, haven't someone told you that?" Chris smirked at her, "There are no rules at all. If I were you, I would start working on it before someone snatches the first place…"

"Done!" Chev stuck the last piece of the painting, completing the butterfly's painting.

"Right away." The host finished his sentence as he glanced around, "Burning Butterfly just won the first place and they did it by a hair, seeing that Vomiting Ant and Flying Leech have completed their puzzles already." The flirter shot a smug smirk at the glaring punk, "The Singing Fly better hope that someone find their second missing piece and finish their damaged pieces before the Crying Worm find their last piece."

"Hey, guys, I have the piece!" Andrew ran up to the flies with Rock as he waved the piece over his head, they have been looking around for any pieces before they realize that their team had found all pieces. Someone was about to tell him to hurry up but a flame shoot over the drummer, burning the piece up into ashes and the shocked fly slowly turn around to see the laughing Bigfoot with the flamethrower.

"…Um…" Chris rubbed his neck with a widened eyes, not sure how to rule it out. "…Hold on, let me check it out with the judges…" He quickly pulled his cell phone out before he talk to someone on the other line while the worms completed their painting without his knowledge. "Hey, it's me, Chris…Well, a piece of the painting just got destroyed, what are we gonna call on that one?…Yeah, it's burned up…Singing Fly…Ok, bye." He hanged up as he turned around to the Singing Fly, "Sorry, flies, but we're gonna rule it as your loss. That mean you will see me at the elimination ceremony."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Alejandro threw his hands up with narrowed eyes but the host ignored him as he walk away from the travelers, "Ugh…"

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"I just got the result of the voting and if you receive your passport, you will stay aboard for another day." Chris grinned at the travelers, "If one of you doesn't get one, that mean you're out of the game. The lucky travelers to keep their passports are…" He called their names out as Chef passed them out to the said travelers, "Josee, Leon, Nikki, Trent, Alejandro, Catarina, Kitty, Izzy, Bridgette, Carrie, Noah, Brody, Ellody, Jasmine and Ezekiel." He glanced at Rock and Andrew, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The blonde rocker gulped nervously.

"…" The drummer sweated nervously.

"…Rock!" The host announced.

"Damn, that suck!" Andrew groaned, "I was hoping to make it to…"

"Too bad!" Chef suddenly booted the screaming drummer out of the plane, "Go beat the drum!"

"…Really?" Chris corked his eyebrow at the cooker, "Did you seriously say that?"

"Hey, I let you get away with these lame-o cheesy puns." Chef stomped away with a grunt.

"Hey!" The host cried out, "It's not lame! My puns are golden!" His co-worker just rolled his eyes.

* * *

 **(Economy Cabin)**

Courtney sit by herself with crossed arms, grumbling to herself as some of her team stay away from her so they won't get catch up in her warpath if someone set her off and she kept murmuring for a while until she hear a voice. "Don't you ever get tired of complaining about the same thing over and over, Princess?" The CIT looked up to see Duncan.

"No, I'm not tried of telling the truth!" Courtney huffed angrily, "And I told you to stay the hell away from me! We're over!"

"How many times are we going to do this dance?!" The punk rolled his eyes with a scoff, "Each time you said that, we got back together until one of us mess it up, fighting each other and break up then repeat. That gotta be our…" He think to himself for a moment, "Third or fourth time, mostly on your part. Let's cut this shit out and just admit that we still have a thing for…"

"Oh, oh, so you are saying that it's my fault?!" The CIT snarled as she threw her hands up, "If I recall it correctly, you're the one who screw it up each time since the first moment we met!" She jabbed her index finger at the punk's face as most travelers awkwardly looked at random things but they were listening to everything, "First, you broke up with me by voting me off on Action because I'm, in your word, a 'freakin' uptight control freak bitch'! Second, I tried to give you a second chance and what did you do?! YOU FUCKING CHEAT ON ME WITH THIS SLUTTY BITCH! Then you can't accept the fact that I'm starting to see Scott and you tried to 'win' me back, which you end up having a fistfight with Scott and you both screw everything up, embarrassing me! I am fucking done with you and your kind!"

"My kind?" Duncan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he has notice some stares from some nosy travelers and he curse the fact that they are in an economy cabin where everyone can hear everything within hearing range.

"You know what I mean!" Courtney suddenly slapped him before she storm off into the restroom, "I AM NOT GOING TO DATE ANOTHER FUCKING BAD-BOY TYPES EVER!" Almost everyone wince at the sound of the slamming door, following by a rough click of the lock and everything become quiet, so quiet enough to make the atmosphere feel so awkward.

"…Whoa, he cheated on her?" Spud speak up after a prolong silence, courtesy of his slow reaction and clueness.

"I'm out of here." The punk walked away with a groan, he doesn't want to deal with them because it looks like they were going to talk to him about their conversation.

"Great, there goes my chance to mend the fence." Gwen deadpanned on the other side of the cabin and she let a small sigh out before she glances at Dean, who was sitting next to her as he read a different book. It seems that he didn't notice the atmosphere since he was too focus on his book and the goth girl raise her eyebrow at the title before she pick up the notebook at his side, which catch his attention this time. _"What is Battle Royale about?"_ Gwen wrote, _"I've never heard of this book before."_

" _Because it's from Japan and it is about a group of high school students went on a school field but it turn out that they were send to a mysterious island, where they are forced to fight each other to death until last one stand."_ Dean wrote, _"They also are forced to wear a explosive collar that have GPS to track them and it will go off if they try to remove it, try to escape the island or stay in one place for long time. It's pretty good and it have been adapted into manga and movie."_

" _Huh, almost sound like Hunger Game."_ The goth girl tilted her head at the deaf traveler with a corked eyebrow and he simply shrug his shoulders at her before she write something down as soon as she realize something. _"Oh, would that be okay with you if I can borrow some books from you?"_

Dean gives her a nod with a smile before he grabs one of his luggage suits and he opens it up to reveal dozens of books. _"Take any books you want."_ He gestured at the books and the goth girl stare at his luggage with widened eyes, never have seen so many different kind of books in one place beside library or bookstore.

" _Wow, you're more bookworm than Noah."_ Gwen shook her head with a tiny smirk, _"I bet your parents must be happy and annoying at same time since they paid for these."_ Dean scratches his cheek lightly with a weird look before he writes back.

" _I don't know about that because I'm in the system."_ The deaf traveler replied as the goth girl give him a confusing look, _"Foster system, I'm an orphan."_

" _Oh, I'm sorry!"_ The goth girl apologized hurriedly, _"I don't know that! I don't mean to…"_ Dean stops her by grabbing her hands gently and he just waves it off with a smile as if he was telling her that it was alright. "Thank, um…" She scratched her cheek, she really don't know what to say right now before the deaf traveler write to her.

" _Just in case if you wonder about how I end up in the system, I was found at a pier by a dock worker when I was a baby and all I have on me was just a empty necklace locket."_ Dean wrote, _"And since then, I have been shuffled around different places for long time until I met Rey and…"_ He seems like to write something down but he pause for a while before he write something down, _"Eh, never mind, sorry for the detail."_

"Ah, no, it's okay." Gwen waved it off, "Go o…" She was about to say something but the deaf traveler kept writing.

" _Anyway, I recommend Classic Horror Stories."_ The deaf traveler fished a black thick gothic book out, _"It have a bunch of stories that are wrote by authors like Poe, Lovecraft and many more. You seem like a person who can enjoy this book mostly."_

"Yeah." Gwen nodded at him with a small smile as she took the book from him, "Thank." She want to ask him more about himself but it seems like he don't want to say any more about himself and she decide to let it slide for now. They simply read their books for the rest of the flight, write a little to each other when they get on a good part and comment on some scenes.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

"Oh, my back…" Carrie stretched her back out with a groan, wincing at the popping sounds within her back and she glance around in the cramped space until she notice Nikki as she fidget nervously in the corner. It has been two days since they left Turkey. "Um, hey, Nikki, you alright?" She asked the meeky traveler with a concerned expression.

"Y-Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Nikki muttered timidly.

"You sure?" The blonde traveler glanced at the Indian traveler as she nodded slightly, "You look really nervous. Are you claustrophobic?"

"N-N-No." The meeky traveler shook her head, "I-I-It's just that I'm…Um…"

"Shy?" Carrie spoke up, earning another nod from Nikki. "Ah, so that's why you don't talk much like Leon." She glanced at the said snoring traveler before she shifts her eyes back to the Indian traveler, "Um…What make you join?"

"M-M-M-Money and to change myself a bit." Nikki replied, "I-I-I want to do something to make my family's life a little easier."

"Oh, that's cool." The blonde traveler smiled slightly and she was about to say more but the PA cut her off with a squeak.

"Morning, travelers!" Chris' voice announced loudly, "That's just in, we will be in Japan within a hour. McLean out!"

"Oh lord, don't let it be one of these crazy game show…" Noah glanced up at the ceiling, recalling the pinball challenge and some weird shows that Tyler had show him after the World Tour season.

* * *

 **(Japan: Small Village)**

"Scavenger hunt!" The host revealed the challenge after the teams appeared in the middle of the village with their host.

"Thank you." The bookworm said to the sky, causing the host to raise his eyebrow at the bookworm.

"Okay then…" Chris cleared his throat as he start his explanation, "Each team will receive different list and do their best to solve the questions to find their items, which happen to be five in total."

"Different?" Spud blinked confusingly.

"Different, as in each team doesn't have one same item at all." The host rolled his eyes, "Anyway…Each question have different difficulty from easy to hard and this time, you guys can rest easy because there isn't any traps." The travelers just stared at him blankly as if they don't believe him, "No, really. There are no traps, no psycho animals out to get you, no bomb, nothing!" They still stare at him.

"It's true, no traps this time." Chef spoke up with a grunt and the travelers cheered together.

"Hey!" Chris placed his fists on hip with a glare, "How come you guys believe him instead of me? I'm the one who told you the truth!"

"Have you ever heard of a boy who cry wolf?" Heather crossed her arms with a scoff, "You always told us nothing but lies. Not this surprising if no one ever believe you until they happen to be an idiot!"

"Spoiled maggot got it right." The cooker grunted.

"Shut up." The host pouted childishly, "Anyway…First team to come back here with five correct items win the first class ride in the plane and the loser that come in last place will see me in the elimination ceremony. The hunt starts now." He walked away with a mumble, something about ungrateful brats and need a deadly challenge to teach them a lesson.

"So what do we get?" Mike asked his team.

"Let's see…" Harold read his team's list out loud, "Pictures of the floating world. Blank make schoolgirls giggle. A hat that Buddhist monk wear. My name is Rock and I am one of the classic. A magazine that is like Playboy but non-nude." He scanned it for a bit before he grin at the leeches, "Oh, I know the second one, it's tentacle hentai!" Suddenly, everyone turned to him with weird look and he look around with a blink. "What?!"

"…I am Chef's favorite tool in kitchen." Alejandro read the flies' list as he ignored the nerd's comment, "I am a red dot in the middle of white space. Something you wear during the Japanese traditional festive. It comes in many pieces and it becomes a well-known character when you put it together. A best-selling gothic manga of all time."

"…Wait, Chef's what?!" Trent gulped nervously with widened eyes, "Please don't tell me we're going to…"

"Yes, we are." The Latino villain sighed, "Let's hope he won't attack us as soon as we steal it from him."

* * *

 **(Confession)**

"Ok, who the hell wrote these?!" Jo gestured at the list in her hand with annoying expression, "The most popular series about pocket monsters. Something hard but is common among the nature. Something that makes you look like a character. The most popular J-drama of all time, hint, it start with G and have three words for a title. Kajiu movie about a well-known creature. What the fuck?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Hmm, money with hole in it…" Cleo scoffed at the list, "Obliviously a yen coin…A plant that can change the shape whatever you cut it. Something you can comb and pin it at same time. Mask of a mythical creature with a long nose. Something you can buy and look at it." She shook her head with a deadpan expression, "That is so easy…I feel pity for these people who can't come up with best riddle or whatever it is."

 _ ***Static***_

"Kadoma, Pop-up pirate game, Fist of the North Star anime, Taiyaki." Crimson solved the questions with a blank face before she look into the camera, "Too easy."

* * *

The teams all decide to split up to cover more ground within the small village and the four butterflies start searching the empty convenience store. "Do you think it might be here?" Laurie asked, referring to the items.

"Maybe." Blaineley shrugged her shoulders, "Usually, the convenience store would have something that you can't find somewhere else." B was about to say something but someone cut him off.

"Look, guys, I think I find something related to pocket monster." Mike held a Pikachu stuffed animal up, "Do you think it's the right answer?"

The blonde traveler tapped her cheek for a moment, "…Yeah, I guess so."

"Great, one down, four to go." The unpredictable traveler grinned, "What's next?" B was about to say something but once again, someone cut him off.

"Um, how about we start working on the hard one?" The vegan traveler replied, "Something hard and common among the nature. If we get that one out of the way, then the rest will be pretty easy."

"…Yeah, I'm with her." Mike glanced at his other teammates and they also agreed with them before they resume their search.

* * *

Brent stomp across the street with a twitching eyebrow as his teammate ramble on and on for hours since they start the challenge. "…And did you know that my great-great-great-great-great-great-granduncle was the first one to visit Japan and teach them culture." Staci blabbed, "Before him, the Japanese have…"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Brent grunted angrily, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU FUCKING LIAR!" He held his hands out to her as if he was going to strangling her, "IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I'M GONNA…ARGH!"

"…And my great-great-great-great-great…" It seems like the chatterbox didn't hear him over her voice and keep rambling on as the angry traveler mumbling lowly under his breath, something about tape and shovel.

'Why the fuck do they partner me up with this bitch?!' The angry traveler growled deadly, he is getting this closer to lose his head. "Where is the damn Kadoma?!"

* * *

"Are you sure that we are doing the right thing?" Rock asked as he stood behind the corner with Alejandro.

"Hmm?" Alejandro raised his eyebrow at the skinny rocker.

"I mean, we are throwing him into the lion's den." The rocker said, "What if it's not right item? He might…"

"Relax." The Latino villain waved it off, "Out of all tools in the kitchen, it would be this one and we have a good chance to take it right now since Chef's out collecting some ingredients for the dinner…"

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU SHIT!" The travelers froze up at the roaring of the cooker and they stare into each other's eyes for a while before Brody run past them with a bloodcurdling scream as he hold on to the cleaver.

"RUN!" Brody cried out and before his teammates know it, Chef was already on them with dozens of knives in his hands.

"YOU'RE DEAD MEATS!" Chef bellowed angrily and the screaming flies ran away from the psycho cooker.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID HE WAS OUT!" Rock shouted out.

"SHUT UP AND RUN FASTER!" Alejandro shouted back.

* * *

Sky and Jen peek through several windows of stores and houses to see if they can find anything relate to their items. "Are you sure it's a figure?" Sky glanced at the fashionist.

"Positive." Jen replied, "It's something you can just buy and look at it and it might be it since we're in Japan."

"Ah, I see…" The Cree traveler hummed lightly as they kept looking around for the figure in silence for a while until she speak up, "Um, how are you come along with the signs?"

"Good, still have a little problem with some similar signs." The fashionist shrugged her shoulders slightly, "Dean said that I'm a faster learner and better than some people."

"Oh, really?" Sky glanced at the nodding fashionist, "…It might be nice for him to able to 'talk' to someone without writing things down all the time." Jen agreed with her, "Um, what do you two talk about mostly?"

"Um…" Jen blinked, "Just random things, some jokes and what we think about the challenges…" She turned to her with a raised eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?"

"Just curious." The Cree traveler quickly held her hands up with a wave, "It's my first time meeting a deaf person and seeing him sign something with you. I thought it'll be okay to ask you a bit about him since you two seem closer as…Um…You know?"

"Ah…" The fashionist nodded lightly before she blink a few times, "…W-Wait, me and Dean?" She waved her hands around with a nervous giggle, "No, no, no. We're just friends. I don't think he is interesting in me at all." Her teammate apologized hurriedly and she waves it off. "It's alright…By any chance, are you interesting in him?" She assumes that it must be the real reason why Sky suddenly asks her about Dean.

"Um…" Sky doesn't want to ask her about this Rey person because that is Dean's private and she don't want to blab it to someone else, she don't know why she want to know about that. Before she can come up with some excuse, her foot bump into something and she glance down to see an Ultraman figure before she quickly pick it up. "Oh, look! Do you think it's the figure that they want us to find?"

"I guess so, since it's only one that we can find in this place." Jen said, "Let's go check it out with the others and see what they think."

"Yeah." The Cree traveler walked out with her teammate, feeling glad that she manages to divert her attention away.

* * *

"Whoa, they be crazy if they're into that." Leshawna stare at the thin book in her hands with a horrified expression, it was a tentacle hentai manga and she takes a peek inside out of curiosity.

"Well, there are some live-action porn versions of these." Harold replied and several of his teammates slowly look at him with another look.

"And that is the guy who just found us three items out of five." Emma deadpanned, they now have Megaman game, Gravure Idol magazine and tentacle hentai. "I can't believe that you're seeing him." She whispered to the sassy traveler.

"Eh, we're on break." The sassy traveler replied, "We have some issues that need to work out…"

"Like his ego?" The aspiring lawyer jabbed her thumb at the nerd.

"This challenge is totally in my bag!" The nerd bragged, "I know that was smart move to go to Scavenge Bob's Hunt Summer camp and Japanese Bob's summer camp in one summer! I'm the MVP! Yes, me, yes!"

"That's one main reason." Leshawna deadpanned, "Plus, I'm getting sick of his 'summer camp' lines."

"Come on, less chat, more footwork!" MacArthur jogged past them, "We still have two more to go!" Her teammates followed her and they barely notice that they just leave the gloating nerd behind.

* * *

A small group of flies watch on as Ezekiel slide down the pole with a Japanese flag in his mouth and he toss it to Trent, immediately catch it before the musician turn to the meeky traveler. "Hey, Nikki, what do we have now? What else is left on the list?"

"L-L-Let's see…" Nikki checked the list, "W-W-We got Japanese flag, Chef's cleaver and assembling Gundam figure…So…Um…We have to find…A gothic book and some clothes…"

"Actually, we don't need to look for the latter because I found it." Noah walked up to them with a blue kimono.

"Nice!" Trent grinned, "I bet we are ahead of everybody now…Until we're stumped with gothic m…Um…" He rubbed his chin confusingly, "What's the word again?"

"Manga." Leon spoke up flatly.

"Right, manga." The musician nodded before he turns to the bookworm, "So do you get any idea what it is?"

"Not sure." The bookworm shrugged his shoulders, "I heard that there are pretty a lot of gothic manga from Kitty when I visit Emma. I really don't know which one is popular or best selling right now."

"…Let's walk around more." Trent rubbed his neck with a sigh after spending some time in deep thought, "Maybe we can figure it out or hopefully come across it." Several flies agreed with him, starting to walk around in opposite directions as they scan their surroundings.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Heather sit on the seat with crossed arms as she stare into the camera for a while before she suddenly release a sigh, "Oh my god, I can't believe I'm gonna say it…I'm so fucking bored! All we did was just walking around, looking around and…Ugh…Some people were bonding! Good thing it's not Ridonculous Race."

 _ ***Static***_

"Worst. Challenge. Ever." Scott muttered with a woodblock art on his laps, "I can't do anything to sabotage any teams, even my team."

 _ ***Static***_

"Yes, it's me." Chris called someone on his phone, "Fire the new guy…Yeah, this producer…Why the hell did you guys let him pass these challenge list to me? Don't we have a guy that looks over these…Oh, it's the same guy? Yeah, fire him immediately."

* * *

Gwen ransack through several thick bushes with a grunt before she lift a bonsai plant out with a huff, "Finally, about time I find this damn thing." She brush some leaves off her clothes as she carried the bonsai with her left hand and she was about to walk off until she hear a voice before she turn around to see Dakota.

"Gwen, did you find our item?" Dakota glanced at the plant in the goth traveler's arms.

"Yup, a plant that can change shape when you cut it." The goth traveler answered before she notice something different about the rich traveler, "…Are you wearing…?" She subtly point at an object on the rich girl's body.

"Oh, you notice it?" Dakota gestured at the butterfly comb pin in her hair with a smile, "I found it lying around and it look wonderful, it's wasted to throw it away…"

"Dakota, that's one of our items…" Gwen said, can't believe that she found their item without knowing it and took it because it looks nice to her.

"…Seriously?" The rich traveler glanced at the comb pin out of the corner of her eyes, "…Oh…It's a…"

"Yes, it is." The goth traveler cut her off as if she know what Dakota was going to say, "With that, we have one more to go."

"A mask, right?" Dakota walked down the trail with Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen nodded before she mutter to herself, "I can't wait until we are done with this challenge. That is so stupid thing that Chris ever comes up with."

* * *

Chris sneeze roughly before he rub his nose with a sniff, "Gee, the cold might be getting around a lot lately." He looked around as he leaned against the small table with a sigh, "How long are they gonna keep me waiting?" As soon as he said it, a team appears into his viewpoint as they run toward him. "Oh? Who's that?"

"We found them all, we found them all!" Lightning hollered as his team quickly places their items on the table with a smash.

"Let me check…" The host checked their items, "Woodblock art, correct…Tentacle hentai, correct…Gravure idol magazine, correct…Megaman game, correct…Straw hat, correct…"

"It's called kasa." Harold spoke up, "In fact, that one is takuhatsugasa and it's a very tr…"

"Whatever." Chris cut the nerd off with a glare, "No one care…Anyway…Flying Leech, you got them all right, that mean you're the winner!" The said team cheered as another team show up a few minutes late, "Oh, hey, butterflies, you almost made it first."

"Ugh, don't tell me this team won…" Heather glared at the smug sassy traveler with a groan.

"Yup, they won." The host chuckled as he checked the butterflies' items, "Pokemon, correct…Cosplay outfit, correct…GTO drama dvd set, correct…Godzilla, correct…Stone, correct! Burning Butterfly is in the safety zone for now!"

"Seriously, it was the stone?" Eva raised her eyebrow at the host in disbelief, it turn out that she don't think Laurie was right when she bring the stone to them.

"Yes, it's so oblivious…" Chris rolled his eyes, "Duh!"

"Check us first!" A shouting voice catches the host's attention as he turned around to see two racing teams and the person that shouts out was Courtney. "We're first! First!" The worms smashed their items on the table with Vomiting Ant as they bump into each other roughly, attempting to push each other away to snatch the position without knowing the results.

"Hold on, guys, hold on…" The host checked each items on the table, "The worms got here first and it look like they get everything right. Now for the ants…Bonsai, correct…Yen coin, correct…Ultraman figure, correct…Comb pin, correct…Tengu mask, correct!"

"Good call." Duncan patted Owen's back, it turn out that the oaf was the one who find it among the masks and assume that it was the tengu mask because of its long nose.

"Seeing that, four out of five teams are all here with all correct items in one try." Chris grinned, "That mean…"

"We're here!" They turned their heads to see Jasmine as she race to them with her team, "Are we…"

"In last place?" The grinning host chuckled lightly, "Yes, you are." He walked away, "Boy, I really wonder who will be gone tonight in the elimination ceremony."

"Only if we haven't taken the detour…" Josee muttered under her breath angrily, they just got lost in the village for a bit while.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Twice in row?" Chris grinned at the travelers as he held his snicker back, "That don't look good for you guys…Ok, I have the result. You know the drills so I'm gonna skip 'passport, no passport' talk for now."

"Oh, thank you!" Nearly every flies said out loudly, which earn them a glare from the host.

"…The travelers that get their passports are…" The glaring host starts to call their names out as Chef pass out the passports, "Noah, Kitty, Leon, Catarina, Josee, Ezekiel, Brody, Alejandro, Rock, Izzy, Bridgette, Carrie, Jasmine and Trent." He glanced at Nikki and Ellody, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The meeky traveler fidgeted nervously.

"…" The genius wet her dry lip nervously.

"…Ellody!" Chris announced and several flies gasped at the sudden turnout.

"M-M-Me?" Nikki gasped and she was about to say something but the cooker suddenly throw her out of the airplane with the parachute.

"…Shit!" Chef scratched his head, "I can't come up with anything…She don't talk much…"

"Yeah and sometime I forget that she was here…" The host rubbed his chin, "…Like B and Beardo…Um…Who else?"

"…Are they still here?" The cooker walked away with his boss as they try to remember something and the flies just trade a odd look with each other.

* * *

 **(First-Class Cabin)**

The next day, the leeches snore away in their comfortable chairs and they were enjoying their dreams until the blaring horn wake them up with a jolt before a booming voice speak through the PA. "Attention, maggots!" Chef's voice barked, "We're gonna be in South Korea for a challenge! Get your asses ready or I'm gonna kick your asses out like a bum!"

"It's too early…" Pete said sleepily and some mumbling leeches agreed with him.

"I bet the challenge will be just a snap." Leshawna muttered, "It's gonna be another sucky and harmless challenge like the rest…"

* * *

 **(South Korea: Han River)**

The teams stand with the cooker at the edge of the river with a massive stack of cardboards, wrappers and tapes as Leshawna place her hands on her hips, "Fool said what?!"

"You hear me." Chef grunted with a evil grin, "Your challenge is to build a boat out of these materials…" He gestured at the stacks before he shift his hand to Han River, "And use it to cross the river. First team to reach the other side win the first class ride in the jet and the last team will see me in the elimination ceremony. Let me tell you something…" He pointed at the teams, "You better hope that you don't come in last place."

"What does that suppose to mean?" Gwen raised her eyebrow with her left hand on hip, "And where's Chris?"

"He has a cold so I'm in the charge for now." Chef said without missing a beat, what they don't know is that he just knocks the host out because he was getting tired and sick of these sucky challenges and he want to do something to make it more interesting. "The challenge starts…" He blew his whistler, "Now! MOVE IT!" The teams quickly race to their materials and they start to work on their boats.

"They gotta be crazy if they think these can float under our combined weight." Amy stared at a flat cardboard with a scowl.

"Yeah, but we have to do it until you wanna swim all way there." Courtney jabbed her index finger at the river before she glance over her shoulder, "…Wait, if we do it then we'll…

"No swimming or you're disqualified." Chef suddenly hollered out from the distance as if he can hear her from mile away.

"Dammit." The CIT growled and she was about to say something but someone cut her off.

"Did you know that my great-granduncle, Archie, was the one who invited cardboard?" Staci suddenly announced, "Before him, the people have to make many trips to carry their stuff and they always drop them all over…"

"Oh, just shut up!" Courtney stomped her foot with an angry huff but the chatterbox keep ramble on, "Ugh!" She slumped her shoulders slightly as she turned back to the cardboard with a grumble, "How the hell is she still in the game?!"

"Your guess is as good as mine." The evil twin shrugged her shoulders as the worms start to discuss their plan while they try to ignore the rambling chatterbox.

The Vomiting Ant tries to come up with some plans for the cardboard boat, which seems to be hard for them at the moment. "…I'm thinking we should just turn it into a big thin box." Stephanie said, tapping her chin.

"Nah, it'll sink because of him." Duncan jabbed his thumb at Owen, "Either way, we'll all lose because it's impossible to get across this huge river with a cardboard."

Gwen was about to say something but Dean hand her a notebook and she quickly read it before she blink at the deaf traveler, quickly turn to her teammates. "Dean thinks we should make a thick large raft and I'm for it."

"…That's a good idea." Scarlett pushed her glasses up, "And we'll put something under it like two full boxes as buoyancy."

"Are we seriously gonna do that?" The punk grumbled as his team start working on their project, "The river better not be infested with man-eating animals."

"I don't th…" Devin slowly trailed off as he notices that the cooker was dumping some sharks into the river from the dump truck in the distance, "Never mind."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Do I think we can get across the river?" Noah crossed his arms with a shaking head, "No way. I guarantee you that we all will be soaking wet at the end of this day and it's some kinda twisted joke that Chef and Chris play on us, thinking we're a bunch of idiots…" He paused for a bit while, "…Beside some actual idiots."

 _ ***Static***_

"Is the river unpolluted?" Dave asked nervously, "I don't want to get all germs and bacteria! What if I get a flesh-eating bacteria?!"

 _ ***Static***_

Brent rubs his temples with a low growl, "This team is starting to get on my nerves! I have to deal with endless complains, fucking lies and everything! We barely win anything and I almost never seen this damn first-class place! They all are fucking useless! UGH!"

* * *

Ellody fold the front side of the cardboard up into a boat bow and Brody was going to tape it up, only to get run down by Shawn as he run away from Ezekiel with a bloodcurdling scream. "No, no, Ezekiel!" Rock chased the semi-feral traveler as the said traveler chased the zombie nut around, "Come here! Bad Ezekiel!"

* * *

Katie lift the cardboard's side up and she turn to Lindsay to ask for the tape, only to have her eyes widened as the bombshell somehow wrap the tapes around her head in uncomfortable manner.

* * *

Max struggle with the wrapped tape as he tried to open it and he manage to open it with a yank before he hear a painful cry, causing him to look at his right. It turn out that he accidently hit Cody in groin when he open the tape with a yank. "W-W-Why me?" The geek whined, why does that always happen to the males on this show?!

* * *

Taylor files her nails as her teammates building a long canoe and she never notice that someone walk toward her with a glare. Before the spoiled traveler know it, someone slap her head upside and she turn around to the person with a yelp before she pale at the sight of Eva. The bodybuilder point at the boat with a glare and Taylor nervously rush to the boat, starting to help her team out as the bodybuilder keeps her eyes on her.

* * *

MacArthur check the butterfly's completed boat to make sure that there won't be any problem and she quietly roll her eyes with a soft groan as soon as she overheard Harold's useless trivia about Han River. She walk over to the nerd to tell him to shut his pipe up and without her knowledge, Cleo quietly sneak up on the butterfly's boat before she create a small unnoticeable hole in the boat's floor.

* * *

"I'm gonna tell you that it's not going to float." Duncan muttered as the ants push their completed raft into the river before the team get on and to his amazement, the cardboard raft float under their combined weight. "Whoa…I guess I can be wrong sometime."

"Sometime?" Gwen scoffed bitterly and the punk rubs his neck awkwardly.

"Ok, team, get rowing now!" Stephanie barked at the ants immediately, "Row! Row! Row or I'll feed you to the sharks over there!" She pointed at the sharks nearly and some ants notice that they were wearing bids as the team start to row toward the other side of the river.

* * *

"One-two, one-two!" Leshawna chanted with the leeches as they rowed their boat across the river with the paddles, "One-two, one-two!"

"Hey, guys…" Spud said slowly, "…Guys…"

"Not now, slowpoke!" MacArthur called back, focusing on the rowing.

"…But…" The chubby rocker muttered, "There is…"

"Later!" The sassy traveler grunted as she rowed, "I bet whatever you're gonna say is already done long time ago."

"…Water coming out from the bottom." Spud finished his sentence.

"…Wait, what?" Nearly all of the leeches turned to the back and gasps escape their lips as soon as they see the spurting water in front of the chubby rocker. "Oh, hell no!" The tough cadet gasped as the boat start to sink slowly and she notice that some sharks were starting to circle them eagerly. "Row faster! ROW, ROW, ROW!" The screaming leeches quickly row as fast as they can before it's too late.

"…What can we do about that?" The chubby rocker pointed at the spurting water after a while but he never get any respond from his screaming teammates.

* * *

The Crying Worm appears to be a little late into the race as they ride their completed boat away from the shore and Courtney turn to her teammates. "Listen up, we're gonna switch the sides with the paddles each five minutes on my command." The CIT said, "And we have to do it faster so we can catch up with the others…"

"Ah, did you know that the paddles were actually invented by my great-great-great-great-great-great-grandpa…" Staci started to ramble on and she never notice Brent's madly twitching eyebrow.

"…Hey, where are the paddles?" Ryan looked around with a confusingly blink.

"I saw Staci carrying them early…" Sam turned his head to the rambling chatterbox, "Can you please give the paddles to us?"

"Huh?" The chatterbox glanced at him, "Oh, it's right…" She looked around before she glances at the shore in the distance to see the pile of paddles, "Over there…Oops…"

Courtney was about to shout but someone suddenly stand up with a roar, "YOU'RE ALL FUCKING USELESS!" Brent shouted angrily, "THAT IS WHY WE NEVER COME IN FIRST PLACE AT ALL, BECAUSE YOU'RE ALL FUCKING USELESS WHO NEVER PULL THEIR WEIGHT AROUND!"

"Whoa, calm down…" The CIT said, only to have his index finger thrust in front of her.

"OH, DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, BITCH!" The angry traveler shouted, "ALL YOU DID WAS JUST WHINING AND COMPLAINING ABOUT EVERYTHING SINCE DAY ONE! AND YOU!" He pointed at Staci, "DON'T YOU EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH THESE OBVIOUS LIES?! EVERYONE CAN SEE IT FROM MILES AWAY!"

"S-S-Shall we do something?" Cameron whispered to his teammates nervously as the angry traveler lashed out at everyone.

"AND YOU'RE A FUCKING NUT!" Brent jabbed his finger at Shawn, "FOR BELIEVING IN ZOMBIES! THEY'RE FALSE! THERE IS NO SUCH AS…" Shawn suddenly punches him in face, knocking him out in process and almost everyone stare at the zombie nut.

"…I take zombies seriously." Shawn said lamely.

"…Ugh…" Courtney facepalmmed, this team is really falling apart.

* * *

"Back off!" Jo bonked the shark's nose with the paddle as she keep the creature at bay while her team paddled, "Back off or your nose won't be the one that I'm hitting!"

"Hey, w-w-where's Eva?" James asked and the butterflies look around before another shark jump out with a painful cry as the bodybuilder wrestle with it, attempting to take her paddle back from the creature's mouth. "Never mind." He said with widened eyes.

* * *

The flies row halfway into the river and the surfer girl realize something. "Say, where's Fang?" Bridgette rowed lightly, "Don't he usually hang out with the sharks during the challenge?"

"Now you say it, I haven't seen him around for a while." Trent muttered before he feel a tap on his shoulder and he look back to see Fang in the back of the boat with a wide evil grin. "…There he is…" The musician said before he release a bloodcurdling scream with the other as they attempt to push the snarling mutated shark out, dodging its fangs.

* * *

Chef wax his meatball cannon with a heartily whistle before he spot a incoming boat and he stand up, waiting until the certain team reach the shore. "Congrats, ants, you're in first place." Chef placed his hands on hip as the ants cheered together, "To be honest, I thought you guys would sink because of fatty."

"Hey, I'm not this heavy." Owen pouted and several ants looked away, refuse to meet his eyes since they know how sensitive he can get.

"And I'm a saint." The cooker rolled his eyes before he see another two boats as they approaching the shore, "Look like Singing Fly and Burning Butterfly make it in time." He raise his eyebrow as soon as the flies shove the unconscious mutated shark out into the water, it turn out that Izzy was the one who knock the shark out with a pineapple and no one want to know where did she get this pineapple from…or where she keep it in.

"Wow, I actually expected the boat to sink halfway…" Mike stared at the cardboard boats with widened eyes.

"Same here." Trent pulled his boat in with the others.

"Pfft, you don't watch online much, don't you?" Chef scoffed, "There are a lot of those video out there…Hell, a bunch of famous people here actually crossed this river several times."

"Really?" Cody raised his eyebrow and he was about to ask the cooker something but the fourth boat race toward the shore as the fifth boat chase it furiously, only to lose by a hair as soon as the fourth boat touch the shore.

"YEAH, WE MADE IT!" MacArthur leaped out of the slow-sinking boat and she kisses the ground as her teammates quickly climb out of the boat.

"Aw, no!" Courtney nearly shouted out as soon as she saw the other teams, that mean one thing…

"Flying Leech makes it in the fourth place and the last place goes to the Crying Worm!" Chef announced with a smirk, "Which is bad new for the worms because it's a…Double elimination challenge!" Everybody gasped in shock, "Yes, two unlucky bastards go home tonight!"

"You can't do that!" The CIT shouted out with her teammates, "You never said anything about that! That can't be allowed!"

"Too bad, I told you that you don't want to be in last place." Chef chuckled evilly as he walked away from the group, "I'll give you guys some time before the voting time."

"Suck to be them." Duncan smirked at the grumbling worms, "I almost feel sorry for them…Almost."

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Unlike Chris who won't shut up and repeat everything like a broken record, I'm gonna keep it pretty short." Chef glanced at the travelers and it seems like they are happy with it since they were getting tried and sick of hearing the same thing over and over. "Instead of giving you the passports, I will reveal two maggots that will drop out of the game. The first person is..."

"…" The worms stared at the cooker with various reactions.

"…Staci!" The cooker announced as the chatterbox gasped in shock, "And the second person is…"

"…" Several worms glanced at each other nervously.

"…Brent!" Chef announced.

"WHAT?!" Brent shot up on his feet with a roar before he jab his finger at the worms, "Why you...I'm gonna get you all, ma…"

"Wah, wah, get out of here!" The cooker suddenly booted the raging traveler out with the screaming chatterbox and he toss the parachutes out before he peek out to make sure that they catch it in midair. "…Explain me why you don't vote bigmouth maggot out early?" He glanced at the worms over his shoulder.

"Um, she got lucky?" Tyrell shrugged his shoulders and everyone mumble to themselves, still baffled by Staci's unexpectedly longevity as their cooker left the cargo hold.

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"Chris is still out with the 'cold' so I'm gonna do the closing..." Chef grunted, "We have seen a bunch of wimpy and dumb challenges. Oh, lord, they are so fucking stupid that I almost fall asleep right away! Why did Chris let that happen!? Don't worry, I will make sure that no sucky challenge will get through as soon as I find the damn list and make some changes without his knowledge. Here are the questions…Will that be the end of the sucky challenges? What kind of challenges will they face in which countries? Who will be the next unlucky bastard to drop out from the game? Will Chris wise up? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"Ugh, my head…" Chris stumbled into the cockpit as he held his sore head with a weak groan, "What the hell just hit me?!" He sat down with another groan before he look up to his co-worker, "Hey…Is it me or are we two travelers short?"

"Just you." The cooker lied and the host rub his head confusingly before he shrug his shoulders as the cooker turn his eyes on the camera as if he was telling the viewers not to say anything.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jo, Justin, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor, Violet_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Cameron, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Gerry, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Lorenzo, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Tyrell_

 _Flying Leech: Beth, Ella, Emma, Geoff, Harold, Junior, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, MacArthur, Melissa, Pete, Ryuma, Scott, Spud, Tom, Zoey_

 _Singing Fly: Alejandro, Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Catarina, Ellody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Leon, Noah, Rock, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Beardo, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Andrew, Brent, Brick, Chet, DJ, Dwayne, Leonard, Jay, Mary, Mickey, Miles, Nikki, Rodney, Rosa, Sadie, Sierra, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Topher, Tyler_

* * *

 **And that ends our third chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **So far, some of OCs have drop out with the other! But don't worry because that won't be the last time you see these OCs, they will come back at some point (In a certain arc/season, remember I said that there are more than one season in this story)! We have seen some sucky challenges and we wonder why Chris let that happen? Let's hope that we will get some non-sucky challenges next time or Chef will have another 'talk' with him.**

 **Like every game shows, there are always bad/boring/sucky challenges that make us boring and it look like it does happen in this story! Kinda like a parody in a certain way.**

 **What kind of challenges will we see in the next chapter? Who will drop out and the biggest question is…Um…Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to the travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	5. Expedition: Someone Must Hate Worms

**Thank for the reviews and feedback.**

 **There is a special announcement at the end of this chapter that may affect everything with all of the stories.**

 **There are some questions that I can't answer to avoid the spoilers or not. If I miss any, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 1) Maybe, maybe not, who know? 3) No, just the winner.**

 **Before we start, I want you all to know that there are not a lot of interesting things going on in this chapter right now. Plus, this story is not a harem, only single-pairing that will be like real life! I'm just saying that because I got a lot of pm that asked me if it's harem in different tones from curious to anger.**

 **Now it's time for the fourth chapter of Total Drama Cycle! Hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Friendly reminder: Some characters might be OOC and my grammar is not perfect so I may miss some or most mistakes but I'll try my best. There are still a lot of characters so some characters may not get any screentime.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most of the OCs (See the bottom AN in the first chapter of Expedition).**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Expedition: Someone Must Hate Worms  
**

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, the travelers had went though some suckest and stupid challenges and they were so boring that some travelers just lost their focus and got kicked out!" Chris grinned, "There are seventy-eight travelers left and it's quite a miracle that some certain people stay in the game! You know who I'm talking about." He winked, "What kind of challenges will we throw at them this time? Where will we go to? Who'll drop out? Let's find out on Total Drama Expedition!" The grinning host held his hand up to the side of his mouth, "Let's hope that our next challenges won't be so bad!"

* * *

 **(Economy Cabin)**

Heather rest against the wall beside her seat in her sleep until Jacques bump into her as the flight tilt up, jolting her up from her slumber. "Ugh!" The queen bee shoved the male figure skater away roughly, "I can't believe we have to share a tiny deadly cabin with over forty people!" She crossed her arms with a grumble, "Damn Chris, he should just get an airplane with bigger cabin!"

"At least you're not in the cargo hold with worms." Mike glanced at her nervously.

"I wish you were." Leshawna muttered under her breath on the opposite side.

"What was that?!" The queen bee delivered a deadly glare to the sassy traveler.

"I said I wish you were." The glaring sassy traveler shook her fist at her enemy, "I'm getting tired of seeing your spoiled face for days!"

"I should say the same thing back at your ugly ghetto face!" Heather retorted.

"Why, you!" Leshawna stood up with a growl, "I gotta…"

"Whoa, whoa!" Rock got in middle between the glaring girls with his hands up, "D-Don't fight, you two. C-Can't we all just get alo…" The two girls suddenly get in a catfight with poor rocker caught in middle and several travelers quickly jump in to stop the fight.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

"I can't believe they gave us a double elimination, someone is so gonna be sued!" Courtney grumbled to herself in the corner.

"Just shut up, you damn record breaker!" Amy glared at the CIT.

"Excuse me, what did you just said?" The CIT glared back and the evil twin just ignored her with an annoyed huff. "HEY! ANSWER ME!"

"What day is it now?" Gerry asked dazedly as he woke up by the CIT's shout, "It feel like months for me…"

"Um, I'm not sure." Ryan massaged his sore neck with a painful grunt.

"Attention, travelers!" Chris' voice spoke though the loudspeaker, "We will land in Sweden in about…Two hours! McLean out!"

"Oh, finally!" The black bodybuilder sighed out loudly, sharing same feelings with several travelers.

* * *

 **(Sweden)**

The teams stare at three giant doors with numbers on them and their host clears his throat loudly to draw their attentions. "It's time to bring something back for good nostalgia!" Chris grinned cheesy, "Today, we will have a 'Choose Your Own Adventure' challenge! The teams will process from here to the final destination but throughout the 'adventure', the teams will face some options to advance to the next destination!"

"Um, what kind of options are they?" Carrie lifted her index finger up.

"The team must choose together, meaning you can't split the team up in small groups." The host ignored the blonde traveler, "Once you make your own choice, you can't go back and redo it over like you did with the books…So beware of whatever paths you will come across because some can be very harmful or dead-end! The first team that passed the final destination win the first-class ride and the last team that failed to pass or get eliminated early when they hit the dead-end will see me in the elimination ceremony!"

"Wait, are you saying that if my team get the dead-end path, we lost and face the elimination ceremony even if we don't come in last place?!" Harold raised his hand up.

"Yup, choose wisely." Chris chuckled before he gestures to the doors, "Choose your path. The challenge starts now!"

"So how do we do that?" Gwen placed her hands on hip, glancing at the ants.

"Majority vote?" Owen suggested.

"I'm with him." Sky agreed with everyone before she raise her right hand up as she hold two fingers up with another hand, "Who want to take second door?" Fourteen ants rose their hands up while other two didn't, "Second door, it is." The Vomiting Ant took the second door, followed by Singing Fly.

"Dudes, go with number one!" Lorenzo said to his team excitingly with a grin, "Because we're gonna be number one! One! One!"

"No, we should go with the third door!" Courtney watched the Flying Leech and Burning Butterfly walk past the third door but her team mostly agreed with the skinny stepbrother, "Oh come on!" She threw her hands up as her team walked toward the first door, "I swear to god, I'm gonna hurt someone if you guys mess that one up!"

* * *

The Burning Butterfly was ahead of the leech team by a wide gap and they keep walking down the path until they reach a dead end with two doors on opposite sides, the right door have an shield symbol and other one have sword symbol. "Shield and sword?" Violet muttered quietly as she tried to figure it out, "Does that mean one have more risk than other or do we get something out of that?"

"Ugh, I'm taking this one." Taylor walked up to the shield door, "Better than sword, who know we might do something crazy over there?!"

"I'm with her." Heather scoffed, following the spoiled traveler and the butterflies follow them in with different reactions, some agreed with Taylor while other doesn't. Few minutes later, the Flying Leech show up at the dead end and they glance between two doors.

"Now what?" Leshawna placed her hands on hip.

"Take sword path!" Harold pointed at the said door, "Maybe we can get some swords out of that! Usually, when one chose a option, this person will receive something from…"

"Shut your piehole." Scott charged through the sword door and his teammates follow him in as they tried to ignore the nerd's knowledge and useless trivia. Harold was right about receiving a sword when they took the path…While dodging dozen of swinging pendulum and bobbing spikes. They may be dull and non-lethal but they do harm like hell. The butterflies who took the shield path have to defend themselves from the raining stones and non-lethal arrows with wooden shields.

* * *

The worms find themselves in front of three doors and Cameron look at each symbol on the doors. "Fire, water, lightning…" The bubble boy gulped nervously, "I kinda have a bad feeling about that."

"Everything that has to do with Chris' game always give us bad feeling." Amy snorted at him, this boy is starting to get on her nerve with his continuous skittish behavior. "Anyway…What's our poison?"

"Okay, this time we are going to do the maj…" Courtney was about to say something but Lorenzo act first.

"Why can't we just take a peek behind them and go with whatever look safe?" The skinny stepbrother opened the lightning door to look into the long hallway.

"Yeah, he's ri…" Tyrell grabbed the doorknob of fire door before he cry out in pain as the electric shock run though his body, lit him up like a flashing skeleton.

"Oh yeah, I forget to mention one more thing!" Chris' voice echoed from an unseen loudspeaker, "You better be careful when you open any door because once you open it, your team must go though and there is no going back, no re-do! Don't think about trying to cheat or you will get a very nasty shock!" There was a cruel laughter, "Choose wisely and have fun! See you at the finishing line!"

"N-N-Now he tell us…" The black party animal coughed smoke out weakly.

"LORENZO!" The CIT roared angrily and the stepbrother yelped out before he run down the hallway with the angry CIT at his heels.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I have no idea what went though Chris' mind to come up with something so lame like that one." Gwen deadpanned with crossed arms, "I mean, choose-your-own-adventure in a maze? Really?!" She threw her hands up, "Why do the producers approve it?!"

* * *

The flies stare at tentacle door, black ball door, and kitchen tools door before Brody open the kitchen door and they all enter it with cautious steps. The tanned party animal turn around the corner before he get nailed to the wall with forks and knifes and the flies screamed out as soon as Chef-robot come into their sight. They quickly rescue the party animal before they run away from the robot.

* * *

The ants run toward the narrow entry of the dead end as the giant boulder roll toward them and they all leap though one random door, just right before the boulder clash with the wall. The ants release their breath before they hear a slow noise and they look up to see another boulder coming toward them before the screaming ants once again flee from the rolling boulder.

* * *

Scott was forced to go ahead of the leeches and the scheming farmer shoot a dirty glare at several leeches before he take several steps until he bump into a familiar face. "…Oh, come on!" Scott took a step back away from Fang, "Every challenges! EACH ONE! That is getting too o…" He cried out as the mutated shark tried to maul him but the scheming farmer manage to run away from the creature with his teammates and Fang give a chase.

* * *

Katie look at a plastic spear in her hands with a puzzled expression and she look up to see a high ledge then she look back to her teammates as they urge her to go on. She give out a deep sigh before she use the spear to vault herself over the ledge and as soon as she land on the ground, Larry come out of nowhere and throw her back at the worms, knocking them all down like a bowling pins.

* * *

Eva run ahead of her cautious team and she was about to scoff at her paranoid team but five muscular Bigfoot dogpile on her with battle cry before they use her as a battle ram, charging toward the screaming butterflies. "LET ME GO, FUCKERS!" The bodybuilder squirmed in the creatures' holds but they just ignore her.

* * *

Emma swing across the high-bar with frightened expression as the piranhas leap out of the large water pit with snarls and she can hear Ryuma's scream behind her as several creatures bit him in ass.

* * *

The flies choose Noah to enter the chosen path first and the bookworm open the door with a grumble, just right before the honey dump down on him with some feathers. "What, they run out of tar?" Noah muttered sarcastically before he hears a hungry growl above him, causing the bookworm to look up to see a bear. He let out a high shriek before he run away from the bear and his team follow them with vary of reactions.

* * *

Four mutated bears wait around the corner and they prepare themselves for the ambush as soon as they hear a footstep before Ennui appear in their sight. They stare at each other for a quite while and the bears become unnerved by the hardcore goth's stare before they all slowly back away from the creepy traveler. "…All clear." Ennui said flatly.

* * *

"No, no!" Devin clawed the ground with widened eyes as the tentacle drag him into the darkness and his teammates quickly grab him, starting a little tug-of-war between the ants and the creature.

"I have seen enough hentai to know wh…" Cody was about to joke but everyone cut him off.

"NOT NOW!" Most ants screamed out, tugging the screaming traveler from the creature.

* * *

"To pass this point, you must overtake our lord in the battle of wrestle…" The hooded intern said emotionlessly as he read it off the cue card before he gesture at two-head bunny creature, "Behold our bunny overlord." The mutated bunny grab a large log and it snap in half as if it was a twig.

"…Ryan, good luck." Almost all the worms said in unison.

"…Wait, what?!" The black bodybuilder paled before the hairy arm grab his collar, "…Aw, here we go!" The worms wince at his scream of pains.

* * *

The ants flee from the flamethrower-wielding Bigfoot as the creature set everything on fire with evil laughter and Max cry out as soon as the creature somehow set his hair on fire. "OH GOD!" Max flailed his arms around, attempting to put the fire out as he kept running with the group.

* * *

"Whose idea was it to pick the armor door?!" Taylor whined out as each butterfly walk in heavy full-body armor at a snail pace.

"Less talking, more run…" Justin panted out and it turn out they were fleeing from a fat lazy snake, also moving at snail pace.

* * *

"Only one door?" Courtney muttered out tiredly and her team was right behind her, everyone appear to be so tired and ruffled after going through the hell.

"Maybe it's the last one?" Sam said hopefully.

"Let's hope so…" The CIT opened it and the worms enter into a…"What the…" She gasped out with widened eyes as they stand in a large room and they turn around to see the wall coming up, blocking their only exit. "What's going on?!"

"Ooh, look like the worms end up on a bad ending!" Chris' voice suddenly break out with laughter, "That mean they're eliminated from the game and guess what? The Crying Worm will see me in the elimination ceremony when it's all over! McLean out!"

"NOOOOOO!" Courtney tore some of her hairs out with an roar and several worms shot a hidden dirty look at a certain male traveler.

* * *

"IS CHRIS SERIOUSLY TRYING TO GET US KILLED?!" Leshawna barraged though the door and her team follow out before several leeches slam the door closed, blocking it with their bodies as several paws stick out with claws out. "HOW THE HELL DID CHRIS GET THESE LIONS ON THIS SHOW?!"

"Wait, where's Spud?!" Junior looked around, "And Pete?"

"Uh-oh…" The sassy traveler muttered out, they would later find their lost teammates safe and sound…Beside some scratches and bruises.

* * *

"Ok, Bridgette, it's your turn to pick a door." Jasmine said and the surfer traveler glanced at several doors.

"Well, I guess the middle one will not be this bad." Bridgette opened the chosen door before a boxing glove pop out, striking her in right eye and sending her fly back into her team with a crash.

"Oh, that doesn't look so good." Trent winced at the surfer's black eye as it swollen up badly, "Yup, not so good."

* * *

Chris wait in front of many doors with a whistle as he flip the pages around in his choose-your-adventure book, "Page forty…" He read it with a grin until he drop it with a groan before he look around with shifty eyes and he quietly go back to the last page he was on. "Page sixty-three…" Before he know it, a certain team fall out though a door and he glance down at the pile of groaning travelers. "Well, well, the Flying Leech has their happy ending and won the first-class ride."

"W-Wait, we're first?" Harold stood up with a blink before he gives out a fist pump, "Sweet! I told you I have it in the bag!" His team just rolls their eyes at his comment before other two teams come through different doors at same time.

"Vomiting Ant and Singing Fly are safe…" The host grinned before the fourth team pop out from the far left door, "So is the Burning Butterfly! All the teams, but Crying Worms, are safe! Everyone, get in your buses and…" A familiar rundown bus pull up behind him with a screech and a old man open the door with a toothless smile.

"Hello, I would like some refill…" Robert was about to step out but the host turn to him with a pointing finger.

"No, I am not the guy that gives you refill, sponge bath or anything else!" Chris hissed, "Go back in there and stay there!"

"…Would you like some baked cookies?" The old man just smiled as he pulls a tray of cookies out with shakily hands, "It's fresh!"

The host stare at him for a while before he glance over his shoulders at the travelers, "…Tell the worms to join me in the bus!" He climb into the bus quickly, "Boy, I love the fresh taste of hot melty chocolate chip cookie."

"It have been long time since you visit me at home, my little grandson." Robert spoke with a smile.

"…I'm not your grandson." Chris deadpanned.

"…Oh, sorry, hon." The old man coughed, "I mistake you for our grandson again…Oh, wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"…Seriously, why the hell do you still has your license?!" The host looked at him oddly, taking a big bite out of his cookie.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

"To remind you all, you are safe for another day if you receive your passport and if you don't…" Chris chuckled at the travelers with a cheesy grin, "Time to jump off the bus…" The bus run over something that cause them to jump up in air by force as the host hit his head against the wall with a cry, "Drive careful, you old coot! I'm aboard, dammit!" He quickly cleared his throat, "And don't get run over by Robert on your way out. Now for the result, the lucky travelers to keep their passports are…" He threw the passports out to the travelers as he called their names out, "Sam, Dawn, Crimson, Ryan, Shawn, Courtney, Lindsay, Cameron, Tyrell, Kim, Amy and Katie." He glanced between Gerry and Lorenzo, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The elderly traveler gulped nervously.

"…" The skinny stepbrother squirmed in his seat with bitten lip.

"…Gerry!" Chris announced before he shove Lorenzo out of the moving bus, "NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DIE ON THIS DAMN BUS!"

"But I don't get any last wo…" Lorenzo cried out before he crash into a large tree as the bus kept driving on.

"Bye, guys!" The host quickly catches the floating ladder and the helicopter took him up away from Bang Bus. "Note to myself, do the ceremony outside the bus next time."

"Look, it's a birdman." Robert smiled toothlessly at the floating host, unawake of the fact that he just turn into the wrong lane and the travelers screamed out in fear as the rig truck charge toward with a blaring horn before the truck quickly turn around, crashing into the ditch while the bus kept went on its merry way to the next destination.

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

"It has been a while since we take the buses." Sammy leaned back in her seat, "When was the last time we took it?"

"I can't remember…" Gwen think deeply, "…Romania?"

"Really?" The peppy traveler frowned slightly, "Funny, I thought it was in France…Or was it in Germany?" She let out a deep sigh, "Ugh, it's hard to keep track on things like that."

"Yeah." The goth traveler chuckled lightly, "That's how it is when you had done a lot of challenges. You'll lose your track at some points."

"That happens often?" Sammy tilted her head.

"Sometime, there were some moments when we thought we have same challenges before." Gwen replied, "There was some treasure hunting and jumping off the tallest cliff into a lake…I don't really remember it well, except for a growing hatred of Chris and pains…" She sighed sadly, "A lot of pain."

Sammy notice her tone as she glance at the goth girl, "You want to talk about it?"

"Nah, not now." The goth traveler waved it off, "It's personal and I don't want to talk about it to you, no offense."

"None taken." The peppy traveler waved it off, "I completely understand. I hope you have someone to talk about it."

"Yeah…" Gwen glanced out the window, 'I hope so.'

In the back of the bus, Jacques roll his head around to stretch his neck out and he glance around boringly until he notice something really odd. Josee was staring at Dean intensely until the deaf traveler stand up to head for the restroom in the back and the female figure skater quickly stand up, stretching out as if she was displaying herself to him while blocking his way. Dean attempts to step around her few times as she stretch out and he manage to walk past her with a weird expression. Jacques look between them with a raised eyebrow, blinking confusingly as Josee sit down with a quiet mumble.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Wait, was Josee trying to hit on this Dean guy?" Jacques crossed his arms with a tilted head, "…That's quite unexpected…I mean, I know Josee's type and most of her relationships don't last this long because of how she can be…But a deaf guy?" He shook his head, "It's good thing that Dean's deaf so he don't have to hear her shouts but he still have my pity for catching her eyes."

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

Few days later, the leeches were relaxing and enjoying the luxury of their ride. "Ah, I really forget how good it is to be in this bus." Leshawna leaned back into her comfy seat.

"And I forget how worrisome it can be when this bus is getting too close to us." Ella said, looking out of the window with a nervous gulp as soon as the Bang Bus drive very close to the Supreme Bus and she can see the worms crying out in fear while Robert take his medicine…In the back of the bus.

"…R-Right." The sassy traveler muttered nervously and she release a relived breath as soon as the Bang Bus move away from the luxury bus, only to wince when the Bang Bus run over the speed bump and the worms jump all over with wails.

"Better us than them." Melissa scoffed uncaringly and very few leeches nodded at that before they hear Chris' voice via the PA.

"Attention, travelers." The host's voice spoke, "Right now, we are in Finland and we will make a stop at the studio for your latest challenge. McLean out!"

"Studio?" Harold muttered before he snap his fingers, "Oh, I bet it's gonna be a movie challenge! I went to Director Bob's movie summer camp and…"

"Here we go again." Leshawna rolled her eyes at the nerd with a wary sigh and the leeches have to listen to the nerd's ramble for a while.

* * *

 **(Finland: Backstage)**

"The challenge of the day is…" Chris gestured at the makeup kits with five colored tables, "Make-Off! Each team will use a special-effect makeup to create a monster and have someone go out as a model! Chef and I will be your judges and we will choose the best and worst monster. The team that creates the best monster will take the Supreme Bus and the team with worst monster will have a elimination ceremony and Bang Bus!" He smirked wickedly, "And guess what? The elimination ceremony will be done right on spot!" The travelers gasped out at his revelation, "That's right! The team will vote immediately and the loser will leave behind as the buses drive away! Any questions?"

"Yeah, how long do we have to make a monster and does it have to be any kind of monsters like…?" Duncan raised his hand.

"You all have six hours limit and it's free-game for all, any monsters can be classic or from your imagination." The grinning host answered.

"…Wait a second…" Junior looked up puzzlingly, "Make-Off? That sounds like you rip it off from…"

"The challenge starts now!" Chris shouted quickly, causing the team to scramble off to their colored table. The host walks away as he wipes some sweats off his forehead with his arm, "Phew, that was close one."

"Anyone have any idea?" Sanders asked the butterflies.

"I do." Ennui said flatly as his team looked at him, "But the question is…Who'll be my victim?"

"Um, I'm down for it." Violet raised her hand up nervously and the hardcore goth calmly pick some materials from the makeup kit as he turn to his team.

"Follow my lead." The hardcore goth said emotionlessly and his team went along with it because they were too scared to say anything to him.

"Ok, we need to come up with a best monster to win that one or at least stay out of the bottom." Courtney turned to the worms with hands on her hip, "So let's brainstorm on this one."

"Can I be a model?" Gerry asked.

"Yeah, whatever." The CIT waved it off, she don't trust this old man with makeup kit.

The leeches was having a discussion about their monster until Geoff speak up, "Why not a mummy? It almost has never been used a lot and we can come up with some twist on our mummy. What do you say?"

"Yeah, I like it." Junior grinned, "Better than zombie." Most leeches agreed with him before they start to working on Lightning, their model.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"We decide to go for Frankenstein's creature." Duncan grunted with crossed arms, "Luckily, we are gonna do it kinda different. The real challenge of that was figuring out who'll be our model and it took us a while until we pick Devin…" He gave out a small groan, "Ugh, that guy is kinda too bland if you ask me. Trent has more personality than him."

 _ ***Static***_

"Ezekiel is gonna be our model as a werewolf." Kitty said with a shrug, "I guess everyone is doing the classic monsters."

 _ ***Static***_

"I'm really glad that we don't have go though something dangerous." Emma sighed, "No traps, no crazed things, nothing but normal things…" She mumbles under her breath, "Now I understand why Noah said Don is better than Chris."

 _ ***Static***_

Chris glare at the camera with crossed arms, "Don? This guy is a two-bit no-good host who don't know how to make things interesting! I'm way better than him!" He rambled on for a while.

* * *

Four hours went by so fast and almost every team were halfway there to complete their model's outfit, Cleo toss several tools into the box as she take a glance at the other teams. She can see that most of the teams were too focus into their work before something catch her eyes, someone had leave a mask unprotected and no one was paying attention to it. Cleo's eyes shift to a X-Acto knife in the toolbox and she quietly snatch it up before she walk with innocent steps, sneakily leave few cuts all over the mask as she walk past it and no one was wiser to it. The Egyptian traveler drops the knife back in the box with a wicked smirk.

"Now let's apply the mask to Gerry." Courtney said, "Sam, get the mask."

"Su…" The said traveler walked over to the same mask that Cleo just cut early and he bring it over to his team before they start to apply it on Gerry's face.

"Don't move too much or you'll damage…" Ryan said to the elder traveler before Gerry turn his head to face him and all of sudden, the mask shredded up with many rips as the worms gasp out in shock. "The mask." He finished his sentence.

"Whoop…" Gerry smiled sheepishly with a nervous chuckle.

"…PLAN B! PLAN B!" One of the worms cried out as they quickly scramble around, trying to figure it out and to save themselves from a possible elimination.

"Ha, someone is on a losing streak now." Scott chortled at the chaos within the Crying Worm team before he turn back to work on Lightning's outfit.

* * *

"Now it's time for the show-off!" Chris announced as he sat with Chef in front of the runaway stage, "Our five teams had six hours to turn their models into a monster and they will debut on this stage one by one…We will see each of them then we will make our decision on the best and worst monster! Let's bring our first model out! Chef, who's up?"

"Let's see…" Chef glanced at the clipboard on the table, "Our first model is Ezekiel of Singing Fly and their monster is the werewolf." Ezekiel appear on the stage with a snarl and gribbish, his appearance was a typical black humanoid wolf with shredded pants but he seems to be realistic, thank to well-detailed werewolf mask and furs. "Not bad, not bad."

"Agreed." The host nodded, "I'm really glad they don't go with cheesy werewolf or full-on wolf like some stupid movies who ruins everything…" He looked at the camera, "…Fuck twi…"

"Shush!" The cooker cut him off, "Our next model is Devin of Vomiting Ant and the monster is Frankenstein's creature." Devin walk out and he appear to be a grotesque four-armed man with many stitches, several extra appendage was sew onto its body from gorilla's arms to dozen eyes all over its' chest.

"Ooh, nice take on the creature." Chris whistled out, "I like that, I like that. Chef?"

"Same, I like how they do with it instead of going for a common version of the monster." Chef nodded, "Now our third model is Violet of Burning Butterfly and they are going for vampire." Violet appear on the stage and she wear a black gothic dress with corset, she appear to be so paled with red eyes and black veins all over her body. They can see some burn mark on side of her face as if she has been burned by something, showing part of her skull under the burns. "Nice touch of this burn." The cooker nodded thoughtfully, "And this dress? It looks like someone have put a lot of work into this."

"Yeah, I don't see that one in the backstage when I was there." The host nodded with a grin, "I like the effort. Who's the fourth?"

"Gerry of Crying Worm as a zombie." The cooker raised his eyebrow at the paper and the elderly traveler stumble out, looking like a typical zombie with dirty tennis clothes but they only see that Gerry only have some skins hanging off his face and that was it.

"…And our final model of Flying Leech is?" Chris asked his co-worker without say anything about the zombie.

"Lightning as the mummy." Chef said quickly and they watch on as a unique mummy walk out onto the stage, the mummy wear an ancient royal Egyptian robe with broken Anubis mask that reveal some of his rotting face to the world. "Nice, I've never seen any mummy like this one before."

"Totally!" The host grinned, "It have been a long time since I have seen a mummy! Now we have seen all the models! Please give us a few minutes to discuss before we give you our judgments." He turned to his co-worker and they whisper together, discussing about each model and it went on for a bit while as the teams become nervous. "Okay, we finally decide on the best monster and it was pretty close between two teams…The team with the best monster is…" He paused for a bit, "Singing Fly!" The said team cheered together, "Now for our worst monster…Chef, go ahead and tell us who just lose big time!"

"CRYING WORM!" The cooker slammed the table with a roar, "I AM FUCKING GETTING TIRED OF ALL ZOMBIE SHIT LATELY! ZOMBIE THAT, ZOMBIE THIS! UGGGH!"

"What he said." Chris chuckled as he looked at the teams, "Alright, guys, you can go to the buses…Crying Worm, are you ready for the elimination ceremony?"

"No!" Someone said out loud and no one knows who said it but they don't care about it.

"Wow, third in row!" The host whistled at the grumbling worms, "That really don't look good for you guys. Everyone, please come and tell me who you want out of here?" Every worm come up to him and whisper into his ear before they return to their place as he grinned at them. "Now I get the result and the person who will go home tonight is…"

"…" The worms stood nervously.

"…" Chris grinned widely, "Gerry!"

"Oh, dang!" Gerry groaned, "I still have some gas left in…"

"Shut up, old man!" Chef suddenly tossed the old man into the cannon before he launch the screaming man up into the sky, "Time to check into nursery house!"

"When was that there?" The host asked him confusingly.

"Don't question it." The cooker walked away with a grunt.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

"I can't believe we're back in the deathtrap again!" Amy screamed out as the bus drove over the bumpy road and the worms kept losing their foot.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine since…" Ryan attempted to reassume her until he notice something, "…WHERE IS ROBERT?!" It turned out that no one was at the wheel, causing the worms to give out bloodcurdling screams.

"Wow, the AC is so powerful than before!" Robert stuck his head over the windshield with a toothless grin, "Boy, they sure come up with crazy technology!" The old man was sitting on the roof and somehow able to hold onto it without falling off.

"GET THE WHEEL!" Courtney cried out and the worms attempted to reach the steering wheel, only to roll backward to the back with a crash.

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

About a week later, the travelers were minding their own business by chatting to their teammates or other things until most travelers nearly jump out at the sound of violent crash and they look outside, scanning for anything until they realize the noise was coming from a certain source. The source was none other than Beardo, who kept making a lot of noises and it seems to be getting on some travelers' nerves.

"Cut this shit out, man!" Anne Maria smacked her fellow ant angrily, "You have been at it for week!" The human soundboard didn't listen to her as he create a sound of blaring train's horn and the Jersey traveler resist to strangle Beardo, her eyebrow twitching madly.

"Yup, it's gonna be long season…" Jo sighed out, well awaken of the fact that few travelers have said that before. "Make me almost wish that I'm deaf like him." She jabbed her thumb at Dean on the other side as he read a book, he have turned his hearing aids off to block Beardo's bothering noise out a while ago.

"You know you can use an earplug, right?" Jacques said to the jockette.

"Well, do you have a pair?" The jockette crossed her arms.

"Um, no." The male figure skater rubbed his neck.

"That's what I thought." Jo scoffed.

"Gotta hit the John." Duncan got up and he walk toward the restroom as Chev exited it, heading toward him. Their shoulders bumped into each other and the small bump of the bus make it feel little hard, which cause them to glare at each other as they believe it was done on purpose.

"Watch it, bastard." Chev hissed angrily.

"Me?" Duncan scoffed, "More like you watch it, fucker!" They butted their heads together, "Can't you see that I was walking?! You should have stepped aside!"

"Why should I move for you, motherfucker?!" The flirter barked back right in the punk's face, "You don't own this aisle! Plus, it's fucking wide, you should have take the left side instead of walking in middle, asshole!"

"No rule about that, shithead!" The punk grinded his forehead against his enemy's and they were about to start fighting but several travelers attempted to pull them away as they resist in order to butt heads again until the PA catch their attention.

"Travelers, get ready for your latest challenge in Russia!" Chris' voice spoke, "If I were you, I would use some time for a little R&R before we get there. McLean out!"

"Tsk!" The enemies break apart with clicking tongues as they split up and few travelers breathed out.

"I can't believe that I'm saying it but I'm thankful for Chris' randomized announcement." Mike muttered to himself, only to groan out as soon as he heard Beardo making another noise.

* * *

 **(Russia)**

The travelers stare at a longest course with many different obstacles all over the place before their host show up in a stereotypical Russian uniform with fuzzy hat. "In Russia, we do it tough!" Chris grinned as almost everyone groaned at his line, "Your challenge of the day? You all will race in the toughest course behind me…" He jabbed his thumb at the said course over his shoulder, "Where you will face multiple obstacle and try your best to overcome them or die trying!"

"Figuratively?" Cameron lifted his index finger nervously and the host laughs out loud with his hands on stomach.

"Good one!" Chris tried to stop his laughter with few hiccups, "O-Oh boy! Wait until I tell Chef about that one!" He finally calmed down with small snickers, "A-Anyway…To win this challenge, your entire team must cross the finish line, first place will get first-class ride in the airplane and to make it more interesting…The last two teams to cross the line will see me in a double elimination ceremony! One loser from each team will go home together!" The teams gasped as he winked at the camera slyly, "Gotta thank Chef for this idea! Travelers, please line up and get ready to race on my command!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Another double team elimination for the last two places?" Heather tapped her chin with a smirk, "Good thing I don't have anyone pathetic on my team like others…I mean, have you seen some guys on other teams?"

 _ ***Static***_

Spud stares at the camera blankly.

 _ ***Static***_

"Um, was he joking about the die trying?" Cameron asked nervously.

 _ ***Static***_

"Ooh, my back." Pete rubbed the back of his waist with a groan.

 _ ***Static***_

"See?" The queen bee rolled her eyes with crossed arms.

* * *

"Travelers, are you ready?" Chris glanced at the travelers with a cheesy grin as he held a gun up in air, "On my mark…" He fired it into the sky, "GO!" The travelers take off into the course and the host was about to walk away but a dead bird fall onto his foot. "Aw, dammit! Chef, call this lawyer! We're gonna have another one of PETA fiasco!"

Jasmine was up in front as she run toward the first obstacle and she skid on her feet as soon as she reaches the edge of the pit with seven rolling logs. "A-Are these broken glasses?!" Jasmine cried out in shock, staring at the sea of broken glasses with disbelieved eyes and several brave travelers just run onto the rolling log as they balance themselves from falling into the pit.

Chev was halfway across the rolling log and all of sudden, someone bump into his back with a hard force enough to knock him off into the pit. "Have a nice trip!" Duncan chortled, revealing to be the culprit, and the flirter shot a deadly glare at the laughing punk's back.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Relax, they're made out of candy." Chris rolled his eyes, "…We only throw a handful of real glass in for a good laugh."

* * *

"Whoa!" Alejandro was first to reach the second obstacle and it was a mud-crawling course…With flamethrower turrets that slowly turn around, firing the long stream of flame few inches over the ground. "…What kind of twisted producers approved that?!" He mumbled under his breath as he start to crawling under the blaring flames and very few travelers manage to get ahead of him. There was a loud roaring of fire, following by a firetruck siren.

"Beardo, stop that!" Anne Maria hissed back to the said traveler, it turn out that the human soundboard was making the noise behind the second obstacle. "Keep crawling and…" She blinked as soon as she notices something, "Yo, your hairdo's on fire!" Beardo glanced up to his afro to see it was really on fire and he stand up with a scream, accidently get on fire as soon as three flamethrower turrets catch him in their range before he run around with bloodcurdling scream while he kept making siren noise.

"Come on, Cameron!" Ryan hollered out to the bubble boy on the other side of the pit, "Everyone did it without any problem! You can do it!"

"I-I-I'm not sure about that…" Cameron gulped nervously as he climbed upon the rolling log, only to slip off into the pit with a scream and the black bodybuilder wince at his fellow worm's pain.

* * *

"Fuck, I pick the wrong day to wear my favorite sweater." Jo stumbles out with a bear trap cramped onto her left leg and she shake it off after few attempts before she look over to her fifth obstacle. The fifth obstacle have a very high wall with climbing ropes but it have live wires all over it as several wires give out a spark. "…How many obstacles are there on this course?!" She threw her arms up annoyingly before she take a charge for it, some racers were already far ahead of her to her knowledge and she'll be damn if she let anyone take the first place!

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Not gonna lie but that is a brutal challenge I ever had since Chef's boot camp." Eva crossed her arms with a grunt, "…Wish they do that often. Some people need to tough up or get the hell out of the game."

* * *

Rock dive under the spinning totem as it swing five chainsaws around and he yelp out after a chainsaw slice part of his pant's back off, revealing his boxer with heart pattern.

* * *

B slowly shimmies across a very narrow ledge on a cliffside and many knives flew everywhere as they try to pierce the silent traveler. Several knives suddenly fly under his groin, sticking into the wall few centimeters away from his family jewels and B whimper quietly, thanking someone up there that watch after him.

* * *

Dean land on his front with a painful grunt after he jump off the small cliff to avoid the exploding mines and he stand up shakily before he blink at a hairy chest up close. He slowly look up to see Bigfoot as the creature tap its opening palm with a rusty iron and the deaf traveler back away, only to bump into something hard before he look up to see another Bigfoot with a baseball bat. Dean slowly glances around to see that he was surrounding by a group of Bigfoot with different blunt weapons. _"Uh-oh."_ He held a paper up before the Bigfoot creatures lunge at the screaming traveler with roars.

* * *

Zoey scream out loud as she run up the steep slope and she barely duck under the swinging ax, courtesy of a bear with hockey mask and red-and-green stripes sweater. "I-I-Isn't that the…" Samey groaned out before a rock nail her right in forehead, knocking her down on her back.

* * *

"ARGH!" Lindsay screamed her head off as she ran through the minefield in high-heels and there were explosives everywhere, launching some unlucky travelers up in air.

* * *

Duncan jog away from a burning building with singed clothes and he grumble under his breath, something about getting psycho host back and a rusty knife. Before he know it, Chev run past him as the flirter push him into a nearby pit and he chortle loudly as soon as the punk's scream echo out, following by a dozen of snapping mousetraps. The punk climb out with a deadly glare, he is so gonna get this bastard back for that!

* * *

"OH, GOD, WHY DID I SIGN UP FOR THAT?!" Tyrell shouted out to the sky as the rabid bulldogs chase him down with snarls while Chef and Chris laugh together at the sight from the distance.

"Nice touch with the whipping creams." Chris chuckled.

"What whipping creams?" Chef raised his eyebrow and they stare at each other before they resume their laughter.

* * *

"Scheisse! Scheisse!" Catarina cursed out as she got plummeted by countless marbles while she try to walk across the rotting prank over the deep pit, filled with hungry lions.

"Release the giant marbles!" The host called out and the German traveler's cry grows loudly as the interns launch giant marbles at her.

* * *

Ella climb up the rope frantically, her dress skirt have been shredded slightly and it was done by a several buzzsaw under her legs as it slowly move closer to her.

* * *

Eva and Jo race against each other as they run toward the finishing line and they leap across it before they turn to each other. "FIRST!" They shouted out together, "What?! No, I was first! Are you blind?!"

"Ugh, not again." Chef rolled his eyes with a groan, "Same old shit."

"Huh?" His puzzled boss raised his eyebrow at him.

* * *

After three long grueling hours, most of the racers managed to make it to the finishing line and so far, Burning Butterfly have three members left in the race while the other four teams have four players left. Dave sluggishly crawl past the line with a heavy pant before he pass out on the ground and the host nudge the downed traveler with his foot. "He's still alive." Chris hollered at the paramedic before he turn to the race, "With only two butterflies in race, will the Burning Butterfly win this one or will one of the teams pull it out under them?" As soon as he finished his sentence, Justin and Laurie barely make it across the line and the leeches' last four players was right behind them. "Burning Butterfly is first team to win the race and Flying Leech have earn second place! We still need third place and only one of three teams can earn it!"

"W-W-We made it!" Rock ran up to the line with Trent before Owen, Dakota, Katie and Sam follow them across the line with heavy pants. Bridgette makes it in after a couple minutes later.

"Where are Cameron and Dawn?" Courtney looked out to the course, scanning for her remaining teammates and she gritted her teeth as soon as she discovers the bubble boy struggling with the fourth obstacle. "OH, COME ON!"

"Here." Dawn suddenly appeared right behind the CIT, causing the travelers around her to jump up in air with a startled yelp. "I have been here for a while." The CIT was about to say something but the host cut her off.

"Here comes someone!" The host pointed out at a certain runner as this person get closer and a certain team cheered for this person as soon as the traveler make it across. "Brody narrowly earn the third place for the Singing Fly team, meaning the Vomiting Ant and Crying Worm are our losers and they will see me in the double elimination ceremony tonight!"

"NOOO!" Courtney stomped her foot angrily with a roar, causing several travelers to back away from her out of fear. Beardo make a game-over noise, earning some annoyed glares from few ants.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Welcome back to the elimination ceremony, worms." Chris grinned at the travelers, "But don't worry, you have ants for a company and two of you guys will be gone at the end of the day."

"I can't believe you all!" Courtney threw her hands up, snarling at her nervous teammates, "Four in row! FOUR!"

"Ignoring the moody girl on her per…" The host yelped at the deadly growl of the CIT, "Instead of giving you all the passports, I will announce the names of the loser worm and ant that will go home tonight are…"

"…" The Crying Worms stared at their host nervously.

"…" The Vomiting Ants glanced at each other nervously.

"…Beardo and Cameron!" Chris announced.

"I'm eliminated at this ea…" Cameron gasped out before the cooker suddenly tosses him out with Beardo and their parachutes without any warning.

"Finally, this damn Larvell wannabe maggot is out with this puny maggot." Chef stomped away with a grumble, "About time we get some damn peace around here!"

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"Boy, with two teams here, it's so roomy." Zoey glanced around, it have been a day since they leave Russia.

"But a little crowd." Beth replied.

"True." The indie traveler nodded, "But I bet it'll be more crowd after the next challenge because I don't think we will have double elimination ceremony often."

"I guess so." The farmer girl shrugged, "There are still a lot of us and there's some reward challenges that Chris might throw at us." She paused, "When was the last time he give us a reward challenge?"

"Um, I don't remember." Zoey tried to think, "Oh, it have been a while!"

"I assume it'll be rare." Noah muttered after he overheard them.

"I don't think he gave us these during my season." Jasmine replied, "Just elimination after elimination…It was really short season…"

"Right next to All-Star season." Trent said, "I think they only get one or two reward challenges."

"Who care about the reward challenges?" Lightning scoffed with hands on his hip, "We're gonna trim everyone out until there are two of us and I'm going for the gold!" Most of the travelers just ignored them, focusing on their small talks or their own businesses.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

"Is it always like that?" Sammy asked as she narrowly ducked under a chucking crate, courtesy of furious CIT.

"I believe so." Duncan deadpanned before he dodges another crate, "And it's pretty much same like Stephanie if we lose any challenges." It turned out that Stephanie is also a sore loser like Courtney, "That is why we try not to come in last place or she'll chew us out…"

"Why can't any of you guys work together and get everyone to the finish line instead of splitting up?!" Courtney screamed at her teammates.

"…Like her." The punk muttered, "I'm still surprised that they didn't vote her out."

"Your guess is good as mine." The peppy traveler shrugged her shoulders.

"So…" Duncan drawled out as he tried to ignore the angry girls in background, "Are you getting along with the rest?" It was pretty plain to ask that but it's better than nothing.

"Pretty good." Sammy replied, "There are a few guys that I don't talk to much because they seems to be…" She glanced at a few certain faces as the punk understands her with a nod, "But at least, Owen is nice fella and he helps me out most of time when he's not learning some signs from Dean."

"Yup, I'm kinda not surprised by that." The punk replied, "You two have been hanging out pretty often lately. Are you two…?" He pointed at her and the oaf in distance.

"O-Oh, um…" The peppy traveler fidgeted shyly, "No comment?" She answered lamely and the punk decide to back off for now, he was just curious.

"Hey, everyone!" Chris' voice suddenly spoke out from the loudspeaker, "We will be in Spain within a couple hours. We will start the challenge after you wake up from your little nap. McLean out!"

"Did he just tell us to take a nap?" Dakota raised her eyebrow before a green gas suddenly fill the cargo hold and it cause the travelers to pass out with a snore, similar events have taken place in economy and first class.

* * *

 **(Spain: Mansion)**

In a cramped room, Sanders stir up from her slumber with a shaking head and she look around groggily. "Wha…?" The black cadet mumbled confusingly before she hears the squeaking loudspeaker.

"Good morning, sleepyheads!" Chris' voice laughed, "Did you all have a nice nap? Good, because it's gonna be a long day for you guys since our challenge of the day is…Escape the House! Some of you might remember a similar challenge back in Romania, all you have to do is just escape the house while watching out for some traps. First full team to escape the house wins the first-class airplane ride and if you or your teammate fail to escape the house before four teams are completed, your team will see me in the elimination ceremony. The challenge starts now! McLean out!"

"Oh, great." Sanders sighed out, getting up on her feet and heading for the door but it won't open as she jiggle the doorknob before she look around in the room. "The key must be in here…" She can hear someone breaking though the door outside her room and she assume that some hothead travelers had broke though their doors, she was right because Eva did break out of her locked room.

* * *

Kim's eyes glancing around boringly as she walks to the bedside drawer and she pull the top drawer. "So it's like one of the Escape games, huh?" She muttered flatly as she look inside the empty drawer before she removes it from the bedside and she look under the bottom of the drawer to see a taped key. "Too easy." The Vietnamese traveler took the key as she tossed the drawer over her shoulder, not caring about the fact that she just broke it and she insert the key into the door then she open it with a twist. She walk out into a hallway and she start to wander around the mansion.

* * *

Noah manages to find his key from the interior of the large chest and he slowly turns it in the lock with a quiet mutter. "If there is a trap behind this door, so help me…" The bookworm opened it to see nothing and he release a relived breath as he walk out, only to get doused with an itch powder. "…" Noah's right eyebrow twitched slightly.

* * *

"Whoa, sweet bed." Geoff tilted his hat back with a grin as he looks over a comfy bed and he decides to hop onto it. "I guess a little nap won't hurt a bit…" He immediately passes out with a snore.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Really?" Chef shook his head with crossed arms, "Just when we have a challenge right now? Really?!"

* * *

"How many floors are there in this place?" Stephanie asked herself as she come downstairs and she look at both sides, it might be her third floors and she have no clue about the house because she haven't seen any windows since she got out of her room. In fact, she also hasn't run into anyone at all. The black trainer open a random door to take a peek inside and it was a bathroom, occupied by a bear with newspaper in its hand before their eyes meet instantly. "Um, sorry…" Stephanie quickly closed the door with a slam and she run away with a scream as the creature break though it with a roar.

* * *

"Was that a scream?" Jen glanced up at the ceiling with a blink but she continue on looking around for a way out on this floor, due to long and twisted corridor, and before the fashionist know it, the floor under her collapse as she fall down the slide with a bloodcurdling scream. It went on for a while until she slide out onto a mud tub with a grunt and she shakily climb out of it with a groan. "Good thing it's just a mud…" She paused as a reek odor hit her nose and Jen look down to see that it was not a mud but wet manure before she screams out loudly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Jen throw up in the toilet with green face before she groan out weakly, "Oh, the smell…That will haunt me for the rest of my life…" She throws up again.

* * *

Leon enter a random room and he examine each items to see if there was anything that he can use to get out of the house before he notice a toolbox on a table. The Inuit traveler open it up to look inside, only to receive a wasabi sauce as it spray out all over his face and some get inside his eyes and nose. Leon claw his face out with a agonized cry, attempting to clean the sauce off his face as he stumble around before he fall over the chest with a thud.

* * *

Shawn roll down the stair before he crouch down as soon as he hit the floor, glancing around frantically and he slowly tiptoe toward the right side of the hallway until he reach a door. He give it a quiet jiggle, slowly open it before he enter the dark room with some cautious steps and he spot a lamp then turn it on immediately. The zombie nut froze at the sight of dozen snoring bears and he catch a sight of a door on other side of the room. "That is like X-45Z training, you can do it…" Shawn whispered softly as he carefully hop over some bears until he reach the door before he celebrate out loudly, "Yes! With that, I can easily get around them when it all come down…" He stiffened up as soon as he hear many growls behind him and he didn't look back as he plow though the door with a scream, followed by snarling bears.

* * *

Melissa come across a stair and she look up to see a bear dressing up like an old woman with white wig before the mean traveler place her hands on hip with a scoff. "Who are you supposed to scare someone with this getup? What are you gonna do, bust a hip?" The bear pull out a knife with a screech and she run down the hallway with a scream as the psycho bear chase her down, swinging the knife around madly.

* * *

Laurie finds herself in a dining room and she gasp in horror at the sight of meats all over the kitchen table. "All these innocent animals…" She whispered to herself before she notice a locked door and she was about turn back but the door, that she used to enter, suddenly lock up. The hippie traveler tried it but it was locked and she looks around until she finds a card that read…

' _The key is somewhere within the meats.'_

"Oh, no." Laurie glanced at the meats, "And I just kick it back…" She started to eat though them with a sob.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Why is she eating them?" Chef asked Chris, "She should just dig it out with her hands."

"I Dunno." The host shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Ryan step down the stairs before a giant meatball suddenly strike him right in groin, sending him rolling down the longest stair with painful grunts as it echo throughout the mansion.

* * *

Izzy leap though the door with a crazed giggle, her body was covered up with honey goops and she turn around to the two sweating bears as they crawl on their bellies tiredly. "Thank for the chase, that was so fun and I burned some calories off!" The crazed traveler giggled as she walking away, eating some honey with a hum and the bears trade a glance with weak groan before they both pass out on spot.

* * *

Scott somehow ends up in an attic and he hears a creaking sound of rocking chair before he look at the source to see an oldest woman in chair. "You are going to die soon." The old woman chuckled madly, "We're all going to die someday and your time is near than you think it is!"

"…Oookay…" The scheming farmer slowly back down the stairs with creepied-out expression and the woman kept laughing madly.

* * *

Sammy wails out as she quickly duck under the swinging spiky bat and she glance over her shoulder at a masked bear. "What the hell is wrong with these animals?!" She evaded another swing before she ran away from the masked bear as it give a chase.

* * *

James opens the door and he steps in, only to cry out as he falls down the longest oil-covered slide. During the slide, many different spices and powder showers him and the wallflower slip into a pot with a crash before he sticks his head out with a groan. James blink at a large ladle as it move around him in a stir fashion and he look up to see Fang with chef hat before he realize that he was in a kitchen pot. "Aw, hell no!" James jumped out with a scream, "I'm not gonna stick around to be your dinner!" The mutated shark chased the screaming traveler around the kitchen with a snarl as it wave the cleaver and fork around in air.

* * *

Josee ransack a random dresser to find a key to other damn door as she grumbles something under her breath, "Stupid fucking challenge, stupid ignorant boy!" She suddenly smashed the dresser on the floor as it break in pieces, "UGH! WHY CAN'T HE PAY ATTENTION TO ME?! I BASICALLY THROW MYSELF AT HIM AND HE NEVER NOTICES ME AT ALL, BESIDE THESE TEAMMATES OF HIS!" She thrust her chest out, "OOH, I'M GONNA STEP IT UP! DEAN WILL BE MY MAN AT THE END OF THIS DAMN SHOW!"

"…D-Do we have to go out there and scare her?" An intern whispered to his fellow intern in the closet.

"…Let's not, let's not." She whispered back with a sweatdrop as they listen to the figure skater's ramble.

* * *

Cody flee from the pyro Bigfoot with a scream as he dodge another blast of fire and he race toward the door before he dive though it, only to scream out loudly as soon as he discover that he was in air. The geek crashes into the ground with a loud thud and the host walk up to him with Chef. "Look like we get first one out." Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, and he did the same thing back then." Chef chuckled cruelly at the groaning geek and the host notice few more travelers manage to find their way out of the house.

* * *

It have been about four hours since the challenge have started and most travelers escaped the house, most of them don't mind how fast or easy it was after experiencing the hellish race in Russia. "It look like the Crying Worm have a huge advantage in this, thank to their smallest team." Chris grinned at the said team, they only have one more member left like Flying Leech while the other three teams have two or three members left.

"Come on, Geoff…" Harold crossed his fingers.

"Hey, Chris!" Scott called out to his host, "That was creepy move to put a hag in the attic! She really freaks me out!"

"What hag?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly puzzled by his statement.

"You know the lady up in the attic on a rocking chair!" The scheming farmer pointed at the attic.

"I was there and I haven't seen any old lady." Sky said after she overheard them and several travelers agreed with her.

"…What?" Scott paled, are they pulling his leg right now?!

"Are you…" The host was about to ask Scott something but a certain traveler stumble out, "Oh, someone come out and it happen to be Katie, the last player of Crying Worm! They won the first class ride!" The said team cheered together, "Now the real question is who will see me in the elimination ceremony at the end of the day?" They didn't have to wait long enough until several more travelers escaped the house and Flying Leech team slowly become nervous as it come down to the last players of four teams.

"M-Make it!" The leeches perked up at the voice, only to be disappointed when they see it coming from Max of Vomiting Ant before Dave and Brody stumble out.

"Oooh, everyone made it out but Geoff, meaning the Flying Leech will face the elimination ceremony tonight!" Chris grinned at the groaning leeches before he talk into the walkie-talkie, "Alright, find Geoff and bring him to me in the cargo hold. Thank!"

* * *

"Oh boy, that was really nice nap!" Geoff sat up with a yawn as he stretching his arms out, "Gotta ask Chris where he finds this sweet bed." It turn out that he actually slept through the whole thing.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Leeches, if you don't get your passports, you're out of the game." Chris grinned at the travelers, "Something that some of you failed to complete back in Spain." That draws some glares from the travelers, "Now the travelers who get their passports are…" He called their names out as Chef handed the passports over to the lucky travelers, "Ryuma, Emma, Zoey, Scott, Harold, Spud, Beth, Leshawna, Ella, Pete, Melissa, MacArthur, Junior, Tom and Kelly." He glanced between Geoff and Lightning with a smirk, "The one that will go home tonight is…"

"…" The sport jock sweated.

"…" The party animal gulped.

"…Geoff!" Chris jabbed his thumb at the hatch, "Party over, the exit is thataway!"

"Dude…" Geoff gasped at the result, "That is so co…"

"The host said party's over!" Chef punted the screaming party animal out of the airplane, "You lousy no good bum!" He shook his fist out at the plummeting party animal.

"Thank, Chef." The host chuckled at the sight.

* * *

 **(First-Class)**

"Finally!" Courtney huffed in her seat, "It's about time we turn it around and break the streak!"

"Yeah, I was starting to get worried if our team was cursed." Sam said.

"Ah, the curse will come but not to our team." Dawn suddenly replied to Sam's statement.

"Oh, okay?" The gamer whispered bafflingly.

"Whatever, I'm going to enjoy the ride for…" The CIT placed hands behind her head as she lean back in the comfy chair with a deep sigh before the announcement kill her mood right away.

"Travelers, don't get very comfortable because we'll be in Chad within three hours for your challenge." Chris' chuckling voice spoke, "McLean out!"

"UNFAIR!" Courtney threw her hands up furiously, "YOU ARE CLEARLY OUT TO GET ME! I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR THAT!"

"Glad I have these…" Kim inserted earbuds into her ears as she played her game with blank face, ignoring the roaring CIT for the next three hours.

* * *

 **(Africa, Chad: Village)**

"Nametag Ripping challenge!" Chris gestured at the jerseys with the travelers' names on table as soon as the travelers approach him, "One of the most popular and well-known game among some certain fans!"

"Rip-off." Chef coughed into his fist before he read a fanfic story on his tablet.

"Shush!" The host looked at him with a narrowed eyes before he turn to the travelers with clearing throat, "Anyway…Everyone get their own jacket and the rule is very simple…Rip your opponent's nametag off to eliminate them from the game. The last one standing win the first-class cabin for their team!"

"…That's it?" Gwen asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it." Chris nodded, "We're gonna scatter you around the place before we start the challenge. Interns, if you please." The interns led everyone away to different locations, "Oh, and the elimination will be announced from the P.A! Also the first team to be wiped out will see me in the elimination ceremony!"

"No surprise there." Leshawna rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Rip the nametags off?" Eva scoffed with crossed arms, "Why can't they just hand it to me? I can easily win this one with both hands tied behind my back!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Oh, great!" Courtney threw her hands up, "Just great! My team happens to be outnumbered by the others and I will not be surprised by the result at the end of this challenge!"

* * *

Ryuma pace around in one spot as he wait for the announcement, 'This game is kinda familiar but where did I see it before?' He scratched his head puzzlingly, 'And is it really this popular?'

"Everyone, warm your hands up!" The host's voice squeaked out from the loudspeaker as it cut Ryuma out of his thought, "Your challenge will start...NOW! Go ripping nametags off now!"

"Better find the other guys." The Canadian-Japanese traveler ran off into the village, searching for his teammates so they can gang up on their opponents while watching out for their backs.

* * *

It have been about thirteen minutes since the challenge started and nothing happen yet as several travelers found their teammates. Right now, Beth was walking around with Leshawna and Tom before a thought pop into her head and she decides to ask them. "Hey, do you think we can team up with another team and work together to take some strongest players out first?"

"Like an alliance?" Tom asked, receiving a nod from the farmer traveler.

"I'm not gonna be in a feeble alliance with other team." Leshawna replied with a frown, "They will backstab us, trust me."

"Not everyone." Beth replied, "There are some people that we can trust like Lindsay, Owen and…" Before she can finish her sentence, Justin pop out behind her from the nearby hut-like house and he rip her nametag off before Tom and Leshawna quickly pounce on him, taking the model's nametag off as the model manage to rip someone's nametag off.

" _Beth out! Justin out! Tom out!"_

"Aw, come on!" The sassy traveler groaned at the loss of her teammates, "And I just found you two."

"Sorry, look like you're on your own again." Tom smiled apologetically as the interns dragged the eliminated travelers away from the location, leaving the grumbling sassy traveler to herself.

* * *

"Three people out already?" Carrie muttered as she walked with Noah and Brody, "That was fast."

"Maybe they met Eva." Noah shrugged his shoulders and the blonde traveler nodded at that.

"Perhaps." The blonde traveler muttered.

"Oh, I think I see someone over there." Brody quickly duck behind the corner with his partners and they peek out to see Heather wrestling with Anne Maria. "Should we go in?"

"No, wait until one is out and we'll take care of the other one." The bookworm whispered and they watch the battle until Heather tore the Jersey traveler's nametag off with a smug smirk.

" _Anne Maria out!"_

"The sixty called and they want their hairdo back." Heather mocked the growling Jersey traveler as the interns took her away and she was about to walk away but she hear Brody's shout.

"Now!" The tanned party animal race up to her with his partners and they jump on her but she was ready for it, wrestling each other as her hands reach out at two nametags while Noah grab her nametag. There was three ripping sounds and Noah look around to see that he was only survivor of this battle.

" _Carrie out! Brody out! Heather out!"_

"You should have kept your mouth shut." Noah rolled his eyes at the sheepishly party animal.

"Sorry!" Brody chuckled guiltily.

* * *

" _Spud out!"_

Trent stare at the slowpoke traveler with a shaking head, "That is sad, man." It turn out that Spud didn't even react to anything and it was really easy picking for the musician.

* * *

"Fuck, fuck!" Max ran out of a building with Cody as they scream out for their life, "Out of all lousy luck, we have to run into Eva!"

"Come back here, you wimps!" Eva chased the screaming ants as she held Katie in one arm before she rip the tanned girl's nametag off then toss her away, the bodybuilder caught Katie in the office room and it turned out that the two ants unknowingly walk into the same office room.

" _Katie out!"_

"At this time, I'm so glad to be out already…" Katie rubbed her sore rear with a shiver, she doesn't want to face the bodybuilder again and she can hear the ants' bloodcurdling screams as soon as they got themselves in Eva's grip.

" _Max out! Cody out!"_

* * *

"Connie, why are we hiding in here?" Lindsay glanced at Courtney as they hide in a random room within a house on the outskirt, Ryan, Amy and Sam also hide in the same room.

"Because we are waiting it out until any team is wiped out." Courtney said annoyingly, "It's logical and safer that way. I am not gonna lose another damn challenge and end up like Team Victory!"

"We have team Victory?" The bombshell blinked confusingly, "I don't know we have six teams. Are they invisible?" The CIT facepalmmed with an exhausted groan before they hears the announcement.

" _B out! Violet out! Noah out! Laurie out! Ellody out! Owen out!"_

"Whoa, it must be a big one." Sam whistled out at the announcement and Ryan nodded at that.

* * *

Stephanie wipe her hands clean as she walk away from the recently eliminated travelers with a confident smirk, she got lucky that she find some easy and weak players but Owen got eliminated because he let his guard down and Ellody tore his nametag off before the black trainer took her out. "Now where is Ryan?" She muttered to herself, "I'm gonna use this challenge as a chance to teach him who wear the pant in this relationship!"

* * *

" _Ennui out! Dave out! Pete out!"_

"I'm surprised that the old coot lasted long enough in this game." Cleo muttered with a eyeroll and she wander around in the village until she spot someone in a distance, causing her to take cover as she sneak closer to get a good look. The Egyptian model realize the person as Josee of Singing Fly and Cleo sneer darkly, she really don't like that girl at all. The figure skater has been pestering ants, mostly Dean, and she don't like the way this girl look at her deaf teammate or how she act around him…'Wait…' The Egyptian model stiffened up, 'Why does that bother me?' She shake her head clear before she ambush the yelping skater from behind.

" _Josee out!"_

* * *

"Hey, don't you think it's kinda weird that we don't hear anything from worms for almost an hour?" Ryuma asked Lightning and Zoey as they explore a random building.

"Maybe they find each other and hide until the numbers are almost even?" Zoey shrugged her shoulders worriedly.

"Ooh, if they're all huddle up then we can take them out in one run!" Lightning punched his opening palm with a grin, "Sha-bam!"

"Um, three to ten?" The Canadian-Japanese traveler scratched his head, "…I don't like the result. If that happen, we should retreat and regroup with others."

"Retreat?" The sport jock looked at him confusingly, "That's not in Lightning's dictionary."

"Of course not." The indie traveler rolled eyes to herself before they hear the squeaking loudspeaker.

" _Kim out! Amy out! Taylor out! Samey out! Ezekiel out!"_

"Oh, who got him out?" Zoey blinked at the announcement, it turn out that it was Eva who took his nametag off by a hair when he ambushed the twins while they were fighting each other with their own teammates.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Ugh, I can't believe it!" Jo grumbled with crossed arms, "We are losing our guys so faster like…"

" _Chev out! Duncan out!"_

The jockette throw her hands up, "Oh, just great! We just lost Blaineley and Mike a while ago before I get in here!" She crossed her arms with a huff, "We should have team up…And how the hell did Crying Worm get ahead of us?! They only have eleven members total!"

" _James out! Sam out! Leon out! Junior out!"_

"Oh for love of…" Jo stormed out with stomps, "Do I have to do everything around here?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"What do you know?" Gwen said with deadpan expression, "A normal game that everyone can play…Where there are some risks like going against a raging bodybuilder and few people who have issues that they want to take it out on you."

* * *

Everything was so blurry for some people and before they know it, several more travelers have been eliminated from the game. The Singing Fly have Alejandro, Jasmine and Izzy, the Vomiting Ant have Stephanie, Gwen, Sky and Devin, Flying Leech have Zoey, Ryuma, Lightning and Leshawna, the Crying Worm haven't lost anyone since Sam's elimination and the Burning Butterfly was down to two and it happens to be Eva and Jo but they were in different location.

"Where the hell is Jo?" Eva jogged around in the village with a deep scowl, she haven't find her for a while and she better find the jockette before it's too late.

" _Dawn out! Lindsay out! Tyrell out! Jo out! Izzy out!"_

"FUCK!" The scowling bodybuilder threw her hands up as she stomped her foot down harder.

"GET HER NOW!" A shout nearly startled her as Stephanie lunge at her from around the corner and the remaining ants race out, all jumping on Eva but she won't go down without a fight. The bodybuilder quickly grab someone's nametag as her left hand take a tight grip on another nametag while the ants crash into her, she can feel someone's hand on her nametag. Eva attempt to twist her torso away as she rip two nametags off with a mighty yank but it was in vain when the movement help the person rip her nametag off easily.

" _Devin out! Gwen out! Eva out! Burning Butterfly team is wiped out!"_

"Yes!" Sky waved the nametag with a cheer but it was short because the remaining leeches suddenly ambush the last two ants and they react back as several hands manage to find their way to some nametags before there were few ripping sounds, following by the squeaking loudspeaker.

" _Zoey out! Sky out! Leshawna out! Lightning out! Stephanie out! Vomiting Ant team is wiped out!"_

"Look like it's up to me to try and turn it around." Ryuma ran off to find the survivors and try to eliminate them as the interns round up the eliminated travelers.

* * *

" _Jasmine out! Alejandro out! Singing Fly team is wiped out!"_

The remaining worms quickly getting move on as the interns took the eliminated flies away and the CIT speak up with a bark. "Hurry! We gotta find Ryuma and take him out so we can win the damn thing for once!" Courtney was nearly frothing at the possible-victory and it wasn't long enough until they finally find the last leech as Ryuma come out of nowhere, ripping Courtney's nametag off with a swift move. The Canadian-Japanese traveler quickly pounce on Shawn and he took the nametag off before the zombie nut have any time to react then the leech member turn to Ryan. He was about to take him out but a gloved hand rip his nametag off without any warning.

" _Courtney out! Shawn out! Ryuma out! Flying Leech team is wiped out! Crying Worm is the winner of the nametag ripping challenge!"_

"Should have watched your back." Crimson said flatly and Ryuma groan at his loss.

"Congrats to Crying Worm, they get the first-class ride." Chris' voice spoke out of the loudspeaker with a monotone as if he was disappointed with the result, "Burning Butterfly, you are the first team to be wiped out so please see me for your elimination ceremony. McLean out."

"Finally, finally!" Courtney cheered to herself wildly, chanting it over and over.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"I'm gonna make it short this time." Chris grinned at the travelers, "I have some important things to do after that, mainly taking care of my facial and buff some nails up." He cleared his throat, "The person who will be eliminating today is…"

"…" The butterflies glanced at each other nervously.

"…" The host take a deep breath, "…Justin!"

"Me?!" Justin gasped in shock, "B-B-But I…"

"Bye, sexy boy!" Chef tossed him out of the airplane with parachute, "The world will mourn that there's one less eye candy around here."

"…Did you just say…?" Chris looked at his co-worker oddly.

"Yes and do you have any problem with that?" The glaring cooker crossed his arms with a grunt.

"No, no problem!" The host waved his hands around.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Cleo exited the restroom with a wiggling nose out of disgust, some people are so disgusting for not flushing the toilet and she shiver at the memory. She mumbles something under her breath as she walks through the economy cabin, looking for an empty seat and there were few. She was about to take her seat until she spot something on the other side. Josee make a beeline straight to Dean as he doodles away in his notebook and she immediately sit down next to him.

"Hiya!" Josee leaned closer to Dean with airy voice, invading his personal space and the deaf traveler politely leaned his torso away from her with a confusingly blink as he give her a half-smile. "What are you doing? Are you drawing something? Is that what you like to do? What kind of…" The confusing deaf traveler stared at her while she babbled on and he was about to offer her the notebook but Cleo approach them.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Cleo jabbed her thumb over her shoulder as she looked down at the female figure skater, "Beat it."

"Can't you see I'm talking to him?" The evil figure skater snorted before the Egyptian model suddenly yank her off, tossing her aside before the model sit down with crossed arms.

"Who care?" The Egyptian traveler muttered, "He don't even understand what you are saying…And last time I checked, you're not on our team so stop bothering us and go back to your team." Josee just give her a dirty look before she throw her hands up as she stomped back to her team, she refuse to fight in front of the deaf traveler because she want to keep the 'good' illusion up and she'll get this bitch back in the next game. Cleo wiggle her nose at the figure skater's back with a small sneer before a notebook appear into her view.

" _Thank, she kinda make me feeling uncomfortable."_ Dean gave her a small smile.

"Whatever." Cleo waved her hand around uncaringly, "She was in my seat." She waited for him to write something again until she notice that he was talking to Jen as soon as she sit down on other side and for some reason, it annoy her. '…Ugh! What the hell is wrong with this guy?!' Cleo turned to the window annoyingly with wiggled nose.

* * *

The next day, most of the travelers were sleeping while few others were up and around. "Is anyone using the restroom right now?" Rock asked, rubbing the dirt out of his eyes with a small yawn.

"Yes, Spud's in right now." Jasmine replied before she glances at the corridor, "…Actually, he went in there a couple hours ago. Shall we check on him?"

"Nah, he'll be okay and out…" The rocker smiled before his head drop down, "In about three or more hours."

"…Really?" The giant traveler looked at him weirdly and his response was just a light nod.

"There was one time where he has been in toilet for over two days." Rock scratched his head sheepishly, "Sometime I really worry about him, even if he's on other team."

"You two must be friends for a long time." Jasmine said.

"Yeah, we're childhood friend." The rocker chuckled, "We both live next door since we were babies."

"That's nice." The giant traveler smiled, "You're so lucky to still have your childhood friends, not everyone stay friend with their childhood friends when they grow up. Mine move away years ago and…" She never get a chance to finished her sentence as the loudspeaker give out a loud screeching squeak and most travelers woke up with grumbles.

"Attention, travelers, we will be in India within two hours for your latest challenge." Chris' voice spoke, "See you guys soon! McLean out!"

"…Oh, hey!" Spud's voice called out in the distance, "Out of toilet paper! Someone help me out!" Nearly everyone traded glances as if they were daring each other to help him out.

* * *

 **(India)**

"Welcome to India!" Chris grinned at the teams as the travelers glanced at long table and they shift their eyes to a covered object. "Would anyone like to make a guess about what our challenge of the day is?"

"No." Several travelers deadpanned.

"That's right, it's eating competition!" The grinned host announced as if someone answered it right, "Five from each team will be the eaters and they have to eat whatever they get in front of them, if they either refuse or chuck out, they are out of the game!" He snapped his fingers as Chef remove the blanket to revealing a spinning wheel, "The rest of you guys will take a turn and throw a dart at the wheel. Your eaters will get whatever the dart land on and it can be anything from yummy to barfy foods! But here's a little catch…You will throw it blindfolded!" Several travelers traded a worried glance, "First team to drop out will face the elimination ceremony and last one standing for the team will receive the first-class ride in the boat."

"Awesome!" Owen grinned widely, "I'm up for it! Bring it on!"

"Ah, ah, not so fast." Chris chuckled at the oaf, "We already choose our eaters." He pulled the clipboard out with a clearing throat, "Leeches, your eaters will be Spud, Pete, Kelly, MacArthur and Beth. Ants, Dean, Sammy, Duncan, Max and Sky are the eaters. Worms, your eaters are Dawn, Sam, Ryan, Courtney and Katie. Butterflies, B, Ennui, Blaineley, Taylor and Violet. Flies, Catarina, Leon, Rock, Carrie and Alejandro! Please take your place and get ready to chow!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I pray up to someone that someone don't land on anything disgusting." Alejandro gulped, "My body is a temple and I don't want to put anything bad inside…" He started to pray in his native language.

 _ ***Static***_

"Ugh, I still can't get over this challenge back in China when I was on World Tour season." Duncan groaned with crossed arms, "These foods were so nasty that I can't even get rid of this taste!"

* * *

"Our first thrower is Scarlett of Vomiting Ant." Chris grinned as the said traveler stand in front of the spinning wheel with blindfold, "Go ahead!" The evil scientist throws the dart at the wheel and it narrowly hit the edge of the wheel before the host checks it. "Ooh, the ants are doing smooth right off the bat because the eaters just got the chocolate cake slices!"

"Oh, thank god!" Max sighed out as he noticed that the dart was so close to sheep's head and the ants eat the cake happily.

"Shawn of Crying Worm, your turn." The host called out and Shawn throws the dart, hitting a noodle soup.

"Alright, Shawn!" Ryan pumped his fist before the worms eat their soup.

"Brody of Singing Fly, you're up!" Chris said as the tanned party animal throw the dart and it land on fried crickets. "Ooh, about time we get something a little gross." He grinned at the travelers with a wink, "It's not actually bad than you think."

"…" Alejandro looked down at the fried bugs on the plate before he glance at his teammates as they eat the bugs with different reactions, "…Ok, Alejandro, imagine that you are eating beans, not a bug…" He slowly tosses few crickets into his mouth and he chews it slowly with green face before he suddenly throws up with rough coughs.

"Wow, down and out already?" The host smirked at the sight of vomiting Latino villain before he turn to butterflies, "Jacques, take your turn." He quickly ducks under a flying dart, "Hey, watch where you throw this thing!"

"I'm blind, man!" Jacques replied with hands on his hip.

"Ugh, just throw another one." Chris glared with a pout as another dart hit the wheel, "Well, well, the butterfly eaters just got grilled salmon for their first meal." He watched the eaters ate the fish without any problem, "Scott, what will you gets for the Flying Leech?"

"Please, please…" Beth crossed her fingers as the scheming farmer tossed the dart at the wheel and it land on Balut.

"For these who don't know what Balut is, it's a fertilized duck egg with an almost developed embryo." Chef passed the eggs out to the paled leeches, "Bottom up." Kelly immediately drop out by refusing it and Beth follow her by throwing up as soon as she bit into it.

"Ah, it tastes same like one in Phillippine when I was on a tour." Pete ate it with a smile.

"Disgusting." Chris gagged, "I-I-It's ant's turn again, Jen." He waits for the dart to hit the wheel, "Oh, sheep's head!"

"NOOOO!" Max suddenly leaps over the table and he runs away from the group with a bloodcurdling wail.

"I guess he's out." The host chuckled as Chef carried the plate of sheep's heads to the green-faced ants, "Enjoy it!" He snickered evilly as the eaters eat the head with hesitance and they start to gag madly, causing the host to gag with the most of the travelers.

"Oh, get over it!" The cooker rolled his eyes, "It's just a freakin' sheep head! You all don't have problem with eating cows and animals!"

"Yeah, but not everyone can eat a head." Gwen deadpanned at the cooker, attempting to keep her biles down as she watch the eaters eating the head.

"D-D-Dude, you alright?" Duncan asked Dean after the said person eat the eye and the deaf traveler kept gag around as he covered his mouth with his fist. Dean hold his hand up with a shakily nod, understanding the punk's question by his expression.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

" _Never again…"_ Dean held the sign up before he suddenly vomits into the toilet with a raspy moan.

* * *

Ennui eats the fish's heads blankly as Blaineley throw up together with Taylor and he dump their fish heads onto his plate, eating them calmly. The host slowly back away from the sight with a grimace.

* * *

Leon dip his spoon into the odd soup before it suddenly grow spider legs out and the bowl jump onto his face, clinging tightly as the quiet traveler attempt to remove it by bashing it with spoon.

* * *

Dawn stare at a hamburger for a while before she push it away as she walk away from the table, ignoring Courtney's shouts to come back and eat it.

* * *

Spud stare off in daze and the group just wait for him to eat his melting ice cream before Chef lose it, suddenly pouring the bowl down the slowpoke's throat without any resistance.

* * *

Sammy screams out as the tentacle grab her and she stab it repeatingly with fork. How the hell did this burnt streak grow a tentacle?!

* * *

Chris pick Amy to throw the dart for the worms and he wait as the evil twin throw it, only to hit Chris right in his eye. The host runs around with a scream as Chef laugh at him, taking pleasure in the whole thing. It's really good thing that the dart's tip are rubber or the host would have lost his eye.

* * *

Dean vomit out all over the ground after he ate Casu Marzu and Sky rub his back to aid him, she didn't notice a dirty glare from Josee as Jacques shake his head at his friend-slash-partner.

* * *

Rock took a bite out of a rotting fish before he suddenly throw up all over Catarina by accident and she lose it right away, vomiting all over her legs.

* * *

MacArthur wolf down on the chili without holding back and all of sudden, she let many farts out with a proud grin as several travelers gagged at the foul-smelling farts. "Smell it, deal it!" She laughed out loudly.

* * *

"What is that?" Violet asked Chef as he placed a sausage-like food on the table.

"Cow's dick." Chef shrugged nonchalantly and the shy traveler quit immediately with B as Ennui eats it without batting a eyelash.

* * *

After a while, most eaters have dropped out for many reasons from wolf meat to snake soup and the host glances at the table with a cheesy grin. "Wow, all of the teams have drop down to just one person! That might be first time for everything." It was true because each team only have one eater left in the game, the eaters are Duncan, Courtney, Ennui, MacArthur and Carrie. "Now it's Singing Fly's turn, Izzy!"

"Please let me make it through this one for once." Carrie begged to the sky as the dart land on and she glance at the wheel before she release a gasp.

"Carrie, you get Casu Marzu, a maggot-riddled rotting cheese!" Chris grinned.

"Gotta hold it in…" Carrie slowly took few bites out of the cheese and she tried to hold it in but it was not enough as she throw up all over the table.

"And Singing Fly will see me in the elimination ceremony after that." The host chuckled as the said team groaned at their loss, "Lindsay of Crying Worm, what will you get for Courtney?"

"Come on…" Courtney muttered as the bombshell hit the wheel with the dart and she looked at the food, only to scream out as soon as she saw the picture of green jell-o. "I QUIT! I QUIT!"

"Oh, yeah, you're afraid of green jell-o." Chris rubbed his chin with a chuckle, "Weird but funny in a sad way…Kinda my thing! Crying Worm is out so it's all down to final three eaters…Time for Chef to bring the special drink out and see who will keep it in to earn the victory for their team!"

"Wait, what?" Duncan widened his eyes as the cooker wheeled something up to them, "What kind of special drink are we talking here?!"

"Maggots, I give you…" Chef thrust mugs into their hands with black liquid inside, "Mystery-BX7!"

"Um, what's inside?" MacArthur asked the cooker.

"Hell if I know!" The cooker shrugged his shoulders annoyingly, "That's why I call it mystery! Drink up!" The three eaters slowly chug it before two travelers suddenly throw up with raspy coughs.

"OH GOD, IT BURN!" Duncan clawed his tongue out madly.

"T-T-T-TASTE LIKE OIL!" MacArthur spat out madly.

"Ennui won the first-class ride for the Burning Butterfly!" Chris announced as the team cheered for the hardcore goth while he drink it all up without any reaction, "…Fucking creepy…" He whispered under his breath.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Well, well, some of you can't keep your foods down." Chris chuckled at the moaning travelers, "Because of that, one of you will go home! I have the result and if you don't get your passport, you're gonna jump overboard!" He cleared his throat, "The lucky travelers to keep their passports are…" Chef passed the passport out as he called their names out, "Trent, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Izzy, Rock, Carrie, Kitty, Leon, Brody, Josee, Catarine, Ellody and Noah." The host glanced between Alejandro and Bridgette, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The surfer girl fidgeted nervously.

"…" The villainous Latino looked worried.

"…Bridgette!" The host announced.

"Wait, wh…" Alejandro stood up sharply with a gasp before Chef suddenly kicks him over the rail.

"GET YOUR ASS OFF MY SHIP!" The cooker barked out at the screaming Latino before he walk back into the ship, "Lousy villains, too many of them around my ship!"

* * *

 **(Gallery)**

"Ugh, I still can't get used to Chef's foods." Gwen sat down at the ant's table with the rest of her teammates as she put the tray down, the travelers were having dinner. "In fact, I think it get worse each season."

"I'll say." Cody stared at his sentient food nervously as it growled deadly, "…How the hell does Chef bring them to alive?!"

"Don't question it." The goth traveler replied flatly, jamming a fork into the grey matter and she raise her eyebrow as soon as she hear a bloodcurdling scream from the food.

"What are you guys talking about?" Owen chow down on his dinner, "Chef's foods are getting good, it's four star grubs!" He grinned at the groaning ants before he notice one missing ant, "Say, where's Dean?"

"I think he's still in his room, dealing with upset stomach." Jen replied, "Casu Marzu really doesn't sit well with him."

"It doesn't sit very well with everyone." Max shivered at the memory of rotting cheese and his face slowly turn green as the bile rise up in his throat.

"That's right, he's in his room." Sky nodded before she walks away from the table, "I better check up on him again to make sure he's okay."

"Suuuure, go check on your crush." Duncan teased with a drawl, caused her to nearly trip over her feet.

"E-Excuse me?" The aspiring Olympian looked at the punk sharply, "What crush?!"

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about." The punk smirked, "Since you joined us, you always hang around Dean and always check him out…I overheard you asking Jen if she was into him. You also act faster to be first to help him out when he threw up during the food challenge."

"I'm just curious about him because I never met a deaf person until now." Sky quickly walked out, "And anyone would help him out because it's right thing to do!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night." Duncan nudged Owen, snickering together and several ants just shake their heads at the sight.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Sky mumbled to herself as she stroll though the corridor, "How in the world did he come to that conclusion?! Just because of few actions does not mean I have a crush on him!" She reach Dean's room, entering with a light knock before she smack herself for forgetting that the deaf traveler won't able to hear it in first place and the aspiring Olympian glance around the empty room until she spot him in the bathroom as he sit next to the toilet. Dean gives her a small wave with a soft groan before he start to gag lightly and he manage to calm himself down. "You okay?" Sky asked him with an OK gesture and Dean just gives her a weak thumb-up before he quickly turns to the toilet with a moan. "I guess not." She kneeled down next to him, patting his back gently and it went on for a bit while.

" _Thank for checking on me, you should leave before things get pretty nasty."_ Dean wrote with a gag.

" _Welcome, but I'm gonna stick around for a bit."_ Sky shook her head as she rubbed his back with her left hand before she decides to come up with some topic to take his mind off the upset stomach, _"Wanna do twenty questions?"_ The deaf traveler raised his eyebrow at her confusingly, _"I ask you a question and you answer it then you ask me question and so on."_ Dean nodded lightly as sign that he understands it, _"I'll go first. Where do you come from?"_

" _I'll say mostly Quebec because I have been around a lot and I spend most of time living in this place."_ The deaf traveler answered, _"Book or movie, what do you prefer?"_

" _Dunno, I prefer both, depending on how good it is."_ The aspiring Olympian shrugged unsurely, _"Favorite book?"_

" _That's hard one."_ Dean thinks for a while before he answer it, _"King Arthur and His Knights of the Round Table. I kinda like it because it's about knights and how awesome they were. Life goal?"_

" _I want to be an Olympian like my older sister, I'm training in gymnastics."_ Sky smiled proudly.

" _Cool."_ The deaf traveler wrote with a light chuckle.

" _How many people in your family?"_ The aspiring Olympian asked and Dean rubbed his neck awkwardly.

" _Just me."_ Dean replied, _"I'm orphan, been around in foster system since I was a baby."_

" _Sorry, I don't know that!"_ Sky quickly wrote back embarrassingly and Dean waves it off as if he's used to it.

" _It's cool, you don't know since no one here asked me about that and I don't tell everyone either."_ The deaf traveler gave her a light smile, _"Favorite season?"_ He questioned her to end the awkward silence and she was thankful.

" _Winter and summer."_ The aspiring Olympian replied and she thought to herself for any questions to ask, maybe she can ask him about Rey and the locket. Before she can ask him, Dean suddenly vomit into the toilet and Sky quickly help him out by soothing him. She stay with him for few hours as they wrote to each other until Dean pass out on his bed exhausted while Sky leave his room.

* * *

 **(First Floor)**

Two days later, the butterflies snore away in their own rooms until the blaring horn startle everyone up with a sharp jolt and they step out with a grumble. "Good morning, travelers!" Chris' voice chuckled, "We will deck in Japan within six hours and we have few challenges for you guys to do! It'll be so fun! McLean out!"

"What time is it now?" Mike asked sleepily and B was about to answer his question but someone cut him off.

"Three in morning…" Jacques replied before he turns back to his room, "Need my beauty sleep…"

"Stupid lousy no-good host…" Jo returned to her room with a yawn and the rest of the butterflies also turn in to catch up with their sleep, cursing the host for waking them up so early.

* * *

 **(Japan)**

"Everyone knows that many video games have come from Japan and most of them have become huge hits and classics, some become well-known icons like Mario." Chris grinned at the teams, "Which mean it's a video-game theme challenges! Today we will have four different games and whoever don't win a game will face elimination ceremony! Follow me to our first game!" Chris was about to walk away but someone stop him.

"Wait, what about the first-class ride?" Courtney asked.

"Depend, if Burning Butterfly win a game, they stay on the first-class floor." The host said, "If not, it will go to whoever beat this team in any game first. Let's go!"

"I demand that our team face…" The CIT shouted out, only to be pushed away by Eva.

"Shut up, bitch!" Eva grumbled as she walked away from the angry CIT and the travelers quickly move on to avoid the possible meltdown moment.

* * *

"Our first game is Pac-Man!" Chris gestured at the large blue maze-like area, "One player from two teams will be the 'Pac-Man' and run around to avoid the ghosts but here's a catch. They all are blindfolded! Their movement will be controlled by one of you as a controller." He shift his arms up to the catwalk over the maze, "The controllers will tell the pac-man where to go. Like the game, you lose when the ghost touch you!" Four colored ghost-robots move around the maze, "Last one standing win the game for the player!"

"I smell a copyright lawsuit around the corner." Noah deadpanned.

"Wait, two teams?" Owen blinked, "It's a verse challenge?"

"Yes, all the games are." The host nodded, "Anyway…For the first game, it'll be Flying Leech VS. Burning Butterfly! The pac-man are Violet and Scott! Their controller are Melissa and Eva!"

"You better listen to me, jackass." Melissa glared at the scheming farmer.

"Yeah, yeah." Scott scoffed at her.

"Um, good luck?" Violet muttered to Eva and the bodybuilder just huffed.

"Take your place!" Chris called out to them before he glance at the travelers, "For the rest of you, please take your seat at the benches over there."

* * *

Few minutes later, the host glance between the controllers and the pac-man in the maze and he smirk widely as Violet and Scott stumble around, waving their outstretching hands. "Game…" The host took a deep breath, "START!"

"Go straight!" Melissa shouted down to Scott.

"Take left!" Eva barked out loudly.

"Your left or my left?" Violet asked confusingly.

"Your left!" The bodybuilder replied back and the two pac-man wander around aimlessly as they listen to the controllers' orders.

"Chris, are there power pellets in this game?" Sam asked the host.

"Nope." Chris waved it off, "If I add them…Hello, lawsuit!"

"Hey, move your ass faster!" The mean traveler shouted out as soon as she sees one of the ghosts move in closer, "Turn right!" Scott quickly turn to his right before he turn left again as he get farther away from the ghost and she look around to make sure that the ghosts are far away from the scheming farmer.

"Run straight!" Eva shouted as the shy traveler ran down the corridor, "Turn right!" Violet quickly turns right, narrowly avoid the red ghost and light blue ghost as they float by. The shy traveler kept run until she crash into the wall with a painful grunt. "Take left and keep going!" The bodybuilder screamed as she tightened her grips on the rail, "Get up!"

The travelers watch the Pac-Mans runs around like a headless chicken for a while and they would wince each time a player run into the wall with a loud thump. "How long have it been going on for?" Trent winced as the players ran into each other with a crash before they quickly move away from each other.

"About fifteen minutes, give or take." Kitty replied after she sneak a glance at her hidden smartphone.

"Turn right now!" Eva shouted out as Violet turned left, "NO! NOT LEFT, YOUR RIGHT!"

"Oh, so…" Violet was about to turn around but she run into the pink ghost with a smack and the machine scoop the screaming shy traveler up before it retreat to the exit, tossing her out.

"It's game over for Burning Butterfly!" Chris announced with a wide grin, "Scott is last one standing so that mean the Singing Fly won the first game and first-floor!" The flies cheered together, "Travelers, let's go to the next game!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Courtney gives out a bellowing angry roar as she punched the wall, "THAT IS NOT FAIR! THIS SHOULD GO TO ME!"

* * *

"Our second game is Donkey Kong!" Chris gestured at the familiar platforms and ladders with a robot-gorilla on top of the building, next to barrels and…

"I don't get paid for this shit again…" Chef growled angrily with a twitching eyebrow as he wears a pink frilly dress and long blond wig.

"Seriously, you really want to get hit by a copyright lawsuit." The bookworm muttered.

"The rules are very simple, three players from two teams will take a turn to race against the time and a player can be 'killed' if they get hit by a rolling barrel." The host explained as he ignored the bookworm, "Whoever reach the top and complete it in short time win the game, your record will be voided if you get killed in the game. The teams who will play in this game are…Vomiting Ant and Singing Fly! Ants, your players are Cody, Cleo and Jen. Flies, your players are Kitty, Trent and Noah!"

"At least there's no twist in this game." Noah whispered lowly, walking over to the starting platform with the players.

"Fly, you're up first." Chris grinned as Trent stepped up, "Get ready…Set…Go!" The musician quickly race toward the ladder and he climb up to the next floor before he jump over several rolling barrels as he head for the next ladder. He keeps up the good pace until he reaches the fourth floor and a bouncing barrel suddenly hit his head, knocking him down the floors with a hard thud. "Disqualified!" The host chuckled cruelly at the downed musician, "Ant, you're up now."

"I'll go first." Jen glanced at her nodding teammates before she wait for the host's signal and she suddenly take off as soon as the host give her a green-lit. She hop over few barrels before she climb up the ladder, repeat the motions until she reach the fourth floor and the fashionist narrowly duck under the bouncing barrel. She jump over few rolling barrels and duck under two more bouncing barrels until she finally reach the final floor as the robo-gorilla kneel over with a loud beep.

"Jen set the record with eleven minutes and twenty-four seconds." Chris stopped the time, "Can the fly beat the time or not?" He grinned as Kitty get ready, "Go!" The schoolgirl took off right away, attempting to beat the record as fast as she can. Cleo tap her left foot boringly as she watch the schoolgirl climbing up the platform faster than Jen and her gaze shift over to Noah, noticing a loose lace on his shoes before a idea pop into her head. The Egyptian model quietly step closer to him like normal and she use her foot to step on the lace, quietly twist her foot around to untied the bookworm's shoes without anyone noticing before she step back with rocking feet as if she appear to be restless. Chris stop the time as soon as Kitty reach the top, "Kitty did it! She beat Jen's record with ten minutes and fifty-eight seconds!"

"Yes!" Kitty took a selfie to celebrate her victory.

"Don't celebrate too soon." The host spoke out, "There's a good chance that the ants will beat your record because it's their turn now." He watched on as Cody stepped up with a nervous gulp, "Ready? GO!" The geek immediately race toward the ladder as he avoids the barrels without any problem.

"Faster!" Stephanie shouted at the running geek and before anyone knows it, Cody was on the fourth floor already as he dodges few bouncing barrels and jump over two rolling barrels until he reach the ladder. Robo-gorilla give out a roar as it kneel over after the geek finally reach the top and the host check the time.

"Oh, by a hair!" Chris grinned, "Ten minutes and fifty seconds! That's new record!" He glanced to the bookworm, "Can Noah beat the record or not? Let's find out right…NOW!" Noah run toward the ladder and he climb up to the next floor before he jump over the rolling barrels. As soon as he land, he unknowingly step on the loose lace and he attempt to jump over another barrel, only to trip down as the barrel run over him. "Look like it's another disqualify for Singing Fly, meaning Vomiting Ant is the winner of the second game!" He grinned at smug Egyptian model, "Lucky you, you don't have to go through it since your team already have the best record."

"Yeah, lucky me." Cleo walked away with a smirk and Noah narrows his eyes at her after he notices the untied laces.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Something is fishy." Noah muttered, "I know my shoes was tied before the game and I have notice that sometime things goes wrong with some teams when this Cleo character was near. It can't be coincidence."

* * *

"Crying Worm and Burning Butterfly will face each other in…" Chris gestured at the go-kart course, "Racing Game! Four racers from each team will race against each other to complete four laps, whoever gets first place win the game for his or her team!" He pulled his clipboard out with a clearing throat, "Worms, your racers are Kim, Tyrell, Lindsay and Courtney. Butterflies, your racers are Dave, James, Sanders and Laurie. Please get in your karts and wait for my signal!"

"At least I get a normal one." Sanders muttered under her breath as she sat down in her revving kart with other racers and they wait for the host to start the race. They don't have to wait long enough as Chris give them a green light and they all immediately took off as the teams rooting for the racers, Courtney was in the lead for now. The black cadet attempt to overtake the CIT but the CIT's kart hit the side of Sanders' kart, forcing her to slow down.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Courtney snarled at Sanders as she kept slamming the kart against the other kart, "Or I'm gonna run you off course!" She pushed Sanders' kart against the rail as the sparks spray everywhere.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Sanders shouted out but the CIT ignored her, slamming their karts together and several racers just zoom by them without batting eyes.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"She's like Josee but two time worse…" The black cadet rubbed her right cheek, "I hate to think what will they be like if they both are on same team."

* * *

"We have entered the second lap and Kim has the lead with James right behind her!" Chris watched the race with a grin as the racers drive around at high speed before he notice something else, "…And I think there's a little problem with Sanders and Courtney's karts." The said racers' karts had black smoke coming out of the broken engines as the beat-up karts slowly drive at five mph, "Too bad we can't replace them." He chuckled.

"Careful, careful…" Dave chanted to himself as he turn around the waving corner at twenty-five mph and several karts just speed by him while several butterflies urge him to go faster.

"Third lap and James have overtaken Kim!" The host announced as James pulled ahead in front of Vietnamese traveler before Tyrell suddenly zoom by the wallflower traveler with a skillful maneuver, "Oh, spoke too soon! Tyrell somehow take the lead under butterflies' nose!" It wasn't long enough until they completed the third lap, "Fourth and final lap, who will win the race?!"

"…Wait…" Amy glanced around, "Where's Lindsay?"

"Over there." Crimson pointed at the bombshell, it turn out that Lindsay haven't move from same spot because she was confusing by the kart.

"How do you make it go?" Lindsay scratched her head with index finger, actually stepping on the brake many times.

"Someone doesn't pass the driving test for sure." Chris can't help but to deadpan at the sight before a kart cross the finishing line as Chef wave the checker flag, "And we have winner! Tyrell of Crying Worm did it! He earn a victory for Crying Worm!" The said team cheered.

"Yeah, that's how I roll!" Tyrell grinned with puffed-up chest.

"Now it's time for the final game between Burning Butterfly and Singing Fly!" The host beckoned the travelers to follow him to the next location.

* * *

"Ok, forget it." Noah threw his hands up as soon as he saw the final stage with a shaking head, "I already said enough about copyright lawsuit today."

"It's Mario Run!" Chris gestured at the stage with an innocent grin as if he didn't rip it off like other stages, the race obstacle was exactly like first level of Super Mario down to robot turtles. "Two players from each team will race across the course, jumping on baddies and over the pits until they reach the flagpost. Whoever touch it first win the game and save her or his team from elimination ceremony!"

"So who's going to do it?" Jo crossed her arms.

"Samey and Violet will run for the butterflies." The host answered, "Izzy and Ezekiel will run for the flies."

"Wha…" Heather gasped, "That's not fair! The result is so oblivious from the be…"

"Players, get ready!" Chris ignored the fuming queen bee as the players tensed up, "Set…GO!"

Ezekiel easily takes the lead as the semi-feral traveler climb up the block pyramid and he jump onto the block platform over the moving robots. Izzy was right behind her with Samey and Violet stumble a bit at the start. Ezekiel hop across the robots, causing them to turn into a spinning shells as they slide wildly and the shy traveler lose her balance as soon as one of the shells sweep her legs out without any warning. The travelers watch on as Ezekiel plow through the course at ease with Izzy at his heels while Samey try to keep up with them but it was in vain and Ezekiel touch the flagpost with a sticking-out tongue as he pant rapidly like an animal.

"…Well, that was so quick…" The host grumbled, "Stupid producers should just let me choose the players instead of them…" He quickly cleared his throat, "Singing Fly has avoid the elimination ceremony but I can't say same for Burning Butterfly, who haven't win a game at all." He glanced at the groaning butterflies, "Meet me at the deck for your elimination ceremony."

"That game is so rigged." The queen bee scowled.

"Yeah, we were robbed." Eva scowled deeply.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"I bet some of you wish you have second live for this one." Chris snickered to himself as several travelers rolled their eyes at him, "Anyway…If you get your passport, you're safe and if you don't get one, game over! The one who get the passports are…" He started to call their names out as Chris tossed passport out to the said travelers, "Ennui, Laurie, Sanders, Heather, Mike, B, James, Eva, Blaineley, Samey, Chev and Jo." He looked at Dave and Violet, "And the last one goes to…"

"…" The Indian traveler gulped nervously.

"…" The shy traveler squirmed in her seat.

"…Dave!" The host announced.

"Oh…" Violet sighed sadly, "So I'm eli…"

"Bye!" Chef kicked her over the rail into the sea, "Next time, be less shy and socialize more!"

"Oh, that's cold!" The host chuckled with his co-worker.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Three days went by so faster and nearly everyone was so bored since there was nothing to do, beside sleeping and chatting mindlessly. "Man, I would kill for internet." Tyrell yawned, "I totally want to create party events after that show."

"You already said that…" Amy's eyebrow twitched, "Fifteen times already!"

"Really?" The party animal scratched his head sheepishly, "I did?"

"Yes!" The evil cheerleader hissed with shaking fists.

"S-Sorry." Tyrell gulped nervously and Amy look like she was gonna tear a new one in him but he was saved by the feedback of the loudspeaker.

"Everyone, we will return to Canada in a few hours." Chris' voice spoke, "Get ready and meet me out as soon as we get there. McLean out!"

"Ugh, it better not be on one of these islands." Amy stomped away with a grumble as few travelers get ready for the next challenge, hoping it's not one of these crazy challenges again.

* * *

 **(Canada)**

"Today, we're going to have a throwback challenge and it's Talent show!" Chris grinned widely as the original cast groaned at the memory while most travelers released their breaths, "Each team will choose three people to show off their talent and Chef will judge the show by rating the show somewhere between one and ten!" There was a ding before the travelers look around up in air confusingly, "Then we'll combine three performers' ratings together to tally up. Whoever get the highest rating win the show and first-class ride in airplane! The team with lowest rating will see me for the elimination ceremony!" He clapped his hands loudly, "You have two hours for a try-out before we start the show! Have fun, guys and I'll see you later!" He walked away from the travelers and the teams immediately split up to get away from their opponents.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I am so not gonna try out again." Bridgette rubbed her right arm embarrassingly, "Last time I took part in talent contest, I barf everywhere before I fall on my own vomit and it was so embarrassed!"

 _ ***Static***_

"I'm still pissed off at Heather for reading my diary out loud to everyone." Gwen growled, "Good thing I left it in my suitcase on the boat."

 _ ***Static***_

"Sweet!" Harold pumped his fist, "I won the talent show last time with my epic beatbox skill and I'm gonna win it again! That is my time!"

* * *

"Ok, I'm in charge and I'm gonna be the judge." MacArthur placed her hands on hip as she looked at her fellow leeches, "In fact, I'm gonna fill one spot out myself."

"Um, why don't you show us your talent so we can vote for it?" Kelly asked.

"No, my word is law and if I say I'm in then that's it!" The chubby cadet clapped her hands loudly, "Now show me what you get!"

"I hope her talent is something good." Beth whispered to Leshawna nervously and the scowling sassy traveler just nod at her.

"I'm pretty good with martial arts." Ryuma raised his hand up, "I can show off some moves and…"

"Nah, we have enough of these kung fu things." MacArthur waved it off.

"Hey, it's not a kung fu." The Canadian-Japanese traveler frowned slightly, "It's…"

"Melissa, what do you have?" The chubby cadet brushed him off rudely.

"Why I gotta…" Leshawna was about to storm up to her but Ryuma stop her in trail.

"Forget it." Ryuma shook his head, "If we lost then it's on her."

"I know but someone gotta teach her about respect." The sassy traveler huffed angrily and the Canadian-Japanese traveler just waved it off.

* * *

With the Crying Worm, the members have to endure Courtney's long-winded statements of why she should be in charge of the try-out until Ryan hold his hands up. "Alright, alright, you're the boss." The black bodybuilder muttered and several worms nodded behind him.

"Good, and I bet you have no problem with me entering myself in the show." Courtney gestured at the violin with a smug tone, "I'm extraordinary with playing violin." She glanced at her teammates, "So who want to try out for second and third spots?"

"I can flex my muscles and bend myself in unbelievable angles." Tyrell raised his hand up.

"…Anyone else?" The CIT crossed his name off the clipboard without his knowledge, she don't see it as a talent. There was a long pause until Shawn speak up.

"I can do…"

"I saw the episode with armpit part." Courtney deadpanned before she throw her hands up, "Are you telling me that no one have any talents to show off?!"

"…Maybe." Ryan shrugged his shoulders and the CIT kneel over on ground in despair.

* * *

Duncan watches some ant members trying out in front of the team, he have receive the first spot and the punk glance around until he notice Dean. The punk tap his deaf friend's shoulder to get his attention, "Are you gonna try out?" He gestured at the group.

" _Nah, I don't think what I have is a talent or not."_ Dean wrote with a shrug.

"Show me." The punk wrote it down as he jerks his head at himself and the deaf traveler show him a familiar wallet. Duncan stare at it for a moment before he realize something as he pat his empty pocket, "What the?" He snatch it back before he shove it back in his pocket, "Dude, did you just…" Dean lift Duncan's wallet up again, "…Dude, how do you do that?!" He quickly wrote it down.

" _You learn a trick when you're on a street."_ Dean wrote.

"Ah, so you're a street kid?" Duncan hummed with a light nod, "That's pretty cool but I don't think it's for the talent show." He wrote something down, _"How long you have been on street?"_

" _Long enough."_ The deaf traveler wrote back and the punk rubs his head, don't know what to say next.

"Alright, I'm gonna check something out with them and see who's in or not." The punk walked over to the ants and Dean was about to join him but Chef suddenly appear out of nowhere.

"Deaf maggot, I saw your trick early." Chef grinned evilly at the confusing deaf traveler, "Think you can help me out with one thing?" He wrote something down in the book and Dean read it before he raises his eyebrow at the cooker.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Before you get any wrong idea, I don't force him into an alliance with me like I did with DJ." Chef crossed his arms, "I just asked Dean to lift one thing from Chris…" He flashed a credit card with an evil laughter, "Now I can get paid for these shits, it's long overdue! I kinda like this kid."

* * *

"So Leon, Josee and Catarina will be in the talent show." Jasmine checked the clipboard before she looked at her team, "Anyone has any problem?" Almost everyone shook their heads.

"Jasmine." The said traveler glanced over her shoulder to see Trent, "I just found out who the Burning Butterfly picked for the show. It's Chev, Heather and Eva."

"Oh, are they good?" Jasmine asked him.

"I'm not sure." The musician admitted as he rubbed his neck, "I only saw a bit before they stop right away when they saw me walking by."

"Then I guess we better practice and add few tricks?" Catarina said.

"Yeah, if that's okay with you guys." The giant traveler said before the three chosen travelers start to practice until the talent show.

* * *

 **(Stage)**

"Welcome to our third talent show!" Chris grinned at the camera as the non-performers sat on the benches in front of the stage, "We will watch fifteen people showing off their talents and Chef will rate them with his Chef-O-Meter…" Again, there was dinging noise in the sky as travelers looked around puzzlingly. "Our first performer is Shawn of Crying Worm and he will perform a song with armpit farting!"

"Say what?" Leshawna muttered from her seat as the zombie nut walk out onto the stage and he start to pumping his armpit to the tone of Haircut song.

* * *

In the backstage, several travelers were helping their performers by setting things up for their act while few performers practice by themselves to make sure that they won't mess it up for their team. Cleo was one of the helpers but she have a purpose for being there as she scan each performers to see if she can get them out of the way and to prevent her team from facing elimination ceremony. There were few threats that she has to remove and she has to do it careful because there are potential witnesses around. The Egyptian model wait until an opportunity appear when Courtney put her violin down on the table and the CIT walk away to check on the first act. Cleo immediately walk over to the table as if she was looking for something before she sneakily use her nail file to fraying the strings down and she quickly retreat back to her original place.

The second opportunity come so soon as Melissa place her shoes and outfit down before she leave the backstage to get something else and Cleo calmly pick a lotion up from the makeover kit. She quietly douses it all over the sole of the shoes and sneakily cut few unseen rip within the outfit before she walk away as if she didn't do anything. Cleo quickly spot another violin with a raised eyebrow before she fray the strings again with a hidden evil smirk and she walk away from the table, she don't know what will happen next but at least she don't have to worry about her team ending up in last place.

* * *

"T-That was nice, Shawn." Chris clapped with a strained smile as soon as Shawn's perform ended before they hear three dings, "Chef has rated your act with three, I guess he don't like it very much." The zombie nut walked off the stage with a groan, "Next, Scott of Flying Leech will give us a show by sculpting a statue out of wood block with tools!" He gestured at the said traveler as he shows up with chainsaw and few power tools while the intern wheeled a large wood block in, "Scott, you said you can do it under thirty minutes, right?"

"That's right." Scott started the chainsaw up with a smirk, "I can get it done in a jiffy!" He started working on the block while the travelers watch on in amazement and it really don't take long enough until he completed his statue within thirty minutes. It was a wooden statue of a bear and it was very well-detailed.

"Pretty good." Chris whistled at the sight as several dings can be heard, "And Chef just give it five! Nice job!" He grinned at the smug scheming farmer as he walked off the stage with the statue, "Next act will be performed by Chev of Burning Butterfly and he will rap for us!"

"Yo, yo." Chev strolled onto the stage with the mic in his hand before he starts to rap pretty well. Chef will rate it six at the end of the flirter's act.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Pfft, bastard sucks." Duncan crossed his arms with a scoff, "Who the hell enjoy rap?!"

* * *

The punk toss a empty spray can away into the pile of discarded cans and Chris whistle at the impressive graffiti mural of various famous gothic people, surrounding by sea of skulls. "Sweet art but I wish you haven't done that on the wall." The host muttered annoyingly, "The cleaners are so gonna take some paychecks out of interns and Chef."

"You never pay us a damn cent!" Chef grumbled as he rated Duncan's talent six.

"It's in mail!" Chris shouted back before he clear his throat, "Duncan of Vomiting Ant's talent have tied his team with Burning Butterfly for now! Will Leon of Crying Worm use his talent to land his team in lead or fall though? Let's find out!" The host gestured at the quiet traveler as he walked onto the stage with dozen of knives and Leon start to juggling them up in air.

"These knives better not go my way." Leshawna muttered nervously, yet in awe at same time and several watchers agreed with her silently. Chef decides to give it four rates since he had seen it many times before.

* * *

While Leon's act was going on, Sky check on her set to make sure that everything are in good condition and her eyes shift over to Dean as he place her set the way she want them to be. She tap his shoulder to get his attention, "Thank for helping me out." The aspiring Olympian said before she groan softly, she need to remind herself that he can't understand h…

" _No need, I own you one for helping me out after India."_ Dean wrote to her, he knows that she was thanking him for helping her out since he already know how to lip-read 'thank'.

"Oh, right, you know a little of lip-reading." Sky said, also writing it down.

" _Ok, I think I'm done here."_ The deaf traveler glanced at the sets, _"Anything you need me to do or…?"_

"Nah, everything's perfect." The aspiring Olympian shook her head with a smile as she wrote it out loud, "You can go and watch the rest of the show. Thank again for everything." Dean waves it off with a smile, heading for the benches outside and Sky turn back to her set as she unknowingly hum happily.

"Ha, told you so." The Cree traveler yelped out at Duncan's voice as the punk smirked at her, "You do have a crush on him."

"Ugh, I don't!" Sky said quickly.

"Riiight, and you were not humming cheerily like a chick in love because the dude did everything for you." Duncan drawled out.

"H-H-He did it because I helped him out a while ago!" The Cree traveler threw her hands up, "He was returning the favor! Dean is a nice guy who…" She let out a small burp and Duncan blink at it.

"…You know I was just ripping on you about the crush for laughs." The punk said, "But now…You do have a crush on him." He held his hand up at Sky as soon as she open her mouth, "And don't deny it, I saw Pahkitew Island season and you babbled on about burp habit."

"ARGH!" Sky stormed away from the punk and Duncan just shakes his head with a small whistle.

"Guess I did go a little far with that." Duncan muttered.

* * *

"Now it's time for Flying Leech's second act with MacArthur!" Chris grinned as the chubby cadet stride out with a can of beans in her hand, "MacArthur, what will you show us?"

"Watch and be amazed as I break the world record!" MacArthur suddenly chugged the can of bean before she let out a loudest and longest fart that went on for hours as most travelers become disgusted immediately and the performers peek out behind the curtain with widened eyes.

'I totally saw that one coming.' Sanders facepalmmed, it's really good thing that she is on different team because she have a good feeling that it won't end well for her chubby friend.

"Ta-da!" The chubby cadet tossed the can away with a proud grin and she exited the stage without waiting for the result.

Chef just stares at empty stage with blank-yet-disgusted expression for a while before he hold out a thumb-down, "…Disqualified. Zero score."

"Ouch, that's a first." Chris whistled, "Hope Leech's third act score higher but let's go on with the rest of the second acts from other teams…Next is…"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"…Since when fart is a talent?" Courtney groaned in disgust, "Not that I'm complaining as long as it probably put them in last place but still! Who'll enjoy a fart?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"That was so awesome!" Owen cheered with a wide grin, "I never see anyone farting that long! I bet that one really break the record like she said!" He let out a small fart before he giggle to himself.

* * *

Sammy play her guitar with a cheery song and Chef seems to enjoy it with bobbing head as most travelers listen to it before the cooker score it with seven.

* * *

Eva release a savage roar with red face as she lift over hundred pounds of weight bar and everyone gawk at her with frightened expressions. Eight dings can be heard, following by Chef's wild applaud and loud whistle.

* * *

Catarina play her violin for few minutes and everyone was starting to get into it until the strings suddenly snap, causing the German traveler to gasp out as a single ding went off.

"I guess violins aren't all that now." Chris chuckled, the same thing have happened with Courtney few minutes ago and no one have notice Cleo's wicked smirk as Catarina exited the stage dejectedly.

* * *

Dawn give the audenice a bow before she vanish in thin air as soon as everyone blink and they all look everywhere for the petite traveler. The cooker rated it seven because he loves the magic trick…Chef blink to himself, was it really a magic or something else?

* * *

Heather dance around the stage as the ballet song play in background and several travelers clapped as soon as the song end, following by five dings.

"Dammit, I was gonna do same thing!" Josee scowled in backstage, the evil figure skater would receive five score like the queen bee.

* * *

Mellissa show off her hip-hop dancing before she suddenly slip down with a thud, due to her now-torn shoes and her outfit nearly fall apart but she manage to run out behind the curtain to avoid any farther embarrassment. Chef decides to give it two rates.

"Look like Flying Leech is in last place now with seven dings total." Chris chuckled as the leeches groaned at their loss, "Now it's time for the final act and our performer is Sky of Vomiting Ant, who will show off her gymnastic skill!" The curtain lift to reveal a course of several high bars with various beams and everyone watch on as Sky show up, dusting her hands with chalk dusts. The Cree traveler take a deep breath before she run up to the beam, jump onto it with a front flip and she leap off to reach the high bar as she twirl around several times until she switch to other bar with a double somersault. She jump off to land on the mat with a corkscrew spin and she hold her hands up before everyone applauded wildly at the sight while ten dings can be heard in background, her eyes somehow find its way to smiling deaf traveler, which causing her to give out a small unheard burp with a flushed cheeks. "Wow, that was so impressive!" Chris clapped with a grin, "And Chef love it so much that he just give you full score, which put Vomiting Ant in first place and is our winner of the talent show challenge! The ship's first floor will go to the Vomiting Ant and Flying Leech will see me at the campfire because they come in last place!"

"Wait, campfire?!" Leshawna groaned, "Aw, hell no!"

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

"Well, one of you guys can't hack it." Chris grinned at the grumbling travelers, "Instead of giving you the marshmallow, we're gonna fire the loser out of this cannon over there." He jabbed his thumb at the cannon at the deck, "And our talentless loser of the night is…"

"…" The leeches looked at him worriedly.

"…" The host paused for a dramatic effect until he finally speak up, "MacArthur, by landslide! I never have seen so many votes for one person!"

"YOU ALL WHAT?!" MacArthur shouted at her former teammates and she was about to do something but the cooker suddenly shove her into the cannon before he launch her up in air.

"Now that's one loose cannonball." Chris chuckled before he look at Chef, "That's one good line, don't you think so?!" The cooker walked away from him with a headshake, "Chef? Chef?"

* * *

 **(Ship: Bridge)**

"Oooh, boy, it don't look good for Crying Worm right now and they've bawl their eyes out because this team have so few worms right now." Chris chuckled, "But they manage to hang in there while few travelers drop out! So far we have seen some pretty cool challenges…"

"Some sucks." Chef grunted.

"Slush, you!" The host glared at him before he clear his throat, "And it look like things are starting to heat up between some certain people like Chev and Duncan." He winked at the camera, "I bet it won't be long until the fight break out and the rating will go up! The questions are…Where will we go to next and what kind of challenges will we see? Will some tensions break loose among the teams? Will someone get her man or not? Whose will drop out or not? Let's find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"…By the way, Chef, have you seen my card?" Chris asked his co-worker, "I can't find it in my pockets or anywhere."

"Maybe you misplace it in your room." Chef shrugged his shoulders with innocent expression.

"Yeah, you must be right." The host walked away with a nod and the cooker snickered evilly.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jo, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Tyrell_

 _Flying Leech: Beth, Ella, Emma, Harold, Junior, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, Melissa, Pete, Ryuma, Scott, Spud, Tom, Zoey_

 _Singing Fly: Bridgette, Brody, Carrie, Catarina, Ellody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Leon, Noah, Rock, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Alejandro, Andrew, Beardo, Brent, Brick, Cameron, Chet, DJ, Dwayne, Geoff, Gerry, Leonard, Lorenzo, Jay, Justin, MacArthur, Mary, Mickey, Miles, Nikki, Rodney, Rosa, Sadie, Sierra, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Topher, Tyler, Violet_

* * *

 **And that ends our fourth chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **So far, we have seen some little tension, some romance moments and lot of anger issues from a certain CIT! It really don't look good right now for the worms but it's possible that they can turn it around…Maybe, maybe…Who know?**

 **What kind of challenges will we see in the next chapter? Who will drop out and the biggest question is…Um…Let's find out next time!**

 **Special announcement! I am planning to start up a Youtube channel so it'll affect the writing schedule, meaning that all of the stories' update will be extreme slow because of that. Let's say that I'm going to try my hands in something that do with 3d/2d animation plus some boring 10/5 trivia (Kinda like some certain channels on youtube) and tutorials like how-to-blank. I just want you all to know that if I haven't post anything past the deadline, plus I'm gonna try and keep fanfic and youtube channel separate because it's gonna be under different name. I may change that last part later…We'll see. Now if you all excuse me, I'll go back to my hiatus and finish my x-mas shopping. Bye! See you all either in Jan or Feb or few months.  
**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to the travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	6. Expedition: Not That Again!

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change. If some of you remember, I mention that I decide to make a youtube channel and it take me a little while until I figure out what I want to make for this channel after I found few good software with reasonable price (Pay per month). I won't say any more on these because I want to keep few things separate for now. Because of that, the update will be slow, depending on the project if I start one. So please check the profile once in a while…Plus, I just brought few new video games (Persona 5, Zelda: Breath of Wild and etc, also will get Crash Bandicoot N. Trilogy) and PS VR.**

 **And enough with 'Update' spam, it really kill my mood to write for some reason. Someone have spam me a block of 'Update now' almost every day and really delaying the update. Again, I will STOP writing to DELETE the update review and to remind some people, I told you few months ago that the computer's hard drive crashed and everything was wipe out so I have to write chapters from scratch again, which took me a while to get back into it.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Coldblue: 4) You'll find out when we get to the end but that would take a while.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the fifth chapter of TDC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most OC goes to their creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Expedition: Not That Again!**

* * *

 **(Ship: Bridge)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, the travelers have gone through some challenges that was pretty tough for the worms to bawl their eyes out because they kept been kicked out of the game!" Chris grinned, "That's a bad luck there. Only seventy travelers remaining in the game, will the Crying Worm stay in the game long or will they be the first team to be wiped out like Team Victory? Let's find out when we throw some challenges at them! But where will these challenges take place in? Who'll drop out? Let's find out on Total Drama Expedition!" He chuckled before he checks his pockets as he look at Chef, "By the way, had you found my card yet?"

"Nope." Chef pushed his expensive sunglass up.

* * *

 **(Floor of Shame)**

The leeches were sleeping in their beds, enjoying their dreams until the blaring horn wake everyone up with a jolt and there was a splashing sound. "Gosh, how long have this hole been there for?" Harold climbed out of the hole in the floor next to his bed and he grimace at his soggy pajamas, it turn out that he fall off into the hole when the blaring horn wake him up.

"Attention, travelers!" Chris' voice announced from the loudspeaker, "We will be in Madagascar within two hours for your latest challenge! McLean out!"

"Finally!" Leshawna threw her hands up with a huff, "I feel like we have been here for months! What was keeping them?"

"Maybe something come up?" Ryuma shrugged his shoulders with a small yawn, "Like some creative problems or personal problems?"

"I don't care about their excuses!" Heather grumbled with crossed arms, "Just tell them to hurry up and get it over with!"

"But that's kinda rude." Beth muttered with index finger on her lower lip, "It can't be help because sometime life doesn't go the way they want it to be…"

"Shut up." The queen bee glared at the farmer girl and Beth gulps nervously.

* * *

 **(Madagascar)**

The teams gather around in front of their smirking host and some travelers notice a familiar water gun in Chef's hands. "Today, we are going to bring back one of Chef's personal favorite challenges." Chris gestured to the cooker with a cheesy grin, "Chef's Deadly Hunting!"

"Is it same one from the first season, hide and seek?" Duncan crossed his arms with a groan, "Oh, great."

"Are the rules same?" Zoey raised her hand up.

"Nope, different rules." The grinning host shook his head, "All you have do is hide and survive for five hours. If Chef catch you by shooting his water gun, you're out. The team with most survivors wins the first floor and the team with less…"

"The team with less survivors will see you in the elimination ceremony." The travelers cut him off in unison.

"…Yeah…" Chris glared at them quietly, "We're gonna give you fifteen minutes head start to hide then the challenge will start and Chef will seek you out. Get me?" Most travelers nodded, "Then go!" The travelers scattered quickly in different direction before the host turn to his co-worker, "Who do you think you'll get first?"

"Either bimbo maggot or this puny maggot." Chef pumped his water gun sinisterly, "But I'm gonna get them all." He laughed evilly.

"I know you will." The host chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Hide and seek in jungle?" Dave held his arms with a shiver, "Don't anyone know how dirty and disgusting it is out there? Dungs, germs and other things…What if we get mauling by wild animals?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"One can hope." Chris rubbed his hands manically, "If these kids get mauled then the rating will go through the roof." He chuckled, "Don't worry, we're not gonna let them die."

* * *

Lindsay looks around in the forest until her spot a bush near a tree and she run up to her. The bombshell uproots the bush with her hands before she put it on her head, "Perfect! Now Chuck won't find me." She said cheerfully with twigs in her hands, posing like a tree but she fail to acknowledge that her body was still exposed.

* * *

Duncan stares at a mud puddle before an idea come to him and he look around for something until he find a reed. He quickly snatches it then dive into the puddle, hiding his body under the mud with reed sticking out.

* * *

Ryuma search for a good place to hide in the jungle and he find a tallest tree with a lot of leaves. The Asian-Canadian traveler grin to himself before he climb all way up to the top and he pull some branches closer to cover himself from the sight.

* * *

"Does that place look good to hide?" Jacques asked his teammates nervously as they stared at a field of tall grasses and Chev shrug his shoulders.

"Maybe, I'm not sure." The flirter glanced over his shoulder, "What do you think, Ennui?"

"No." Ennui said flatly before he take few steps back, slowly vanish into the shadow in front of his teammates' eyes until he disappear completely as if he wasn't there in first place.

"Did he just…" The figure skater dropped his jaw with widened eyes.

"No, we did not see him teleport through the dark." The widened-eyed flirter denied before he walk away.

"B-B-But the shadow wasn't there in first place…" Jacques pointed at the trees feebly.

"No, no, we don't see any dark magic shit!" Chev covered his ears frighteningly.

* * *

Carrie discovers a deep cave and it appear to be uninhabited so she decides to hide inside, what she don't know is that someone have spot her in the distance. The plain traveler was about to take her seat on dirt but a voice catch her attention, "Sweet spot." Brody peeked inside with a grin, "Can I hide with you?"

"Um, sure." Carrie guessed it's alright since he's her teammate and it's just one person.

"Sweet, thank!" Brody entered the cave and he glance out to make sure that there are no one around to tip Chef off before he notice a familiar face. "Oh, Bridgette, Rock, over here! You should hide in here with us!" He waved out to the said travelers.

"Wait, I don't think it's good idea to…" The plain traveler muttered with raised index finger but her teammates enter the cave before she sigh to herself, "Never mind, it's just one time thing. He's just helping some of our teammates out, what's the harm in that?"

* * *

"The challenge starts now!" Chris announced through the loudspeaker and Max swallow his Adam's apple quietly as he hide inside a hollow log at the shore of a river.

"The accursed cooker will never think about looking inside an oblivious place." Max gloated quietly, "A cunning idea from the brilliant…" A powerful jet of water blasts the screaming villain wannabe into the river.

" _Max, out! Max, out!"_

"First blood!" Chef laughed evilly as the screaming traveler float down the river and he walk off, pumping his water gun.

* * *

Harold have been digging a hole under a boulder and he carefully slip into the manmade burrow. The nerd snicker to himself giddily, now the psycho cooker will never find him in here and his snicker end so quickly as soon as a nozzle appear in his face. The confusing nerd crossed his eyes to get a good look at it before the water flood his burrow.

" _Harold out, Harold out!"_

* * *

James have been hiding in a hollow trunk of a large tree for a while and he slowly start to relax, only to jolt up with a small yelp as someone make a sudden appearance by rush in. "Oh, sorry, I don't know there was someone in here." Ellody apologized.

"I-I-It's okay." The panting wallflower tried to slow his rapid heartbeat down with hand on his chest and it get quiet so fast until one of them speak up.

"Since you're using this place, I'm gonna leave." The genius said, moving toward the opening and James blink rapidly.

"Um, wait." James called out to her as he catch her attention once again before he rub his head nervously, "Y-Y-You can stay if that's okay."

"You sure?" Ellody moved away from the entry so she can hide herself from the outside, "We're on different teams."

"Y-Y-Yes, it's big enough for two people." He muttered, "And for the teams, sometime it's better to help each other in some cases like that one." The wallflower glanced at her with a small fidget, "As a temporary alliance, right?"

"Ah, you're correct." She nodded lightly, "We can have temporary alliance until this challenge is over." Again, it get pretty quiet as they just stand there and James try his best to calm his heart again with a faint blush while the genius just glance at him few times.

* * *

Sam hide himself between two large boulders and he lean against a boulder before he blink puzzlingly as soon as the boulder start to shake. Suddenly the boulders stand up, revealing to be rhinos and they glare at him with bloodshot eyes. "Uh-oh…" The gamer's eyes widened before he run away with bloodcurdling scream as the rhinos chase him down.

* * *

" _Ellody out! James out!"_

Junior run up to a large bush and he dive inside just in time to avoid Chef as the cooker stride past him with a carefree expression. Few moments, the young traveler roll away from his hiding place as he scratching his body frantically, it turn out that the bush was litter with poison ivy.

* * *

Trent quietly sneak his way back to the ship, he figure that there are no rule about hiding in a ship and no one would ever check it out. A snapping twig cause him to freeze in his trail with a baited breath and after a while, nothing happen as musician release his breath, only to scream out in pain as soon as a blast of water knock him down from behind.

" _Trent out! Trent out!"_

* * *

Brody notice Leon and Catarina in the distance and he call out to them, inviting them in.

* * *

Dean and Devin hop across several rocks in the large river and the deaf traveler land on one of the rocks before it suddenly rise, revealing to be a hippo and he was standing on its' face. The creature suddenly fling the screaming deaf traveler up in air by snap its' mouth and Devin watch on with a wince as Dean crash into a large tree. Devin will later meet the same fate because he was also standing on another hippo.

* * *

Zoey silently climb a tree all way up to the top but she run into something halfway up and the obstacle of that was Chef. "Hello…" Chef fired his water gun at her as she fall all way down to the ground with a crash, "Bye! Enjoy your trip!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Yes, I did say it and I don't give a damn if it's overused or lame." Chef pumped his water gun with a grunt.

* * *

B believe that about two hours have passed since he hole up in a small cave and the silent traveler hope he'll survive it to the end. He hear a quiet growl and B look up confusingly to see a growling bear before his eyes widen largely as the creature pounce on him with a savage roar.

* * *

Kitty search for a new hiding place and something catch her attention from the corner of her eyes, it was Brody as he wave at her from the cave.

* * *

Katie kept moving around for hours and it seems to be working since Chef hasn't catch her yet. Her feet stopped as soon as the tanned traveler notices something strange, "Lindsay?"

"No, I'm a tree." Lindsay said muffling under a small bush, she haven't move from her spot from the first minute. Katie was about to say something but a jet of water knocks them out with a slam and the cooker walks up to them.

"I'm amazed that ditzy maggot last this long." Chef shook his head.

* * *

"RUN!" Jacques ran through the tall grasses with several travelers and the lionesses chase them down with roar, the odd thing is that Ezekiel was among the creatures as they chase the screaming travelers.

* * *

"Okay, we have one more hour left." Carrie whispered quietly to herself as she return to the entry of the cave and a shocking sight greet her right away, most of her teammates were in same place and they were loitering around. "W-W-What the hell?" She gasped out.

"Hey, Carrie." Brody grinned at her.

"Brody, where did everyone come from?!" Carrie asked frantically.

"Oh, they were looking for some place to hide in so I figure I should bring them in." The tanned surfer chuckled with hands on his hip, "I mean, it's our team."

"Yeah, but that is bad thing!" The plain traveler cried out, "We're screwed if Chef found us here! We gotta scatter before it's too late!"

"Oh, it's too late!" A manic voice laughed as everyone look over to see Chef, "Jackpot!" The cave flood so faster before anyone can react.

" _Brody out! Carrie out! Rock out! Leon out! Kitty out! Catarina out! Bridgette out! Josee out! Jasmine out!"_

* * *

"Let's see…" Chris checked his clipboard as the time slowly counts down, there was about ten minutes left. "Aw, Crying Worm has five members left in the game?" He grumbled, "And Singing Fly only has three left? Why can't they do it right?" He flipped a paper over, "Ah, Burning Butterfly's in lead with two on Vomiting Ant and Flying Leech." He check the time again to see that it have reach zero with a buzz and he speak into the loudspeaker's mic. "Time's up! Here's the result of the current challenge…Burning Butterfly win the first floor and Singing Fly will see me in the elimination ceremony! Chef, you need to step your game up next time!"

* * *

"Fuck you." Chef grumbled with his right foot on Duncan's back, "I like to see you trying find the maggots in a jungle, asshole!"

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"I have the voting result here." Chris grinned at the flies as he wiggles a clipboard in his hand, "If you receive your passport, you're safe and if you don't get yours, you're out of the game. The travelers that get their passports are…" He calls their names out as Chef tossed their passports out, "Leon, Kitty, Noah, Rock, Catarina, Trent, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Ellody, Bridgette and Josee…" The host glanced between Carrie and Brody, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The plain traveler fidgeted with her hands nervously.

"…" The tanned party animal sweated nervously.

"…Carrie!" The grinning host announced, "Brody, time to hit the wave!"

"It's cool, guys." Brody stood up with a small smile, "I wish you go…"

"Get your lazy bum off my ship!" Chef kicked the tanned surfer over the rail into the ocean with lifeboat.

"…Didn't you say that line before?" The blinking host asked him curiously.

"Didn't you say the same shit over and over?" The cooker glared at him and the host holds his hands up.

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

Few hours later, the travelers were having lunch and some were lining up to get their meals from the cooker. Ellody join the line and she notice that she was standing behind James. "Hey, thank again for the early."

"O-O-Oh, hi." James jumped at her voice as he looked back, "I-It's no problem. But it's kinda my fault that Chef washed us out."

"Nah, it's not your fault, he would get us even if we were hiding in different places." Ellody shrugged her shoulders with a headshake, "I owe you one."

"H-Huh?" He blinked rapidly at her comment, "O-O-Owe me one? Um…" He was going to refuse it but his mouth just move on its own, "How about a date?" The widening-eyed wallflower quickly covers his mouth with a slap as the genius stare at him, "I-I-I mean…"

"A date?" Ellody hummed in deep thought, "Sure, after this show?"

"O-O-Oh, it's okay, I understand that because it's too su…" James stuttered before he paused for few moments, "W-W-Wait, does that mean yes?" The genius just gives him a small coy smirk.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I admit that I have a small infatuation with James." Ellody said, "He's cute in a certain way and it's first time someone have ask me for a date so I'm going to give it a try and see how it'll turn out."

* * *

At the leeches' table, Leshawna was eating her lunch with grimace expression until she notice Beth's smile. "What get you in good mood, girl?" The sassy traveler asked.

"Oh, I was thinking how lucky we are lately." Beth replied, "Beside ants and butterflies, our team almost never lose and our chance is pretty good."

"Totally agreed with you there." Leshawna nodded as she took a bite, "I'm totally glad that I'm not a worm." Most leeches laughed at her joke, unknowing drawing a deadly glare from the CIT after she overheard her from behind.

"Gotta use restroom." Harold gets up to go to the restroom and several minutes later, a squeaking loudspeaker catches everyone's attention.

"Travelers, please meet me at the deck for your latest challenge right now." The host's voice announced, "McLean out!"

"Aww no!" Rock groaned, "We just have a challenge a while ago!"

"You'll get used to it." Bridgette sighed as everyone left the dining room.

* * *

 **(Deck)**

"Listen up, everyone." Chris spoke to the teams as he pulls a map down on an easel stand, "There is an uninhabitable island near here, about two miles north. You guys will get in your boats and row all way there then you have to find five of your team's colored candle and blow them out before you return here." He grinned, "First team to appear here wins the first floor and the team that comes in last place will see me in the elimination ceremony." He snapped his fingers, "Oh, right! I should mention that the island is cursed! If you take something off this island like…Say…A rock, the curse will follow you everywhere until you return it back…In one piece." Almost everyone looked at Beth.

"I won't take it or break it, I swear." Beth giggled sheepishly.

"You may start…" The host blows his air horn, "Now!" The teams ran past him and few moments later, he blink at a flushing sound confusingly before Harold run up to him.

"Hey, what's going on?" The nerd asked.

"Um, Island, find five candles and blow them out then come back here." Chris jabbed his thumb at the boat and the nerd run off to join his team as the host rub his chin. "Hmm, deja vu…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh."

* * *

"This island better not have skull mountain or I'm gonna punch someone's light out." Gwen grumbled under her breath as her team row toward the destination.

"We should split up into five teams of three so we can cover the island faster." Stephanie said, "If you find our candle, put it out then come back to the boat as fast as you can."

"Who'll go with who?" Duncan asked.

"Cody and Jen are coming with me." The black trainer answered, "You're going with Owen and Devin. Sammy, Gwen and Sky will go together. Cleo, Max and Dean…"

"And Anne Maria and Dakota will work with me." Scarlett adjusted her glasses and Stephanie nod as they kept rowing.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we th…"

"Say it one more time and I'm gonna fuck you up!" Heather snarled at Dave, "I mean it!"

"…O-Okay." Dave sweated under her glare and the queen bee wasn't the only one who were glaring at the Indian traveler.

"Land oh!" Mike pointed ahead with a grin as everyone looked up to see a large island, "We're finally here!" The boat pull up to the shore and the butterflies step out onto the sand.

"Remember, we have to find five candles then come back here." Eva grunted, "Regroup here in thirty for info." With that, the butterflies scattered in different direction as the rest of teams reach the shore.

* * *

"I honestly don't know there were some islands near Madagascar." Jasmine muttered as her team hike through the spooky forest.

"Me too." Noah replied, "Maybe it's Chris' robotic island?"

"A what?" Kitty looked between them confusingly.

"In one season, Chris has a bunch of contestants living on a robotic island where he controls everything from weather to terrain." The bookworm explained.

"Not to mention troop of psycho killer robot animals." The giant traveler shivered at her memory and few flies exchange confusing looks.

* * *

The worms split up in two groups after they reach the island and Courtney's group was looking for a candle along the shoreline while the other group went into the woods. "We gotta hurry and put them out!" Courtney barked at her team, racing across the sand.

"Oh, over there!" Sam pointed at something ahead and the CIT follow the direction to see a lit blue candle, sitting in a hanging lamppost. She quickly run up to the lamp and the CIT immediately blow it out.

"Wait, what if there's a trap?!" Tyrell cried out but nothing happened as the worms glance around, "…Huh? Guess they don't use…"

"ARGH!" A masked man jumped out of nowhere with a bloody hook and his jumpscare cause the worms to scatter in different direction with bloodcurdling screams as the hookman chase a unlucky worm, who happen to be the black party animal.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, I'M NOT GOING OUT LIKE THESE BLACKS IN HORROR MOVIES!" The black party animal screamed out.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Ryuma lift his head up with a blink after he hear a faint scream as several leeches just shake their heads, "Maybe it's just me."

"Perhaps it was just a wind." Tom shrugged his shoulders, glancing at some dead trees.

"Might be." The Japanese-Canadian traveler nodded with a thoughtful hum.

"W-W-Wait up…" Pete wheezed out as he tried to keep up with the group from behind, "You all are going too fast!"

"Um, we're walking at normal pace." Beth said worriedly.

"C-Can we take a little break?" The older traveler asked.

"No, sorry." Ryuma scratched his head with concern expression, "We have no time and there's good chance that some teams might get ahead of us."

"Come on…" Pete wheezed heavily and ahead of the group, Harold climb up a small ledge before he fall down, due to a loose rock. The nerd groans out as he get up but a glistering object catch his eyes and it was a shiny rock.

"Oh, sweet." Harold picked it up to his eyes so he can examine it, "Oxide mineral. Onyx…And the color is rainbow, that's rare! Lucky me!" He pocketed it with a grin, "I'm gonna make it my lucky charm!"

"Hey, you alright?" Scott approached him from behind.

"I'm good." The nerd replied before his team walk away, the wheezing old traveler follow them at snail pace.

* * *

Cleo feel annoyed inward as she walk on a rocky trail with Max and Dean and her annoyance slowly increase with a twitching eyebrow. This midget kept ramble on and on about being a super-villain that rule the world under its iron fist and he send a few poor lame pick-up lines at her way like his queen of the universe or the world is her pearl. But the main reason of her annoyance was…This deaf bastard barely gazes at her since the beginning, he didn't make any attempts to flirt or buttering her up to gain her attention and it irritated her for some reason. Never in her whole life have she encounter something like that until now, she always have turn people's heads around since her birth, no matter what sexuality preference, and they always do anything for her like giving her whatever she want or wait on her hands and feet.

A stumble snap her out from her thought as her right foot slip on a wet rock and she fall down on her bottom with a wince. "My queen, are you okay?" Max cried out and Dean look behind after he notice the aspiring villain's reaction.

"I'm fine." Cleo flicked her hand at him dismissingly as she tried to stand up but she wince, it seems that she has twisted her ankle and she wasn't sure if it's strained or not. She ignore Max's panicking screams as she tried her best to tough it out and before she know it, Dean was at her side as he look over her right ankle. "I said I'm fine." She growled before she smack her forehead mentally for forgetting about his deafness as Dean look around for something and she was about to order him to give her his notebook but the deaf traveler suddenly remove her shoes, ignoring her shouts.

"What are you…" The aspiring villain growled, only to release a high-pitched shriek as Dean yank his coat off and he was glad that he have a white t-shirt under his coat. The deaf traveler tear several pieces from the coat with few bites then he bandage them around the model's ankle before he help her up to her feet and he take his notebook out, holding her shoes.

The Egyptian model look down at her bandaged foot then her eyes shift back to the deaf traveler as he write something down, she bet that he'll say that she owe him one and it's gonna be something like…

" _You're an idiot, you should know better not to wear high-heel shoes in wildness."_ Dean shook his head at her as she stares at him with gaped expression, _"You're so lucky that it's not broken."_ He hand his shoes over to her, _"Here, you can borrow mine until we get in the boat."_ He closed the notebook, pocketing it as he resumes hiking with the grumbling villain wannabe.

'T-T-T-This boy…' Cleo's eye twitched once, how dare that boy call her an idiot?! No one has ever called her that before! "I'm gonna make you pay…" She growled lowly.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I was worried at first but it turn out there was nothing to worry over since there's no traps, beside some jumpscares." Emma said, "Well…Only one thing to worry about is Pete's health."

 _ ***Static***_

Pete inhaled deeply into a mask of an oxygen tank, "Oh, that's good stuff."

 _ ***Static***_

"The island is pretty smaller than it looks like because we just found three out of five candles already." Heather crossed her arms with a smug smirk, "The first class ride is so mine."

* * *

Cody put the candle out on a tall boulder and before his group can react, a bear with hockey mask and machete pop up from a nearby bush with a savage roar. The group runs down the hill with screams as the creature chase them, swinging the blade around manically.

* * *

"Oh, come on!" Scott scrambled on his back with cold sweats, "Didn't they ever get tired of using you all the time?!" He cried out as Fang slowly approach him with bloody axe and the mutated creature show him a maniacal fanged grin. The creature swing it down and the ax smash into the ground few inches away from the scheming farmer's crotch. "OH YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!" Scott quickly gets up on his feet and he ran away with wail as the creature chase after him.

* * *

After putting their third candle out, the flies quickly scan their surrounding for any jumpscares and they don't have to wait long enough when a Bigfoot creature appear in a green-and-red striped sweater with fire thrower. "Isn't that the…" Jasmine raised her eyebrow before her teammates quickly duck under the roaring flame and they run for their life, try to get away from the pyro Bigfoot.

* * *

Shawn run swiftly through the forest and he dove into the lake as several zombies ran pass, the zombie nut lift his head out of the water to make sure that it's clear for him to come out before he feel a tap on his shoulder. He look over to see a Lagoon's creature and Shawn quickly swim to the shore with a scream, running out into the woods as the creature slowly duck back under the water once again.

* * *

"Um, should we do something?" Chev whispered to his teammates as they watch Eva beating a poor masked intern up, "She's gonna kill him at this rate."

"Nah, if you tried to stop her, she'll turn on you." Blaineley replied, "And don't worry, she won't kill him…" There was a painful cry from the intern.

"KENNY!" Second intern screamed in the distance, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"COME HERE AND TELL ME WHERE'S THE FOURTH CANDLE IS!" Eva roared, causing the second intern to run away with a wail.

* * *

"Finally." Melissa found the third candle and she blow it out before she walk past the crawling old man. "Come on, grandpa, move your wrinkled ass." She said rudely.

"R-R-Right behind you…" Pete wheezed out before he passes out on the spot and the rude traveler nudged his body lightly with her toes.

* * *

Gwen's group was heading for their rowboat after they found and put their candle out and the goth traveler was curious about something as she take a glance at her teammates. "Sammy, can I ask you something?" Gwen spoke up, "I'm just curious about it."

"Um, sure." Sammy nodded her head, "What is it?"

"How do you feel about Owen?" The goth traveler asked, "It's pretty oblivious that he like you." The peppy traveler nodded at that, "And I'm just a little concerned because he's my good friend and I don't know you very well enough. I don't want you to string him along by getting his hope up because you have been hanging out with him few times, he's pretty sensitive."

"I can tell." The peppy traveler replied, "He's a good guy and about my feeling, that's kinda personal."

"I understand, I just want to make sure that you won't hurt him if you don't share same feeling." Gwen said and Sammy nod again before she decides to change the topic.

"Since we're talking about boys…" Sammy turned her head to Sky, "Sky, how's things with Dean?"

"W-W-What?" Sky stuttered embarrassingly, how did that girl know about her new crush?

"Dean?" Gwen raised her eyebrow at them, "Really?"

"Oh, totally!" The grinning peppy traveler giggled, "I saw her with Dean and it was so oblivious that she gets it so bad for him. I mean, did you notice how she looks at him when he wasn't looking or the fact that she always hang around near him most of time since she switch to our team?"

"Well, now you mentioned it…" The goth traveler scratched her cheek lightly as she think back.

"A-Are you saying that I'm this oblivious?!" The Cree traveler muttered quietly.

"Totally." Sammy replied, "Again, how's it going?"

"W-W-We're just friends." Sky waved it off, "T-T-To be honest, I'm just curious about him because he's a first deaf person I ever meet and I don't think it would work out…"

"Because he's deaf?" The peppy traveler asked, "If that's about communication, who care? You can either write with him or learn some signs…"

"No, no, no, it's not that!" The aspiring Olympian shook her head rapidly, "Because I'm not sure if I'm his type or if he is seeing someone. It's kinda hard to tell what he's thinking sometime and I never have seen him looking at someone else in romantic way."

"Ooh, true." Sammy hummed, "I have never seen him looking at anyone but one thing I know is that he's single."

"How did you know that?" Gwen looked at her oddly with Sky.

"Owen told me." She shrugged her shoulders, "He always tell me few things about Dean because, in his word, he's one awesome deaf buddy he ever have." Sky looks ahead in deep thought, letting a new info sinking in.

* * *

Two hours later, the Crying Worm was first to put five candles out and the team race over to their boat before Courtney notice something. There was another boat but she don't know which team it belong to and she have a idea as the CIT glance around to make sure that no one was watching. Courtney quickly kick a wooden part on its side in, leaving a small unnoticeable hole behind and she quickly jump into her team's boat without their knowledge. "GO, GO, GO!" She barked out at her team as they push their boat in, rowing back to the ship and at same time few teams race over to their boats.

"Hurry, the worms are getting ahead!" Harold jumped into the damaged boat and the leeches join him immediately, setting off as the rest of teams follow leech's action. It was neck to neck race between five teams but halfway there, the Leech's boat starts to leaking as it slowly sink under water.

"OH, HELL NO!" Leshawna gasped before she toss some water out as the boat slow down, allow other teams to get ahead of them. "HELP ME BAIL OUT!" Several leeches helped her out as the other tried their best to reach the ship to avoid the last place but it was too late when four teams climb up onto the deck with a swift speed.

"Back already?" Chris blinked at the teams as he lies on a lounge chair with coconut juice in one hand, "Hold on…" He makes a quick review with a replay clip on camera before he groan softly, "Crying Worm was here first so they win the first floor…" The said team cheered, "And Flying Leech is in last place so that mean they will vote someone off in elimination ceremony. See me here in one hour." He takes a sip from his drink as the leeches walk to the voting room with grumbles.

* * *

"I have the result and if you get your passport, you're still in the game." Chris spoke to the leeches, "If you don't get the last passport, you're eliminated. The lucky travelers to keep their passports are…" He called their names out as the cooker pass some passports out to the said travelers, "Lightning, Kelly, Emma, Harold, Ryuma, Melissa, Scott, Junior, Tom, Beth, Zoey, Ella and Leshawna." He glanced between Pete and Spud, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The slowpoke stared dazedly.

"…" The old traveler wheezed heavily.

"…Spud!" The host announced.

"I'm too tired to…" Pete wheezed before Chef suddenly throw him into the lifeboat and it drop into the ocean.

"GO BACK TO YOUR RETIREMENT HOME!" Chef shouted over the rail.

* * *

 **(Hallway)**

Four days later, Jacques left the dining room with bottle water and his eyebrow cork slightly at a sight as he take a small sip. Josee was stretching her body out speedily as she take few glance around a corner before she suddenly press her back against the wall, posing with her body part out and Dean appear from around the corner. "Hey, Dean!" Josee thrust her left leg forward, blocking Dean's way as the deaf traveler jumped at her sudden action and he look at her weirdly. "See anything you like, eh?" Jacques facepalmed with a shaking head as Dean slowly back away from her while the female figure skater kept hitting on him.

"Poor fella." Jacques muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **(Sundeck)**

Several travelers was loitering around, enjoying some sun time and very few share some small talks. "Who do you think is the cutest boy?" Lindsay asked Katie.

"Ooh, that's hard one." Katie giggled, "Um, I'll say…Um…Ryuma and Trent, I'm not sure."

"Mmm, for me, it's…" The smiling bombshell looked around.

"Your boyfriend, right?" The tanned traveler smiled.

"I have a boyfriend?" Lindsay blinked confusingly, "Since when?"

"Um, you do." Katie looked at her with arched eyebrow, "Tyler, remember?" The bombshell stared at her, "This guy who wears red tracksuit and headband, your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Tony." Lindsay snapped her fingers in realization, "He's my ex-boyfriend."

"Wait, you broke up?" The tanned traveler blinked rapidly, "Why, when?"

"Last year, because I kept getting his name wrong and it was pretty bad when I did it in front of his parents." The bombshell answered.

"Oh, sorry…" Katie rubbed her upper arm unsurely.

"It's okay." Lindsay waved it off with a beaming smile before she point at a certain traveler as he walk across them, "Anyway, I think this guy is cutest person ever."

"Really?" The tanned traveler blinked at her chosen person, "Wow." Before she can say anything, the loudspeaker gives out a loudest feedback.

"Attention, travelers, we are about to deck at Indonesia in one hour for your latest challenge." Chris' voice spoke, "McLean out!"

"It better be a reward challenge." Courtney muttered, "We're overdue for one!"

"Didn't we just have…?" Ryan lifted his index finger up, only to have few worms cover his mouth with a slap.

* * *

 **(Indonesia)**

"Welcome to Indonesia and today, we are going hunting!" Chris grinned cheesy.

"Oh hell no, it better not be animals all over again!" Duncan growled lowly as several original contestants share his feeling while the rest have confusing expression.

"Nah, you're not gonna tag and bag animals." The chuckling host bring a paintball gun out, "You're gonna tag and bag your opponents! You will hunt each other and take them out, simple and easy. The team that bag most opponents win first class ride in jumbo jet and the team with less bags will see me in elimination ceremony. Any questions?"

"Does friendly fire count toward our score?" Trent asked.

"No, if you accidentally hit your teammate, they're eliminated and you won't get any point out of that." Chris answered.

"So it don't matter if my team happen to have few remaining players as long as our total points are higher than other?" Gwen asked curiously.

"Yup." The host nodded before he gesture at the rack, "Take your paintball gun and your team's color paintballs, the interns will take you to your designated location. Wait for the signal…" The teams split up after they receive their weapons, "Oh, and be careful with trigger, it's very hairy!"

* * *

"We should focus on taking butterflies out first." Ryuma spoke to his team as they wait for a signal, "They have some tough guys that we need to take out, like Eve, Ennui and other."

"Agreed." Leshawna nodded, "And if we come across anyone else, just take them out, no matter what or who." They hear a buzzing noise, meaning the challenge has start now. "Let's move out!"

"…What are we supposed to do again?" Spud spoke up with dazed expression.

"We're supposed to tag and…" Harold said before Spud's finger brush against trigger lightly and the aintball gun fired several times as the yelping nerd dive for cover. The paintballs hit several crying members in process.

"Ooh, what happened?" The slowpoke said slowly as few leeches glared.

" _Junior out! Tom out! Beth out! Leshawna out!"_

"I-I can't believe it…" The Japanese-Canadian traveler pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he decides to let it slide since it's just one-time mistake and the slowpoke may not heard Chris' warning. "Just keep your finger away from the trigger because it's pretty hairy."

"Keep what?" Spud turned to him and he accidently shot Ryuma's chest few times.

" _Ryuma out! Ryuma out!"_

"…T-T-Take a deep breath…" Ryuma gritted his teeth softly with twitching eyebrow before he start to itching his body for no reason.

"Oh, I neglected to mention one more thing…" The host's voice chortled within a loudspeaker, "We laced the paintball with itching powder!"

"OH, I HATE THIS GUY SO MUCH NOW!" Tom scratched furiously.

"Join the club." Leshawna grunted.

* * *

Duncan walk with Scarlett, Cody and Dean in a forest and the punk make sure to stay close to the deaf traveler so he can easily warn him, it have been twenty minutes into the game and they haven't run into anything yet. "I can't believe Stephanie force me to go into woods with a psycho." Duncan turned his eyes to Scarlett as she just brushed it off uncaringly, "Someone sure doesn't watch a lot of thriller or horror movies."

"I think you said something like that before?" Cody muttered with a tilted head and the punk responds with a grunt. The geek look ahead before a paintball hit his face, splattering red all over as he scream out and the ants quickly dive for the ground while they fire at general direction where the paintball come from. It seems like they hit someone else, courtesy of few crying.

" _Cody out! Scarlett out! Two point to Burning Butterfly! Taylor out! Dave out! B out! Three points to Vomiting Ants!"_

"You got hit?" Duncan looked at the evil scientist before he spots a small splatter on her leg.

"Dammit, Dave!" Taylor scowled at the Indian traveler, it turn out that Dave fired at them when she told her group to wait and let them pass so they can ambush them for four points.

* * *

Sam crouch under a bush with Ryan and Katie as their opponents walk by and they aim their paintball guns at their backs. "Shoot now?" Katie asked her partners.

"Not yet…" Ryan whispered as he made sure that his soon-to-be victims are in their scope, "…Now!" They fired out at the crying travelers, taking them out cleanly and the worms were about to cheer but their backs were hit by hail of paintballs.

"Wha…?" Sam looked behind to see Leon and Ellody.

" _Spud out! Kelly out! Lighting out! Ella out! Four points to Crying Worms! Sam out! Ryan out! Katie out! Three points to Singing Fly!"_

"How did you sneak up on us without making any noise?" The gamer asked impressively, trying his best not to scratch the painful itches.

"Leon's pretty good at stealth and I just follow him." Ellody shrugged her shoulders before the flies leave to find other opponents.

* * *

Harold was on his own within the forest, his team decide to split up after realizing that they were the only one that don't have any points and low on numbers. After few minutes, he spot something ahead in a clearing and it was a group of five ants. Harold can't help but to grin widely as he take a aim at the group, "Five points, here I come..." He slowly pulls the trigger and the ants were suddenly hit by rain of paintballs but it wasn't from his paintball gun. "WHAT?! That was my shining moment to be a hero!" Harold stood up with a cry before a barrel of paintballs strike him right in his groin, "NOT THERE!" He scratched his groin furiously with an embarrassing cry, it almost looks like he was…

"Is he jerking off?!" Chev muttered with creepied-out expression as the group stared at the screaming nerd, "Dude…"

"Maybe." Ennui replied emotionlessly.

" _Jen out! Stephanie out! Devin out! Sammy out! Cleo out! Harold out! Six points to Burning Butterfly!"_

* * *

" _Courtney out! Kim out! Two points to Vomiting Ant! Gwen out! Sky out! Zoey out! Three points to Crying Worm!"_

"Shawn, we need few more points!" Courtney shouted at the zombie nut, "I'm not going back to lower class ride again!"

'I hope Emma, Scott and Melissa take some out to get us out of a tight spot…' Zoey hoped for a miracle…

" _Emma out! Carrie out! Kitty out! Three points to Burning Butterfly! Ennui out! Eva out! Two points to Singing Fly! Catarina out! Trent out! Bridgette out! Three points to Vomiting Worms! Anne Maria out! Scott out! Melissa out!"_

And there goes her miracle.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I can't believe Emma shot me and Scott by accident." Melissa grumbled with her chin on her hand.

 _ ***Static***_

Jo laugh out loud, "Flying Leech is out and they don't have any points? That's gotta be a new record!" She kept laughed until someone kick door open to reveal Dean and he shoot paintballs all over the screaming jockette before he run away. "H-Hey, that's against rule!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Chef?" The host looked to the said man as he looked through the rulebook.

"Not in the rule." Chef shook his head, "Approved."

"So Jo's out and Vomiting Ant get another point." Chris chuckled.

* * *

Two hours went by and most travelers have been eliminated, either by their opponents or friendly fire, and Burning Butterfly is in lead by fifteen points. Right now, Shawn and Tyrell are only remaining worms left in the game and they decide to take it easy since the last place have been decided by automatic. "How many guys do we have to take out to overcome butterflies?" Tyrell asked.

"About eight or nine." Shawn answered, "And there are fourteen people left so…"

" _Dakota out! Izzy out! Two points to Burning Butterfly! Chev out! Mike out! Two points to Singing Fly!"_

"Make that ten." The zombie nut corrected himself before they both look at each other nervously then they race off into the forest, trying to find everyone before it's too late or they have to face Courtney's wrath once again. It really don't take them long enough to run into three travelers and Shawn quickly fired at them, which cause one to return the fire. "Go, Tyrell, go!" He cried out after he managed to eliminate three opponents before a lucky shot hit his chest and the black party animal ran off.

" _Dean out! Duncan out! Leon out! Three points to Crying Worms! Shawn out! One point to Singing Fly!"_

"Shit." Duncan groaned before he turns his head to his deaf friend with a sigh, "At least we don't come in last place."

"Come on, come on!" Tyrell race across the terrain, hopping over few objects and he hear another announcement as he swear out.

" _Jasmine out! Ezekiel out! Two points to Burning Butterfly! James out! Heather out! Two points to Singing Fly! Josee out!"_

"FUUUU!" The black party animal opened his mouth wide and he would regret it when a paintball fly into his mouth, exploding all over inside. "OH GOD!" He spit everything out as he claw at his mouth with wail.

"Whoops." Samey winced with guilty expression, "Sorry!"

"WHHHY!" Tyrell wailed out before he vomits all over the ground as the challenge ended with a blaring buzzer.

"Attention!" Chris' voice spoke via loudspeaker, "Burning Butterfly has nineteen points so they are the victor of the challenge and they will ride the first class in Jumbo jet. Flying Leech has no points so that mean they will send one person home tonight! See you at elimination ceremony!"

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"I fucking can't believe we lost with no points." Leshawna growled lowly and most leeches were upset about the result.

"Okay, I have the result and if I call your name out, that mean you're eliminated from the game." Chris chuckled at their reaction, "This guy just won by landslide and the loser that will go home tonight is…"

"…" The leeches turned their eyes on a certain person with narrowed eyes.

"…Yup, you all guessed it right." The host laughed, "Spud is our loser! I'll be mad at him if he took five of my men out with friendly fire." The slowpoke just sit there with dazed expression before the cooker attach parachute on his back and he kick the eliminated traveler out the hatch.

"I BET YOU SMOKE TOO MUCH, STONER!" Chef shouted out into the roaring wind before he takes another look, "…I'm worried that he might not pull the cord in time…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, not my job."

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Dean was reading his book and he notice someone taking seat next to him then he feel air blowing on his side of his face, causing his eyes to widened as his irises slowly shift to his right to see Josee. "Hi." Josee invaded his personal space with a coy smile and Dean tilt his head away from her slightly but the figure skater move closer.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I know Josee for long time and she can be pretty intense when it comes to some certain things." Jacques crossed his arms, "She's worse when she develop a crush on someone and I have seen that many times…If she don't get his attention first, she'll invade his personal space then get all touchy-touchy…"

* * *

"You're really muscular than you look." Josee stroke Dean's arm and the deaf traveler tried to move away from her with creepied-out expression but she kept hitting on him.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"She'll start to talk like stalker because she thinks it'll get their attention and make them like her." Jacques tapped his chin.

* * *

"And I notice that you went to restroom five times today instead of four like usual." Josee talked to Dean with creepy smile, he fortunately doesn't understand her at all but few travelers looked at her weirdly after they overheard her.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"And she'll do something kinda crazy like stretching out in front of someone, just to show off how flexible she is…" The male skater muttered with a small shiver, "Not pretty sight."

* * *

Dean shielded his pale face with his book as Josee wiggle her rear at close contact while she bend all way down to her feet, "Go ahead and feel them! It's so firm!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"In some rare case, she'll try to jump on them." Jacques sighed as he rise seven fingers up, "Seven restraining order." He crossed his arms, "I don't blame them, I would do the same thing if I was in their shoes…" Jacques shook his head, "I seriously hope she don't jump on him."

* * *

"Whew, I'm so beat!" Josee jumped onto Dean's lap as the deaf traveler squirmed worriedly, "Mind if I sit here?"

"Hey, beat it!" Someone shoved the evil figure skater off and Josee turned her head to give the person a dirty glare, it was Cleo.

"Hey, can't you see I'm working here?!" Josee growled at the Egyptian model.

"I don't care." Cleo sat next to Dean, "Last time I checked, you're not on our team so beat it…" She wiggled her nose as she crossed her arms, "And mess with someone's mind with your ugly self to throw them off the game? That is way too sad for you."

"Y-You fucking bitch…" The evil figure skater growled at her but there was empty seat next to Dean's other side and she was about to take it, only to have it taken by someone else.

"Thank for holding my seat." Sky spoke to Dean, it was a lie but there is no way she's going to let this woman take this seat.

"ARGH!" Josee stomped away furiously.

" _Thank for the save."_ Dean wrote to his teammates, _"I can tell she has a crush on me but she kinda creep me out."_

" _No problem."_ Sky wrote back as Cleo turned her nose up away from them uncaringly, _"I can tell that she's making you uncomfortable…I hope she'll take a hint."_

" _Me too, but I have a feeling that she won't give up."_ The deaf traveler chew his lip in deep thought, _"I think I have to tell her that I'm not really into her but I'm kinda worried that she might not take it pretty well."_

" _If you want, I can be there as your support if anything goes wrong."_ The Cree traveler wrote down before she looks up into his eyes with a smile.

" _Yeah, I appreciate it."_ Dean smiled back, _"You're a good friend."_

"Yes, a good friend." Sky giggled shyly and there was something in her tone that Cleo seems to notice. This tone makes her feel a little mad for some reason and the exotic model doesn't like it as her eyes narrow.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' Cleo frowned before she shakes it out of her mind mentally and she decides to ignore her teammates for now.

* * *

Few days later, the travelers were sleeping during the turbulence and there was a sharp jolt that cause everyone to slide off their seat with a bump before they hear a broadcast from their host via PA. "Attention, due to a…Um…Faulty thingamajig, we will make a land in Iran but don't fret!" Chris' voice spoke, "We will have elimination challenges while we wait for Chef to fix jet up! McLean out!"

"What faulty?!" Several travelers screamed and their scream gets louder as soon as the airplane takes a sudden dive.

* * *

 **(Iran)**

The teams gathered around in front of their host and Gwen notice her best friend's bruised appearance. "Whoa, what happened to you?" The goth traveler asked with a whistle.

"The crates weren't tied down properly…" Leshawna mumbled angrily as her team groaned weakly, "They end up messing everyone up for days! DAYS!"

"Travelers, here's your first challenge…" Chris cleared his throat loudly to catch their attention before he gesture to five piles of scattered pieces, "Mascot puzzle! You will assemble them together to form your team's mascot and whoever completes it first will gain an advantage for next challenge!"

"That's it?" The sassy traveler scoffed.

"Ah, ah, I don't tell you a tricky part yet." The host smirked evilly, "The pieces are made of glass and easier to break so if you break it, you have to assemble them together…Barehand!" Most travelers start to protest at the fact, "Everyone has no problem with it? Good! You may start…" He blows his air horn, "NOW!" The grumbling travelers walked past the snickering host, "I love this part of my job."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Remind me why the hell doesn't anyone arrest Chris, Chef and everyone for harming minors?" Emma asked.

 _ ***Static***_

"Doesn't anyone ever read the fine print in contact?" Chef asked with crossed arms, "People these days, they don't even stop to read contacts. I blame Agree to Term shit."

* * *

The teams have been working on their mascot for a while and it was pretty smooth running since there are no traps or anything, except that they have to be careful when handing a glass piece. "Have anyone find something that look like an eye?" Gwen asked her teammates, carrying half-completed head piece of an ant.

"Oh, I found it…" Owen lifts a large piece before he checks it again, "Never mind, it's another piece for torso." The goth traveler rolled her eyes at him.

"Here, I found it a while ago." Dakota carried an eye piece over to the goth traveler and Gwen thank her as she insert it into the head.

On other side, Harold was working on a tail of leech and he glance around until he spot a piece, that look like a tip of tail, near Melissa. "Hey, can you pass it to me?" The nerd pointed at the object and she glance down.

"Get it yourself, nerd." Melissa walked away with bunch of pieces, "I'm busy here."

"Gosh, what a bi…" Harold walked over with a scowl before he step onto his untied laces, causing him to fall down on a tail piece and the paled nerd quickly get up with a gasp as his widened eyes stare at broken pieces in horror.

"Harold, what's wrong?" Beth walked up behind him and the nerd quickly looks between the broken pieces and the farmer girl.

"Um, this piece…" The nerd gulped, "It's broken."

"Oh, what happened?" The farmer girl gasped and Harold don't want to fuss up that he accidentally breaks it so he shift blame onto someone else.

"It was Melissa." Harold lied, "I saw her tossing it away because it doesn't fit with others."

"Really?" Beth bring her index finger to her chin, "Melissa?"

"Yes, really, it was her." The nerd gathered the broken piece together before he race away from her, "Gotta work on them, don't worry!"

"Alright…" The farmer girl frowned slightly and she decides to talk to few travelers to let them know about it.

* * *

Thirty minutes have passed and most teams are almost done with their glass puzzle, despite some setbacks with broken pieces and few cuts. "We're done, we're done!" Courtney shouted out loudly as soon as her team attached top section to the worm's body and their host examine it few times before he blow his air horn to end the challenge.

"Crying Worm wins the first challenge, meaning they will receive an advantage for next challenge." Chris announced as the said team cheered while the rest of teams grumble under their breath, it's unfair because their mascot was just simple worm. He claps his hands together, "Okay, follow me to the next location for your second and last challenge of the day."

"I hope it's not something too dangerous." Bridgette muttered.

"Chill, what are they gonna make us do?" Rock placed his hand on her shoulder with a smile, "Building sandcastle? What can we do in Iran?"

* * *

"You all will wander through maze of caves while avoiding many booby-traps to find the ruby Chris!" Chris gestured at a large mountain, many caves litter all over the side, as he give them an evil smirk and Noah turn to Rock with a deadpan expression.

"You have to go ahead and say it, huh?" Noah muttered flatly.

"There are four rubies Chris so it's first come, first serve!" The host said, "Whoever get it will be safe from the elimination ceremony and first team to get the first piece will receive the first-class ride in jet." He pointed at Crying Worm, "Worms, since you won the puzzle challenge, you will have ten minutes head start…Which starts now!"

"What?!" Courtney cried out with her team before they quickly race toward the caves as the CIT yell over her shoulder, "You should have give us twenty minutes instead of ten!"

"Is it safe to go in because I heard that the caves are used by the ter…" Dave raised his index finger up nervously.

"Relax, it's been abandoned for years and I think you get it confused with other country." Chris grinned before he taps his chin in deep thought, "Or is it that one? Eh, they're same to me with towels." His comments draw many gasps from the travelers.

"It's turbans, not towels." Ryan glared, "Dude, you're insensitive."

"And…?" The host shrugged before he check his watch, "Oh, ten minutes are up. You guys can go looking for it now!" The teams ran off, mumbling something under their breath about host and worst person.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I won't be surprised if they fired Chris after that." Anne Maria crossed her arms.

 _ ***Static***_

"Oh, you'll be surprised with what Chris got away with." Chef shook his head disappointingly, "At least he don't say something racist."

* * *

 **(Cave)**

"Do you think we need to split up or…?" Catarina asked her team.

"Yeah, we should split up in two groups." Jasmine replied after she think about it for a while before they reach a fork, "Okay, half of you guys come with me and other half will go this way…Watch out for any traps." They split up and walk into the tunnels.

"What kind of traps do you think they're gonna throw at us?" Trent asked the giant traveler.

"Perhaps something cliche like pitfaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The giant traveler said right before she falls into a deep pitfall with a scream and it last for two good minutes until there was a sound of heavy thud.

"…You okay?" The musician looked into the hole with concern expression and he only receive a groan from her.

* * *

B look over a deep gorge and he measure the distance between two grounds before he take few steps back then he run toward the edge, jumping off. It look like he was going to make it to other side but a giant meatball come out of nowhere and hit his face, knocking him down the pit with a scream.

* * *

Scott wander around in the maze as he turn around to see Dean walking toward him and the scheming farmer quickly hide himself around the corner. "Finally." Scott pick up a large rock with a evil snicker, "I'm gonna get him this time…" He watch a shadow slowly approaching him and he smash the rock against the person's groin. "Ha…" Scott froze at a sight of Bigfoot as the creature hold his groin in agony and Bigfoot slowly look up with bloodshot eyes, his lip draw back in a snarl. "…Sorry?" Scott laughed nervously before the creature wrings his neck with one hand and the angry creature bellowing right into his screaming face.

* * *

Cody stares at three tunnels for a while before he walk into the middle tunnel and there were whooshing sounds that went on for a while. The geek stumble back to the clearing with dozen of darts all over his body, he stumble into the left tunnel and a roaring flame blast outward of the left tunnel before the screaming geek run out of left tunnel into the right tunnel. The pyro Bigfoot lunge out of the left tunnel and he scans the area with maniacal grin.

* * *

Dawn point at right corner and Amy jab her index finger at left corner as the evil cheerleader walk around the corner before a huge explosive went off. The soot-covered cheerleader stumble back with few rough coughs and the petite traveler just stare at her blankly as Amy turn around the right corner.

* * *

Laurie and Chev reach the end of the tunnel and it turn to be a dead end, they were about to turn back but a rumble throw them off before they notice that the wall was slowly closing in, dozen spikes stick out. "OH, HELL NO!" The flirter released a gasp before he race down the narrowing tunnel with hippie traveler.

"Karma, is that because I kept sneaking meats in?!" Laurie cried out to the ceiling.

* * *

Courtney walk across a clearing before something click under her foot and she look down confusingly, her confusion grow as soon as she hear something rumble. She looks behind to see a rolling giant boulder and the screaming CIT fleeing from the boulder through the tunnel.

* * *

Kitty climb up onto a ledge and her hand grab something wet, causing her to look at her hand puzzlingly. A snake stare back before the schoolgirl throw the creature away with a bloodcurdling scream and to her horror, many snakes slithering toward her. She quickly jump off the ledge, landing on her teammates with a crash and she took off, flinging her hands around crazily.

* * *

"Lightning's gonna step his game up!" Lightning charge toward the tunnel with a grin and he sharply turn around the corner, only to run into a rocky wall headfirst and it knock him out in process as his face slowly slide down the wall with weak moan.

* * *

Dakota spot a gap within a wall and she peek through to see that it lead to a different tunnel. The rich traveler slip through the gap and she walk down the tunnel before she find something that draw an scream out of her, it was an skeleton impaled by dozen spikes and few snakes slither through its eye sockets. Dakota run back to the gap and just run through it, leaving a human-shape hole behind.

* * *

Leon crawl on his arms, his body were littered with scrapes and bruises and he glance up to see a ruby Chris mugshot sculpture. The Inuit reach for it, taking it off a pedestal before he pass out from exhaustion and Chris's face pop up on screen with a wide grin.

"Congrats, you're first to find the ruby and that mean you just won your team a first-class ride…" The host paused as soon as he notices Leon's appearance, "…Guess he passed out from excitation."

* * *

Harold spot a ruby sculpture and he run over to it but Courtney barrel through, introducing the nerd's face to a wall, before the CIT snatch the ruby with a gloating laughter. "I'm first, I'm first!" Courtney jiggled her ruby around.

"Actually, your team comes in second place." Chris grinned on the monitor and the CIT stare at the monitor for a while before she throws the ruby at it with an angry roar, breaking the screen.

* * *

Chris stare at the static frighteningly before he turn to Chef, "Hey, you still have this anger management's number?" The cooker nod once, "I think someone needs it so bad."

* * *

Duncan pick a ruby sculpture up and he was covered in soot from head to toe. "Congrats…" Chris was about to say something but the punk cut him off.

"Fuck you." Duncan grunted annoyingly, "Do you have any idea how many landmines have I set off?! Hundreds! HUNDREDS!"

"Funny, I swear we have fifteen of them." The host scratched his chin confusingly as the punk storm off.

* * *

"Here's the last ruby and only one team can claim it." Chris watched the area from the monitor with a grin, "My source has inform me that someone is getting closer to the treasure, whom team does this person belong to?" He doesn't have to wait longer as a rugged traveler run toward the ruby and the person snatch it with heavy pant. "Chev, you just saved Burning Butterfly from elimination ceremony!" The host announced as the flirter passed out before a group of leeches run into the area and they gasp at the sight. "Flying Leech, see you at elimination ceremony." The grinning host winked at them before the monitor go out.

"Ugh, not again!" Leshawna grumbled under her breath, "Three times in row?!"

"It's okay, we can shake it off next time." Ella tried to cheer her up and the sassy traveler just huff out.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Okay, we have the result so if you get your passport, you are safe for another day." Chris spoke to the leeches before he start to call their name out as the cooker toss the passports out, "Ryuma, Kelly, Scott, Lighting, Ella, Leshawna, Tom, Beth, Junior, Zoey and Emma…" He glanced at Harold and Melissa, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The mean girl gulped.

"…" The nerd sweated heavily.

"…Harold!" The host announced.

"What?!" Melissa gasped, "You all voted for me?! Why? I didn't do…"

"Shut up and get out, you drama queen!" Chef threw her out the hatch without any warning and no one notice Harold's shifty eyes.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"…How many people left after this elimination ceremony?" Gwen muttered as the travelers slump on their seats, all exhausted from the cave challenge.

"Um, sixty-six." Cody replied after a quick mental calculator.

"Great, it'll take us a year at this rate." The goth traveler deadpanned, a deep sigh escape her lip.

"A year in tight space with bunch of crazed fellas?" Duncan muttered, "It's prison all over again."

"You know there's a chance that we might get double elimination, right?" The geek spoke up, "Or he will give us back-to-back challenges in one day like before, remember?"

"I'll take break over anything that involved with his challenges." Dakota muttered and some travelers agreed with her.

* * *

 **(Cargo Hold)**

"Ugh, does anyone know how to massage?" Tom rubbed his sore neck, it have been two days since they left Iran.

"Yes, I do." Harold lifts his index finger up, "I once went to Uncle Bob's Summer Camp of Happy Ending."

"…That is so wrong on many levels." Leshawna send an odd look at Harold's direction.

"What?" The nerd blinked at her and she was about to say something but a squeaking loudspeaker draw their attention.

"We are going to make an emergency landing in Morocco." Chris' voice spoke rapidly, "There is an outbreak and we need bunch of brave men to go out there and save the world! McLean out!"

"Outbreak?" Junior perked up, "HvZ challenge?"

"What's HvZ?" Ella asked.

"Human verse Zombie." Ryuma explained, "It's a game where you either play as a human trying to survive the outbreak or zombie that try to infect humans. It's pretty popular in some circles, I have seen that few times at my school."

"Oh." The princess wannabe replied, "That sound like…Um…Fun?" She doesn't know how to reply to that.

* * *

 **(Morocco)**

"Attention, fall in!" Chris marched up to the teams in a general costume with a stick, "We have a crisis on hand! The civilians have been infected with a unique virus and we have discovered that it originate from Chef."

"Ah, is it one of these zombie challenges?" Owen grinned before the host blast his face back with his megaphone.

"WRONG!" The host pointed at monitor as it show an angry frothing intern, "They are not zombie but infected!"

"What's the difference between…" Beth asked before the host cut her off.

"Infected are filled with nothing but rage, smarter than your brainless zombie and they move pretty faster, they are very deadly because…" Chris spins around to them with serious expression, "They will not stop beating the shit out of you, even if you are already dead! They will get their hands on anything to use as a weapon! Hell, I have seen one of them clubbing someone to death with a severed limb and it's not pretty sight, I tell you!"

"So what are we supposed to do?" Duncan rolled his eyes at his host's acting.

"Yeah, how do I win that challenge?" Courtney sneered with crossed arms.

"All you have to do is just taking patient zero out with these rifles…" Chris gestured to modified BB rifles before he bring a bag out, "And limited ammos. The teams that take him out win the first-class ride in jet and any team with fewer survivors will see me in elimination ceremony."

"Ha, that's so easy." Heather laughed, "We have an advantage over others…"

"And I'm gonna fix that." The host grinned as a female intern roll a lottery machine up to his side, "Because of unfair numbers, we're going to cut it down to ten members per team. Whoever name I draw out will sit out from this challenge…Let's start with Vomiting Ant…"

"That can't be good." Ellody muttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Rock asked her confusingly.

"Think about it, there's a good chance that our best players won't be in the game and it'll lower our chance of winning this one." The genius explained and the blonde rocker gulped nervously.

"Okay, here are the names of ants that will sit out…" Chris draw five balls before he check the names, "Dean, Sky, Cody, Owen and Dakota. Now we will start drawing one for Crying Worm…" He draw a ball out, "Shawn!"

"Dammit!" Courtney gritted her teeth, she know that it's a perfect challenge for zombie nut.

"Five butterflies that sit out are…" The host chuckled lightly, "Ennui, Chev, Samey, Blaineley and Laurie…" The intern quickly switched butterflies' balls out with Flying Leech's balls, "Two lucky leeches are…Ryuma and Leshawna."

"Aw, I was hoping to take part in that one." Ryuma pouted, it looks like fun to play the game.

"And three flies to miss out are…" Chris draw last three names, "Jasmine, Izzy and Leon." He cleared his throat, "Okay, listen up. You will be eliminated under these following conditions…Bitten, scratched or caught by infected, if they hit you either in head or chest with weapons so stay on your guard. Men, get your weapons and go to your designation location, don't move until I say so!" The host and few travelers watch on as the teams take their weapons before they head out into the town.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"A 'Crazies' challenge?" Gwen muttered, "At least it's not zombies, they're kinda getting a little stale lately."

* * *

"Do you think it's safe to shoot at people unprotected?" Mike looked over his rifle and B opens his mouth to say something but someone cut him off.

"Who care?" Heather scoffed, "If someone get their eyes shot out, it's on Chris and Chef's heads, not our!"

"Yeah, but still…" The unpredictable traveler scratched his cheek worriedly.

"Attention, soldiers!" Chris' voice spoke up suddenly, "Your mission start…" There was a loudest alarm, "Now!"

"Stick together, everyone." Eva barked out, "If you get eliminated, I'm gonna beat the crap out of you!" Several butterflies gulped nervously as they move together, covering each other.

* * *

"What's the game plan here?" Trent scanned the ruined buildings that surrounding the flies.

"Um, just find Chef and take him out?" Rock replied.

"But we have limited ammo and Chef has hordes, if they are following the script." Kitty said.

"What script?" The blonde rocker looked at her puzzlingly with everyone else.

"You know, script?" The schoolgirl lift her hand up, "Like horror flick, the zombie and infected always have hordes…Until they are doing video-game one where they have some special enemies."

"Oh, god no." Noah's eyebrow twitched, "They better not have Bombers."

"I honestly never peg you two down as gamers." Trent raised his eyebrow at them.

"I'm more causal gamer." The bookworm shrugged his shoulders and before the flies can react, they were ambushed by an infected horde as they jumped through a store window with snarls. Few yelping flies quickly fired their gun at the horde out of shock and they only lose Carrie.

"We gotta be careful from now on." Bridgette panted and the flies start to check their inventory before they can set off again.

* * *

The ants wander through empty alleyway and few members make sure that everything is clear so they won't be surprised by any ambushes on any sides. "Where do you think the boss hiding in?" Devin muttered.

"Since it's city-type, I'll say either a big factory or gas station with workshop." Duncan pondered on it.

"Or any place that can be used as a nest." Gwen replied.

"A nest?" The Asian traveler blinked confusingly.

"It's kinda like a herd but with infested people." The goth traveler answered, "In some case, a boss or leader usually stay close to or reside within a nest." She paused, "But I don't think Chef's with any hordes, he's more like loner wolf. He would go around and try to take everyone out on his own." Some ants agreed with her, knowing Chef's personality. Little did they know that a horde was sneaking up on them quietly as possible as they can be and they will lose Jen and Max to the horde.

* * *

The leeches decide to split up in two team of five and the first group was exploring a factory building while the other team looking around in a chain store. "Do you want to check the basement?" Beth asked her teammates as they looked into the factory's office and Lightning think about it for a bit.

"Yeah, maybe Chef's in there." Lightning head down the stair with his teammates.

"Guys, we gotta be careful going in there." Harold warned his teammates, "The basement might be filled with infected, I have seen that many times in movies and games."

"Yeah, yeah." Scott rolled his eyes at the nerd, this guy kept telling them all about risks and yet any situation he mentioned never has occurred. They approach the basement's door and one of them slowly opens it with a noisy creak as they look down into the dark. "…Junior, you lead."

"Wait, what?" Junior took a double-take.

"Pipsqueak isn't gonna lead us, I am." The sport jock walked down the stair, following by his teammates and the basement appear to be empty with few cobwebs.

"And you were saying?" The scheming farmer smirked at the nerd and before Harold can get a word out, a infected man suddenly lunge out from the shadow of a corner and he bit Scott's neck as he release a high-pitched shriek. The leeches quickly put him down and they don't get any chance to relax as they hear some running footsteps approaching the door before Chef jump down from the top with a savage roar, following by dozen infected.

"GET HIM, GET HIM!" Harold cried out as he took few infected down before one of them bash his head with a pipe, it may be made out of rubber but it really hurt. Beth went down then Junior and Lightning as Chef took them out without getting hit by a bullet.

* * *

Ryan lead his team through maze of alleyways and he look over his shoulder to Courtney. "Um, remind me why I am leading the team?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because you gotta put your muscle to use." Courtney muttered.

"Oh…" Ryan looked ahead as he mumbled under his breath, "…Why do it feel like an insult?" He turn around the corner to see a infected woman and he was about to shoot her but she suddenly give out a wailing screech before he hit her forehead with a bb bullet. He wonder why she screech out and his answer come in a form of swarming horde as they charge toward him out of nowhere, it was almost like a movie scene where hundreds of infected overcome some people in a wave. "Oh, sh…" Ryan looked back to see that he was alone, "OH, COME ON, SERIOUSLY?!" The horde piled on him.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Ryan examine his body before he look up to the camera, "They really bit me!" He glanced at bunch of bite marks, "And they do bite hard!" He paused for a bit, "I swear I saw this guy from other team when these guys jump on me…Um, Ezekiel, was it? Isn't he supposed to take infected out instead of working with them? I'm kinda confused right now."

 _ ***Static***_

"He was out but we decide to let him running around, just to mess with their mind." Chris chuckled, "He does look like an infected."

* * *

Ella run down a rotting hallway with a scream as dozen of infected chase her all way to dead end and the princess wannabe scream out loud as soon as the infected jumped on her before the floor cave in under their combined weight, causing everyone to yelp all way down to first floor.

* * *

Anne Maria and Sammy race each other across the street as Chef chasing them down with roar, tossing everything in his path away and he was gaining on them. The Jersey traveler suddenly push Sammy down and she just left the bubbly traveler behind to meet her end at Chef's hands. "Sorry, girl!" Anne Maria hollered over her shoulder as she opened the door, only to run into the horde's arms. "FUCK YOU, KARMA!" She cried out.

* * *

Sam climbed up a rope with heavy sweats as the infected people tried to get him from behind, also climbing the very same rope. He almost makes it to the top but the rope snap under their weight and they all fall down with a loudest crush. "Ow…" Sam groaned out pathetically on top of a pile of groaning infected.

* * *

Bridgette and Kitty come across an infected man as he takes a smoke with his back against the wall before he notices them, "…What?" The intern shrugged with his hands up, "Can't I take a smoke break? Do you have any idea how stressful this job is? I should have become an accountant like my mom wants me to be!" He kept rambling on and on about his job as the girls slowly back away from him.

* * *

James quickly exit the door on rooftop and he slam it closed before he quickly board it up with few objects then he run over to the edge of the roof, looking down to see dirty mattresses. He look back at the rattling door before he decide to leap off the roof onto the mattresses since it was just one story and all of sudden, he have a urge to scratch his body. "Oh, dude, you just land on bedbug-infested mattresses." One of the infected called out from above and the wallflower release a bloodcurdling scream as he leap off the dirty mattresses.

* * *

The worms look around for their missing teammate before they jump up as many infested scrambled out of a building with bloodcurdling scream and Crimson calmly leaves the building. "Wimps." She muttered flatly and few of her teammates wonder what happened in there.

* * *

Noah peek into a empty house before he carefully enter the house and he look around. After a while, the bookworm was about to leave, only to have overweight infected drop on him from the ceiling fan and the infected let out a stinky fart, causing the poor bookworm to cry out in disgust.

* * *

The remaining leeches have their back against the wall as the horde slowly surrounding them and Tom notice a door before he open it, only to see more horde but the odd thing is that they were eating sandwiches. "…Lunch break's over, guys!" One of the infected called out before they all quickly surrounding the leeches and just like that, the Flying Leech was in last place by automatic.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"We lost again?" Leshawna lift her head up from her hand confusingly, "How?!" There was a muffled response, "The team got wiped out first?" A groan escapes her lip, "Ugh, great…"

* * *

Several travelers have been eliminated within three hours and it took Crying Worm a while until they finally spot Chef with his guard down in a distance. "Listen up, we can't screw this one up." Courtney whispered to her team with a hiss, "You three will distract him and I'll shot his back." Her teammates nodded before they make their move.

"Hey, hey, ugly, over here!" Amy waved her hands together with Tyrell and Katie, drawing Chef's attention and the cooker growl angrily at them as Courtney line her aim up to his back. She pull the trigger but no bullet come out and she quickly look into the ammo storage to see that it was empty.

"SHIT, I'M OUT!" The CIT shouted out to her teammates, catching Chef's attention and he was about to pounce on them but many bb bullets hailed all over his back. The blinking cooker look back to see Gwen with her rifle up, revealing that she was the one who shot him.

"Thank for the help." Gwen smirked smugly at the worms, "Wouldn't have done it without you guys."

"HEY, THAT WAS OUR TO WIN!" Courtney shouted out angrily with a stomp but the goth traveler walk away from her with a whistle, twirling her rifle around.

"Chris, it's over." Chef spoke into his walkie-talkie, "Ants won this round…When will you paid me for this shit?" There was a pause, "Don't you dare say it's in mail! Chris? CHRIS!"

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Flying Leech, you were the only team to wipe out and that place you in last place by default." Chris shook his head at the team disappointingly, "Shame…I have the result and I can tell that it was the hardest decision you have to make because you don't know who screw it up. The passports go to…" The host called their names out as they receive their passports, "Leshawna, Ryuma, Junior, Ella, Zoey, Lightning, Scott, Tom, Emma and Kelly…" He looked at Harold and Beth, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The farmer girl crossed her fingers nervously.

"…" The nerd swallowed his Adam's apple with sweats running down his face.

"…Harold!" The host announced.

"Dart…" Beth sighed out, "I was hoping to win it for second ti…" The cooker suddenly tosses her out of the airplane.

"You can't win this game twice in row!" Chef shouted out, "That's a fool's dream!"

"Hey, you don't know that." Harold spoke up, "It's possible someone can win the final twice…"

"SHUT UP!" The cooker barked and the nerd clamed up with a small whimper.

* * *

 **(First-Class Cabin)**

It was late at night and most travelers were sleeping in their chairs. Cleo was one of few that stay up late, the exotic model flipping through a magazine boringly then she stow it back in chair's pocket and she take a glance around before her eyes land on Dean. The said traveler was reading a book by himself under an overhead light in the back and Cleo seems to be struggling with something inward before she get up with a airy huff. She quietly walk down the aisle so she won't wake any slumbering travelers up and she sit down next to Dean with crossed arms. The deaf traveler take a brief glance at her before his eyes draw back to his book, his action annoy her once again like usual.

"Hey…" Cleo was about to say before a groan escape her lip as soon as she almost make a mistake and she decide to tap his shoulder with a swat, catching his attention. Cleo cross her arms with a frown as she stare at him and Dean stare back puzzlingly before he take his notebook and pencil out, thinking she might want it as he hand it over to her after he open his notebook to empty pages. Cleo snatch them from him and she start to write something down then she erase some out, writing again as Dean place a bookmark in his book with a confusing expression. The model thrust the notebook to him with narrowed eyes, _"How come you don't look at me like others? You have never once tried hitting on me or try anything to get closer to me. I find it odd because I know I'm attractive and always attract people's eyes everywhere I go so why don't you do these?!"_ She decide to ask him outright because she don't know why it bother her so much and it might end if she get answers out of him.

Dean bobs his head sideway as if he was saying 'ah' and he take pencil from her then he write into his notebook before he present it to her. _"I can't deny that you're cute…"_ Cleo blinked, she have never called 'cute' before. She always hear 'beautiful', 'sexy' and many others but not 'cute'. _"But I'm not this stupid. You're waaaaaay out of my league and there is absolutely no way that can happen for many reasons so there's no point in that."_ The model's eyebrow lift up, it's pretty oblivious that she's out of people's league but it really don't stop them from trying and he was the only one who don't try when he know that.

" _What reasons?"_ She tapped on her sentence with a frown and the deaf traveler gives her a look as if she was an idiot, which annoy her again.

" _I don't know you well but I can tell you have rich lifestyle so you have high standard when it come to things like date and I don't fit these bills."_ The deaf traveler answered with a eyeroll, _"I'm a kennel, broke as hell, not materialism and I can go on and on…Hell, I'm deaf and I know that not a lot of people like you will go for that. I'm damaged enough. You can go ahead and try making some excuses but it won't change a thing at all. To recap, we have opposite lifestyle and whoever believe opposite attract is wrong because that's only in movies and books, whatever you fancy."_ Cleo read it few times as her nose wiggled, it's truth that she have high standard when it come to dating someone but it really never last for two weeks and for some reason, Dean's response bother her. She re-read it until she spot something out of place, there was some faded words as if it has been erased and she look at him as her finger tap on the faded words. Something about it make Dean adjust his eyes away and it make her more curious.

" _What did you try to write?"_ The model frowned, _"Tell me."_ The deaf traveler hesitated for a moment before he let out a sigh.

" _If I don't tell you, you won't let it go until you know what?"_ She nodded at him as Dean scoff lightly, _"You rich people, always spoiled."_ Cleo snorted at his comment, _"I was going to say that, 'And if there is a chance that you like me, it will never happen because…"_ He hesitated as if he was struggling with telling her something but he decides to do it anyway, _"I don't deserve to be loved."_ His statement makes her look up to him with a raised eyebrow and he just smile at her but it don't match to his eyes, it was very bittersweet and sad.

" _What do you mean by that?"_ Cleo asked, _"Did you break someone's heart?"_

" _I wish."_ Dean chuckled sadly _, "I can't tell you why. Sorry, it's personal."_ He took the notebook and pencil away from her, stowing it back into his backpack before he pull his beanie hat down pass his eyes as he turn away from her and Cleo take it as hint to leave him alone for now. The model stare at him for few minutes before she return to her original seat and she wiggle her nose with crossed arms. He makes her more curious about him and it really annoy her for no reason, not to mention his facial expression and this sentence.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

It was early in morning the very next day and the travelers were sleeping until a blaring loudspeaker wake them up with a jolt. "Aw, not again!" Noah groaned, "It's official, Chris is so unoriginal enough that he kept doing same things over and over."

"Morning, travelers!" Chris' voice laughed, "In about one hour, we will land in Italy for your latest challenge. McLean out!"

"Crap, my body is still sore from yesterday." Chev winced, he barely can't get up right now and the other were in same boat.

"Y-Yeah, I haven't feel like that after paintball war." Jo massaged her leg, due to cramp. "A lot of squatting this day." Few travelers agreed with her, having going through a similar experience.

* * *

 **(Italy: Studio)**

"Boys and girls, today we will have a contest." Chris grinned at the teams from the stage, "And do you know what it is?"

"Oh, oh, a talent show?" Lindsay waved her hand up with a grin.

"No, idiot, we already did that one the other day." The host chuckled as the bombshell tilted her head puzzlingly, "It's a Dance-Off! You all will design your own outfits, select a music and perform to the judge! Everyone is involved! We will…" Dean suddenly pull his ticket out up in air as the host blinked several times before he take it from the deaf traveler, "Ah, I forget I did give these pass tickets for reward. Dean has used his ticket so that mean he is excused from this challenge and will have immunity if his team lost. Anyone else?"

"Yeah, I'm using mine." Duncan bring his ticket out, "I'm not gonna sing and dance like an idiot on television again!" The host waited for few minutes to see if anyone was going to use their ticket and no one did so he resume his speech.

"Anyway…" Chris cleared his throat, "We will score you on your theme and dance, singing is optional. You will have thirty minutes to choose a song from the list…" He gestured at a song machine, "Two hours to work on your outfit and another two hours to practice your choreography before the main show. Your time start…" He clicked his stopwatch, "Now!" The teams walked over to the song machine and they look over the list as the host turn to Duncan and Dean. "Now for you two, I have a special offer that you two would like." He said with a smirk.

"Aw, hell no." Duncan scowled at the host, he knows there is a catch to that but at least he's not going to make a fool of himself today.

"What kind of dance are we gonna do?" Gwen grumbled as she stroll the list up across the screen, she can't believe that she just lost her ticket.

"How about a pop song?" Owen suggested, "You know, like one with girl band and bunch of men as backup dancers."

"But there are only four boys here." Cody held four fingers up, "Backup dancers would be kinda impossible right now."

"You never know until you try." The oaf shrugged.

"And beside, we have a lot of time to practice." Devin said, "There's good chance that we can tweak thing around if we can't do some moves."

"I know, but…" The geek was about to say something but he get cut off.

"We already picked a song, guys." Stephanie walked past the boys with the girls.

"Wait, what song?" The male ants quickly followed them to the backstage as the other teams selected their song.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I don't know how to dance." Junior sweated nervously with some fidgets, "In fact, I have never even dance once in my whole life."

 _ ***Static***_

"I fucking hate dancing but I have no choice." Jo crossed her arms with a grumble, "I'll do anything to win this completion, even if I have to eat a rotting fish."

 _ ***Static***_

"I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not." Courtney muttered with crossed arms, "Some people on my team can't heckle it but it's same with other teams…Look like I have some works to do and fix them up."

* * *

 **(Backstage)**

Few travelers were making some outfits for their own team and the rest were discussing within their own team about the choreography or practicing a certain set of move. "Hey, switch with me." Scott spoke to Zoey as he jabbed his thumb at his team, "I need a break." The indie traveler give him a short nod before she join the dancing team as the scheming farmer take his seat, sewing a costume boringly. Scott takes a quick glance around at his teammates and several travelers, there were few deadweight on his team and he believe it was their fault that they are on a losing streak.

"Be careful with the shoes." Scott peek out from the corner of his eyes to see Jacques talking with Mike as they decorating the shoes with tools.

"Why?" Mike blinked curiously.

"Because you're using a cutter, you might accidently wear stems down unknowingly and it will make them fall apart if you work them too much." Jacques answered, "That happened to me a couple times before."

"Really?" The unpredictable traveler looked at the shoes, "So keep blade away from stems as little as possible?" The figure skater nodded at him few times and they both don't notice an evil smirk forming on Scott's lip.

"Well, that'll be a darn shame if that happen." Scott quietly wear few pair of shoes down with cutter without anyone's knowledge before he notice a cameraman filming him, "What? I can't help it, I'm just a human."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm kinda surprised that it was just a normal challenge without any harmful activities." Mike rubbed his neck, "I guess we do get a break from usual challenges…"

 _ ***Static***_

"No, Chris thought it was good idea to try and bring back the musical numbers again for rating." Chef grunted with a headshake, "Idiot, we almost got canceled during World Tour because of fruitcake singing. No one is really into musical show and shit since…Oh, never!"

* * *

"Good afternoon, world!" Chris sat at table with a wide grin, "The first-ever dance-off contest will start in five minutes and before that, I will introduce you the judges! First, you have moi, the handsome and popular host, Chris! I will judge each team on total of their performing." He gestured to Chef, "Our second judge is the artist formerly known as Chef! He will judge the team based on their song and theme."

"It's gonna suck so hard." Chef muttered with crossed arms, he was wearing a gaudy purple tuxedo with wavy hairdo wig.

"And our third judge…" The host shifts his arm to the third person, "Dean!" The said traveler was sitting there with confusing expression, his eyes dart sideway few times as he wonder why he was sitting at judge table. "He will judge the teams based on their dance move! Don't worry, fans, he will rate them honestly because we have attached a shock collar to him and it can detect his lies if he doesn't score it fairly."

"Why the fuck is Chef using me as a freakin' chair?!" Duncan's voice shouted under the table.

"Shut up, chair doesn't talk!" Chef smacked Duncan's head hard.

"Now it's show time!" Chris clapped his hand together with a cheesy grin, "The first team to show their stuff off is…Burning Butterfly!" A rock music start to play as the butterfly members appear on stage, all wearing white t-shirt and jeans, and they start to dance Grease-style, it was pretty basic.

Mike was dancing to the song until he feel a familiar presence coming outward as a voice speak inside his head, 'Oh, no, no, Vito! Don't you dare…' "WHOO, YEAH, THAT'S MY JAM!" The unpredictable traveler suddenly tear his t-shirt off, twirling it up in air as he start to thrusting his groin to the rhythm of the song.

"Mike, stop it!" Heather hissed to him under her breath but the unpredictable traveler just take center by spinning around a pole then throw some impressive dancing move out. "I swear if…"

"Hey, just go with it." Eva whispered to the queen bee as she notice the judge's expressions, "I think it's part of act and they like it." Heather glanced at the judges and the bodybuilder was right as they kept dancing while Mike pull a worm dance out of nowhere until the song ended.

"WHOO, THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH, FOLKS!" Vito slide up to the front of stage on his knees, throwing his hands up in process.

"Nice, nice!" Chris clapped, "I give you seven and half. Chef, Dean?" The deaf traveler holds an eight sign up.

"Eh, I give it six." Chef grunted, "It was not bad but not good, I honestly don't like Grease song.

"Burning Butterfly has twenty-one and half total." The host wrote the score down on his clipboard as the team exited the stage, "Let's see how it will turn out for them after our second dance, performed by Crying Worm!" The said team comes out in black leather clothes as a heavy pop song blast out and the worm members pop their bodies out in a mob flash-style. The music was so loud that Chef has to plug his ears annoyingly and he notice Dean's hands slowly move up to his hearing aids, turning them off with a flick.

"Lucky bastard." Chef muttered under his breath and it went on for a little while as the worms use some impressive pop moves, like group wave with their torsos and knack moves, then the performing end as soon as they gather up together in a flash pose with Courtney in center. "…Three." The cooker grunted out, "I hate this song…Was that a fucking dubstep shit?!"

"Oh, Dean appears to like some dance moves because he just give you guys six." Chris looked at Dean's sign before he turn to the worms, "While Chef don't enjoy this song, I admit I do enjoy it…Begrudgingly…" He muttered lowly under his breath, "I'll give you seven so that total up to sixteen, which place you in second place right now…"

"WHAT?" Courtney roared angrily, "THAT IS RIGGED! YOU ALL CON…" The worms quickly dragged the screaming CIT off the stage as one of them cover her mouth.

"The 'sore loser' shit is getting too old for my taste." The cooker muttered.

"Eh, that's kinda her thing right now." The host replied, "If we take that away from her, what does that make her?"

"A control freak with major issues?" Duncan smirked.

"Yes, and quiet!" Chris chuckled as he turned back to the stage, "Because Singing Fly is going to sing!"

"You mean dance?" Chef rolled his eyes at the host with a shaking head and he raise his eyebrow as a retro song start to play while the fly members walk out in disco outfit. "Oh, god no, please do not bring the disco back." He buried his head under his arms with a groan as the flies dance like it was seventies' and it was pretty modest. It went on for a little while until the cooker smash his hands on the table, "STOP! I HATE DISCO SO MUCH! TWO!" He bashed the table with his fists with roar, "TWO! TWOOOOO!"

"Chef, Chef, it's okay!" The host tried to calm him down, "You're not in seventies anymore! Disco era is dead, it's dead!" The cooker start to sob into his arms, "It's okay, man, it's okay!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" The punk asked.

"Long story." Chris answered as he pat Chef's back, "It involve a apathetic father, a crush, a disco dancer and a lot of empty bottles under a moonlight…" He turned to the flies, "I'll give you guys six." He take a quick glance at Dean's sign, "He also rate you guys six…Fourteen total. That put you in last place right now but the night is still young because we have two more left…" Chef gives out another wail, "Right after a little break!"

* * *

"And we're back!" The host grinned after the cooker calm down, "Right now, Burning Butterfly is in first place with twenty-one and half and Singing Fly's in last place with fourteen! Let's see how Flying Leech will do with their performing!" A catchy hip-hop song start to play as soon as the leeches skip out onto stage merrily, all wearing hip-hop clothing and each one start to dance in unison with few hip dance moves. They slowly make a circle and the dance start to speed up to match the hip-hop song. Few leeches appear to be little clumsy and awkward with the theme.

'Why did we decide on that?' Junior tried his best to keep up with others and about two minutes in, the bottom of his shoes fall off with a snap. The movement causes him to entwined his legs as he slip down and his arms just lash out during the fall in attempt to catch onto something to support him up. His right hand shove Harold away and the nerd stumble forward before he crash into a pole groin-first, drawing out an high-pitched scream as few males crossed their legs with a wince. The other hand knock Leshawna down, causing her to knock another leech down then next and it set off an domino effect until the last member, Tom, grab onto a curtain to prevent his fall but it tear off. The judges watch on as the stage fall apart with few crashes and the members were covered under the heavy curtain with few groans and moans.

"…Zero." Chris coughed into his hand.

"Zero." Chef nodded.

" _Three."_ Dean flashed the sign with grimace, he feel bad for Flying Leech.

"With just three total, the Flying Leech is now in last place and they better hope that the last team break their legs…" The grinning host said.

"I think my leg is broken!" Someone cried out under the curtain.

"Right after a quick break." Chris muttered before he looks at something offscreen, "Medic! Interns, go and repair the stage!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I kinda feel bad for Flying Leech right now but again, it's like riding cruise." Duncan stretching his back out with a small groan, "I mean, we always end up in safe zone or first-class for weeks since the island challenge…Wait a second…" He cupped his chin thoughtfully, "…Could it be?" He paused for few moments before he wave it off, "Nah, no one is this stupid enough to bring a curse back with them."

* * *

"We're back again." Chris grinned as soon as the interns finished repairing the stage, "And just in time for the final performing of the day. Please welcome Vomiting Ant!" A foreign pop song start to play and the female ants struts out in colored jean and denim shirt while the male ants, wearing black jean and white t-shirts, take their place in background. "Oh, Gee?" The host rubbed his chin as the girls perform Gee dance with Cleo in center while the boys pump their arms sideway to the rhythm and his co-worker turn to him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you know this song because…?" Chef asked.

"Because of hotties, I mean have you seen Girl Generation?" The host smiled perversely.

"You're too old for them, perv." The cooker turned back to watch the performing with a eyeroll. The ants follow closer to the Gee dance but they add a little twist by switching with other girl each time they do a twist shuffle with their legs. It went on until the end of the song. "Not bad, eight." He grunted boringly, he can't wait for this damn challenge to end because that is too damn boring in his taste. Chef takes a quick glance at Dean's card, "Deaf maggot rated it seven."

"I'll give it ten because I really enjoy it." Chris grinned widely, "That total up to twenty-five! Meaning, the Vomiting Ant is the winner of this challenge! They will take the Supreme Bus while our loser, Flying Leech, take Bang Bus after the elimination ceremony!"

"Wait, you mean…?" Leshawna poke her head out from backstage with widened eyes, "Oh, hell no!" Suddenly, a bus break through the wall with a crash and the debris fly everywhere as everyone let out a sharp yelp.

"H-H-H-H-Hello, I would like to order." Robert grinned toothlessly, sticking his head out of bus's window to bobbing lamp. "One burger with extra pickles, one large…"

"…Chris, do we have to pay for this damage?" Chef asked his boss as he stares at the sight and there was nothing but silence before he looks over to see a empty seat. "…Oh…" He quickly flee the building.

* * *

"It's official, you're no footloose." Chris chuckled as the grumbling travelers stand in front of Bang Bus, "Get it? Footloose because…"

"We get it." Leshawna muttered angrily, "Just get it on with! Tell us who's out!"

The host clears his throat with a small frown, "Okay then, since you want to know who have most votes to be eliminated and the person is…"

"…" The leeches waited for him to make an announcement.

"…Junior!" Chris announced dully, he was disappointed that they don't give him the same reaction.

"Figured." Junior muttered, "At least I have a good ti…"

"Get your tween ass out of here, Bieber-alike!" Chef punted the young traveler up into cannon.

"DON'T CALL ME BIE…." Junior's voice shouted back before the cooker fired the screaming young traveler up into the sky and he dusting his hands, walking away from the travelers with his boss.

"D-D-Do you have my refill for heart medicinal yet?" Robert hobbled over to them with his walker and several leeches look at him worriedly. "A-A-And where's my order? I want my shake! With no whipping! I hate that! Back in my day…"

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

"That is so rigged!" Courtney ranted angrily, "Chris has it out against me for no reason and the other judge was so biased, he vote his own team highest so his team can win the challenge!"

"Um, it was not rigged because Dean have shock collar on and it would go off if he attempt to sabotage the voting." Ryan pointed out.

"And Chris kinda has a reason to have it out against you." Katie said, "Because you kinda cheat your way back into the Action season by…" The CIT snarl at her with flaring nostrils and the tanned traveler cowered right behind her sweating teammates.

"Agree to vote her off next if we ever lose a challenge?" Sam whispered to his teammates nervously.

"Agreed." Few worms uttered in unison and the travelers tried their best to ignore the rambling CIT.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

Two days later, the bus bounce violently as it toss screaming leeches around and Leshawna crawl up to the front. "Yo, you gotta…" The sassy traveler froze at empty driver chair before she look around frantically, "Yo, where the hell are you, you crazy coot?!"

"Ride on, my faithful Sliver!" Leshawna looked through the front window with others to see Robert standing on the edge of the hood as he waves his walker up in air with a giddy laughter, "Together, we will take the Kaisers down! Hooray for Allies!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET OVER THERE?!" Almost everyone cried out as Leshawna take the wheel but she realize something when she rattle some sticks, "YO, HOW THE HELL DO YOU DRIVE THIS DAMN THING?!"

"Travelers, welcome to Germany…" Chris' voice announced right before the bang bus crash into Meh bus' rear bumper and Robert propel forward off the hood, soaring through the air.

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

Dean was reading his book and the old man fly pass him in background. "I believe I can fly!" Robert sing loudly before a loud crash can be heard and the deaf traveler look up confusingly, fidgeting with his hearing aids.

* * *

 **(Germany)**

The travelers and host stare at shivering leeches as they tried to recompose themselves while the interns try to pull Robert out from the hole in wall with few hard tugs. "Oh, you have very lovely eyes, miss." Robert smiled at a moose head inside a store while the concerned shoppers look at him.

"While the interns are busy rescuing Robert, I'm gonna give you guys the challenge of the day." Chris turned around to his contestants, "Our challenge is…Laser Tag of Doom!"

"Laser tag?" Sam perked up with a wide grin, "Sweet!" He slowly realizes something else, "Wait, doom?"

"It will take place inside this building we have bought and modified for this challenge." The host ignored Sam's question as he gestured to a large one-story building at their right side, "The rules are same like Laser Tag's rules…Tag someone once to eliminate them, get tagged by someone else and you're out and try your best to avoid traps."

"Traps?" The gamer dropped his jaw.

"The first team to wipe out will see me in elimination ceremony and the last team to stand wins the first class ride in Jumbo jet!" Chris clapped his hands with a grin as the interns finally free Robert from the wall with a hard yank behind him, "Each team will be taken to their starting point and suit up before we start the challenge off with a siren!" The other interns lead the teams into the building.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I hope he don't ruin laser tag for us." Sam muttered nervously, "I really like laser tag because it's less physical and you don't get hurt."

 _ ***Static***_

"We gotta win this one." Lightning pumped his fist, "We gotta break the bad mojo! Lightning can't have yip!"

* * *

 **(Laser Arena)**

"Do we stay together or split up like usual?" Owen asked and Stephanie wants to smack his head upside for asking a stupid question.

"We're splitting up." Stephanie blew her bang up, "Buddies system and two people go with Dean."

"I volunteer Sky to go with Dean." Duncan chortled, receiving a sharp look from the embarrassing Cree traveler.

"I'll go with them." Cody volunteered and the trainer nod approvingly before the ants picks their own partners, waiting for the game to start.

* * *

Bridgette examine her laser gun, "Do you think they're gonna count friendly fire like before?"

"It's possible." Noah muttered before he notices Izzy shooting at him as he waved his hands up, "Hey, watch it!" His vest didn't go off.

"Look like they won't this time." Izzy giggled, "Now you know."

"Do you have any idea what will happened if you just got me out?" The bookworm stared at her sternly and the crazy traveler just grins widely at him as he exhaled out annoyingly. He was going to make a comment but the siren went off as the gate slide up and the flies carefully spread out in different directions.

"Watch out for tr…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!" Trent reminded them with a warning just right before he steps on a snare trap and it flings him up all way to other side of the building with a crash as the flies wince.

* * *

Samey, Jacques and B hug against the wall as they slowly move toward the corner and Jacques peek out, glancing at both sides. "See anything?" Samey whispered to him softly.

"Nah…" Jacques shake his head as he step out and suddenly, his vest lit up before he look up to see Scott. The scheming farmer quickly dive behind another corner as the two butterflies attempt to shoot him and he return blind-fire, hitting B. He take a peek to see if he have eliminated them and that cost him when Samey shoot again, lilting his vest up with a very lucky shot.

"Ah, darn." Scott grumbled.

" _Jacques out! B out! Scott out!"_

"Sorry, Samey." The figure skater apologized to her with B, "You should find the other guys before it's too late."

"Don't worry." Samey replied as she quickly left them, "I'll stay on guard." She immediately falls into a pitfall as soon as she finished her sentence and the boys stare at the pit in silence.

* * *

"If we run into any leeches, we should try and team up so we can take either ants or butterflies out first to cut them down." Courtney hiked into the corridor before she blink few times as she didn't get any respond from her teammates, it was too quiet and she look back to see that she was alone. "What the hell?! I told you to stay together!" She shouted before a swinging pole smash into her back, sending her flying forward until she land on her face with a hard crash and she groan out feebly then her vest lit up, courtesy of Lightning who have stumble upon her a minute later.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

The roaring CIT bang the wall frenziedly with her limbs and her mouth was this close to frothing. It was really hard to make sense out of her incomprehensible rant.

 _ ***Static***_

"I once said that Courtney is so like Stephanie." Ryan rubbed his neck, "Now I take it back, Stephanie is not this bad like Courtney. She be crazy."

* * *

Emma and Kelly find themselves in a Styrofoam forest and they weave through the area. "I wonder why they make it look like a forest?" Kelly muttered to herself perplexedly, "And why Styrofoam?"

"The best question is why forest exactly?" Emma replied, "It's kinda pointless to put it in here, I mean I can understand if it's one of these simulations but…" They jumped as Kelly's vest lit up and Emma quickly dives for cover, scanning her surrounding for her opponents. She hear a strange snapping sound, following by a scream before Jen blast through several Styrofoam pillars and she land next to her with a crash. The aspiring lawyer snaps out of her shock and she quickly takes Jen out before she can make a complete recovery. Emma was about to get up but her vest lit up and she was confusing at first until Devin come across her sight to check up on Jen.

"You alright?" Devin asked her and the fashionist respond his question with a groan. Before he know it, his vest lit up and he look up to see Catarina fleeing the area. The German traveler was lucky that she come across them early and she just wait as they took each other out. "Aw, man."

" _Kelly out! Jen out! Emma out! Devin out!"_

* * *

" _Ellody out! Rock out! Ella out!"_

Noah flee from the area, due to four remaining leeches aiming for him and it look like he was going to escape them but a pole pop up from the floor, smashing its end into his groin as he cried out in agony.

* * *

Sanders, Jo and Chev chased Lightning around in maze-like section until they corner him in a dead-end and they were about to shot him. Before they know it, Ryuma roll out behind them and he takes them down with well-placed shots.

" _Sanders out! Jo out! Chev out!"_

"Sha-bam, our game plan worked!" Lightning pumped his fist with a grin before his eyes widened, "Ryuma, duck!" The said traveler quickly drops to the floor as the sport jock raise his gun up and his vest flash randomly. Ryuma flip around on his back, immediately fire his laser gun with a spray movement and he manage to hit two ambushers in process.

" _Lightning out! Sammy out! Owen out!"_

"Oh, crap." Ryuma realized that there are now five of them left and he hope that some team will be wiped out before his team does.

* * *

Duncan and Max were shooting at several worms and flies until Max's vest lit up as the punk grit his teeth out of furiousness before a crazy idea hit him. "Come here." Duncan suddenly pick the aspiring villain up by his collar and he use the screaming midget as a human shield as he charge out, shooting at his enemies with a smug smirk.

" _Max out! Ryan out! Max out! Kim out! Max out! Trent out! Max out! Leon out! Max out! Tyrell out!"_

"ENOUGH WITH MY NAME!" Max screamed out.

"Dude, that's cheating!" Ryan frowned at the punk, several travelers were also scowling at him.

"Show me the rule where it says that I can't use my eliminated teammate as shield." Duncan walked away with a chortle, dropping his teammate down with a thump.

* * *

Dave's eyes darting everywhere as he step into a large clearing and suddenly, he can't take another step for some reason. "What the?!" The germophobia looked down to see a pit of sand and he was slowly sinking under the sand. "HELP! SOMEONE, HELP ME!" Ryuma just run past him, shooting the screaming Indian as his vest lit up. "I SAID HELP M…" His mouth was muffed by the sand and he stops sinking as his eyes narrowed out of anger.

* * *

Leshawna walk down a slope and she turn around the corner, only to bump into a certain traveler who was covered in tar and feathers. "Harold?" She raised her eyebrow at a familiar glasses, "That you? What happened?"

"T-T-Trap…" Harold grunted out painfully, "W-W-Went off when I went inside this place." He jabbed his thumb at a corridor behind him and Leshawna was about to say something but their vests went off with few flashes.

"Ha, you snooze, you lose!" Stephanie ran past them with Gwen.

" _Leshawna out! Harold out!"_

"Ugh, seriously?" The sassy traveler groaned out.

" _Tom out! Ezekiel out! Zoey out!"_

"OH, COME ON!" She threw her hands up, "That is not funny anymore!" She takes a deep breath, "Girl, gotta think positive…" There is one more member and there's a good chance that Ryuma can hold out and turn it around for Flying Leech.

* * *

Ennui conceal himself behind a pillar as he watch few travelers trying to take each other out and he slowly aim at two travelers as soon as they take their enemies out. Without any hesitance, he fire upon them and their vests went off with rapid flashes.

" _Izzy out! Jasmine out! Anne Maria out! Scarlett out! Amy out! Shawn out!"_

The hardcore goth barely take one step before his vest lit up and he turn his head to meet Ryuma's eyes. "Curse you." Ennui said flatly with blank face and it somehow unnerved Ryuma.

* * *

Sam and Katie climb up a small stair until they approach a door. The gamer open it then he enter a large room before he hear a whooshing sound and he look up confusingly, just right before a wrecking ball smash against him as it fling him up in air while the tanned traveler cried out in shock.

* * *

"If I remember it right, if I take five worms out then we're safe for good." Ryuma mumbled to himself, his eyes darting everywhere to take his surrounding in and he quietly sneak into a forest-like room. Before he knows it, several travelers just enter the room and they all spot each other immediately. Everything was so quiet for few minutes until someone finch and a shootout start as everyone dive for cover, trying their best to come out of this situation.

" _Crimson out! Laurie out! Lindsay out! Dean out! Cody out! Sky out! Ryuma out! Josee out! Kitty out! Flying Leech is wiped out!"_

"Oh, man…" Ryuma groaned as his vest kept flashing, "Back to the elimination ceremony." At least he took some travelers down with him.

" _Dawn out! Taylor out! Blaineley out! Samey out! Katie out! Sam out! Crying Worm is wiped out!"_

"…Just my luck." The Japanese-Canadian traveler muttered dejectedly with slumping shoulders.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Well, it's not really bad than I thought." Gwen said with a small tilt of her head, "Beside some traps, it was pretty normal and kinda fun…" She deadpanned, "Don't tell Chris I said that."

* * *

In a large section, there was another shootout between the remaining players and it appears that Catarina and Noah have been eliminated. Heather just shot Gwen with a well-placed shot before the queen bee's vest went off, courtesy of Dakota and the rich traveler end up eliminated by Mike. Duncan and Cleo attempt to take Mike out but Bridgette manage to eliminate them before she was eliminated by James and Carrie got shot by Mike.

" _Vomiting Ant is wiped out! Singing Fly is wiped out! Burning Butterfly is the winner!"_

The said team cheers together before their host's voice ring out, "Congrats, butterflies, you just earn a first-class ride in jet. Leeches, please report to the cargo hold for your another elimination ceremony. McLean out!"

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

Chris walked over to his podium with a whistle before he look up to the leeches, "Whoa, I'm really shocked with the result and I still can't believe it…The travelers that keep their passports are…" He called their names out as Chef passed the passports out, "Kelly, Zoey, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Tom, Emma, Ella and Harold."

"…Wait a minute." Ryuma glanced around at his teammates as they held their passport and he was the only one who doesn't have his passport, "I'm out?" Several leeches gasped in shock, they don't expect that.

"Oh, yeah." The host nodded, "I just told you, it's a shock."

"…I see." The Japanese-Canadian traveler sighed, "It's okay, guys, it's all good and…" Chef suddenly shove him out through the hatch before he close it with a slam.

"You get nothing to say?" Chris looked at his co-worker.

"Eh, I get nothing bad to say about him." Chef shrugged his shoulder, "He's too nice…And nice guy always don't make it at all."

"Amen to that." The host walked away with laughter.

"I can't believe Ryuma's out." Lightning muttered, "He's a good team player."

"I know!" Leshawna shook her head in disbelief and no one notice Harold's shifty eyes.

* * *

 **(Recording)**

Harold pry a lid off the voting box and he empty it out before he replace it with new voting paper. "There! One less good player." The nerd closed the box with a snicker, "Man, I hope Cleo will reward me for that!"

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Few days later, most travelers were staring at a certain team worriedly and some have concern written all over their faces. The certain team was none other than Crying Worm and Ryan was holding Courtney up with his arms around her waist as the CIT kick her legs around with endless ramble while the poor black bodybuilder suffer under her pummel. It started when Courtney was yelling at her team for not working hard to earn the first-class ride and Kim make a off-hand comment about her involvement with deadpan tone, which cause the CIT to point out that she haven't be involved most of time lately then the female gamer said something that make CIT blow up. Most travelers were curious about it but they don't want to say anything out of fear that Courtney might turn her wrath on them for no reason.

"I'm starting to think that people can lose piece of their sanity per season." Noah muttered.

"Are you saying that she went crazy because she have been on…" Bridgette counted something with her fingers, "Five seasons now? That's kinda out of field."

"She appears to be normal at the beginning of the first season and now..." The bookworm gestured at the ranting CIT as she gave Ryan a black eye with an elbow, "If that's not insane, then I don't know what it is."

"But there are some people who have been on Total Drama seasons many time and they seems to be fine." The surfer glanced at some certain travelers.

"Some can take the stresses while other doesn't." Noah replied without missing a beat and they hear a feedback from PA.

"Afternoon, my travelers." Chris' voice spoke, "We will make a land in Laos within one or two hours. Time to stretching your legs out and get some fresh air! McLean out!"

"IF WE DO NOT WIN THIS CHALLENGE OR DO NOT LISTEN TO ME, YOU'RE ALL DEAD!" Courtney roared savagely.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Ryan cried out and no one come to his rescue out of fear.

* * *

 **(Laos)**

"Isn't that the beautiful and biggest mountain you ever seen in your life?" Chris stared up at a largest mountain with a wide grin as the travelers trade confusing glance, it wasn't like him to say something like that. "And we're going to play one of old games…King of Mountain! Each team will have their team's flag that they will carry up to the top of the mountain while fighting other teams off in order to be the first one and whoever keep their flag planted for one minute will win the first class floor in ship!"

"…Did you rip this idea from this tv show, Star vs. the Force of..." Harold raised his index finger up.

"No, I didn't." Chris cut him off with plastered grin, "I never heard this Disney cartoon before."

"…How do you know it's a Disney cartoon?" Gwen placed her fists on her hip with a raised eyebrow.

"…Your challenge starts now!" The host suddenly threw flags at them before he run away from them and the travelers stare at him for a while until Courtney quickly race toward the mountain, causing everyone to run.

"Wanna bet we're gonna run into some traps on the way up?" Duncan jogged with a deadpan expression.

"That's a sucker bet there." Dakota grumbled before she step on something with a click and there was an huge explosive, launching her up in air until she crash into a nearby tree.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"So Chris wants us to get in a brawl that will result in a heavy injury?" Noah deadpanned, "Does our insurances cover it? Because I'm absolutely sure someone…Courtney…Or Eva…" He coughed into his fist, "Will break our bones."

* * *

"Hurry up!" Stephanie barked at her teammates as they climbed up onto another ledge, "The others are getting ahead of us and we gotta stay ahead of these guys!" She pointed at few butterfly members that slowly getting closer to them. Dean look behind and he pass the flag over to Jen before he spin around on his heels, running toward the butterflies as soon as they get up on the edge of the ledge.

"Ha, bring it on…" Jo grinned at the deaf traveler before he did something unexpected, Dean throw his whole body onto Jo and few of her teammates and the group scream out as they all fall off the ledge. The ledge was really a cliff and they crash down to the ground with Dean on top of the groaning travelers.

"That is one crazy bastard." Duncan peeked over the edge with widened eyes, whistling at the sight. "Kinda my guy."

* * *

Trent, Bridgette and Noah race up a steep trail then they suddenly turn around, running down with a bloodcurdling scream before Eva chase them with a large boulder over her head as she give out an war cry.

* * *

Harold climb up a cliff and he reach out over the edge to take a hold of something. As soon as he lift himself up, a flagpole bash him in head several times and he release his hold to rub his head before he realize that he don't have anything to hold him up as he fall off the cliff with a scream. "Ha!" Courtney smirked evilly with a flag in her hand as the nerd hit the ground with a loud crash, it turn out that Harold grabbed her ankle by accident.

* * *

Taylor screams her head off as she run through a exploding minefield and several of her teammates fling everywhere. Before she know it, B crash into her from above then a mine explode under them, launching them up in air with smoky trails.

* * *

Chev and Duncan somehow end up on a same trail as they elbowing each other while they race to the top and Duncan suddenly throws a sucker punch, striking the flirter's jaw. "Why you fucker!" Chev punched him with a right hook and the punk tackles him down, starting a brawl between them. They unknowingly roll toward the edge of a cliff before they fall off, still kicking and punching each other all way to the bottom of the cliff with a loud thud. They even still fight after hitting the ground.

* * *

Amy jump between two ledges and she land on other side before it suddenly break off, sending her down to the bottom of gorge. "THAT IS NOOOOOT CARTOON!" Amy screamed all way to the bottom with a crash.

* * *

"Um, are you sure it's gonna be safe?" Owen muttered nervously.

"I don't care if it's safe or not, just curl up!" Stephanie barked at the oaf and he curl up into a ball before the trainer kick him down the slope.

"Wha…" Trent spot a rolling ball before he realizes it was Owen and he was rolling toward him and several travelers. "RUN!" The screaming travelers tried to flee the area, only to scatter around like bowling pins as soon as Owen barrel through them.

"I think…I'm gonna…Be sick." Owen moaned out softly, still rolling down a longest hill.

* * *

Kelly notice that she was getting closer to the top and the first thing she see was an dirt mound. She take few steps closer to the mound to cover it in order to prevent other teams from planting their flag but something happen as she take her sixth step, a explosive mine blow her away into the sky and she fly all way to the base of the mountain with a deafening crash. "…Oh, no…" Kelly moaned out, realizing that she have to go back up there again and that mean more traps and some brutal travelers to face.

* * *

Crying Worm team manage to reach the top and they plant their flag but it only last for ten seconds because Ezekiel come out of nowhere, tackling the flagpole down. The Singing Fly show up right away with Burning Butterfly and Vomiting Ant and everyone scatter all over the mound, either trying to plant or take down a flag. The Flying Leech joins them a moment later and it was pure chaos, some would accidently hit their own teammates and some accidently trigger landmines everywhere.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"…Give me the names." Duncan glared at the camera with one good eye, his left eye was swollen with black bruise. "I want to know who the fuckers that approved this challenge."

 _ ***Static***_

"Oh, god, my back!" Heather rubbed her back with wince, "I can't believe Eva just throw me at people! What the hell?!"

 _ ***Static***_

Noah stare at his limp bending arm with blank expression, his eyes slowly shift to the camera.

 _ ***Static***_

"Sevy rxo ason." Lightning babbled nonsense, his face have been mangled so badly that he can't be recognized.

 _ ***Static***_

Lindsay rubs a tiny bald spot on her scalp with a whimper, "I don't know who pulled my hair out but that, totally, wasn't cool."

* * *

"Come on." Courtney whispered quietly as she planted her flag before she start counting, her tone slowly become giddy. "Fifty-five! Fifty-six…" Several travelers bump into her roughly and their movement knock the worm's flag down and the CIT snarl furiously. Courtney gritted her teeth, it's difficult to keep one flag up when there are four other flags and the teams kept blocking her from her victory. "That's it!" She growled as her eyes drawn to an opponent's flag and she lunge at it with a savage roar, snatching it from the owner.

"Hey!" Tom cried out and the leeches tried to reclaim their flag from the crazed CIT. Courtney run away from them, shredding the flag into pieces before she break the pole over her knee as the leeches gasp in mixed of shock and horror.

"Good luck with that." The CIT mocked them with a sneer before she hears something that drain colors out of her face.

"The winner is Burning Butterfly!" Chris announced with a wide grin.

"WHAT?!" Courtney turned around with a screech and her eyes land upon huddled butterflies as they hold their flag up, it turn out that the butterfly just set their flag up while Eva and Jo keep their opponents at bay and the CIT didn't notice it until it was too late. "ARGH!"

"Butterfly, the first-class floor is now yours." The grinning host turned to face Flying Leech, "Flying Leech, I'll see you at the elimination ceremony."

"Wait, why?" Leshawna narrowed her eyes, "What did we do to earn that? If I remember it right, you didn't say anything about that."

"You're the only team that gets their flag destroyed." Chris chuckled, "And if you have problem with that, too bad! My show, my rule." He walked away with an evil laughter.

"…I really wish Don was in charge instead of him." Tom muttered under his breath and most travelers agreed with him.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Boy, you are getting less and less each time I see you here." Chris looked at the leeches, "Kinda take me back to Victory team." He ignored the sassy traveler's groan with a snicker, "I will announce the name of the eliminated traveler instead of giving you guys passports. The eliminated traveler that will go home tonight is…"

"…" The leeches squirmed nervously.

"…Tom!" The host announced.

"Oh, that…" Tom sighed out before the cooker kick him off the ship into the ocean.

"By the way, fez is not back because they fucking suck and out of date!" Chef yelled out.

"Really?" Chris glanced between the cooker and fez hat in his hand before he toss the hat away over his shoulder, "Pity, I was starting to like them."

* * *

 **(Bridge)**

"Tsk, tsk, that don't look good for Flying Leech right now." Chris shook his head with clicking tongue, "They better turn it around faster or they will make another history as the second team to wipe out before the merge. So far, we just saw few things going on with some travelers and it leaves us with some questions…How long will it take until the Leech shake their bad mojo off and win some challenges? Will we see some non-leech travelers drop out? Where will we go and what kind of challenges will the travelers face? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

The host glance at his co-worker with a blink, "By the way, since when did you have this massage chair?"

"Oh, this old thing?" Chef grunted out in bliss as an expensive massage chair vibrates under him, "I had it for a while."

"Ah, I see." Chris rubbed his chin with a hum before he shrugs his shoulders, "Just let me know if you find my card."

"Oh, I will." The cooker said before he snickers quietly with an evil glint, "Oh, I will."

* * *

Dean give Jen a wave with a smile as he head out to a deck on starboard after they finished sign lesson and he lean against a rail, staring out into the dark sea. His smile slowly fade into a straight line, along with light within his eyes and he watch on as the wave rolling against the side of the boat gently. He start to walk a little, his hand trail across the rail until he stop halfway and he climb up on top of the rail then he walk along the rail with a good balance. He take another gaze at the ocean with a empty smile, just one little slip then he'd disappear without a whisper and the world will just carry on without acknowledging his existence or even mourning for him because he's just another insignificant spark that floats through a cruel emptiness universe. Suddenly, there was a large bump and Dean can feel himself slipping off forward into the sea but a hand pull him back right before he can topple over.

The deaf traveler's back hit the floor and he shake his head clear before he look around to see nothing then there was a fleeting shadow in the corner of his eyes. He quickly scramble up onto his feet then chase the direction of the fleeting shadow and each time he thought he get closer to this person, somehow the person was on other side. It was as if they were playing a cat and mouse game, it went on for a while until he finally lose this person after few twists and turns as he stand in middle, glancing at both sides. He decides to take left side and if Dean have look back, he should have seen a shadow peeking out behind a corner.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jo, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Tyrell_

 _Flying Leech: Ella, Emma, Harold, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, Scott, Zoey_

 _Singing Fly: Bridgette, Carrie, Catarina, Ellody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Leon, Noah, Rock, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Alejandro, Andrew, Beardo, Beth, Brent, Brick, Brody, Cameron, Chet, DJ, Dwayne, Geoff, Gerry, Leonard, Lorenzo, Jay, Junior, Justin, MacArthur, Mary, Melissa, Mickey, Miles, Nikki, Pete, Rodney, Rosa, Ryuma, Sadie, Sierra, Spud, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Tom, Topher, Tyler, Violet_

* * *

 **And that ends our fifth chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Oh no! Harold just cursed his team and now his team is losing because of him, even if he doesn't know about it! It's Beth fiasco all over again! I wonder if Chris knows about it or not?**

 **So far, we have seen some challenges and they turn out to be pretty normal. It's kinda weird for Chris to do that, making me wonder if he is up to something...Hmm…We also saw some interaction between some certain travelers and it feel like something is going to happen at some point but when? Who know?**

 **What kind of challenges will we see next time? Will they be normal or will Chris host some twisted challenges once again? Will the Flying Leech be wiped out or will they find out the reason behind their losing streak and break it before it's too late? Who'll drop out next? Let's find out next time!**

 **Remind: From now onward, I will delete any 'Update' spam. It's not good idea to spam these because I have to stop writing to delete them, which delay the update and might make me do it slow for some odd reason.**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	7. Expedition: Dropping Like Leeches

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the sixth chapter of TDC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most OC goes to their creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Expedition: Dropping Like Leeches**

* * *

 **(Ship: Bridge)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, Flying Leech just find themselves in a pickle as they slowly get outnumbered by other teams, no thank to their bad luck!" Chris chuckled before he stroke his chin suspiciously, "Is it me or is there a lot of bad luck going on around here?" He waved it off, "Eh, anyway…We're gonna visit some countries and throw some challenges at our travelers…And there will be some twists tonight! You don't want to miss it, trust me." Chris chuckled evilly, "What kind of challenges? Which countries? What twists? Just watch and find out on Total Drama Expedition!"

"Damn, they really go crazy with VR." Chef walked past him with a VR headset as he wave his arms around, "Everything look so damn real now."

"Didn't this thing cost grands?" The host raised his eyebrow at the cooker but he didn't get any response.

* * *

 **(Shameful Floor)**

"That is whacked." Leshawna grumbled to herself with a grimace, the floor somehow get flooded with toilet water last night and to make it worse, it's dirty with unmentioned things. She assume that someone used it last night when everyone was sleeping and leave it to clog up then refuse to admit out of fear.

"At least we have hole to drain them out." Kelly tried to give them a positive side before the hole suddenly gush dirty water up, spraying many chucks at the screaming disgusted leeches.

"OH GOD, IT'S IN MY MOUTH!" Harold screamed out, "IT'S IN MY MOUTH!"

* * *

 **(First Floor)**

"Did you hear something?" Chev looked up from his cards as he glanced around puzzlingly.

"No." Ennui flashed his cards at them, "Royal flush, I win." Several butterflies groan at their losses as the hardcore goth collect his winning pile and the flirter was about to shuffle the deck but a loud feedback catch their attention.

"Attention, travelers, we'll be in Australia in about three hours." Chris' voice announced, "And guesses what, we'll be staying there for two to three days! If I were you, I'll bring my bathing suit with me, just in case. McLean out!"

"There better not be sharks or any freaks in there." Heather narrowed her eyes at PA with a stern frown.

* * *

 **(Australia)**

"Welcome to Australia, we will start our first part of two challenges and it's…" Chris gestured to five seating booths, filled with teams, in a lake as he stands on a platform in center, "Can you name the culprit? I will ask you guys a personal question relating to one of people here and whoever guess right or admit it will earn a point for their team. If you think you have answer, push the buzzer in front of you and you better get it right because if you guess incorrectly, well…" The booths suddenly duck into the water several times with screaming travelers before it stop, "That'll happen! First team to earn seven points will receive an advantage for next challenge!"

"Wait, no, no!" Anne Maria waved her hands around with shaking head, "I'm not going to play that game again!"

"Yeah, you're invading our privacy and it's wrong!" Leshawna shouted and most travelers start to complain about the challenge as the host look around.

"I let you got away with it last time but not this time." The host clapped his hands together loud with a frown, "If you have problem with it then just drop out. When I say drop out, I mean you're out of the game and go home on your own." Most grumbling travelers get quiet almost immediately and he wait for anyone to speak up but no one did. "Good." He bring some cards out with a evil smirk, "We'll start our challenge with the first question…"

"Wait, how will Dean know the questions?" Jen raised her hand up.

"The monitor will give him the questions." Chris jabbed his thumb at the monitor behind him before he clear his throat, "Anyway, our first question…This person shart on the first date and it reek so bad that it clear the restaurant out. Who is that person?" Several travelers snicker at the information while a certain person attempt to keep poker face up and Duncan hit the buzzer. "Vomiting Ant."

"Let me guess, Harold?" Duncan smirked before the ants' booth dip into lake several times.

"Oh, close." Chris chuckled before he hear another buzzer as Kim remove her hand from the button, "Crying Worm."

"Dave." Kim said dully, she notice that the said traveler kept squirming in his seat with darting eyes.

"Correct, one point to worms!" The smirking host chortled as few butterflies slowly inch away from the embarrassing Indian before they cry out as their booth bob into the lake several times, "Next question…" He wiggled his eyebrows, "Who here send a dirty picture to their parents by accident?"

"Oh, that's me!" Izzy hit the buzzer with a giggle and some travelers were impressed with her lack of embarrassment.

"One point to flies for admitting it." Chris hummed, he hopes to throw her off her game but it appears not to be working. "Next question…" He gestured at a monitor, "We'll show you a little clip." A person, covered in mosaic, walk into a store then run out of the building with armful of anime girls figures as several people chase the culprit down with angry shouting.

"Harold!" Duncan hit the buzzer.

"Correct, one point to ants!" The host laughed.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"It's not what it look like!" Harold waved his hands frantically with shaking head, "I pre-ordered them before and these people that chase me are hardcore collectors. You do not mess with them, it's dog-eat-dog world out there!"

* * *

"Who once have a wild night during a spring break, which result in playing around with several men at same time, if you catch my drift?" Chris grinned as everyone gasped out in many different reactions and no one have notice Blaineley's shifty eyes, she was thankful that no one know the answer but she want to know how in the world did this bastard find out about that! "Time's up!" All booths suddenly drop under water and they stay there for thirty seconds before it rise up with coughing travelers. "If no one come up with answers within thrity seconds, that'll happen. Did I forget to mention it?" He smirked.

"F-Fuck you." Leshawna spit water out bitterly.

"Let's see, next question…" Chris shuffle through cards until he pick one out, "Who here almost get expelled from school for attacking teacher on Halloween?"

"Ezekiel?" Kelly guessed as soon as she presses the buzzer.

"Good guess, but no." The host shook his head as the leeches get punished, "Anyone else?"

Shawn hit the button, "I did and in my defense, he act and look like a real zombie!"

"Another point to worms!" Chris said, "Another question…Who secretly enjoy my little pony cartoon and twilight?"

"Devin!" Carrie hit the button before she give her boyfriend a smile mixed between sheepish and guilt, "Sorry!"

"Another point to flies!" The host nodded.

"Wow, dude…" Duncan looked at the embarrassing Asian traveler, "Hand in your man card right now."

"Who have stay up late and watch many Kdramas then gush about actors, 'her waifu' all over forum?" Chris grinned.

"HOW DID YOU…" Heather gasped out before she quickly hit her buzzer, "I do, I do!" She notice some odd looks from her teammates, "Not one damn word from you all!"

"One point to butterfly!" The host snickered before he flip a card, "Oh, here's a bonus!" Chris waved a card around with a coy smirk, "Two-points worth! Who try to hack something for the first time and cause a week-long blackout that almost cost thousands in damage?" No one knows the answer before they hear a buzzer and they turn to the source to see B raising his hand sheepishly with a guilty expression. "Yes, B did it." The host chuckled, "Two points to Burning Butterfly!" He shuffle to next card, "Question…Who played Barbie games in secret and still do?"

"Kim?" Ella hit the buzzer.

"Nope." The host shook his head.

"Sam." Dakota quickly hit the buzzer just before Sam does.

"Correct!" The host nodded with a smirk, "Next…"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I want to know who find those dirts on us." Gwen crossed her arms bitterly, "I seriously don't know how the hell did they found out when we made sure it won't get out among people!"

 _ ***Static***_

"I know a guy." Chef smirked evilly, "He owe me few favors and he's pretty good investigator."

 _ ***Static***_

Scott sob into his hands, "They know my secret now! My secret life as brony and how bad I want a pony to groom!"

* * *

"Burning Butterfly need one more point to win this challenge and Crying Worm is right behind them with Singing Fly." Chris gestured to the said team as most travelers gave him dirty looks for revealing some of their secrets to the world while several travelers felt relieved that their secrets were not in open, thank to poor guess or 'too boring for game' in Chris' words. The host's eyes shift to Flying Leech, "And Flying Leech has no points at all."

"I think my buzzer is broken." Harold hit the button dozens time but it don't give off any sounds at all.

"No one want to hear your excuse, nerd." Chris chuckled before he clear his throat, "Now here's a question…Who hit on every girls in one day as soon as he met them and get burned each time until one somewhat like him back?" Duncan was about to hit the buzzer to accusing Chev but Eva hit her so faster that the machine crumbles into pieces.

"Harold." Eva replied flatly.

"Correct!" The host laughed as the nerd tried to make himself smaller, "He hit on each girl on the first day of Total Drama Island season. With that, the butterfly has earned seven points and that mean they win an advantage for next challenge! Let's get back on solid ground and start our second and final challenge."

"Finally!" Gwen exhaled out, she feel so relieved that this challenge ended so she don't have to deal with people knowing the rest of her secret and almost everyone feel the same way.

* * *

"Boys and girls, I present you the…" Chris gestured to five large spinner ride, "Vomit Spinner!"

"Ugh, not again!" The goth traveler massaged her forehead annoyingly, "I'm starting to think you have some sicko fetish with vomiting!"

"Ew!" The gagging host shivered, "That's way too far! Too far!" He calms himself down after few dry-heaving coughs, "A-Anyway…Each team will ride their vomit spinner and try their best to not hurling their lunch out. If you do, you're eliminated…And guess what? We are not gonna stop the ride until four teams are eliminated!" Most travelers groaned out in disgust, "The first eliminated team will see me in elimination ceremony and the surviving team will take the Supreme Bus!" Most travelers paled at the chosen mode of transportation.

"What's our advantage?" Heather asked with crossed arms.

"Your ride will start fifteen seconds later." Chris smirked as several butterflies smirked at their luck but they still hate this challenge, "Okay, travelers, get in and strap in!" He watches each team step inside their own spinner ride and the nervous travelers attach themselves against the wall, facing each other to their horror.

"Listen, if your vomit hit me, I'm gonna…" The queen bee held a fist up threateningly as she leave the sentence unfinished to let her teammates figure it out, "And I don't care if it was an accident!"

"I wish I can chuck some your way!" Leshawna shouted from other spinner and the queen bee grit her teeth with deadly growl.

"Chef, start them up!" The grinning host hollered at his co-worker and Chef pull the switch down before the spinner start to spin slowly at first then they speed up, the Burning Butterfly's ride join them fifteen seconds later.

"Can I push this button now?" Chef pointed at a large red button, a 'Dangerous' word can been seen on the surface of a button.

"Yes." Chris grinned widely and the chuckling cooker hit it, causing the spinner to bounce around wildly as it spins around in loop movement while the travelers give out a bloodcurdling screams. "Oh, look at this time right now." Chris checked his watch, "It's about time for someone to throw up right..." He paused and he doesn't have to wait any longer as Ella was first to throw up, the projecting biles float in the air as if there is no gravity.

"NOOO!" Harold wailed out as the floating biles get closer to him before it splash all over his face, some spill into his mouth and he vomit out with few drools dripping all over his chin and shirt. The sight causes Kelly, Emma and Leshawna to lose their lunch, which unfortunately hit the wailing nerd over and over.

"Sound like something happened up there." Chris rubbed his chin as he stare at the leeches' spinner.

"Well, I ain't gonna check it." Chef jabbed his thumb at a green-faced intern at monitor screens, "That's his job." They stand around in silence for a while until the host turn his head to Chef.

"Wanna bet which team lose first?" The host asked.

"My money's on Flying Leech." The cooker said quickly.

"My money's on Fly…Dang it." Chris pouted childishly, they both know that there's a high chance that Flying Leech will lose, due to few members.

* * *

It has been two minutes and few travelers had vomited during the ride, some unlucky travelers were covered in people's vomits to their disgust. Unsurprisingly, the Flying Leech have drop down to last member and it was Scott…"NOT AGAIN!" Harold cried out as the scheming farmer vomited all over him from his right side, "WHY ME?!"

"Oh, would you look at that." Chris received info from his green-faced intern with dull tone, "Flying Leech's out already." He hand a twenty buck over to Chef.

"Do I stop the leech's ride now?" Chef asked.

"Nah, not until the other three teams are out." The host smirked cruelly, "Would you kindly crack it up to max?"

"Gladly!" The chortling cooker open a pane up to reveal a black button with skull on it and he push it, the spinners suddenly speed up and to the travelers, it feel like they were going at mach two.

"STOP THE RIDE!" Max screamed his lungs off before he accidently swallow Dean's vomit then the aspiring villain immediately throw up on spot, causing few ants to hurl their stomach contents out.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Ugh, my stomach…" Chev groaned weakily as he rubbed his stomach with his arms, "I am so not gonna eat today…UGH!" He quickly turns around to vomit into the toilet.

 _ ***Static***_

A intern vomit violently before he start to seizure as he pass out with foams around his lip and another intern run inside. "KENNY, SPEAK TO ME!" He shook Kenny with a wail, "SPEAK TO ME! KENNY!"

 _ ***Static***_

The evil midget clown stare at the camera with psycho grin as he sharpening his tongs with evil chortle.

 _ ***Static***_

"…How did this clown get in there?" Chef asked Chris confusingly and the host shrugs his shoulders. "Should we do something? I mean, he's a psycho!"

"Nah, what's the worst thing that can happen?" Chris waved it off and the cooker just grunt disapproval.

* * *

It's almost one hour since the challenge started and the host was almost impressed with some travelers who manage to hold their biles in while most moaning travelers drop out but still riding the ride to their discomfort. "What-your-face-is, how many left?" Chris hollered at the green-faced intern.

"V-V-V-Vomiting Ants have three left, G-Gwen, S-Scarlett and Sky…" The intern gagged, "Burning Butterfly have Ennui and Eva…Crying Worm only have Crimson…Oh, god!" He dry-heaved at the sight on monitor, "Never mind! Crying Worm's out."

"And the flies?" The host asked.

"T-T-They're out just now…" The intern stuttered before he retch into a trash can, "OH GOD, WHY ME?! WHY!"

"So five more people, huh?" Chris tapped his chin.

"I-I-I can't hold it in any longer!" Gwen cried out before she retch out and Sky follow up then Scarlett can't hold it in any more.

"Ant's out! Ant's out!" The intern waved his hands in air as he ran away from the monitor with gagging sob and the cooker halt the rides to allow the moaning and sick travelers out.

"Congrats, Butterflies, you tough it out! The Supreme bus is yours!" The host walked up to Ennui and Eva with a cheesy grin, "Can I get some words from two winners with iron-cladded stomachs?"

"…Bah." Ennui simply open his mouth and the biles spill out downward like a waterfall, causing the grimacing host to take a step back.

"As you have it, bah…" Chris tried his best to keep his biles down before he turn to the moaning leeches with a wide grin, "But I have a surprise for you."

"It's a reward challenge and no one go home?" Leshawna moaned hopefully and the host laughs out loud as he holding his stomach until the laughter wind down few minutes later.

"Nope." The grinning host throws his hands up, "It was a Triple-Elimination challenge! You're going to send three people home tonight at our elimination ceremony."

"WHAT?!" Almost everyone cried out in shock.

"You can't do that!" The sassy traveler protested.

"I just did." Chris walked away from his travelers with a chuckle and few travelers pity Flying Leech.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

"Three losers will take a cannon express ride and I will reveal who are going in few moments." The host grinned at the nervous leeches in front of the bus as Chef set the cannon up before he glance at the travelers, "The three people that will go home tonight are…"

"…" Chef adjusted the barrel uncaringly.

"…" The leeches sweated heavily.

"…" Robert snore in his seat, drooling out of the corner of his mouth.

"…Kelly!" Chris announced, "Emma! And Ella!"

"Oh, no…" Emma was about to say something and her eliminated teammates were going to join her but the cooker suddenly toss them inside the cannon at once before he launch them up in the starry sky.

"We should do that often." Chef said to his boss, "Might speed things up."

"Nah, we can't do it all the time." The host replied, "A little twist here and there is good enough."

"Dang, I want to cut the list of maggot nicknames down." The cooker grumbled.

"…You have a list of nicknames?" Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Hey, you try to remember hundred nicknames for maggots and some of them are almost same!" Chef growled with twitching eyebrow, "I still say it's bad idea to have hundred people for one damn season!"

"What are you talking about?" The host shrugged his hands, "It's the greatest idea I ever come up with!" The cooker walk away with a shaking head, "It is!"

* * *

 **(Meh Bus)**

"I gotta admit, I didn't see this triple elimination coming." Sam muttered after everyone took a quick shower and change of clean clothes.

"Dunno." Ryan replied before he looks at Bang Bus as it went off road with screaming leeches, "I kinda feel bad for them. This team kept loses and lose and now they only have five people now."

"Better them than us." Amy scoffed with crossed arms, one less team mean more chance of winning the grand prize and they don't have to deal with four teams anymore if this team drops out before the merge phase.

In the back of the bus, Duncan glance at some of his teammates and very few were sleeping, exhausted from the spinner ride. He nearly roll his eyes as soon as he saw Sky sneak few glances at his deaf friend while she was chatting with some ants and the said boy was writing something down in his notebook. The punk's eyes shift over to Owen as he chat with Sammy animated and he can tell that the oaf is crushing on Sammy so badly, he really hope that it don't end bad like before because this oaf is a good fella. Duncan glance out the window to watch the scenery but Supreme bus block his view and his eyes end up meeting Chev's eyes. The flirter flick him middle fingers, sticking his tongue out to mock him.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Duncan banged the window with glare before he flip birds at his way, some travelers tried their best to ignore the punk.

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

The next day, several butterflies were watching a random tv show on a hanging monitor and the rest were doing their own businesses until the bus suddenly stop with a jolt, nearly send everyone tremble down. "Everyone, get out." Chris' voice hollered from outside, "Time for your challenge!"

"Lake?" Mike stood up as he looked outside, "Cliff?" His head dropped with deadpan expression, "Oh…"

"Same shit, old shit." Eva exited the bus with a mutter.

* * *

 **(Australia: Lake)**

"Today, we will have a simple challenge and whoever completed it first will win the first-class floor in the ship." Chris announced to his contestants as they gather around in front of him, "And whose team that come in last place will see me in the elimination ceremony tonight."

"What's the challenge?" Gwen deadpanned, "Jump off the cliff into the lake?"

"Partly." The smirking host said, "The challenge is Key Relay Race." He bring a key out behind his back, "You will race and pass this key onto your next runner. The final runner will jump off the cliff then unlock the chest…" He jammed his thumb at the lake behind him, "In the deep water, infested with sharks and mutated creatures!" Several travelers become nervous, "Due to a size of one team, we will have five players from each team, one runner per a leg. I'll give you some time to choose your players and which leg they will partake in."

"Ryan, Shawn, Tyrell, Kim, get your asses out there now!" Courtney spun around to her teammates suddenly, "We're gonna win this damn thing!"

"I'm taking third leg." Duncan grunted out as the ants discuss on members and legs.

"I'll go jump off the cliff." Sky volunteered.

"Second's mine and fourth goes to Dean." Gwen tilted her head at the deaf traveler.

"I'll do the first." Stephanie spoke.

"Jasmine, Izzy, Ezekiel, Leon and I will do the race." Trent looked around at his teammates, "But who's gonna jump off?"

"I'll do it, I'll do it!" Izzy waved her hand excitingly with a giggle and the flies decide to give it to her somewhat reluctant.

"I'll jump and you…" Eva pointed at Blaineley before her finger shift to Heather, Chev, Laurie and James, "You, you, you and you are gonna run."

"Dibs on third leg." Chev spoke up.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

Leshawna grumble under her breath before she blows her hair up, "I'm glad they give us a fighting chance for this challenge."

* * *

"Everyone's ready?" Chris looked at the first racers to make sure that they are ready to go before he hold his gun up in air, "Get ready…Set…GO!" He fired into the sky as the racers took off and he hear something fall down behind him before he look over his shoulder to see a dead bluejay bird. "…Gotta write letter to PETA again." The host sighed to himself.

"Outta my way!" Courtney shoved Leshawna down with a neck chop as she ran ahead and the CIT was about to attack Stephanie but the trainer introduced her face to her elbow, stunning the CIT and giving ant a lead for now. Trent and Blaineley quickly overcome the groaning CIT to get a wide margin and to avoid her rage.

* * *

Gwen squirt her eyes at the first set of racers as they run toward her and others, it look like it was gonna be a normal challenge since nothing have happened so far but it don't stop her from keeping her guard up. The goth traveler immediately receive a key from Stephaine and she take off swiftly. After few good meters, her decision was wise enough when she hear a explosive behind her and she peek over her shoulder to see Scott fling up in air with scream, courtesy of a landmine. As soon as her boot step onto something with a click, her face paled before the landmine launch her up in air, following by other screaming racers as they tried their best to avoid the buried landmines.

* * *

Chef and Chris watch the race from a safe distance before the cooker turn his head to his boss, "So…A race, mixed with normal harmless legs and trapped legs?"

"Yup." The host nodded.

"…Lame." The cooker looked back to the race with deadpan expression.

"No, it's not!" Chris puffed his chest up with a childish huff, "In that challenge, everyone will start to wonder if their leg are trapped or not and it'll drive them mad!"

"…The odd legs are nonlethal while the evens are lethal?" Chef asked without looking at his boss.

"…Shut up!" The pouting host crossed his arms before he mutter under his breath as the cooker's head shake lightly, "Still not lame."

* * *

Heather pass the key over to Chev and he give her a wink, earning an sneer from her, before he take off but Duncan stick his leg out to trip the flirter. "HEY!" Chev throw a dirty glare at the smirking punk as he get back up on his feet.

"What?" Duncan held his hands up innocently but his smirk don't make it innocent to the flirter's annoyance before he snatch his key from Gwen as soon as the goth traveler arrive at their side and he quickly throw a haymaker punch at flirter, which was dodged. "All fair in war!"

"Oh, that's how you wanna play?" Chev said before he suddenly tackle the punk down from behind and they ram their eblows or fists at each other as they tried to get lead or to injuring each other. Zoey and Ezekiel used this chance to get ahead of them and surprisingly, the fighting rivals manage to reach the fourth leg together before Katie does.

"Yes, yes, we gonna make it!" Harold laughed as he took the lead and his celebration turns out to be pre-mature when he falls into a deep pit hole with a crash, allowing the other racers to overtake him.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I should have kept my mouth shut." The dejected nerd slumped in his seat.

* * *

Eva and Sky were first to dive off the cliff into the lake at same time, following by Izzy and Shawn. "Come on, come on!" Lightning beckoned Leshawna on before he snatches the key from her then he dive off the cliff, "Lightning gonna strike…" His head smash against a boulder in the lake hard and most travelers and host wince at the sound.

"Ooh, good thing he plays football." Chris winced as the fainted jock slip off the boulder into water, "Or he could have damaged some brain cells there."

"Are someone gonna do something about that?" Dakota pointed at the floating body of sport jock.

"Nah, he'll be up." The host grinned before he scratches his cheek in thought, "I think?" He lean back to the cameraman with low whisper, "Have some paramedic and lifeguard on standby."

* * *

The final racers have been searching for anything to use their key underwater, only taking a short break for air, and it don't look like they were getting closer until Eva spot five sets of chests. The bodybuilder quickly swims up to the first chest and she try it out but it was dud and she quickly move to the next one as few racers discovered the chests. Sky use her key on the first chest and it suddenly unlock on first try, the Cree traveler quickly open it up to see a mug of Chris' trophy before she quickly carry it up to the surface with Eva right behind her in a neck-to-neck race. One of them breaks out first with few coughs as she holds the trophy up in air.

"Sky has come in first place and she has won the first class floor for Vomiting Ant!" Chris announced as the said team cheered for the Cree traveler, "Eva take the second place…" Two more racers swim out with coughs, "Shawn and Izzy have taken third and fourth place! Meaning, Flying Leech is in last place…" He deadpanned, "Again."

"Hey, where are sharks and mutated animals?" Shawn asked his host as the racers swim back to the shoreline, "You said there were some but I haven't seen them in water at all."

"They're on strike." Chris pointed at animals with picket signs as they walk around in circle and most travelers stare at odd sight with raised eyebrows. "Lousy no-good union. I hate them so much."

"I swear that show is getting weird and weird lately." Anne Maria muttered to herself.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Four out of you five will keep your passport and one of you will go home tonight." Chris said dully as he looked at the leeches, "…To be honest, I'm kinda tired of seeing you guys here. Hell, I barely see other teams except for the challenges!"

"I'm also sick of seeing your ugly mug!" Leshawna growled bitterly.

"…The loser of the day is…" The host cleared his throat.

"…" The leeches waited with baited breath.

"…Lightning!"

"No!" The sport jock attemped to stand up, only to cry in pain as soon as he hit his bandaged head on a suspending lamp. "I-I-I am Lightning and the Lightning is…"

"Get out of here, loser!" Chef threw the screaming sport jock overboard into the sea before the cooker head back inside with a mutter, "Jocks…Always with massive ego."

* * *

 **(Dining Room)**

Jacques just finished his dinner and he was about to leave the room but he hear someone call him out. "Jacques!" He glanced over his shoulder to see Jen and Dean walk up to him, "Can you do a little favor for us?"

"Um, what is it?" Jacques asked before Dean holds a enveloped letter up.

"Dean wants to give it to Josee but he's not comfortable with her right now because…" Jen scratched her cheek.

"Ah, say no more." The figure skater took the letter from the deaf traveler with a nod, "I'll give it to her right away." He can tell that it's a rejection letter and he don't have any problem with that since the deaf guy seems to be a good guy and Josee was really making him uncomfortable with her behavior. "Just tell him to stay in his room for a while because Josee might not take it pretty well."

"Thank, I'll tell him." Jen smiled nervously.

" _Thank, I owe you one."_ Dean wrote to him before they went back to their table and the figure skater just wave at them as he leaves the room.

"…Ah, shit." Jacques realized that he have to deal with Josee if he don't get out of her range before she open her letter. Well, he'll deal with it later when he find her in this ship. He really doesn't have to look any farther when he found her heading back to her floor, "Josee!"

"What do you want?" Josee glared at him.

"Here, a letter from Dean…" Jacques held a letter before she suddenly snatches it from him excitingly and she rip it open. "Gottago,bye!" The male figure skater quickly flees from her as fast as he can.

"I know you like me and I'm flustered that you're interesting in me." Josee read it out loud with a smile, "But I'm sorry, I don't like you." Her smile drops right away, "To be honest, you creep me out and…" Her eyes read every line before she stares off into space for a while, her left eyebrow twitch few times as her hands scrunching the letter up. "…I'M GONNA KILL YOU, DEAN, FOR TOYING WITH MY HEART! I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR LEGS AND ARMS! ARGH!"

"RUN, EVERYONE, RUN!" Jacques' voice echoed throughout the ship.

* * *

 **(First Floor)**

Few days later, the travelers were either sleeping in or walking around in hallway until they hear a blaring horn. "Travelers, we will be in New Guinea for your challenges and we will be staying there for few days." Chris' voice announced, "Get ready in an hour, Mclean out!"

"New Guinea?" Owen scratched his hair, "I've never heard about this place before."

"It's north of Australia." Gwen answered him, "I'm surprised that you don't know this place."

"Well, geography is not my best subject." The giggling oaf admitted guiltily and the goth traveler rolled her eyes at him.

* * *

 **(New Guinea)**

"Today we will have three challenges, two challenges will take place at same time." Chris grinned at his travelers.

"Two at same time?" James raised his hand up, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'll get to that in a moment." The host replied before he clear his throat, "Each team will split in two and one group will do a challenge while the other does another one. The first challenge is craving a mascot totem out from this wooden block." He pointed at five wooden blocks before he shift his finger over to a mud field, "The second challenge is building a hut from mud and sticks. Whoever build the impressive totem and sturdy hut will receive one or two advantages for the final challenge!"

"Excuse me, there's only four of us!" Leshawna threw her left hand up as her other hand hold four fingers up, "This challenge is unfair to us!"

"Tough luck." Chris shrugged his shoulders uncaringly, "Anyway, teams, please divide in two groups. You will have five hours to do your challenges and your group can't help each other…" He ignored the sassy traveler's shouts, "We will start…NOW!" Most travelers quickly scramble to their chosen area.

"I'll take care of totem one." Scott head for the wood craving challenge with Harold in tow.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Ew, I can't believe we have to play around in mud!" Dave shivered, "And don't get me started on this freak from other team. He was eating mud! EATING!"

 _ ***Static***_

Ezekiel chew on mud with joyous moans, his dirty hands rub mud all over his face.

* * *

About two or three hours in, most groups were almost done with their challenges but they kept working on them to make sure that they will win the advantages and some believe that the host give them five hours on purpose so the leeches can have a chance. "Wow, that is one badass totem." Harold whistled at the scheming farmer's handwork, it was a very well-detailed of leeches stacking on each other in different poses. "I can't believe you can do it in short time!"

"Eh, I have a lot of experience." Scott shrugged, "I thought you should know that by now?"

"Um, I wasn't paying attention." The nerd muttered and the scheming farmer gives out a grunt as he turns back to the totem for another check. Little did they know is that someone having been watching them, plotting to do something about the leech totem and the plotter is none other than Cleo.

The Egyptian model needs to come up with something to put the leeches at disadvantage. To her, if this team is wiped out then she will have one less team to deal with. 'How do I take care of it without anyone catching me?' Cleo frowned mentally as she crave some pieces off from the ant's totem before Duncan walk by her with tools in his hands and a lighter slip out as soon as he stumble on a slippy rock, landing next to her feet. The punk didn't notice it as he kept walking and Cleo was about to call him out but it hit her when she pick the lighter up, she can use it with few dry sticks lying around. 'That is so easy.' Cleo smirked evilly before she quietly put her plan to work without anyone's knowledge.

* * *

"Do you think we should add more sticks among the walls?" Trent carried some thick sticks over to the hut.

"Yeah." Noah took some, "Chris said sturdy and I bet that word's a hint for the final challenge."

"You think?" The musician asked.

"I'm pretty certain." The bookworm replied flatly, "Because it's pretty fishy that he has us do two challenges at same time and it's all about creating."

"Ah." Trent hummed, "Now you mentioned it…"

"Less chat, more work!" Josee suddenly snarled at them, causing them jump up in air at her voice and the snarling figure skater shove some mud into the hut forcefully.

"Jeez, what crawl up her ass and die?" Noah asked him and Trent response with a shrug of his shoulders.

On other side of the mud field, Leshawna work on the hut's side as she make some complain but Zoey don't hear her, due to her focus on the task in front of her. "I fucking hate this stinkin' show, they should put us on other team instead of eliminating us all!" Leshawna grumbled, "Fucking triple elimination, fucking no-good host, fucking show! Why did I sign up for this damn show in first place?!"

"I'm gonna get some sticks." Zoey told Leshawna before she walk away to look for sticks and the sassy traveler pat the wall with some grumbles.

"Let's see…" The sassy traveler circled the shanty hut, "Maybe I'll add more mud here…" She was about to pick some mud up but she feel something heavy hit her back and with a cry, she crash into the hut as one side collapse under her weight. "Oh no!" She gasped, staring at the damage with widened eyes before she look around the area for anyone that might have push her but she don't know who. "Okay, I gotta fix it before it's too late!"

"I'm back…" The indie traveler returned with sticks before she gasp at the sight, "What happened?!"

"I don't know, I just fall!" Leshawna pushed some mud up against the edge of the hole, "Hurry up and help me!" Her teammate quickly help her and they were about to complete the wall but their host show up with a blaring horn.

"Time's up!" Chris grinned, "Everyone, stop doing what you're doing and let me take a look at your work."

"Ugh, at least Scott's gonna win us one advantage with his skill." The sassy traveler groaned. Just as soon as she finished her sentence, the leech's totem suddenly burst up in flame to everyone's shock and Scott and Harold tried to put the fire out with cries before it become a pile of ashes. "WHAT THE HELL?! COME ON!"

"…Since the leech's project have went up in flame literally and their hut is pretty crude at best." Chris glanced between two objects with a mutter, "It's safe to say they're in last place for now." He walked past the dejected leeches and he look around at some huts and totems, some were pretty basic or impressive enough. "Well, Burning Butterfly has the best hut and Vomiting Ant have best totem so both team will receive one advantage." Chef pushed a wheelburrow, filled with water guns, "Water guns for the final challenge!"

"We gotta shot each other?" Tyrell asked curiously.

"Nah, you're gonna raid other huts and try to destroy the base." Chris said, "And the water guns go to butterflies and ants since they won the best hut and totem. Team with standing sturdy hut win the challenge and Supreme bus! The first team to lose their hut will see me at elimination ceremony!"

"How do you lose a hut?" Catarina asked with raised hand, "Like what's the max damage?"

"Two-third." The host tapped his chin as the cooker armed each ants and butterflies, "We'll let you know if your huts are destroyed."

"We'll attack leeches first." Eva whispered to her team, "Gotta put them out of misery."

"Agreed." Heather pumped her water gun with a wicked smirk before she look at her host, "So when do we start?"

"I'll let you know when everyone get in their huts." Chris replied and the teams head to their huts.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Do I feel bad for throwing this mudball at Le-whatever-her-name-is and possibly cost them a chance to win?" Cleo filed her nails uncaringly, "No, not at all."

* * *

After a quick check, Chris rise his horn up with a grin. "Travelers, get ready to…" He blew the horn, "RAID!" The teams quickly run out of their huts, some stay behind to defend, and as if they share same mind, everyone attack the leeches' hut without mercy.

"YO, STOP THAT!" Leshawna tried her best to defend her hut with others but it was no use and their crude hut just collapse within first five minutes before the teams quickly split up to attack their opponents' huts.

" _Flying Leech is out!"_

"Take ants out now?" Samey asked Eva since the other team also has water gun. The bodybuilder takes a quick glance to see that the ants were focusing on attacking worms' hut.

"No, we'll take flies out first then ants last." Eva replied, it seems that the worm's hut won't survive this long, thank to the water guns.

"Why do you approve this boring challenge?" Chef asked his boss as they watch two teams taking other two teams out before they attack each other.

" _Crying Worm is out! Singing Fly is out!"_

"Eh, because I'm pretty sure the leeches will lose the next few challenges and I don't want to waste some good challenges on them." Chris replied, "It's getting really sad to watch the leeches trying and trying, only to lose at the end."

"…Smart move." The cooker muttered with crossed arms, "So no traps for next few challenges?"

"Well, we're gonna add few things but yeah." The host scratched his chin before the fourth hut collapse and a certain team cheers for their victory while the other team groans furiously at a close call, they almost destroy their opponent's hut. "Oh, Vomiting Ant survived long enough to win the Supreme bus by a hair!" He clapped with a grin before he drop his grin as he turn to leeches, "…Well, you know what to do now."

"Yes, voting for elimination." Leshawna walked off with a grumble.

* * *

 **(Bang Bus)**

Chris stares at the leeches, "…I'm calling it, this team is gonna be second team to wiped out before the merge. I call it. I don't care if I said that few times before."

"Just tell us who's out!" Leshawna threw her hands up angrily, she's so fed up with everything!

"Alright." The host decide to skip the whole bit, "It's you."

"…Me?" The sassy traveler pointed at herself.

"Yes, you." Chris nodded.

"Oh, hell n…" She was about to groan out but the cooker throw her into the cannon then he fired the screaming sassy traveler and Leshawna soar over the horizon of the sea.

"Oh, hell yes!" Chef snapped his fingers sassily as his head bob side to side, "Mmm-Mmm!"

* * *

 **(Supreme Bus)**

Owen was talking to Dean about Sammy and how awesome and great she is while Sky sits next to them, listening and glancing at notebook. _"I'm glad things are going well between you two."_ Dean wrote, _"So have you told her about your feeling yet?"_

"Ah, no." Owen shook his head with waving hands before he write down, "I don't want to lose her because she's a good friend and what if she don't like me because I'm overweight and…"

" _If Rey was here, she'll smack your head upside and tell you to quit wondering about what-if and go for it!"_ The smiling deaf traveler wrote, _"She'll say who the hell care about appearance and whatever, just step up and do it! If she reject you for any reasons, that's her loss because she'll miss out on how great you are and you get some friends who'll help you picking pieces up."_

"…Yeah, Rey and you're right!" The oaf nodded with a beaming grin, "Thank! I'll tell her…" His stomach growled loudly, "Later after I get some chow!" He race off to get some baked goodies and the deaf traveler just shake his head with a light chuckle before Sky pick his notebook up.

" _This friend of yours, Rey, sounds like a character."_ Sky wrote.

" _You don't know half of it."_ Dean chuckled, _"I actually reword her in everything because she love to cursing and insult people. She would say 'Shut up and just fucking do it! If this bitch doesn't like you because you're a fatso, screw her! We get your back, bastard.' And I don't think it's good idea to tell big guy so I have to translation it to make him feel good about it."_

" _Wow, really?"_ The Cree traveler stared at him with widened eyes as he nodded, she have no idea that his friend's like that. _"How did you met each other?"_

" _From one of foster homes when we were little and we just become a best friend, two peas in one pod."_ The deaf traveler smiled, _"If we were send to different place, we always run away and met up in our regular hangout. According to her, it was just us against the world and we only watch out for each other."_

" _She sound like interesting person and very good friend, I hope I'll meet her sometime."_ Sky replied, she want to ask him more about her but she don't want to come off as a nosy person. Dean give her another smile with closed eyes before a idea come to her as she re-read the page and she write back to him, _"Can I borrow a piece of paper and a pencil?"_

" _Sure, take my spare one."_ Dean handed her a pencil with a nod before he rip a blank page out from his notebook, handing it over to her too. Sky thank him with a wave before she walk over to a table in back as the deaf traveler take his book out, half-wondering about her odd request but he brush it off.

Sky take a deep breath before she write first few words on the paper, only to tap the eraser bit against her cheek. "Writing a love letter to Dean?" Duncan suddenly peek over her chair with a teasing smirk and the yelping Cree traveler quickly cover her paper with a blush.

"W-W-What are you talking about?!" Sky stuttered.

"You just wrote, 'Dean, I want you to know…'." The punk pointed out with a chortle, "You are so gonna tell him how much you like him, eh?"

"Shut up!" The blushing Cree traveler huffed, "I-I'm not gonna…Oh, forget it. Yeah, I am. I just want to write letter to him in advance because I know I would mess up or chicken out if I was going to tell him in person. After what I just read what he said to Owen, I decide not to wait any more and tell him before it's too late."

"Late for what?" Duncan raised his eyebrow at her, "You're the only chick I know who have a major crush on Dean, beside Josee but she lose her chance a while ago because she's crazy."

"Well, um…" Sky shifted her weight in her chair, "You never know what will happen next in life, right? Like we get eliminated and might never see each other again or…" The punk roll his eyes at her as she tried to come up with some excuse.

"Alright, alright, just go and finish your love letter to Dean." The punk waved her off, "Don't forget to add kisses and hugs."

"Duncan!" She hissed at him.

"Oh, and good luck with it." Duncan chuckled at her reaction before he head to the restroom, "If you ask me, I think you two suit each other."

"Oh…" Sky blinked at his back, "Thank…" Little did they know is that Cleo was sitting in front of Sky's chair and her eyebrow twitch rapidly as her nose wiggle few times. She don't know why it was getting to her.

* * *

 **(New Guinea)**

The very next day, the buses suddenly stop with a hard brake and most travelers scream out as they were pushed out of the vehicles onto a hard ground in front of their smirking host. "Challenge time!" Chris spreading his arms out with a wide grin, "And it's medic-theme! Four challenges! Any team that complete a challenge will be excused from rest of the challenges, first team with first challenge will get first class ride in jet and whoever don't complete a challenge will see me in elimination ceremony!"

"Medic?" Scott scoffed, "You're gonna make us make out with some CPR dummies?"

"Maybe, if you're lucky." The host chuckled, "Anyway, our first challenge of the day…" He gestured at five wheelchairs on a track field, "Wheel of Doom! Two people from each team will participate in this race, one to push the wheelchair and other to ride. Five laps around the field and try your best to avoid some obstacles because if your wheelchair can't go on, you're out of the race! First team to cross the finish line will be excused from the rest of challenges and get first-class ride!"

"Do we choose our players?" Owen asked.

"Yes." Chris nodded.

"Dib on riding chair." Scott walked over to the wheelchair before his teammates can say anything. Harold decides to push his wheelchair and Zoey give it to them, if her team loses this challenge then she can make it up for the next one. The host just waits for the teams to pick their members and he doesn't have to wait any longer as several travelers approach the wheelchairs. Leon is going to push Bridgette for the Singing Fly, Burning Butterfly have Jo as pusher and Eva as rider, Max was chose to be the Vomiting Ant's rider since he was light enough and Stephanie step up as the pusher, Ryan and Dawn was forced to be pusher and rider by Courtney for the Crying Worm team.

"Okay, everyone, get ready on my command." The host brings whistler up to his lip as the pushers tensed, "Set…GO!" The wheelchairs took off with Burning Butterfly in lead.

"What's the obstacles, by the way?" Trent asked.

"Oh, just normal stuff." Chris pushed a button and dozen of swinging pendulums and buzzing saws pop out from nowhere as several shocked racers evade them barely.

"Dude…" The widened-eyed musician stared at the sight with dropped jaws, "…How is that relating to medic?!"

"Oh, we might teach you how to apply bandages if we're lucky." The host joked and some travelers give him an odd look.

"Jo, get me closer!" Eva barked at her partner as the jockette dodge a swinging pendulum before she speed up to get the bodybuilder closer to an unlucky victim. Eva crouch up on her seat then she shove her foot down at other wheelchair with a mighty kick.

"HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Bridgette screamed out in fright as the bodybuilder kept hitting the wheel of her wheelchair and Leon tried to get away from them swiftly but they stick to him like a glue. After few well-placed stomps, the fly's wheel rattles off and the surfer fall down with a crash as the Inuit traveler tumbles over her by accident.

"Oh, Singing Fly just drop out from the race." Chris laughed at the sight.

"Is that allowed?" Rock turned to him in shock.

"Yes." The host grinned as the racers enter their third lap, Burning Butterfly still in lead.

"MOVE IT, BUDDY!" Scott shouted at Harold, "RUN FASTER!"

"I am trying my best here!" The sweating nerd grunted out before he trip over a buzzing saw, which fortunately don't hit him, and the wheelchair was propelled by the movement.

"WHOA!" The scheming farmer held onto his wheelchair for the life with a scream and his eyes widened in horror as he roll toward the dozen of pendulum and buzzing saws at high speed. "NOOOO!"

"OOH!" Chris covered his eyes with wince and the travelers watch on in horror as Scott give out a bloodcurdling scream offscreen, it was so graphic as if they were watching a scene from a slasher flick. "…Look like we're really gonna learn how to bandage someone up."

"Go, go, go!" Eva banged her fists on the armrest of the chair, they were in final lap already and the finishing line was getting closer but the other two teams were right behind Jo, nipping at her heels. It was a neck-to-neck race and it look like the Burning Butterfly was about to cross the line first but Duncan suddenly send Max across the line by pushing the wheelchair forward.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Max cried out before he met the same fate of Scott.

"Ouch!" Chris winced again, "Vomiting Ant won in a painful way! First class is theirs!"

"HEY, THEY CHEAT!" Courtney jabbed her finger at the smirking punk with a roar, "IT'S AGAINST RULES!"

"No, it's not." The host shook his head, "There's no rule about pushing someone across the line and they did it fair and square." He make a shooting gestures at the Vomiting Ants, "Since you're excused from the rest of challenges, you can go ahead and relax in your first-class cabin until we get back."

"Sweet!" Duncan dragged the moaning aspiring villain past them with a smirk, following by his team and Courtney growled angrily.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"CHEAT, RIGGED, SUE!" Courtney tears her hairs out with roar.

 _ ***Static***_

"I really wish there's a loophole where I can eliminate any contesters on whim." Chris looked through a thick book before he close it with a deadpan expression, "None. Dang…"

* * *

"Second challenge!" The host clapped his hands together as Chef finished applying bandage to Scott's head, "CPR Relay! Three people from each team will race through this building with CPR dummies and the final runner has to perform a perfect CPR with Chef's approval. First team to complete it will be safe and excused."

"I'll go first." Zoey looked at her teammates.

"Then I'll take second and you do third one." Scott looked at Harold and the nerd start to brag about his mad CPR skill but it fall upon deaf ears.

"I'll do CPR because I have some experience in that." Ellody said to her teammates.

"Really, you do?" Trent asked with a blink, also volunteering to run the first leg and Jasmine take second leg.

"Yes, for extra credit." The genius replied.

"I'm doing CPR because I'm the CIT." Courtney pointed at herself with her thumb as several worms secretly roll their eyes annoyingly, "Crimson will do first leg and Lindsay do second one."

"B, you wanna do CPR?" Mike asked the silent traveler as B nodded with a smile, "Okay, I'll do second leg and Sanders take first one."

"Now you have picked your runners, please take your place." Chris called out and the runners walk off to their starting points. He wait until he receive some confirmation from his interns before he announce, "Runners, ready? Set…" The first runners lift their dummies up before they take off as soon as the host shout out, "GO!"

Zoey was in lead with Sanders behind and the runners climb up a steep slope, where the second runners were waiting. The indie traveler gets closer to Scott and she was about to hand the dummy over but her foot trips her over, causing her to chuck the dummy toward Scott. It hit him right in his groin and Scott bend over with a painful groan, only to stumble around then fall down the slope. It's more painful because it turn out that the steep slope is longest slope, littered with jagged rocks that the interns placed early to make the first runners maneuver their way around, and he smash against every rocks all way down to the bottom. "Scott!" Zoey ran down to the base with concern expression, "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm okay." Scott groaned sarcastically.

* * *

Chef cover his mouth with a yawn before Ellody arrive, tossing the dummy over on the table in front of the cooker then she start to perform CPR and B follow in with Courtney behind. Chef watches them for few minutes before he lift Singing Fly's flag up, "Singing Fly pass with flying color."

"WHAT?!" Courtney started to protesting about the decision but Chef ignore her as he bring his walkie-talkie out.

"Chef here." The cooker spoke, "Yeah, it's over. Singing Fly won this one. Okay, I'll tell her." He turned to Ellody, "You can go back to jumbo jet now if you want to."

"Thank you." Ellody left with a smile before Harold carries his dummy in.

"…Wait…" The nerd glanced behind him, "It's over already?"

* * *

Meanwhile outside the jet, Owen and Sammy were enjoying the clear weather as they make some chats and laugh a bit at Owen's stories. The oaf glance at her then he glance around at his surrounding, he feel like it's a perfect time to tell her how he feel about her. "Um, Sammy." Owen rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mmm?" Sammy arched her eyebrow at him, signaling that he have her complete attention.

"You're an awesome gal and really cool friend." The oaf poked his index fingers together, "I really like you more than a friend. I always have great time when we hang out together and I want to spend more time with you so I can know you better." He paused before he snaps his fingers, "Oh, and I really think you're pretty too."

"Oh, that's sweet." The peppy traveler smiled sweetly before she adjust her gaze away from him, "I do like you too, but…"

"But…?" Owen wondered, a little nervous and scared.

"The thing is…" Sammy took a deep breath then let a sigh out, "I'm a transgender."

"You identity yourself as a boy?" The oaf blinked.

"No, no, I identity myself as a girl." Sammy shook her head.

"Oh, so you're born as a boy but identity with female?" Owen said before he smile, "That's cool! How do you know you're a girl and when was that?"

"…You're not repulsed by me?" She asked with rapid blinks, "I mean, you don't mind that I have a body of boy?"

"Well, it's about inner appearance that count, right?" The oaf scratched his head, "I honestly don't see any problem with that as long as everyone accept themselves and is happy with that. You say you're a girl, then you're a girl, nothing wrong with that." He shrugged his shoulders, "Either way, I still like you." He scratched his hair dazedly, "Well, I like you for your appearance at first but I really like your personality most because you're so peppy and sweet."

"Oh." Sammy tucked her hair behind her ear, "Thank…You're the first guy that don't run off when they found out that I'm a transgender." She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes, "About your confession, can I have some time to think about it? I'll let you know at the end of this show, is that okay with you?"

"Sure!" Owen grinned and they talk a bit about each other.

* * *

"Third challenge…" Chris gestured to three large vats with diving boards, Scott stand on left board and he have a neck brace this time, Ennui in middle and Kim on right board. "Real illness or bogus illness? Puzzle game! I will ask the teams which illness is real or not and if they get it right, their diver will jump into the vat and fish a corpse piece out! There are five pieces in total and you must complete a set first to win this challenge."

"Are there gonna be eels in there?" Zoey asked, recalling seeing this challenge from an old episode.

"Nah, we change to something else better." The host grinned wickedly before he clear his throat, "Okay, here's the first one… ' Dance, real or fake?"

"Fake!" Courtney crossed her arms with a huff.

"Real." Harold answered with a grin.

"That is clearly a fake." Dave scoffed.

"The answer is…" Chris grinned, "Real!" He whispered to the camera, "I know it's not really a illness but a social phenomenon, they don't know it." He glanced at Scott, "You can go ahead and jump in." The scheming farmer dive into the vat before he suddenly try to get out of the vat with bloodcurdling scream, flailing his arms around and a scaly arm grab his torso, dragging him inside.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME, FANG!" Scott's voice screamed out, following by sounds of brutal beating and snarls from sharks.

"Oh, sharks, huh?" Heather muttered, not caring about the farmer in distress.

"Yep, and did I mention you have three tries to get a piece before we go to next question?" Chris chuckled sadistically. It took Scott two more tries until he receives a torso piece with a weak groan. He looks at his card, "Desmoplastic small-round-cell tumor."

"Um…" Mike scratched his head, "Real?"

"What he said." Sam also guessed it.

"Real." Zoey went along with it.

"Correct!" Chris grinned before the divers jump into the vat, Ennui come out with left arm in one go and Kim come out with right leg after two tries and Scott…

"BACK, BACK!" The screaming scheming farmer kicked sharks' faces but it makes them angrier as they bit into his legs, "HELP ME!" He didn't get any pieces this time.

"Dyshousia." The host called out.

"Fake." Eva guessed.

"Real." Courtney cut Ryan off.

"Um, fake?" Harold scratched his head unsurely.

"It's fake." Chris said and Kim dove into the vat then she come out with another leg piece before the host look up at Scott. "Scott, we're waiting for you."

"GIMME A BREAK HERE!" Scott panted on his knees, "I JUST GOT UP HERE JUST NOW!" It took the scheming farmer few minutes until he jump back into the vat, only to meet same fate like before.

"Maybe I shouldn't have goes with sharks." The host said absentmindedly as he ignored the screaming of the farmer before he shrug his shoulders, "Oh, well. Let's see…Fluoroquinolone Toxicity Syndrome."

"…Real?" Heather said slowly, somewhat unsure.

"Fake, fake!" Courtney once again cut her teammates off to their growing annoyance.

"Real!" Harold called out.

"The answer is real!" Chris grinned.

"HEY, I DON'T EVEN GET OUT OF THIS DAMN VAT!" Scott clawed his way out before the sharks drag him back under the water.

"Well, I don't see you coming out with a piece anytime now." The host rolled his eyes as Ennui come out with torso piece, "Next one…Fibromyangina."

"Real." Both Jo and the CIT said.

"Fake!" The nerd said.

"Ah, the question was tricky one." Chris chuckled, "It's fake, the real deal is spelling fibromyalgia. No 'n' in it."

"STOP GETTING THEM RIGHT!" The scheming farmer sobbed.

After a while, the butterflies have four pieces and worms were right behind them with three pieces while the leeches still have one piece. "Nah, too easy…" The host shuffle through several cards, "Any idiots can get it…No, no…Ah! Phalangiolithiasis."

"Fake." Eva grunted out and both Zoey and Courtney said real.

"It's fake." Chris replied before Ennui come out with final piece, "Burning Butterfly just take this challenge and they are safe!"

"ARGH!" The CIT stomped her foot.

"Now it come down to worms and leeches for the final challenge, whoever take it is safe from the elimination ceremony." Chris said, "…We will get to it right after Chef fish Scott out from this vat and give him some medic attention."

"Here we go again." Chef walked past him in his nurse outfit as he stretch a bandage roll out.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"That is worse day ever." Scott muttered, he have casts on his right arm and left leg and he have black eye and some cuts on his face. "Can it get any worse than that?!"

* * *

"Here's your final challenge!" Chris gestured to two large deep pit and the teams paled at sight of hissing snakes as the creatures slithering around a pedestal, a vial sit on top. "Venom Valor! One from each team will have to take a leap of faith into the pit and fight their way to take the antivenom antidote, whoever get their first win the final challenge and save his or her team from elimination! You can start the challenge anytime by jumping in."

"Are you seriously gonna kill us?!" Ryan cried in shock before Courtney suddenly jump into one of the pits with battle cry, she don't want to lose the challenge so bad and the CIT was absolutely sure that the snakes are not venomous since the host tend to lie to scare them out of it for laugh.

"Pfft, I am not going in there." Scott peeked over the edge and at same time, Harold feel his lucky stone fall out of his pocket. The nerd bend down to pick up, his rear bump against large pole and it tip over toward the unawake farmer. Before the scheming farmer know it, the pole crash down onto him and he fall into the pit with scream as the pole smash his body against the hard ground then dozen of hissing snakes lash out at his flailing limbs.

"OH GOD, SCOTT!" Zoey and Harold cried out in horror.

"Relax, the snakes are not venomous." The grimacing host told the worrying travelers, winced at the sight with Chef at his side.

"…Wait, what?" Chef turned his head to his boss with a blink, "I thought we were supposed to use venomous snakes?" They stare at each other for a while as the screaming can be heard in background.

"…You got the antidotes on hand?" Chris asked as the cooker nodded before they turn back to the sight, "…This guy have a really bad day."

"Oh, yeah." The nodding cooker agreed with a whistle, "And it went from bad day to worse day."

"I won, I won!" Courtney climbed out of the pit with antidote but no one pay her mind since they were trying to figure out how to get Scott out of the venomous snake-infested pit without getting bit. The final challenge went to Crying Worm and it was no brain who will have elimination ceremony tonight.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"I think it's pretty obvious who's going to be eliminate." Chris stared at mummified scheming farmer in wheelchair, "Sorry, Scott, you're out for obvious reasons."

"Bye, schemer!" Chef attached the parachute to the wheelchair before he kick Scott out of the airplane.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Zoey asked.

"Yes, we totally are." Harold answered, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

Next day in an early morning, most travelers were sleeping in their seats and very few were up and around. A sharp jolt, following by a deafening screech wake everyone up with yelps before they hear their host's voice via the loudspeaker. "Morning, travelers, we're here in Java!" The host's voice spoke, "Challenge time, chop-chop! McLean out!" The sleepy travelers just left the jet, too tired to say anything at the moment.

* * *

 **(Java)**

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Chris grinned at the travelers around him as they give out a groan, "Yeah, I'm glad that you're all exciting about it! The rule is very simple, chose either truth or dare. If you refuse to tell the truth or turn a dare down, your team is out right away!"

"Is it just one challenge today?" Catarina asked peeved, it's way too early in the morning.

"Nah, two." The host replied before he tap his chin several times, "What's the order would be…Oh!" He snapped his fingers with a grin "We'll start with Crying Worm, Burning Butterfly, Vomiting Ant, Singing Fly and Flying Leech last then repeating. I'm gonna pick one out from your team…Amy!"

"Bring it on…" Amy yawned boringly, "Truth."

"Do you secretly enjoy reading fanfiction, mostly M rated stuffs?" Chris smirked and the evil cheerleader nearly chokes on her spit.

"…Yes." The evil cheerleader growled before she notice few weird looks from other, "What? I like to see you come up with something to do on this damn show in between challenges!"

"Ennui, truth or dare?" The host chuckled.

"Dare." Ennui said blankly.

"I dare you to drink Chef's fish smoothie!" Chris gestured at the cooker as he grind fishes into a blender then pour it into a tall glass before he give it to the hardcore goth. Ennui just drink it all up in one shot to their disgusting, "OH, DUDE, SICK!" The host covered his eyes with a groan before he calm down after few minutes with few shivers, "Dakota, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dakota said without a hesitance.

"Did you eat raw meats when you were mutated?" The host asked.

"…Yes, I did…" The rich traveler shivered at the memories.

"Leon, truth or dare?" Chris turned to the said traveler.

"Dare." Leon said.

"I dare you to hit a person with sucker punch at your left." The host said.

"Wait, wh…" Trent looked up confusingly before the Inuit traveler sock him in jaw, sending him sprawling on the ground.

"Sorry." The Inuit traveler rubbed his knuckles and the groaning musician wave it off.

"Zoey, truth or dare?" The host glanced at her.

"Um, dare?" Zoey muttered.

"Dare you to make out with the guy next to your right." Chris smirked and the indie traveler glanced at her right side to see Harold.

"No, no, no!" The indie traveler refused with waving arms, "Not doing it! No!" She won't make out with anyone else because she has a boyfriend.

"Flying Leech's out." The host chuckled, "That's gotta be a record." He glanced at worms with a hum, "Lindsay, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Lindsay replied.

"Who do you think is the cutest boy?" Chris smirked.

"Oh, Cori." The bombshell smiled and everyone just look at her puzzlingly.

"…Show us a picture." The host rubbed his forehead, sometime he forget that she tend to get people's names wrong.

"I can point him out." Lindsay pointed at Cody.

"…Huh?" The geek blinked rapidly before he look around to see if she was pointing at something else but everyone were staring at him, "Me? Really? What about your boyfriend, Tyler?"

"Yeah, you." The bombshell giggled, "And I don't have boyfriend."

"Oh…Um…" Cody doesn't know what to say as she smile at him and several travelers just glance between them.

"Well, that's kinda unexpected." Chris rubbed his chin, "Eh, Dave, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Dave said absentmindedly before his eyes widen, "Wait, I mean, tr…"

"Change is not allowed." The host shook his head with a wide grin, "I dare you to drink the toilet bowl!" Chef brings a toilet bowl out with dirty water inside and they can see some food bits floating around.

"NO WAY!" Dave fled the area with a bloodcurdling scream.

"Wimp!" Chef snorted.

"Burning Butterfly's out, thank to Dave." Chris shook his head amusedly, "Next…Owen…"

"Dare me, buddy!" Owen cut him off with a wide grin.

"Well, that is gonna be tough because I know you're one daring fella when it come to food." The host think about it for a bit, "…Ah, I dare you to French-kiss this bear over there!" He pointed at a bear, the said creature look up with a confusing blink.

"Alright, I'll do it." The oaf shrugged his shoulders and the widen-eyed bear quickly flee before the oaf chase it down. He later comes back with a limp and many scratches all over him and he sit down with a thumb-up.

"Carrie, truth or dare?" Chris asked her.

"…Truth." The blonde traveler said.

"Ever stalking Devin and secretly take pictures or anything like that?" The host smirked.

"Um, no." Carrie gulped.

"Lies, Singing Fly's out." Chris laughed as several travelers glance to Devin but it seems like he just miss the whole thing, courtesy of his sleepiness.

"Totally yandere." Chef muttered under his breath.

"How do you know this word?" Harold asked him curiously.

"Am I talking to you, maggot?!" The cooker growled and the gulping nerd just holds his hands up.

"Tyrell?" The host turned to the said traveler, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth?" Tyrell rubbed his neck nervously.

"If your team lost, who would you vote for?" Chris grinned wickedly with wiggling eyebrow and the party animal paled.

"…Courtney." The party animal whispered softly to his host.

"I HEARD THAT, YOU BASTARD!" Courtney shouted at him, making him paled more.

"Sky, truth or dare?" The chuckling host turned away from the sweating party animal to the said traveler.

"…Dare." Sky said after think it over.

"I dare you to pick both noses next to you." Chris said.

"I don't think I can do that one…" The Cree traveler shivered, glancing at Owen and Max at her sides.

"And Vomiting Ant is out." The host said, "Crying Worm won this challenge and now we are going to have our final challenge…"

"What's our advantage?" Courtney cut him off.

"No advantage." Chris shrugged, "I never said that there were going to be any advantage."

"Then what was the point of this challenge?!" The CIT hissed.

"For a little laugh." The host walked away with a light chuckle, "Everyone, follow me!"

"ARGH!" Courtney shouted to the sky.

* * *

"Have you guys ever played a game board with traps?" Chris asked the travelers, "Like…Say…Mouse Trap for example."

"Oh, yes!" Owen waved his hand up in air.

"Great, because there's no need for me to tell you what our final challenge is…" The host gestured to a life-size game board with dozen of traps, some look so familiar. "I give you Traveler Trap!" He pointed at two giant dices, "Roll a dice and move forward but be careful not to trigger any traps off or you will go back to starting space. Worse case, trigger a certain trap and you're out of the game for good!"

"Like waking Chef up over there?" Eva pointed her index finger at snoring cooker on a bed in middle of the game board.

"That's one of eliminating traps." Chris chuckled, "First team to be eliminated or come in last place will see me at the elimination ceremony and first team to reach the final space win first class in jumbo jet!"

"What's the order?" Jen asked as the teams stand at the starting space.

"We'll go alphabetic, Burning Butterfly first then Vomiting Ant last." The host said, "Butterflies, go ahead and roll the dices!" Eva toss the dices and it roll up to eight. The butterflies walk across spaces to the eighth space without any worries because the first ten are safe zone. Ryan toss the dices for the worms and it land, adding up to five.

"Dammit, you should have got us twelve!" Courtney snarled at him.

'Ugh, I wish I'm with Stephanie again, she don't yell this much.' The black bodybuilder stays quiet.

"I have a mad skill in rolling dices, leave it to me!" Harold tossed the dices around before it land on twelve, "Sweet!" He pulled his rainbow-colored stone out with a grin as he walk toward the twelfth space with Zoey, "Good thing I remember to bring my lucky stone with me this time."

"You have lucky stone since when?" Zoey glanced at him after she stepped over a trip wire on eleventh space.

"Since I found it on an island a while ago." The nerd replied.

"What island?" The indie traveler asked.

"The one where we did the candle challenge." Harold answered, "You know the place where they use jumpscares on us every time we put a candle out."

"…Wait, you took this stone from this island?!" Zoey cried out, immediately realizing something. She didn't notice that the Singing Fly rolled eight and Vomiting Ant move up five spaces.

"Yeah?" The nerd tilted his head to her with arched eyebrow, he don't know why her face is turning red.

"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU TOOK THIS STONE OFF THE HAUNTED ISLAND WHEN CHRIS WARNED US NOT TO TAKE ANYTHING OFF THIS ISLAND OR A CURSE WILL FALL UPON THE OWNER?!" Zoey screamed loudly, causing everyone to jump up from shock.

"SAY WHAT?!" Chris turned away from the butterflies with rapid blinks, "Harold, did you take a stone from the haunted island and summon a curse upon your team?!"

"Curse is not real because nothing bad happen to me…" Harold said right before the stone slip out from his hand and it skip across the floor until it hit a wire. It break off to drop a net on the nerd and the snapping wire send the stone up in air. Everyone's eyes follow the soaring stone as it bounce off several objects and it set few more traps off, each hit the nerd in different ways. One pour honey and feather all over him, second one fling the net up with a snare trap, third one throw bunch of eels at the nerd as they electrified him and he fall into a fourth trap, which happen to be a deep pit with dozen different animals that all attack him at once. "HELP, HELP!"

"Not to kick leeches when they're down but I'm up and awake because of this maggot's screams." Chef slowly raises his hand up, "Does that mean Flying Leech is eliminated by technical?"

"Yes." The host rubbed his head, he almost pity the leeches right now. "Leeches, since you're out already, you can go and wait for me in the cargo hold for your elimination ceremony. I'll be right there as soon as we finish the game."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Ooh, I can't believe Harold!" Zoey buried her face in her hands, "The whole time we kept losing is because of Harold's curse! Don't he even listen to Chris' warning?!"

 _ ***Static***_

"I don't know!" Harold gulped as he squirmed in his seat, "I wasn't there when he said that!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Now I remember." Chris looked at his co-worker, "Didn't that happened before with Beth in the first season?"

"Yeah, but they caught on early." Chef replied, "…Do you want me to get some sages?"

"Yeah, I don't want any bad mojo all over me." The host nodded, "Travelers, I don't care but me? My face is the money!" The cooker rolled his eyes at his last comment.

* * *

The ants step on the red space and they hear an odd clicking sound before the area spring them up in air, sending them back to the starting space with a crash.

* * *

Courtney takes a charge forward five spaces ahead and before she knows it, green jell-o pour all over her. The scared CIT claw herself with howls and wails while her teammates stare at her with a deadpan staring, how can you be scared of a green jell-o?

* * *

Leon just stands on a green space before a boxing glove suddenly shot into his groin, causing him to drop on his knees with crossed eyes "Sorry!" Bridgette winced, it turns out that she accidentally trip over a wire and the arrow misses her when she fall down.

* * *

The butterflies step over a blue space and the floor split up under them, sending them plummeting into a skunk-infested pit. The creatures spray all over the screaming travelers and some nearly vomit at the reek smell.

* * *

The nervous flies inch around a snoring bear quietly and it look like they were about to make it but Izzy poke the bear with a stick, waking the creature up. "IZZY!" Most flies shouted at the giggling crazy traveler before they froze as soon as the bear turn its bloodshot eyes to them with a low growl. They quickly flee to the starting space to get away from the snarling bear.

* * *

Dozen arrows shot from other side and Ennui just stand there unfazed as the arrows form a outline of his body. The hardcore goth just step out then walk away from the outline without batting a eyelash.

* * *

Max claw the wall with high-pitched shriek as five buzzing saws slowly move toward him. "Is that legal?!" Noah looked at the smirking host.

"Yes, when you have a good lawyer." Chris chuckled sadistically.

* * *

The worms reach the second to last space and they get really exciting but their excitement was short-lived as a large mouse-like cage drop on them then it lift up with the trapped worms inside, moving all way back to the starting space. "NOOOO, THAT IS RIGGED!" Courtney rattled the bars with bellowing roar.

* * *

Chris look over the game board as the teams move forward or back, "Another setback from the worms and we have Singing Fly and Burning Butterfly getting closer to the final space while the Vomiting Ant is in the middle of something." The ants quietly sneak past the snoring cooker with baited breaths, "Now it's Fly's turn to roll the dices and if they land on three or more, they win the game."

"Who want to roll them?" Trent asked and before someone can answer, Ezekiel kick the dices forward and it roll up to three, which land them on the final space.

"The Singing Fly have won the game and first-class ride!" The host announced as the said team cheered for the semi-feral traveler before he turn to the camera with a cheesy grin, "And you viewers don't need to know who's seeing me in the elimination ceremony."

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Well, now we know why the team stink so bad lately is because someone don't listen to my warning." Chris sighed at the nerd as the indie traveler look at him dirty with crossed arms, "Again."

"I don't know, gosh!" Harold glanced at the stone in his hand, "How should I know that it's cursed?!" His eyes shift back to his host, "So is there gonna be a tie-breaker?"

"Nope, it's double elimination." The host simply answered.

"…Wait, what?" Zoey widened her eyes before Chef toss them out of the airplane with parachutes.

"And there are four teams now." Chef closed the hatch door with a slam.

"Yeah, and it's more easy on me now." Chris grinned, "Less teams mean budget cut. Budget cut means more money for me."

"You mean us?" The cooker turned to him with deadly glare.

"…Yeah, I mean us." The host laughed nervously before he race out to avoid the cooker and Chef grumble under his breath.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"Ah, I don't know you guys but I can't wait for the next challenge." Duncan leaned back against the wall with his hands behind his head, releasing a contented sigh.

"Why?" Anne Maria raised her eyebrow at him oddly.

"Because after the next challenge, it's gonna be very roomy in economy ride with Flying Leech gone." The punk replied and the Jersey traveler thinks it over before she agrees with him.

"Plus, there's about fifty of us here so it probably will go by faster and we'll be at final before we know it." Owen grinned widely.

"Fifty-four." Cody did a quick roll call in his head.

"And some of them are crazy or bad enough." Duncan sighed to himself.

* * *

The next day, the travelers were relaxing and it seems like it's one of these quiet day…As long as few certain travelers don't act up over something. A squeaking loudspeaker draws their attention immediately before the host's voice can be heard, "Travelers, we'll land in New Zealand for your latest challenge! McLean out!"

"Again?!" Taylor looked up, "And this soon?! We just have challenges back-to-back for days!"

"You'll get used to it." Heather muttered and she have a funny feeling that the line have been said many times.

* * *

 **(New Zealand)**

"We will have a special challenge today." Chris walked up to the teams, "It's double-team one, meaning your team will work with other team for this challenge."

"What's the challenge?" Owen asked.

"Hide and seek." The host replied as he pulled jersey sport jacket with nametags out, "Running Man version!"

"…You're not gonna sugarcoat the fact that you ripped a show off again?" The queen bee deadpanned with crossed arms.

"He actually rips it off from a fanfiction!" Chef hollered from the cockpit.

"Anyway, the rules are same like hide and seek game." Chris ignored the cooker, "Two team hides and other two teams seek them out then rip their nametags off. Nametag off, you're out. To win the game, the seekers must rip all hiders' nametags off and the hiders must survive for six hours, which is your time limit. Whoever wins will share the first-class ride in jet and whoever loses will see me in elimination ceremony, both team!"

"I WANT TO BE THE SEEKER!" Courtney called out.

"Nah, it's already been decided." The host shook his head, "Crying Worm and Vomiting Ants are hiders and Burning Butterfly and Singing Fly are seekers. Hiders, put these jackets on and go hide. You all get fifteen minutes head start!"

"God, I swear if we don't win this challenge, I'm gonna kill you all." The grumbling CIT snatched her jacket off the table as the hiders split up to hide and the seekers wait for Chris' signal.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I can't believe they team us up with this bastard's team!" Courtney growled angrily, "I rather deal with Chev's pathetic pickup lines than spend time with this cheater."

 _ ***Static***_

"I can't believe they team us up with princess and her team." Duncan grunted with crossed arms, "I rather break my hands on Chev's ugly mug than spend time with this control freak."

 _ ***Static***_

"Why do I have a feeling that someone is talking about me in bad way?" Chev crossed his arms with a scowl, he don't know why he have a sudden urge to punch Duncan's light out.

* * *

Dean enter a empty house and he find a large closet cabinet in a living room before he climb inside, closing the door immediately. The deaf traveler lean his back against the wall and he turn his head left to see how big it is inside, only to see Dawn's blank face. It was so sudden that he nearly yelp out in surprise and they just stare at each other awkward, he don't know that someone was inside in first place. The petite traveler just raise her hand up to greeting him, it was odd to Dean and he just return it with his raised hand then they just stand there in silence. He feel so awkward about hiding with someone from other team but at least they are on same side for now and it won't get any awkward than that…Just as he think it, Crimson enter the same closet and he end up standing between two stone-faced girls. 'So awkward…'

* * *

"Yo, let me in!" Anne Maria jiggled the doorknob with a scowl, "We're on same team!"

"Get your own place!" Courtney's voice barked from behind the door, "We were here first! You ants can just go running around and tired seekers out for us! It's logical because you have more members than us! Now get your orange-painted ass out of here!"

"That's not logic!" The Jersey traveler stomped away from the small building with a furious groan and before she know it, Eva pounce on her from nowhere and she rip the nametag off.

" _Anne Maria out!"_

Anne Maria was about to grumble before she get an evil idea, "…Yo, if I was you, I would check that place out." Her index finger point at the same building that she walked away early, "There must be two or three in there but who know?"

"You're telling me that?" Eva raised her eyebrow at her, "You know it might fall on you if your teams lose this challenge?"

"We can keep it a little secret." Anne Maria shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright then, it's our little secret." The bodybuilder head over to the building and several screams can be heard few moments later.

" _Courtney out! Amy out! Kim out!"_

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"No one call my tan fake-ass and get away with it." Anne Maria huffed, "If this ho want to mess with me then I'll mess right back!"

* * *

Bridgette, Catarina and Jo climb up few stairs to the fifth floor in a empty office building before they split up to look through the floor for any hiders. "Do you think they would hide in some place like that?" Bridgette glanced at the creepy floor, littered with rubbish, with a fidget.

"Maybe, I know some people can't resist hiding in here." Jo grunted, "They might think we're too chicken to stick around."

"What do you mean?" Catarina raised her eyebrow.

"Take a look around you." The jockette gestured at their surrounding, "Does it remind you of a scene from a slasher flick where a group of teenagers run into a killer and have their throats cut by some sickle or something like that."

"…W-What movie were you thinking about?" The paled German traveler asked with a shudder.

"I forget the name." Jo shrugged her shoulders, "It was really cheesy one. I bet you if we turn around, we'll see a killer staring at us." Just as she said it, they turned around to see a emotionless face with golden eyes staring at them and the girls suddenly run out of the building with bloodcurdling screams.

"…What?" Ennui calmly stroll out into the light with a slow blink and behind him, Max fall out with frothing at his mouth before the hardcore goth rip his nametag off.

" _Max out!"_

* * *

" _Lindsay out! Dakota out! Devin out! Tyrell out!"_

"Nice!" Chev grinned at the announcement, half-wondering who was it and if it happened in one same place. He will later found out that Eva and Izzy were chasing Lindsay and the bombshell accidently led them to other three hiders, who were right around the corner before they clash together then it was easy picking for the seekers.

"With them out, we have about seventeen more to go." Noah checked a list in his hand.

"I kinda find it weird that you have a list of names and carry it around with you." The flirter raised his eyebrow at the bookworm.

"It's better to know who's eliminated or not so we don't screw up and have a pre-celebration then have someone pull a rug out under us at the end." The bookworm replied, "Just to let you know, I just wrote it just before this challenge start."

"Ah, you must be this guy who plans everything out ahead of him down to one detail." Chev muttered.

"I am this guy." Noah shrugged.

" _Dean out! Dawn out! Crimson out!"_

"Fourteen to go." The bookworm muttered.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Why do some people huddle together?!" Courtney threw her hands up with a growl, "They should have scatter around by themselves! If I was not out, I would run around and kick them in groins or break their faces in!" She starts to rant but the feed went out with a static.

* * *

Two hours in and some hiders were eliminated, there are about nine hiders left and the seekers that partner up decide to split up more to cover the ground. Cody was running for his life as several seekers chase him, why did he decide to change his hiding spot and why does he have to come out in front of Jo then caught some seekers' attention?! "Stop running, you pipsqueak!" Jo hollered out before she tackle the screaming geek down and the other seekers pile up on them by instinct.

" _Cody out!"_

"I think my back's out too…" Cody's voice moaned out under the body pile.

* * *

Duncan settles into his new hiding spot, which was a large closet cabinet in an old house. "So far, so good." He muttered to himself quietly.

" _Ryan out! Shawn out! Sam out!"_

"Ouch, princess is gonna be so pissed off that her team's out first." The punk snickered under his breath, pitying the worms at same time. He tense up as he hear a footstep outside the closet and he get ready to bolt. Someone open the door, revealing to be Chev, and the punk immediately punch him right in face and he was about to flee but the flirter catch him with a back kick, knocking him down. The punk ram his elbow into Chev's face, receiving a smashing fist on his back from the flirter and they roll around, both forget the purpose of their challenge as they fight each other.

* * *

"That is so easy!" Heather ripped Jen's nametag off as the other seekers torn some nametags off, "Make it four hours and we still win this thing."

" _Jen out! Sky out! Stephanie out!"_

"Now we gotta find Gwen and Du…" Mike said before they hear an announcement.

" _Duncan out! Gwen out! Game over! Seekers won!"_

"Never mind." The unpredictable traveler muttered before the seekers cheer and it turn out that Eva caught Gwen while Chev tore Duncan's nametag off during their brawl.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"Ants and Worms, you were caught so that mean you have to send one person home from each team." Chris grinned at the travelers, "The eliminated travelers that will go home tonight are…"

"…" The ants were so nervous.

"…" The worms waited for the announcement.

"…Owen and Courtney!" The host announced, "Courtney's out!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" The CIT stood up with a roar as most travelers jumped at her shouting and she spin around to her team with deadly glare that would kill them on spot if it's possible. "YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, I'M GONNA SUE THE SHIT OUT OF…"

"Shove it up your ass, suey pants." Chef shoved the screaming CIT out of the airplane with a kick before he turn to Owen as he jab his thumb at the exit, "Move it, fatty!"

"Okay!" Owen gulped nervously as he peeked out of the hatch, "I-I can…No, no, I can't do i…" Chef and Chris pushed him out together.

"Ah, I feel so stress-free now with her gone." Chris sighed blissfully.

"You can say that again." Several worms muttered in unison.

* * *

Few days later, the travelers in the cargo hold was feeling a little cramped and crowded, due to numerous crates and extra team. "How long do we have to stay in here for?" Gwen muttered under her breath, she's doing her best not to let her phobia take over and thankful, her answer was answered in form of a squeaking loudspeaker.

"Ukraine, that's where we'll land in within one or two hours!" Chris' voice spoke, "Get ready for your challenge. McLean out!"

"Finally!" The goth traveler sighed out, very few travelers agreed with her.

* * *

 **(Ukraine: Lake)**

The first thing that the travelers notice was two large floating platforms in the lake and both have six battle batons. "Today we will have a tournament." Chris walked up to them with a grin before he gesture at the platform, "Three players from each team will get on one of the platform and fight each other with battle sticks. All you have to do is pushing your opponents off the platform into piranha-infested lake! The winner takes the first class ride in the train!"

"Why are there two of them?" Devin asked, he can tell that one platform can hold up to six or more people.

"Because we are going to have two battles at same time!" The grinning host replied, "It's Singing Fly vs Vomiting Ant and Burning Butterfly vs Crying Worm!"

"So it's not elimination challenge?" The Asian-Canadian traveler grinned.

"It is." Chris chuckled, "We will have loser round and the biggest loser will see me in the elimination ceremony."

"Oh…" Devin rubbed his neck and several travelers groan at the new info.

"I'll let you pick your fighters." The host clapped his hands together, "We'll start the rounds in five."

"Devin, you're with me and Duncan." Stephanie glanced at the plain traveler, "It's about time you do something."

"What are you talking about?" The confusing Asian-Canadian traveler held his hands up, what he don't know is that few ants feel like he was slacking off for a while.

"I get this one." Jasmine said to her teammates with a smile, "Who wanna join me?"

"I'm going in and this freak is coming with us." Josee jabbed her thumb at Ezekiel with a scowl and the semi-feral traveler blink owlishly.

"Tyrell and Shawn are in but we need one more." Amy glanced around at her teammates.

"I'll join." Ryan raised his hand with a light shrug, "But either way, we're still screwed in the first round…"

"Why do you say that?" The evil cheerleader looked at him oddly.

"Because of them…" The black bodybuilder pointed at Eva, Jo and Chev as they took up their weapons.

"Oh…" Amy frowned, "Well, we're fine as long as we don't lose twice."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"There should be some rules against facing someone stronger than you." Amy crossed her arms with a huff, "I have seen Eva ripping a door out one time…A whole thick door with deadbolts! Hell, Ryan can't do that and he's bigger than her!"

* * *

"Get ready…" Chris glanced at two platforms as the fighters slide into their stances with tense muscles, "Set…FIGHT!"

With a bellowing battle cry, Eva smashes the end of her stick into Ryan's stomach and it actually send him flying off the platform into the water with a splash. "What the hell do you eat for br…" Tyrell can't help but to drop his jaw at the sight before the bodybuilder introduce his face to her stick, causing him to stumble around until he accidently slip into the water. Shawn follows him in with Chev and Jo's teamwork.

On the other platform, Devin wash out so fast at Josee's hand as soon as the match started and Stephanie struggled with Ezekiel slightly as Duncan manage to sweep Jasmine's legs out, quickly push her off the floating platform. The punk attempt to help Stephanie but he was blindsided by Josee as the semi-feral traveler manage to eliminate the trainer from the game. Ezekiel quickly assists the figure skater and they both took the punk out within three minutes.

"The Singing Fly and Burning Butterfly have move up to the finals!" The grinning host announced, "We also will have loser round at same time! You can either choose to change your team or keep it as it is."

"…Is it just me or are you kinda rushing it?" Noah raised his eyebrow at the host suspiciously.

"Nah, it's not like I'm wanted here for breaking few law or something like that." Chris chuckled nervously with shifty eyes, "I just want to speed things up for…Um…My tan time!"

Chef quickly arrives at his side with a whisper, "We gotta hurry, fuzz is coming in two hours!"

"Got it." The host whispered back, "Go start the train!" He turned back to the teams as the cooker quickly ran back to the train and he notice that they don't change the battlers. "Now it's time for the final battles! Only one loser and winner come out of that and who will it be? We'll find out as soon as the match starts…" He blew the horn, "NOW!"

Shawn quickly thrust the stick into Devin's stomach then swing it up to hit his face before the zombie nut shoulder-charge him off the platform. "Hey, put me down!" Stephaine cried out as her on-and-off boyfriend toss her up onto his shoulder and she beat his back with her fists before the bodybuilder jump into the water with her, eliminating them both.

"Oh, come on!" Duncan tried his best to fight Shawn and Tyrell off but it was in vain as the black party animal shoves him off the platform. The ants groan at their loss.

On the second platform, Jasmine and Josee try to take Eva out with teamwork while their third teammate was suppose to block the bodybuilder's teammates but it was a mistake. Jo and Chev quickly eliminate Ezekiel with Chev's sacrifice before the jockette back Eva up, which they quickly eliminate Josee then they toss Jasmine off the platform.

"And we have our winner and loser of the day." Chris clapped with a grin, "Burning Butterfly takes the first-class and Vomiting Ant will see me in the shameful carriage for their elimination ceremony." There was a sound of siren before the host run toward the train, "Chef, they're here too early! Everyone, get in the train now!"

"What did Chris do?" One of the travelers asked but the question was never answered as everyone run inside the train and it speed off, following by several police cars.

* * *

 **(Train: Shameful Carriage)**

"To remind you all, if you get your passport, you are safe for now and if you don't get one, you're gonna jump off the train." Chris grinned at the ants before he bring his clipboard out, "The travelers that will get their passport are…" He called their names out as Chef passed passports out to them, "Jen, Dean, Cleo, Cody, Max, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie, Gwen, Dakota and Anne Maria." He glanced between Duncan and Devin, "The final passport goes to…"

"…" The punk crossed his arms with sneer.

"…" The Asian traveler gulped nervously.

"Duncan!" The host announced.

"Well, that su…" Devin sighed out before the cooker toss him out of the moving train.

"…Boy, that guy is one boring guy in the whole world." Chef muttered after he struggle to come up with something.

"Agreed." Chris nodded, "Sometime I almost forget about him."

"By the way, what laws did you break to become a wanted man?" The cooker asked.

"…I plead the fifth." The host walked away.

* * *

 **(Engine Room)**

"Once again, a curse has wiped an entire team out and now we're all down to four team, roughly fifty travelers!" Chris shook his head with a light chuckle, "It's really good thing that we don't bring our good challenges out or it'll be totally waste! With Flying Leech and Courtney out…" He whispered softly, "Thank god!" He quickly cleared his throat, "It's gonna be pretty smooth riding and we wonder what will happen next? What kind of challenges will we throw at four teams and which country will we visit next? Will they make some drama again? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"FUCK YOU, THUNDERBLIGHT GANON!" Chef suddenly screamed into his Nintendo Switch console, "DAMMIT!"

"…Seriously, where do you get all these stuff?" The host asked him.

"Internet." The cooker quickly replied.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, James, Jacques, Jo, Laurie, Mike, Samey, Sanders, Taylor_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Courtney, Crimson, Dawn, Katie, Kim, Lindsay, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Tyrell_

 _Singing Fly: Bridgette, Carrie, Catarina, Ellody, Ezekiel, Izzy, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Leon, Noah, Rock, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Cleo, Cody, Dakota, Dean, Devin, Duncan, Gwen, Jen, Max, Owen, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Alejandro, Andrew, Beardo, Beth, Brent, Brick, Brody, Cameron, Chet, DJ, Dwayne, Ella, Emma, Geoff, Gerry, Harold, Leonard, Lorenzo, Jay, Junior, Justin, Kelly, Leshawna, Lightning, MacArthur, Mary, Melissa, Mickey, Miles, Nikki, Pete, Rodney, Rosa, Ryuma, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Spud, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Tom, Topher, Tyler, Violet, Zoey_

* * *

 **And that ends our sixth chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **Would you look at that? The Flying Leech has been wiped out and go down in history as second team to be wiped out before the merge, thank to Harold's curse! It's pretty good thing they don't use some good challenges!**

 **Will things get easy since there are four teams now or not? Does that mean some travelers will have more airtime now or will Chris hog it all to himself like always? What kind of challenges does Chris have in mind? Where will they go to next? Who'll drop out next? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


	8. Expedition: Passing The Middle Point

**Thank you for the reviews and feedbacks.**

 **That is not part of mass update but a small bunch of update because few things have come up during my writing and I want to let you all know so you all won't freak out if you didn't hear anything from me for a while. Don't worry, I'm still working on mass update first before I go on hiatus.**

 **Let's start with something easy…while I'm writing on weekdays, I will take weekend off from Saturday to Sunday from now on for personal reason. Nothing bad!**

 **Second, um…Ohh, that kinda sound a little bad for some people…Um…I'm going to announce my semi-retirement. What is Semi-Retirement? The detail will be explained in my profile so go and read it.**

 **Um, other than these, I think that's all info for now. Enjoy a small update!**

 **Special Announcement: From now on, please check my profile frequently for status or any change.**

 **Some questions won't be answered to avoid the spoilers and if I miss some questions, sorry!**

 **Question about pairing: Some people asked me if there's harem pairing, the answer is no. I think I have mentioned it early but I'm not sure. There will be some love web (Love triangle, square, any shape) but it's always single-pairing, always.**

 **Skinny: I'm good with the challenges, already planned everything out. If I ever get stuck, I'll ask for your help, thank.**

 **Coldblue: 1) Sooner but it'll take a while until we drop enough travelers. 4) I'm pretty much up to date with all movies so far, little behind on comics but still good enough.**

 **FYI, there's little to no character development in this chapter.**

 **Most characters might be OOC and there might be some grammar errors but I'm trying my best.**

 **Enjoy the seventh chapter of TDC.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama series and most OC goes to their creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Expedition: Passing The Middle Point**

* * *

 **(Engine Room)**

"Last time on Total Drama Expedition, it turned out that Flying Leech was cursed by Harold's stolen stone and the said curse has wiped them out with a longest losing streak ever!" Chris grinned, "Now with one less team, things are gonna be so easy for me to set some challenges up and it's gonna be so awesome! What do I mean by that? What kind of challenges will you see? What else will happen? Find out tonight on Total Drama Expedition!"

"I hope it's not one of your 'hype' moments." Chef muttered as he open a box up to reveal some new expensive utensils, "About time my tools get here. One-day delivery, my ass."

"You sure are spending a lot lately." The host rubbed his chin with a blink, "Speaking of which, have you find my credit card yet?"

"Still looking for it." The cooker chuckled evilly.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

"I'm still amazed that Flying Leech wiped out and it's a quite coincidence that Leshawna and Harold were in this team." Trent said to Noah as the travelers sit around, "Remember Team Victory?"

"Yeah, but I'm more amazed that it took worms a while until they kick Courtney out." Noah replied, "I honestly expected them to do it the first two weeks."

"She wasn't this bad at first…" The musician chuckled lightly before he release a deep sigh, "Never mind, it's Courtney we're talking about here." The bookworm just nod before they hear a squeaking loudspeaker, following by the host's voice.

"Okay, travelers, we'll stop in Netherlands for your latest challenge." Chris' voice announced, "McLean out!"

"Netherlands?" Rock grinned, "Nice!"

* * *

 **(Netherlands)**

"Not nice!" The blonde rocker muttered to himself after they heard the details of their challenge from the host.

"Can you please repeat it?" Heather's eyebrow twitched madly at the smirking host.

"Sure." Chris chuckled, "Today we will have two different elimination challenges and our first challenge of the day is Chuck-Fest!" He jabbed his thumb at the food tables behind him, "First, you all will eat fifteen large pieces of foods then get in the balls." His thumb shifted to four large balls, "It will go up in air and spins so fast enough to spins your head off. The whole team that vomits out first will see me in the elimination ceremony!"

"So if one vomit, we all lose?" Eva narrowed her eyes.

"No, I said the WHOLE team." The host shook his head with a grin, "If one of you vomit then the rest will follow because we have run few simulations with the interns." He jerked his head at the moaning and vomiting interns in the distance, "They all ate fifteen slices of cake and happen to throw up at same time each time…"

"Kenny, please say something!" A random intern wailed over the unmoving intern, "KENNY!"

"Travelers, you may start eating." Chris grinned before he gives them a 'watching you' gesture, "No cheating because the camera is watching you. If anyone refuse to eat, well…Chef?"

"I'm gonna force-fed you with that." Chef brandished a dirty shovel and several travelers gulped nervously.

"Now go eat!" The chuckling host blew his air horn and the grumbling travelers start to eat the foods with grimace, some try their best not to think about the gross result. It only takes about thirty minutes for everyone to finish their foods before the interns push the travelers inside their team's balls and Chris push a button, rising the balls up in air. "Brace your stomachs!" He hit another button with laughter as the balls start to spin around at very high speed and some would say that they feel like they were in NASA centrifugal ride.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Chris do not mention that we were not going to be strapped in…" Gwen touched some bruises on her stomach with a wince, "Thank god that Owen's not here with us." She crossed her arms, "Don't get me wrong, he's a nice fella but his weight is no joke."

 _ ***Static***_

"There are not enough showers to wash these feeling away…" Dave shivered in fetus position.

* * *

Max was so close to throw up and he was about to do it but Duncan covered his mouth with a hard smack. "DON'T YOU DARE PUKE!" The punk grunted out as the crying ants bounce around, "SWALLOW IT IN!" The aspiring villain did with a loud swallow and thankful, no one can hear it, thank to the cries.

"Oh, sick!" Chris shuddered at the monitor before he glances at other three monitors and he checks the time. "Should kick in anytime now…"

"Why a quick challenge again?" Chef asked the host as he slowly eats a soup, watching the spinning balls.

"We have one or two lousy challenges left in the list." The host shrugged his shoulders before he give the cooker a odd look, "And are you seriously eating a soup right now? You know we're gonna see gross things in a jiff?"

"Eh, I've seen a lot of disgusting things back in my service." The cooker shrugged, slurping his soup without batting an eyelash.

"O-Ooh, I can't keep it in!" Laurie suddenly hurl out and her puke spray all over her screaming teammates. The butterflies can't keep their foods down and they vomit out all over, slowly filling the ball up.

"OOH, WHY IN THE WORLD DID I APPROVE THIS CHALLENGE!" Chris gagged roughly before he heave out all over his shoes as Chef just kept eating his soup, "STOP IT, STOP IT! BURNING BUTTERFLY, SEE ME AT THE CAMPFIRE OVER THERE! OH GOD!" He makes a break for the outdoor.

* * *

 **(Campfire)**

After a very quick shower and voting, the butterflies sit on the logs and their host checks the result. "Okay, I have the result and whoever keep their passports is safe for the next challenge." The host spoke, "If one of you don't have one, you're eliminated. The travelers that keep their passport are…" He tossed some passports out as soon as he calls their names out while Chef set the cannon up, "James, Chev, Jo, Samey, B, Dave, Mike, Eva, Heather, Jacques, Ennui, Blaineley, Sanders and Taylor."

"Wait, that means I'm out?" Laurie noticed that he just called everyone's name but her, "Oh, that bite like…"

"Get your meat-loving ass in there!" Chef tossed the screaming hippie into the cannon before he fire her out of the cannon into the sky, "I fucking hate hippies."

"Okay, teams, we'll have two hours break." Chris turned to the teams, "Meet back here for your last challenge of the day."

"Ugh, if it's another food challenge, I'm outtie." Duncan groaned weakly and almost everyone agreed with him.

* * *

Two hours later, the teams gather around their host and he clears his throat. "How are you all feeling now?" Chris grinned at the travelers but they just glared at him, "Well enough? Good! Because our challenge is all about…Sport and race! In fact, it's a Sport Race, a combination of many things!"

"Like what?" Ryan asked curiously.

"There are four games total in this race and to advance, you must finish each game speedily. The whole team will run through the games…" The host gestured to a large track field, "First game is a basketball, to pass this one, five from each team have to shoot hoops and score five times each. Second is baseball, hit three balls to advance to the next game, which is football or some call it soccer." Chef punched his left palm, wearing a goalie uniform with black lines on his cheeks. "Four people from each team must get their kicks in, fail and everyone has to do it all over again. Fourth game is dodgeball, all you have to do is dodge the balls thrown by professional dodgeball players then cross the finish line…"

"Dodgeball is not a sport!" Dave scoffed before a rubber ball smack him right in face, knocking him out right away.

"First team to cross the line win train's first-class and whoever come in last place will see me in the elimination ceremony." Chris smirked, "Oh, and here's a little catch…You can't use same person in any games if they did one game."

"Dammit." Eva and most athletic travelers muttered in unison.

"Teams, take your place and get ready!" The host announced as the teams move in front of the starting line before he blow his whistler harder, "RUN!" The teams took off with butterflies in lead and they reach the first game within two minutes.

"B, Ennui, Jo, Mike, James, you do it!" Eva barked at the said teammates and they quickly scoop their balls up, shooting at the hoop. Duncan quickly picks a basketball up as soon as the ants arrives with other teams, Gwen, Stephaine, Cody and Sky immediately join him. The worms just send Ryan, Tyrell, Shawn, Crimson and Katie into the basketball while the flies chose Trent, Bridgette, Jasmine, Carrie and Catarina.

It was chaotic as some balls fly into the net or bounce off the hoop, hitting some unlucky travelers. Very few players managed to score five times but they have to wait until their teammates finish before they can move on to the next game. The ants were first to complete the first game and they quickly race down the track, following by Burning Butterfly and Crying Worm then Singing Fly. Dean snatch a bat up as soon as the ants reach the batting cage and he get ready to swing while Sam, Eva and Izzy enter the cage with their own bats. The pitching machines come to life with whirs.

"Go, Dean!" Duncan called out, knowing that his deaf friend won't hear him in first place but it's the thought that counts.

"Don't you dare swinging and miss!" Heather barked at the bodybuilder before the machines launch balls at them at neck-breaking speed and the batters tried their best to dodge some spraying balls while attempting to hit the balls. Eva was the only one who manages to hit three balls in row within one minute without break a sweat and the Burning Butterfly quickly head out to their third game.

"I got it, I got it…" Sam was about to swing his bat but one ball smash into his face so hard that it break his nose and glasses at same time as his teammates winced at the sight, "I-I-I got that one…" Another ball hit his groin without any mercy but despite these, he hit two balls out and he need to get one more ball.

Izzy swing her bat around randomly with giggle, "That is way too fun!" Her bat has hit dozen balls and her teammates end up dragging her out of the cage.

Dean hit one ball and it flew into a cameraman's groin, causing him to drop down on his knees with a high-pitched shriek. He hit the next one and it flew into another cameraman's throat, the said man drops his camera to cover his neck with endless coughs. The third ball fly out into the sky until it land on an intern's head in a distance, knocking him out in process. "KEN…" The second intern screamed out but he was cut off as the fourth ball smash into his mouth and the pain was too much for him that he went out like a light.

"Good thing I don't have to pay for their medical bills." Chris chuckled lightly as he turned around to watch Burning Butterfly start the game with Sanders, Heather, Taylor and Dave against Chef, the said cooker bat every balls away with some impressive acrobatic moves. Dave's ball almost make it in but Chef pull out a scissor kick out of nowhere, launching it back into the Indian traveler's face with a smash.

"Dude…" Rock dropped his jaw at the sight just as soon as the flies reach the football game with other teams, how can his team beat someone like that?! He had volunteered for this game with Ellody, Kitty and Josee. The ants' kickers turn out to be Jen, Scarlett, Anne Maria and Max and the worms' kickers are Dawn, Lindsay, Amy and Kim.

"You're looking at Manchester United's former goalie!" Chef beckoned them on with a teasing smirk, "I'm the best there is at what I do!"

"Then how come do I never hear of you before?" The punk called from the sideline with a raised eyebrow.

"Broke some ref's legs for making bad calls and I don't regret it a bit!" The cooker smirked evilly, swatting another ball out.

"Chef, how about giving them a little handicap?" Chris called out after seeing that no one has score a goal for a while.

"Fine, I'll do it no hands." Chef placed his arms behind his back with a scoff, "Lousy no-talented maggots." With a new handicap, some kickers start to have easy time to score a goal but with each miss or having their ball kick away from the goal, they have to start over again. Surprisingly, the worm kickers was first to complete the task in row because Chef end up focusing on other team's balls and the Crying Worm run off into the dodgeball obstacle.

"Don't miss it or I'm gonna kill you!" Eva barked out at Dave, who is the last kicker and he need to kick one more in or they have to reset again. The nervous Indian traveler kick the ball forward and it seems like Chef was about to block it but the cooker notice another ball fly toward the goal so he decide to block it instead of Dave's ball as it went inside the net. The butterfly quickly runs off to try to overtake the worms and the ants race into the dodgeball obstacle few minutes later. Chef decide to stop blocking since there was only one team left and the flies would join them but...

"Ellody, your turn." Kitty called out to the genius as the said traveler make her first attempt and the ball bounce off the left side of the goal, the flies have to restart the game. Every time Ellody attempt, she would either miss the goal or hitting the unmoving cooker's chest and the team kept start the game over and over.

"Here come the winner and it's…" Chris grinned as two teams manage to make it through the dodgeball obstacle before a certain team cross the finishing line, "The Crying Worm! Butterflies, that was so close but good thing is that you're safe." He glanced at the line to see ants run past the finishing line, "So is the ants." He looked over the course to see that the flies were still at the football game before he shake his head, "Which mean the Singing Fly is in the last place and they will send one loser home tonight." He walked away from them with a quiet mutter, "Finally done with lame challenges. Last one on the list, thank god!"

* * *

 **(Train: Shameful Carriage)**

"If you get your passport, you're safe for another day." Chris smirked at the travelers in front of him, "No passport, Chef will toss you out and you go home on your own." He cleared his throat, "Okay, the passports go to…" He called their names out as the cooker toss the passports out to the said travelers, "Leon, Jasmine, Catarina, Trent, Rock, Kitty, Izzy, Noah, Ezekiel, Josee and Bridgette." He glanced between Carrie and Ellody, "And the final passport goes to…"

"…" The genius fidgeted with her hairs nervously.

"…" The surfer gulped nervously.

"..Bridgette!" The host announced.

"Of course, it's logical to eliminate me because I fa…" Ellody sighed before the cooker suddenly throws her off the moving train.

"Practice the kick drills!" Chef shouted out before he walks off with the host, grumbling something under his breath.

* * *

 **(Economy Carriage)**

The travelers become relaxing as soon as they finally sit down on their seats after a long day, some pass out right away with a soft snoring and Dakota look around out of boredom until she notice Sky writing something down on a paper. "Who are you writing to?" Dakota asked the Cree traveler with a whisper as she peek at the paper before she give her a teasing smirk, "A love letter to someone?" Sky's response was an embarrassing squeak and the rich traveler blink rapidly at her reaction. "…It is? Really? I was totally joking about it." She move closer to her with a smile, "Who is it? Oh, is it Duncan? Tyrell? James? Chev? Trent?"

"Dean." Sky whispered back to her with a slush, she don't want someone else overhearing them and blab it to Dean…Plus, she wasn't sure if Dave is still obsessing with her.

"Dean, the deaf guy?" Dakota sneak a glance at the said traveler as he read a random book, "Huh, that's so unlikely." She glanced over to the Cree traveler, "I mean, I can't imagine myself dating a deaf guy…" She quickly held her hands up as she realize that it sound a little offensive, "Not that I'm against it or something like that, I never met a deaf person until now."

"I understand." Sky waved it off, "I was in same boat like you until I got switched into this team and before I know it, I have a crush on him for a while." She fidgeted with her fingers, "Is it weird to like someone in a short time?"

"Nah, it's good thing." The rich traveler shook her head with a smile, "I mean, some people here end up together after few days and it work out pretty well. Like me and Sam for one." She giggled lightly, "It's so obvious that I'm out of his league but I end up liking him in just three days and we have been together for two years now."

"Yeah, I saw these episodes." The smiling Cree traveler nodded, "It was kinda cute in a dorky way."

"Thank." Dakota replied, "Anyway, about you and Dean. I hope you know what you're getting into."

"I do." Sky said, "I have given it some thoughts for a while. I know there will be some difficulties but I'm willing to put some effort into it if he feels the same way about me."

The rich traveler nods her head, "So…Are you gonna give it to him as soon as you finish it or…?"

"Um, kinda." The Cree traveler scratched her cheek lightly, "I'll wait until I find a right time to give him after I finished it, like in between challenges."

"I'll let you go back to your letter." Dakota said with a small smile, "Hope it'll turn out well."

"Thank." Sky returned it back with her smile before she resume writing her letter.

* * *

The next day, the travelers were minding their own business and Chev get up to use the restroom in the back. The flirter walk downs the aisle and as soon as he get closer to the exit, something hit his shins before he tumble down the aisle with a crash. Chev lift his head up with a small shake before he looks around and the first thing he saw was Duncan's legs sticking out. "You again?!" Chev shot up with a dirty glare.

"What about me?" Duncan asked uncaringly.

"You know what you did!" The flirter stepped closer to him threateningly.

"Are you implying that I tripped you on purpose?" The punk stood up threateningly, nearly headbutt each other.

"That's what I'm saying!" Chev growled angrily.

"Don't blame me for your clumsiness!" Duncan scowled deeply, "You should have watch where you're going, fucker!"

"Why, you…" The flirter was about to lash out but someone pull him back by his collar and he glance up behind to see Eva.

"Enough, you two." Eva said firmly with narrowed eyes, "Save it for challenges. Chev, go and chill out. Duncan, sit your ass down." They were about to talk back but the bodybuilder's deadly glare don't leave them any room and they both back off for now. Chev storm off to the restroom and Duncan sit down with crossed arms, make a strings of cursing under his breath.

"Why did you step in?" Heather raised her eyebrow at the bodybuilder, she doesn't care about the other travelers but it was kinda odd for Eva to intervene something.

"Because it'll be hassle to break their fight up." The bodybuilder grunted, "I went through same shits with my brothers."

"You have brothers?" The queen bee blinked.

"Yup, three little brothers." Eva deadpanned, "All brawn and no brain."

"I-I see…" Heather muttered, it was kinda surprise to hear a tidbit about her teammate but again, she doesn't really get to know most people here for many reasons. A loudspeaker catches their attention.

"We're going to stop in Belgium for your latest challenge." Chris' voice spoke, "We'll arrive in about one or two hours. McLean out!"

"Already?" The queen bee huffed out, "We just had two challenges yesterday!" Some groaning travelers agreed with her.

* * *

 **(Belgium)**

The teams spot a large platform in a lake, it was a four round platforms with four runaway platforms attaching to a large square platform, and Chris walk up to them with a cheesy grin. "Today we will have three challenges and if you…"

"Let me guess, win a challenge and you get a free pass." Gwen cut him off, "If any team don't win a challenge at the end of the day, this team is up for elimination? Am I right?"

"…Yes." The host glared at her with a quiet grumble.

"Didn't we do that one before?" The goth traveler rolled her eyes with crossed arms.

"Yes, but these challenges is gonna be better than before." Chris cleared his throat, "Our first challenge of the day is…" He gestured at the platform, "King of the Lake! Everyone will play this one and the rule is very simple…Push your opponents off the platform to eliminate them and try your best to stay in! Last one standing wins the challenge and first class in our jumbo jet!"

"Anything go?" Duncan raised his hand up.

"Anything go." Chris replied with a wide grin before he rub his chin, "Beside below-the-belt blows and intent to kill."

"What was this last part?" Trent asked as several travelers blinked rapidly, did they hear it correctly?

"I said no bite." The host smirked.

"No, you clearly said…" The musician was about to say something but Chef suddenly throws them into a speedboat and the intern brings them over to the platform.

"The game will start..." Chris called out as the teams take their places on the colored round platform and he makes sure that everyone's in their place. "NOW!" The teams wait for someone to make a first move as the travelers slowly inch toward the center platform.

"Hey, wanna team up?" Ryan whispered to the ants, "Just until we take butterflies out?" Among the teams, Burning Butterfly is strongest because of several certain members. It was demonstrated by Eva when she throws Trent and Catarina over her shoulders into the lake at same time.

"Just until they're out." Stephanie whispered back with a tiny nod, "But keep in mind, we will get rid of you if there's any chance."

"Got it." Amy whispered as she watch Eva and Jo toss Ezekiel into the water while Jasmine manage to push Mike, Jo and B out at same time by luck, "Anyone that's strong enough will take Eva on, either blocking her or take her out while everyone else push the butterfly out. Take the flies out if you can."

"Hey, they're te…" Carrie was about to tell the butterflies about the ant-worm alliance but Taylor shove her off the platform and the plain traveler grab onto Taylor's wrist, causing the spoiled traveler to fall into the water with her.

Dave attempt to push Katie over the edge but she quickly dodge him with a sidestep, tripping him over in process and before the tanned traveler know it, Chev dropkick Sam into her as they fall into the water together.

"Hey, a little help here!" Heather squirmed against Josee and Amy as five travelers tried their best to push Eva off and the flirter was about to help her out but he get blindside by Duncan's shoulder-charge. The movement propels him forward the group and the girls cried out as they fall into the water with a splash. The punk was about to gloat, only to cry out in shock as he was pushed off by Leon.

"That's it!" Eva suddenly force her opponents off with a swing of her arms, some were fling all way over the water with screams and few travelers manage to hold onto the platform. "COME HERE, YOU!" She snatched Max up by his collar, starting to swing him around like a club as the aspiring villain screams out for his life and she bat some unlucky victims out of the area with the poor aspiring villain.

"Aren't you gonna do something about that?!" Sammy cried out to her smirking host, gesturing at her poor screaming teammate.

"Nah, she's not breaking any rules." Chris chuckled sadistically at the sight. With Max as her club, Eva has knocked almost everyone out of the game and only her teammates remaining. Eva heartlessly tosses the moaning aspiring villain into the water with a plop, dusting her hands. "Burning Butterfly take the first challenge, first class, and pass from the rest of the challenges, thank to Eva!" He clapped his hands together as he glanced at three teams, "Now for your second challenge…"

"W-Wait, no break?" Ryan coughed some water out.

"Chris, Max is not moving!" Cody called out, pointing at Max as the said unmoving traveler floating facedown in lake. "I think Eva killed him!"

"Oh, he's fine!" The host waved his right hand with a eyeroll, "Just toss him a couple of painkillers and he'll be up and around."

"No, seriously!" The geek glanced back and forth between his teammate and the host, "He is not moving at all!"

"Anyway, I was saying…." Chris cleared his throat as he ignored the geek, "For your second challenge, we will use flying chairs and the game is all about luck!" He gestured at eighteen flying chairs at the shoreline with a podium, littered with countless buttons. "Six from each team will sit on these chairs and one person from each team will take turn to push one button. There are eighteen ejection buttons and the rest are just dud. Your goal is to avoid eliminating your teammate and try to send your opponents flying into a shark-and-leeches-infested lake! The game end when two teams are eliminated and whoever survive win immunity from elimination ceremony. You can choose your sitters and guesser. Better hurry because we will start the second challenge in five."

"I'll guess." Gwen jabbed her thumb at her teammates after a quick discussion, "Dean, Cody, Cleo, Duncan, Sammy and Jen will sit."

"Dawn, Ryan, Katie, Tyrell, Lindsay and Crimson are gonna sit and I'm gonna push the buttons." Amy said.

"Um, Catarina is going to guess and I will sit with Carrie, Trent, Noah, Bridgette and Kitty." Rock rubbed his head.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm kinda glad this challenge is less physically-demanding." Cody sighed.

 _ ***Static***_

"Luck?" Noah crossed his arms, "I'm fine with these kinds of challenges as long as they don't sic some rowdy people on us." He jerked his thumb at something offscreen Look at what happened to Max."

 _ ***Static***_

Max slump against the wall unmoving with his tongue sticking out and a long stick poke him offscreen.

* * *

"Singing Fly will go first then Vomiting Ant and Crying Worm last." Chris gestured at the guessers, "Catarina, you may start now."

"Alright, um…" Catarina glanced at hundred buttons with chewing lip before she push a button in center and nothing happen. Gwen tap her chin several times as she study the pane and she push a button in right corner, nothing happen. Amy quickly hit a random button and all of sudden, Carrie was fling up in air by the flying chair as she screams out until she land in the lake, releasing a bloodcurdling scream as soon as the leeches latch onto her body.

"Wow, on your first try?" The chuckling host glanced at Amy, "Not bad, let's see if you can keep it up after Gwen and Catarina." The German traveler's finger hover over several buttons until she push one down and it launch Crimson up in air, the hardgoth traveler barely change her expression as she fall into the lake.

"Ha, eye for e…" Trent barely finishes his sentence as the flying chair suddenly flings him into the lake, courtesy of Gwen's random guess. The musician barely lift his head out of the water before Duncan plummet down onto him with a smashing splash and several travelers wince at the sight with cringing expressions.

Several rounds later, the girls have hit some dud buttons or send few sitters out, one or two teammates by accident, and each team somehow have three sitters remaining. The worms have Katie, Ryan and Lindsay, the ants have Cody, Sammy and Cleo and the flies have Noah, Bridgette and Rock. It's Gwen turn and the goth traveler hum to herself as her eyes scan the pane before she push fourth button from right corner, suddenly launching Noah up in air. Amy hit a random button without a hesitance and a flying chair send Bridgette to the lake.

"That doesn't look good for the flies right now." Chris shook his head with a chuckle, "Catarina better hope that she doesn't hit her last sitter's button…" As soon as he said it, Rock's chair spring up and the screaming rocker flailing his arms around all way into the lake with splash. "Yikes, I could have not said anything." The host rubbed his neck, "Catarina, since your sitters are eliminated, you can't play anymore." The dejected German traveler walk back to her team as the host turned his head to two remaining players, "Gwen, I believe it's your turn now."

"Let's see…" The goth traveler mumbled to herself, there are twelve buttons left and three of them belong to her teammates so she want to avoid them but it's hard to know which is which. After few seconds, she decide to hit top button and it turn out to be a dud. Amy quickly hit one button and it launches her teammate, Lindsay, over to the lake. Gwen hit her second button from the bottom after thinking it over and it send Ryan to the lake. This time, Amy carefully selects a button, which ejects Cody from the game. The next three buttons turn out to be duds and it's Amy turn now.

"Please, please…" Katie crossed her fingers nervously as the evil cheerleader carefully select a button and her flying chair suddenly spring her back over the lake.

"And Vomiting Ants won the second challenge!" Chris grinned, "They get an immunity and free pass from the next challenge." He glanced at worms and flies, "Which happen to be our final challenge and only one team can get the last immunity! Come on, follow me to your final challenge of the day!"

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Bet you a buck next one is another water-relating challenge." Noah deadpanned.

* * *

"Pick your best fighter because it's a rumble in lake!" Chris gestured at a small round platform in the lake as he ignored 'called it' comment from the bookworm, "Your fighter will use battle stick as their weapon and there is one surprise but we'll get to it later." He glanced at both teams, "So who'll you pick?"

"Um, I am." Ryan raised his hand up, most worms vote for him.

"Me too." Jasmine lifts her hand up after the flies' discussion.

"Alright, please take your battle stick and head over to the shakily platform." Chris said and he waits until the fighters get on the platform before he pulls his megaphone out. "Here's the rules. Knock your opponent off by any means, no dirty blows and try your best to evade Fang!"

"…Wait, what?!" Jasmine and Ryan cried out together before Fang leap onto the platform from underwater and he give them an evil fanged grin as the creature tie a bid around its neck.

"Final round…" The host grinned cruelly, "Start!" The creature immediately pounces upon the screaming fighters and they both attempt to keep the mutated shark at bay with the ends of their sticks.

"How in the world do you ever find a sicko who would approve this thing?!" Josee asked the host as she watched the fighters starting pushing each other off in order to end the challenge early so they can get away from Fang.

"You're looking at him." Chris said proudly, drawing some odd looks from his contestants.

"Get Ryan!" Jasmine screamed out as Fang chew on her stick greedily, "He's big! Big mean more meat!"

"HEY!" Ryan shouted out as he tried to break out from the shark's grip, "TAKE HER! She's more gamey than me!"

"What did you said?!" The giant traveler shot him a dirty look before she let another scream out as soon as Fang break their sticks in half with a snap of his teeth. She quickly sweep Ryan's legs out under him and the screaming bodybuilder quickly roll to his right side as Fang lunge at the empty spot where he used to be in. As soon as Ryan get back up on his feet, he shove Fang with his shoulder and the mutated creature bump into Jasmine with a crash. The movement behind the shove was enough to make her lose her balance and her feet slip out over the edge of the platform into the water with a splash.

"And Jasmine's out in a shocking twist." Chris announced with a grin, "My money was on her from the beginning. Who would have seen that one coming?" He turned to the teams, "Crying Worm takes this round. Singing Fly, since you haven't won any challenges today, you will see me in the elimination ceremony." He walked away with a chuckle.

"HEY, CALL THIS SHARK OFF, MAN!" Ryan waved his hands furiously, evading Fang's swipes and his cry fall upon deaf ears.

* * *

 **(Train: Shameful Carriage)**

Chris check the result of voting with a small whistle before he look up to the flies, "I peg one person down to be eliminated but I can't believe this other person is getting eliminated instead." He cleared his throat, "The loser of the day is…"

"…" The flies squirmed nervously.

"…" Chef opened the door boringly.

"…Catarina!" The host announced and there were several gasps from the travelers.

"Wait, I'm o…" Catarina muttered in shock before the cooker suddenly toss her out of the moving train.

"Good thing you're closer to Germany, unlike others!" Chef hollered out.

"Does she live in Germany or…?" Chris asked him curiously with a blink.

"Hell do I know?!" The cooker walked away with a shrug of his shoulders.

* * *

 **(Economy Carriage)**

"Sometime I feel like some challenges were rigged in one team's favor." Anne Maria leaned against a shabby bench with a grumble.

"Same here." Gwen blew her bangs up, "If it's strength-related, Burning Butterfly won most of them. If it's something else, it depends on a team…" She paused, "I think our team is right behind butterfly, right?"

"I think so." Cody nodded next to her, "We have been in seven elimination ceremony total so far. That's pretty less, which is good for us." He grinned, "Our team is totally gonna make it all way to…"

"Don't you dare finish this sentence!" Duncan nudged his elbow into the geek's stomach, drawing a series of rough cough from him. "You're gonna jinx us! Didn't you learn anything from the last seasons?!"

"Sorry!" The geek chuckled nervously before he scratch his chin lightly, "…Say, do you think next one will be a reward one? It's been a while since we had one."

"Maybe." The punk grunted with crossed arms, "Speaking of reward, have anyone else used their tickets?" He really doesn't keep track of everything and his memories were a little fuzzy since everything was almost like a blur to him.

"I haven't used my ticket yet and I think most don't." The goth traveler replied flatly.

"I kinda lost mine." Jen said sheepishly, "I think I misplaced it in plane a few countries ago."

"Same here but it kinda got torn by accident." Cody spoke up before he turn to the punk, "At least you and Dean used it to get out of dance challenge."

"Ugh, don't remind me." Duncan scowled, his spine still feel the weight of Chef's. A yawn escape his lip and he stretch his arms out as he moves over to the back. "Gonna sleep, night."

"Night." The geek said out of habit, taking a quick glance out of the window to see that it was already dark and most travelers were sleeping so he decide to turn in like everyone else.

* * *

 **(Shameful Carriage)**

Several days later, there was a squeaking fart noise and several flies cry out in disgust as a donkey hurl its dung at their way. "Every freakin' day!" Noah brushed his shirt with a grimace, "Why does this donkey kept toss shits at us every day?!"

"Who know?" Trent grimaced, "At least it's not Ezekiel this time."

"Dude, I thought we vow to never speak of this incident again." Rock turned his head to the musician shocked and the guilty musician rubs his head sheepishly. All of sudden, the train hit brake hard and the yelping flies tumble everywhere as Noah's face land on a pile of shit.

The bookworm calmly lift his head up, "Why? Just why?!"

"Attention, travelers, we are now in Switzerland for a challenge." Chris' voice spoke through the loudspeaker, "Everyone out! Meet me in two minutes. McLean out." Some grumbling travelers exited the train while very few went to take a very fast shower to wash the stink out.

* * *

 **(Switzerland)**

"What's up with the chests?" Jacques asked his host as soon as the teams spot thirty treasure chests behind Chris.

"Your question will be answered soon." Chris cleared his throat, "If some of you remember a certain challenge from the past, in first season, there was one chest with an immunity ticket and the guys have to do a task to receive a key to the chest…"

"Recycling another challenge?" Heather crossed her arms with an eyeroll, "Lame…So we have to look for the keys again?"

"Nah." The grinning host shook his head, "You will earn the keys by completing mini-challenges in this area. The higher difficulty, the more keys you will earn, which will benefit you greatly when you want to open more than one chest at a time…But not all keys will open anything so please consider it when you find any mini-games. Only three chests contain immunity ticket and whoever find one first will receive the first-class ride in jet and whoever don't get one will see me in the elimination ceremony."

"Um, how do we find these mini-games?" Katie raised her hand up.

"If you see a TD flag, you just find it." Chris replied as he glanced at the teams, "The challenge starts now, good luck!" The travelers slowly split up to search for the flags.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"It sucks that we have to do a recycled challenge but at least they mix it up a little." Duncan muttered, "Last time I have go inside a septic tank for a key and it was too foul! I'm still dry-heaving each time I think about it…" He gagged, "Ugh…"

* * *

Kim was first to discover a flag within ten minutes and she glance at a intern behind a desk boringly as several travelers gather behind her. "Would you like to play a round of shell game?" The intern spoke up, "The prize is one key."

"…That's so simple." Gwen deadpanned.

"Eh, I'll play." Kim said dully and the intern show her a marble before he cover it with a cup then shuffling it around so fast that some travelers can't trace it with their eyes.

"Please guess." The intern stopped shuffling and the Vietnamese traveler glance at cups for a few moments.

"Left." She muttered and he lifts the left cup up to reveal a marble.

"Correct." The intern hand a key over to her before he turn to the travelers, "Who would like to go next? Only four remaining." Several travelers glanced at each other for a while before they suddenly fight each other for their turn and Kim walk off boringly with a key.

* * *

"Um, what game is it?" Cody asked as soon as he approach a table, staring at a telephone booth with a raised eyebrow.

"You'll find out when you step inside." The intern gesture to the booth, "If you succeed, you will receive three keys."

"Um…" The geek scratched his chin thoughtfully, he's not sure if he can take the challenge but three keys is something to risk for. "I'll give it a try." He slowly step inside the booth as he scan each inch to make sure it wasn't a trap and suddenly, the intern closed the door then lock it from outside.

"Escape the booth within thirty minutes." The intern said before he turns a faucet's knob around and the water slowly flooding the booth to Cody's horror.

"Seriously?!" Cody frantically searched the booth for any method to escape before he'll drown.

* * *

"What?!" Blaineley's face cringed at the intern, "The game is what?!"

"Drink Chef's mysterious drink in one shot." The intern held a large cup of black foaming liquid, "You win two keys if you don't throw up."

"I-Is that…Um…Safe?" The blonde woman asked and the intern just gives her a deadpan stare, it's Chris and Chef they're talking about here.

* * *

"Four keys?" Kitty smiled, "I'll challenge. What do I get to do?"

The intern jab his thumb over his shoulder at a large grizzly bear, "Lasting five minutes in wrestle with him."

"…C-C-Can I reconsider it?" The paled schoolgirl stuttered before the creature grabs her by her neck, tossing her into a ring and the bellowing creature lunge at the screaming traveler.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Relax, you all." Chris laughed, "While some mini-games look like they'll kill travelers, they are one-hundred perfectly safe and they are absolutely not in any danger." He shrugged his shoulders, "We had these games tested with our interns."

 _ ***Static***_

"K-K-Kenny!" A random intern wailed onto a picture of Kenny, "WHY!"

 _ ***Static***_

"Yup, very safe." The grinning host shook his head innocently.

* * *

Izzy hop across few floating logs and behind her, Trent attempt to jump to the next log but an alligator suddenly snare him in midair from underwater. The screaming musician manages to free himself and swim away from the snarling gator.

* * *

Shawn glance nervously at two small metallic cubes and his right hand slowly reach out to the left cube. When his hand touches it, he let out a bloodcurdling scream from a shock as his body lit up like Christmas light. "You lose." The intern winced at the sight.

* * *

"…That gotta be illegeal…" Dakota muttered as she held her boxing gloves up, staring at a kangaroo worriedly. The bell ring out and the creature quickly sock her right eye, giving her a black eye in process.

* * *

"Spot ten differences?" Chev raised his eyebrow before he shrug his shoulders, "Alright, I can do that. Challenge."

"Remember, you can only see them for twenty seconds." The intern pulled a curtain up to reveal two bigfoot creatures in similar room and the flirter barely duck under a jet of flame.

"OH, NOT THIS PYRO BIGFOOT AGAIN!" The flirter cried out and the pyro Bigfoot laugh evilly as he swinging his flamethrower around.

* * *

Lindsay stare at her cards before she look up to two opponents and an intern, "Get any fours?"

"…Lindsay, we're playing poker, not go fish." Heather's eyebrow twitched slightly.

* * *

Dave release a bloodcurdling scream as the mud pouring into a glass coffin and his hands fidget around among the wall frantically, looking for an invisible locklatch that would allow him to escape the coffin.

* * *

Rock climbs up a rocky cliff and without a warning, a river of hot chocolate wash him all way down to the base, where a group of hungry bears await. The blonde rocker cries out as soon as the creatures pounce upon him.

* * *

Dean glance at the chests with a key in his hand and he decide to open a chest in the center. When he open the lid up, a boxing glove suddenly spring up and hit him in face, knocking him out in process. "Oh, did I neglect to mention that some are booby-trapped?" Chris peeked over the groaning traveler with a sadistic chuckle.

* * *

B tremble violently as he crawl out of a foxhole, holding five keys and he immediately pass out at the intern's feet. "Medic!" The intern hollered, "One down at Dark Tunnel!" The host prevents him to informing the travelers that the tunnel was fill with their fear and so dark that you can't see your own hand within two inches.

* * *

Max float down a river facedown and several creatures just watch on as he slide over to the edge of the waterfall before the body fall all way down to the bottom. "Do you think he's okay?" Jen asked worriedly.

"Nah." Chef chuckled evilly as he tapped his baton stick against his opening palm, the mini-game was to survive a three-minute round against Chef and the aspiring villain barely survive for five seconds before the cooker bash his head in.

* * *

Josee unlock a random chest with her second key and before she know it, a boa lunge out at her face. The screaming figure skater runs around with flailing arms while the hissing creature kept constricting around her head.

"Oh, finally!" Sanders pulled an immunity ticket out from a chest as she let out a relieved sigh, she had opened three trapped chests in row.

"Burning Butterfly is first to find the ticket, that mean they also receive the first-class ride!" Chris grinned, ignoring the screaming figure skater in background as several interns play a tug-of-war with boa.

* * *

Tyrell glance at three doors and he pouder his decision for a while. It took him about three minutes until he chose the second door and dozen giant meatballs smash into his groin non-stopping as the black party animal drop down on his knees with a weak groan.

* * *

"And that's just in, the Crying Worm has avoid the elimination ceremony by finding one of last two tickets." Chris grinned as Dawn walk away from the chests with a ticket in her hand before he glance at the remaining chests, "Ten chests left and only one ticket left, which team will find it first and which one will see me in the elimination ceremony?" He looked up to see Cody trying a key into a random chest, "Will Cody save the ants with his four keys or not?"

"I hope that is the one…" The geek mumbled to himself as he lift a lid up, only to receive a boxing glove in face. With a feeble groan, he crawls to another chest and try again, only to meet a same fate with another boxing glove. By the third chest, it was a total knockout and the host's foot nudges the downed geek several times. Chris shake his head lightly before he notice Noah fidgeting with a random chest until he open it up, picking up a ticket.

"Noah just found the last ticket for Singing Fly!" Chris announced as the said team cheered for the bookworm while several sighs escape several ants' lips, "Which mean the Vomiting Ant will see me in cargo hold!"

"At least it's not in train this time." Duncan muttered, he rather takes the jet's cargo hold over the shameful carriage even if he have been in there few times.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"If you don't get your passport, that means you're eliminated." Chris grinned at the travelers before he take a glance at a clipboard, "The travelers that get their passports are…" He started to call them out as the cooker tossed some passports at the said travelers, "Dean, Sky, Stephanie, Duncan, Gwen, Anne Maria, Max, Cleo, Sammy, Scarlett and Jen." He glanced between Cody and Dakota, "The final passport goes to…"

"…" The geek chews on his upper lip nervously.

"…" The rich traveler gulped.

"…Dakota!" The host announced.

"Ugh, that sucks." Cody sighed, "I was hoping to make it to…"

"Out, wimp maggot!" Chef suddenly punted the screaming geek out of the airplane with a parachute.

"Shame, he's my favorite victim." Chris shook his head disappointingly, "I was hoping to use scorpions on him."

"…Wait, scorpions?" Gwen's eyes widened, "What scorpions?!"

"Eh, I'll figure something out for them." The host walked off, ignoring the widened-eyed travelers.

"W-W-We better check the crates, just in case…" Stephanie slowly turned to her teammates with paled face, receiving some nods from them.

* * *

 **(Economy Class)**

The very next day, some travelers were making a small talk with their teammates. "Do you think Chris will come up with something new or is it gonna be another recycled one?" Katie asked.

"The latter." Amy scoffed, "He totally would come up with same thing then try to pass it off as a original."

"…Wait, doesn't someone say these before?" Ryan asked puzzlingly.

"…Oh, great…" The evil cheerleader groaned out, "Now we're repeating everything over and over because of Chris!" There was a sound of a squeaking loudspeaker, "Speaking of devil."

"Attention, travelers!" Chris' voice announced through the PA, "We will land in United Kingdom within an hour for your latest challenge. McLean out!"

"It better not be Jack challenge again." Noah muttered, "Or I'm gonna scream."

* * *

 **(United Kingdom: Road)**

"Well, that's new." The bookworm gazed at four colored SUV cars at starting line before his eyes shift back to the grinning host.

"Our challenge of the day is…" Chris took a deep breath, "DE-DE-DE-DEATH RA-RA-RA-RACE!"

"…Enough with the echoing shit." Duncan rolled his eyes annoyingly.

"One person from each team will drive their team in their car." The host gestured at the cars, "All the drivers have to do is just aim for the first place and win the race by any mean. Whoever wins will take the first-class floor in our ship and the three teams that don't come in first…" He paused to snickering.

"Won't face the elimination ceremony because it's a reward challenge?" James said hopefully.

"Nope, the losing teams will all see me in the elimination ceremony because it's first-ever triple-elimination!" Chris threw his hands up giddily as the travelers gasped in horror, "Yup, no pressure to the drivers!"

"Um, who's good driver here?" Ryan glanced at the worms nervously before his host catches his attention again with a clearing throat.

"Ah, you won't chose the drivers because…" The host jabbed his thumb at Chef as the cooker draw one ball from four different boxes, "Chef will draw the names of your drivers. Chef?"

"Singing Fly's driver is…" Chef showed them Izzy's name on ball, "Crazy maggot."

"YAY!" Izzy hopped around, whooping loud while her teammates paled.

"Vomiting Ant's driver is…" The cooker gazed at another ball, "Deaf maggot." Several ants glanced at Dean, "Burning Butterfly's driver…" He checked the third ball before he show them James' name on it, "Wallflower maggot."

"M-M-Me?" James gulped nervously.

"And finally, Crying Worm's driver is…" Chef looked at the final ball before he laugh out loud, "Oh, oh, oh! I can't wait for this one." He flashed them the ball with Lindsay's name on it, "Dumb maggot!"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Amy shouted up to the sky.

"Who's dumb maggot and how come I never meet her before?" Lindsay asked confusingly and some people don't know if they should either be happy or pitying the worms for the drawing result."

"Well, belt up and wait for the green light." Chris walked toward the watchtower with laughter.

The teams slowly get in their own cars as Duncan sit down next to Dean since he call shotgun and the punk write something down on the notebook before he hand it to the deaf traveler. _"Do you know how to drive, right? You get permit or something?"_

" _Nah but it's same thing like racing game at arcade, right?"_ Dean shrugged his shoulders innocently, _"And permit…I'm thinking about getting it when I turn eighteen next year."_

"…So never, huh…" Duncan muttered calmly as the deaf driver start the car up while the stoplight turn yellow, "…FUCK THAT SHIT, I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!" He attempt to get out of the car but it was too late when the green light turn on and the deaf traveler smash down on the gas pedal hard, speeding off down the road with other racing cars. The ants scream out for their lives within the speeding car, the flies and worms share their sentiment with their certain drivers.

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"I'm actually glad that James' our driver, even if he's going at hundred MPH." Eva crossed her arms, "I refuse to be driven by any crazy or bad drivers like Izzy. I don't want to die in a fiery crash because of one wrong turn."

 _ ***Static***_

"Crazy people plus car equal mass deaths." Noah hyperventilating into a paper bag, "It's a miracle Izzy don't hit anything…Yet."

 _ ***Static***_

"A-At least they don't put landmines in…" Sam shuddered before he looks into the camera, "…They didn't, right?"

* * *

The cars maneuvering through the exploding road and the screaming passengers' heads kept bumping against each other or the interior of their car. They all take a hard right turn up a mountain's bumpy road and the passengers become more frightened for their lives because they realize something…The road turn out to be a narrow cliff ledge with enough space for two cars and it don't have safety rail! "FUCK, FUCK, WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE FOR REAL!" Duncan screamed out, his knuckles turn white as it tightened its grip on the overhead handle.

"A-At this rate, we won't make it to the finishing line!" Max cried before the ants yelp out as soon as the flies' car bump their car from left side, some can see Izzy giggling with wide grin and some swear they heard her saying it's fun like a bumper car. The aspiring villain let a high-pitched shriek out as the flies' car kept bump their car over and over, "WE'RE DOOMED! DOOOOOOMED!"

Dean glance out his window to see that Izzy was about to ram her car into him again and the deaf traveler quickly hit the brake, narrowly avoid the flies' car then he quickly smash on the gas pedal as soon as the flies' car move in front of him. The front bumper smash into the back of the flies' car, propelling it forward slightly and the deaf traveler speed up to repeat the action several times until the flies' car spin around out of control with the screaming flies. Dean push the pedal down to floor, ramming past the spinning car and he didn't even look back as the flies' car slide over the cliff to the bottom, hitting every ledges.

* * *

"Whoa!" Chris whistled at the monitor, "Good thing I spring for some paramedic. It looks like Singing Fly's out of the race."

"Is that kinda against the rules?" Chef asked curiously.

"Nah, I said anything goes, even if you force someone to drop out…" The chuckling host turned back to the monitor as it show some fly members crawl out with weak groans, "Literally." The cooker think about it for a bit before he nod his head in agreement.

* * *

Lindsay drive into a dark tunnel and she look at back over her shoulder with a smile. "Oh, we should hold our breath until we get out. I love this game and I always play it with my..."

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Amy and Ryan cried out, the bombshell just drifting over to the wall of tunnel and set off a trail of sparks, due to the friction.

"Oh, sorry!" Lindsay corrected her mistake and the worms barely give out a collection of relieved breathes before a sharp jolt startle them.

"What was that?" Sam gasped before another jolt hit them and Ryan look back to see another car behind, revealing the screaming ants and Dean who seems to not noticing his teammates' expressions.

"It's the ants!" Ryan said before the deaf driver ram into the back harder over and over as if they were playing bumper cars.

"STOP, STOP!" Sammy swatted the back of the driver's chair, her teammates also begged Dean to ease up but unfortunately for them, Dean misunderstand their screams as encourage to attack the car in front of them and he increase the speed, hitting the worms' car again. At the fourth bump, the worms' car swerves around and Dean drove into the side of the car. Instead of stopping, he kept driving on as the worms' car skid down the road and both teams' screaming grow louder. They exit the tunnel and Dean ease up slightly as he increase the distance between the cars before he smash the pedal down again, aiming at the rear edge of the car. He crash into the worms' car, causing it to spin out of control as the deaf traveler drove away at high speed.

"I'M GONNA VOOOOOMIT!" Katie warned before she throw up with few others and Lindsay manage to take the control back.

"Whew, good thing there's no landmine in tun…" Lindsay puffed out right before a landmine explode under them, launching the vehicle up in sky until it crash down upside down and several worms sprawling out with pathetic groans and whimpers.

* * *

"Wow, Dean's being aggressive than I thought." Chris rubbed his chin with a hum and Chef was staring at a cue card.

"…Chris, I think our intern make a mistake…" Chef spoke up suddenly.

"Huh?" The puzzling host turned his head to his co-worker, "Why do you think that?"

"You said you changed the name at last minute before we start this one, right?" The cooker flipped the card to him, "The intern wrote the original title down, Derby Race, instead of Death Race and it say here. Rule is to destroy other cars before you cross the finish line to win."

"…Oh." Chris slowly turned his head back to the monitor, "…Oh…" He shrugged his shoulders, "Eh, it's not like they're gonna die on live television."

"I'm still surprised with how much you can get away in this show." Chef said.

* * *

Anne Maria lift her head up shakily to see the finishing line in short distance before her head dip lower as she hold her stomach with moan, "Finally! I can't wait to get out of…" The car suddenly spin around, forcing her body to hit the door and she cry out as some bodies push up against her under the momentum of the sharp turn. She pushes her teammates away before she turns her eyes on Dean's back as he revving the engine, "What are you doing?! The finishing line is behind us!"

"Um, guys…" Duncan said slowly, "I think I know what Dean is gonna do…" The ants follow his gaze out through the front windshield to see a incoming car, belong to Burning Butterfly, and nearly everyone did the math before they either attempt to stop Dean frantically or trying to jump out of the vehicle.

"What should I do?" James asked worriedly as he drove toward the revving car, he don't know why the ant's driver just stop in middle of the road.

"Just drive!" Eva barked and the wallflower obey her. Dean speed toward them at high speed and James become more nervous as he realize they were in a chicken game, which will end badly for each other. "KEEP GOING! DON'T YOU DARE BACK OUT!" Eva barked semi-nervously, "HE'LL TURN AT LAST MINUTE!"

The cars get closer faster as they race toward each other before James swerve to hard left with a scream, "FUCK THIS SHIT!" Unfortunately for Burning Butterfly, the direction he just took lead them over the cliff and they all scream out in horror as the car fly through the air before it crash into hard ground.

"A-A-At some time…" Blaineley crawled weakly out of the flipped busted-up car, "I-I-I could take insurance out on my life…"

"M-Me too…" Jacques moaned out, "T-T-Thank goodness for affordable healthcare…"

"B-But we're not in Canada…" Mike pointed out.

"…I-I forget about that." The figure skater passed out.

"I guess it's safe to say the winner is none other than Vomiting Ant and they are coming toward me…Wait…" Chris said at the finishing line before he scream out as soon as he notice that the ant's car homing onto him without stop and he cover his face with his arms, still screaming for his life. The car suddenly drift to its side and stop few centimeter apart from the screaming host before the driver's window slowly lower to reveal Dean's innocent expression. Dean stare at the still-screaming host before he glance at his screaming teammates who haven't notice that they just pass the finishing line and he blink confusingly at their reactions.

* * *

 **(Ship: Deck)**

"Wow, what an intense race!" Chris rubbed his neck with a whistle as many mummified travelers moan out in pain, "It's really shame that you three don't get the first place and I really hope Dean don't get the driving license. If so, get the hell off the road!"

"I fucking hate y…" Amy cried out in pain as soon as someone bump into her arm cast by accident, "Watch it!"

"Anyway…" The host checked the result, Worms, butterflies and flies, you have cast your votes and the loser from each team will be eliminated. The losers that will drop out are…"

"…" The butterfly members waited with baited breath, some were uncaring.

"…" The worms squirmed nervously.

"…" The flies glanced at each other worriedly.

"…James, Lindsay and Izzy!" Chris announced and the said travelers were about to say something but Chef suddenly toss them overboard without a warning.

"Bye, wallflower! Bye, crazy girl! Bye, dumb!" Chef hollered over the rail.

"Who's wallflower, crazy girl and dumb?" Lindsay's voice asked from the sea, "And how come I never seen them? When will we meet them?"

"…" The cooker was at loss when he heard her so he decides to walk away, shaking his head.

* * *

 **(Shameful Floor)**

Three days later, the travelers were still recovering from pervious challenge and some were still traumatized by Dean's reckless driving, they blame Chris and this intern for the fumble. "Good morning, travelers!" Chris' voice suddenly spoke throughout the loudspeaker as the travelers moaned, "I hope you all enjoy your little break because we'll be in Ireland for your latest challenge! McLean out!"

"…Ugh…" Heather groaned out.

* * *

 **(Ireland)**

Chris grin at the sight of glaring travelers, "Today we will have two challenges and the first one will be easy but at same time difficulty."

"I'll bite, what's our first challenge?" Duncan crossed his arms with a grunt.

"Oh, you'll bite…" Chris gestured at rows of pie…In center of giant ice cubes, "Into those! You have to break ice with your own body parts and eat whole pie clean. Use any methods other than body parts will result in a reset. First two teams to complete their task will receive free pass from the second challenge and take it easy in first-class of the jet."

"With our body parts?" Amy cried out, "But we're still recovering from the damned race back in UK!"

"And I don't care." The chuckling host shrugged his shoulders as the travelers' glare hardened, "Travelers, you may start breaking the ice to get your delicious cold pie…" He pulled an air horn out before he blows it, "NOW!" Instead of running for it, the grumbling travelers walk toward the tables at snail pace to allow the ice to melt a little.

"So how do we break it?" Tyrell rapped the surface of ice with his knuckles, "Elbow or fist?"

"Use your head, it's not like you have any use for it." Amy bashed her ice block with a grumble.

"Alright…" The black party animal paused before he shoots her a look, "Hey!"

"O-Oh, that's too cold!" Mike shivered as he press his bare stomach onto the ice, believing that his body heat can melt it faster.

"Aks frosakd." Taylor said in gibberish, revealing that she got her lips stuck on a corner of her ice. It'll take everyone a while to chip ice away to reach their pie.

* * *

An hour just flew by so fast and it appears that almost everyone is getting closer to their pies as they become more competitive than earlier. There were few travelers who were already done with their pies and they are Eva, Ennui, Jo, Stephanie, Crimson, Dawn, Jasmine and Ezekiel. "Done…" Duncan tossed an empty pot over his shoulders grumpy, it turn out that the pie have been frozen and it's too hard for him to chew it down. "Can't you use a pudding pie instead of apple pie?"

"Yeah, but I like apple pie." Chris replied, taking a bite out of his fresh-baked pie with a grin and several travelers just glare at him. He turn his eyes back to the tables to see that few travelers have finished their pies and the rest have starting eat.

"D-Done, we're done!" Ryan called out as soon as Katie barely finished her pie and the host glances at the empty pots.

"Crying Worm just snag the first free pass, thank to their low amount of members." The grinning host announced, "The second free pass is still up in air for anyone. My money's on Singing Fly because it looks like they're almost done." The said team only has five more members left while the ants have six members left, the butterfly has eight members remaining.

"Urp…" Sanders covered her burp up before she glance at her teammates until she notice something, "Taylor, you still don't break it yet?"

"Syo bu." Taylor glared, her lips still stuck to the melting ice cube.

About thirty minutes went by and Carrie was the only fly left in the contest as some of her teammates encounter her on. "You're almost there!" Jasmine said, "Eat faster!" Carrie reaches out for the last piece of the pie before they hear someone cry out.

"We're finished, we ate them all!" Gwen hollered out with waving arm, it turns out that Max and Dakota managed to complete their task one minute apart.

"And Vomiting Ant will join Crying Worm in the first-class cabin." Chris clapped before he turn to two teams, "Singing Fly, Burning Butterfly, you two were so close to win but it wasn't enough to earn you the first class ride. Let's see how well you will do in the final challenge. Follow me!" He walked away with two teams in tow.

* * *

"Our second and final challenge of the day is..." The host gestured to a large ring, "Tag-team battle! Two from each team will wrestle each other, tag each other out when need to and whoever tap out first lose! The loser will see me in the elimination ceremony!"

"I'm going in!" Eva rolled her sleeve up and the files paled at her before the host wave his hand at her.

"Ah, ah, reel it back in, big girl." The chuckling host shift his arm to Chef as the cooker draw four balls from two different lottery machine, "Chef here will chose your wrestlers."

"Dammit…" The bodybuilder growled angrily, causing some nervous travelers to back away from her.

"The Singing Fly's wrestlers are…" Chef checked the balls, "Ezekiel and Jasmine. Burning Butterfly's wrestlers are…Taylor and Dave!"

"OH COME ON!" Eva, Jo and Heather threw their hands up in unison.

"Hey, don't blame the players, blame the game." Chris grinned and he didn't notice a facepalm and headshake from his groaning co-worker. His gaze shift over to four certain travelers, "Wrestlers, decide on your first wrestler and get in the ring. We'll ring the bell soon."

* * *

 **(Confessional)**

"Taylor's going first, there is no way I'm going in there and rub my body all over them." Dave shivered, "Especially Ezekiel."

* * *

Chris glance between Taylor and Ezekiel in the ring, "The bell will ring…" He hit the gong, "NOW!" The semi-feral traveler immediately lunges at Taylor.

"TAG, TAG, TAG ME OUT!" Taylor rushed to her corner with a scream, swinging her hands around wildly in attempt to switch with her partner but unfortunate for her, Dave refuse to tag her. "Fu…" She never get to finish her swear as Ezekiel tackle her down and use headlock on her, gnawing the crown of her head with drools. "EW, GET HIM OFF ME!" She immediately tapped her hand on the mat with a wail.

"Over already?" Chris blinked rapidly before his shoulders slump with a disappointing expression on his face, "I can't believe it…That was so anticlimax." He sighed as he walked away from the ring, "Burning Butterfly, please see me in the elimination ceremony."

"ARGH!" Several butterflies were so furious at the result.

* * *

 **(Jumbo Jet: Cargo Hold)**

"You all have cast your votes and if one of you does not get your passport, you're out." Chris spoke to the travelers, "The travelers that receives their passport are…" He called their names out as Chef hand some passports over, "B, Mike, Eva, Heather, Sanders, Chev, Jacques, Samey, Ennui, Jo and Blaineley." He looked at Taylor and Dave, "The final passport goes to…"

"…" The spoiled traveler gulped deeply.

"…" The Indian traveler fidgeted.

"…Dave!" The host announced.

"Wha…" Taylor was about to protesting with fists on her hip but Chef just toss her out through the hatch with a parachute.

"If you wanna cry, go to your daddy!" Chef shouted out, "And guess what? He's not gonna do a damn thing about it!"

"As long as he's not rich enough." Chris laughed and his co-coworker shakes his head lightly.

* * *

 **(Cockpit)**

"We just passed the middle point of the show with just forty-three travelers left!" The host grinned, "Just few more episodes before the merge phase come around and I really can't wait to see who'll still in or not at the end! So far, we have seen some crazy stuffs and some twists! I bet you didn't expect to see them! But to my disappointment, there is close to no drama between the travelers…" He rubbed his chin, "Maybe I should do some little meddle next time to heat something up?" He mumbled for a while before he quickly clear his throat, "Anyway…As we thinning the herd out, we have some questions for upcoming episodes…What kind of challenges will we see next? Will we see interaction between the travelers or do I have to step in to mix things up? Who will drop out and who will stay in for the grand prize? Find out next time on…"

" **TOTAL…"**

" **DRAMA…"**

" **EXPEDITION!"**

"What's the most expensive thing to buy online?" Chef typed into an expensive laptop with a thoughtful mumble.

"Is that new?" Chris asked.

"Nah, had this old shit for five years." The cooker lied and the host stares at him for a bit before he shrugs his shoulders.

* * *

 _Burning Butterfly: B, Blaineley, Chev, Dave, Ennui, Eva, Heather, Jacques, Jo, Mike, Samey, Sanders_

 _Crying Worm: Amy, Crimson, Dawn, Katie, Kim, Ryan, Sam, Shawn, Tyrell_

 _Singing Fly: Bridgette, Carrie, Ezekiel, Jasmine, Josee, Kitty, Leon, Noah, Rock, Trent_

 _Vomiting Ant: Anne Maria, Cleo, Dakota, Dean, Duncan, Gwen, Jen, Max, Sammy, Scarlett, Sky, Stephanie_

 _Eliminated: Alejandro, Andrew, Beardo, Beth, Brent, Brick, Brody, Cameron, Catarina, Chet, Cody, Courtney, Devin, DJ, Dwayne, Ella, Ellody, Emma, Geoff, Gerry, Harold, Izzy, Leonard, Lindsay, Lorenzo, James, Jay, Junior, Justin, Kelly, Laurie, Leshawna, Lightning, MacArthur, Mary, Melissa, Mickey, Miles, Nikki, Owen, Pete, Rodney, Rosa, Ryuma, Sadie, Scott, Sierra, Spud, Staci, Sugar, Tammy, Taylor, Tom, Topher, Tyler, Violet, Zoey_

* * *

 **And that ends our seventh chapter of TDC! Love it? Hate it? Feedback would be great!**

 **It've been a long ride for the travelers but they manage to reach past the half point and it won't be long until they reach the merge phase. It's quite shame that Chris don't get any drama this time…Or is it calm before the storm? Hmm…**

 **Will we see some drama sooner or not? What kind of challenges will they face? Where will they go to next? Who'll drop out next? How long will it take until the merge? Let's find out next time!**

 **I think that's all I can say for now…Thank you for your time to read it!**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be feed to travelers as Chef's mystery meat.**


End file.
